Protection
by Kaluna
Summary: Une menace rode, un passé qui ressurgit, Booth en danger, Brennan qui prend les devants
1. Chapitre 1 : Protection

Disclaimer:la série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Katy Reich et à la Fox. Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination

Saison et Spoiler:Pas de réel référence

Résumé:Une menace rode, Booth en danger, Brennan va devoir prendre les devants

Rating :M

Remerciement: Merci à Spockette pour les corrections et retour et aide sur la fic. Et merci à Temp&Booth pour ses ressenties et aide aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Protection<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Protection **

Les premières notes de « Hot Blooded » se firent entendre dans un appartement de Washington, coupant vif le calme ambiant des lieux. Une main, fine et fluette se tendit afin d'attraper le trouble-fête et ainsi répondre.  
><em> -Brennan. Dit-elle la voix à peine réveillée, les yeux encore clos se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler aussi tôt et la sortir de son doux rêve<br>-Bonjour Docteur Brennan, ici le directeur Cullen, je vous attends à mon bureau à huit heures. Débita l'homme d'une seule traite laissant tout juste le temps à la jeune femme de réagir._  
>Il n'avait pas relevé la voix endormie de son interlocutrice et ne s'était donc pas non plus excusé de mettre un terme à sa nuit.<br>_ -Bien, mais puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi c'est vous qui me prévenez au lieu de Booth, d'autant qu'il est encore tôt ?  
>-Justement si vous pouviez éviter de prévenir l'agent Booth. J'aimerais vous voir seule si c'est possible. Je vous expliquerai le tout une fois présente.<br>-Très bien je serai là à huit heures alors. A tout à l'heure. Finit-elle en raccrochant, se demandant pourquoi le directeur du FBI tenait tant à la voir et surtout si rapidement._  
>L'anthropologue se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il était sept heures trente, pour une fois elle n'était pas encore au Jeffersonian, il faut dire que la soirée de la veille avec Angela avait été animée, ce qui, connaissant l'artiste n'avait rien de surprenant. La soirée l'avait quelque peu barbouillée, aussi décida-t-elle simplement d'avaler un café, sans rien manger ce qui, en passant n'était pas rare pour la jeune femme qui ne prenait que rarement le temps de se nourrir.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entra dans le Hoover et se présenta au secrétariat où elle fût accueillie par une femme d'un certain âge dont le visage était toujours souriant et qui semblait aimer ce qu'elle faisait. Tempérance l'avait déjà aperçue à plusieurs reprises.  
><em> -Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Cullen. Se présenta l'anthropologue n'esquissant même pas un sourire.<br>-Bonjour, il vous attend Docteur Brennan, vous connaissez le chemin je suppose. Répondit la femme d'une voix calme, son sourire n'ayant pas pour autant disparu et ne s'offusquant pas du manque de tact de son interlocutrice._  
>Et sans répondre, Tempérance se dirigea vers le bureau et toqua à la porte. La personne lui ordonna d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit sans tarder, appréhendant les minutes à venir, se sentant anxieuse, sans en connaitre la raison.<br>_ -Bonjour Docteur Brennan et merci d'être venue aussi rapidement. Se précipita-t-il de dire, s'étant sans doute rendu compte qu'il l'avait réveillée.  
>-Bonjour Directeur Cullen. Que me vaut cet entretien, cela semblait assez urgent ? Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, et pour que le Directeur du FBI lui-même la joigne, cela devait sans doute être important.<em>  
>Un instant la peur qu'il y ait un souci quant à son partenariat avec Booth lui traversa l'esprit, puis, réfléchissant à vive allure, elle se dit que si tel était le cas, le dit agent serait certainement aussi présent.<br>_ -En effet, venons-en au fait tout de suite, comme toujours avec vous. Je vais être direct. Nous avons un problème, un gros problème et j'ai besoin de votre aide. _  
>Il avait balancé cette phrase rapidement, sachant très bien qu'elle voudrait en savoir d'avantage, une façon de faire mordre le poisson à l'hameçon et cela sembla marcher puisqu'elle prit la parole immédiatement.<br>_ -Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas, je ne fais pas parti du FBI. En quoi puis-je vous être utile si ce n'est en assistant Booth lors de ses enquêtes? Et encore, uniquement s'il y a des ossements. Booth n'étant pas là, je ne comprends pas comment je peux l'assister ! Débita-t-elle d'une seule traite.  
>-Justement cette fois, vous travaillerez sans lui, enfin oui et non. Je vous explique. Dit-il montrant le siège en face de son bureau à l'anthropologue et s'asseyant dans le sien. <em>

Il inspira un bon coup, les derniers événements ne lui plaisaient pas, il était inquiet. De plus, il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait tout présenté à la jeune femme, cette dernière serait dans le même état que lui, anxieuse pour son partenaire.  
><em> -Nous avons intercepté des messages, lorsque je dis « intercepté » cela signifie que, lorsque des courriers sont envoyés à nos agents dans les locaux du FBI, nous les contrôlons. Et s'ils nous semblent suspects: nous les ouvrons. C'est là que nous avons découvert des lettres destinées à l'un de nos agents, celle-ci -lui montrant une en particulier -contenait du sang et des messages plutôt douteux à son égard.<br>-D'accord, mais ce sont les affaires internes au FBI non ? Il n'y a pas aucun squelette ni ossement ? Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi j'interviens…  
>-Vous allez comprendre. Coupa-t-il. - Celles-ci étaient toutes destinées à l'agent Booth, et après analyses, il s'avère que le sang est le sien.<br>-Booth va bien ? Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Cullen de répondre que déjà elle continuait. - J'aimerais refaire les examens à l'Institut ainsi qu'inspecter les lettres et vérif…  
>-Booth va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et inutile de recommencer, nous avons vérifié, plusieurs fois et j'ai même fait appel à une autre agence pou contrôler nos résultats. Justement nous nous demandions comment ce sang a pu se trouver dans ces courriers. Nous avons décidé de ne pas informer l'agent Booth pour le moment, mais nous pensons le mettre sous surveillance. Hors, comme vous le savez, vu que vous collaborez avec lui depuis six ans, si nous le mettons sous protection sans le lui dire, il le remarquera. Et donc nous devrons lui expliquer la situation. Après réflexion, j'ai eu une autre idée. Finit-il en souriant, l'air content de lui. –bien sûr avant de vous faire appeler ce matin, j'ai d'abord dû contacter mes supérieurs pour qu'ils valident cette option, et ils semblent approuver.<em>

Brennan ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme face à elle lui disait. Il est vrai que Booth se rendrait bien vite compte que des agents du FBI le filaient et voudrait forcément savoir le pourquoi du comment. Mais que venait-elle faire là-dedans ?  
>Cullen, voyant l'incompréhension du docteur, décida de tout lui expliquer.<br>_ -Je vais être le plus clair possible. C'est vous qui serez chargée de sa protection jusqu'à ce que nous résolvions ce cas. Son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion, pourtant la jeune femme sembla être sous le choc de l'annonce  
>-Moi, vous plaisantez ? Fit-elle seulement capable de répondre.<br>-Non Docteur Brennan, absolument pas. Je suis sérieux, extrêmement sérieux.  
>-Mais je ne suis pas formée à cela… tenta-t-elle. <em>  
>Pourtant au fond d'elle-même l'anthropologue était flattée et rassurée de savoir qu'elle assurerait ce rôle, mais aussi inquiète de ne pas être à la hauteur et qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son partenaire par sa faute et sans qu'elle n'est su quoi faire. Bien sûr, elle savait se défendre et avait, à plusieurs reprises, su soutenir son coéquipier et lui sauver la vie, mais là, les choses seraient différentes.<br>_ -Justement, durant la semaine à venir, vous allez être entrainée aux techniques de combat corps à corps par l'agent Todd. Parallèlement, vous suivrez des séances de perfectionnement au tir et apprendrez à analyser les éléments environnants sur le terrain afin d'être capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Bien entendu, votre coéquipier, ainsi que vos fouines ne doivent pas être mis au courant de tout cela. Pour les jours à venir, nous avons mis en place une surveillance de l'appartement de Booth et je ne l'ai affecté à aucune enquête de façon à ce qu'il reste dans le bâtiment. Mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vous enverrai à Hawaï sous couvert d'une mission; Montée de toute pièce, bien évidemment mais qui aura le mérite de vous éloigner de Washington et par là même de la menace qui pèse sur mon agent. Vous serez alors Monsieur et Madame Scott, jeunes mariés, en lune de miel sur cette magnifique île. Bien entendu, vous ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle, ce qui vous permettra d'avoir l'agent Booth tout le temps avec vous et de le protéger sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, enfin j'espère._

L'anthropologue réfléchit quelques secondes. Cullen semblait avoir tout préparé et bien pensé les choses, mais elle restait perplexe et demanda donc:  
><em> -Et pourquoi moi ? Vous devez avoir d'autres agents féminins bien plus qualifiées que moi pour le protéger ?<br>-Effectivement, nous en avons, mais vous êtes la partenaire de Booth et je pense qu'il préfèrerait travailler avec vous pour cette, sois-disante, mission sous couverture. De plus, cela m'évitera d'avoir à vous supporter pour savoir comment il va et où il est. _  
>Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais savait pertinemment que lorsque l'un des deux partenaires n'était pas là, l'autre harcelait son supérieur pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve, et pour tout dire, cela avait ainsi sauvé la vie de l'un comme de l'autre par le passé et à plusieurs reprises.<br>_ -Effectivement cela semble logique. Mais vous savez, j'ai dû mal à cacher quelque chose à Booth! Il risque de vite remarquer le subterfuge ou simplement mon trouble en sa présence et me questionnera comme il sait si bien le faire jusqu'à ce que je craque et lui dise ce qu'il en est.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, l'agent Todd vous formera aussi aux mensonges, enfin pas réellement aux mensonges, disons plutôt qu'il vous formera à ne pas divulguer les informations qui doivent rester secrètes. Je sais que l'idée de tromper votre partenaire ne vous plait certainement pas, que vous avez une confiance aveugle l'un en l'autre, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.<br>-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez rien lui dire.  
>-Vous connaissez Booth, s'il est mis au courant, il voudra enquêter, et dans ce cas, il sera encore plus exposé au danger. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon meilleur élément.<br>-Vous avez raison, c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait, et têtu comme il est, vous ne pourriez pas l'en empêcher. Répondit-elle. Bien sûr elle connaissait suffisamment Booth pour savoir comment il agirait s'il était au courant de la situation, et puis, en suivant les instructions du directeur du FBI, cela éviterait à son partenaire d'être plus en danger, et cette pensée, de savoir Booth à l'abri, un minimum au moins, rassurait l'anthropologue._  
>Cullen sourit à cette remarque, le Docteur Brennan connaissait bien son partenaire, tout comme ce dernier la connaissant elle aussi sur le bout des doigts. C'est cette complicité et cette complémentarité qui en faisait cette équipe si exceptionnelle.<br>_ -Bien. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la situation.  
>-Je pense aussi<br>-Et si vous avez des questions, je reste à votre disposition, vous pourrez me joindre à tout moment sur ma ligne directe. Dit-il en lui tendant sa carte.  
>-D'accord merci.<em>

Puis il passa un coup de téléphone et attendit cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte.  
><em> -Entrez ordonna Cullen.<br>-Monsieur, Madame, dit l'homme en se présentant à l'entrée du bureau_  
>L'homme était plutôt grand, bien battit, les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus. Il avait l'air très sérieux, surtout face à son supérieur, pourtant il dégageait une certaine sérénité et prestance.<br>_ -Agent Todd, je vous présente le Docteur Brennan. Vous allez vous occuper de son entrainement au corps à corps, perfectionnement au tir et ainsi que les bases d'analyse du terrain. Habituellement ceci se fait sur plusieurs mois et à Quantico. Comme vous le constatez, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps et vous envoyez si loin susciterait des doutes chez l'Agent Booth. Tout sera donc fait ici, nous avons toutes les salles et les matériels nécessaires. Dit-il s'adressant en dernier à la jeune femme.  
>-Bien Monsieur, il sera fait selon vos ordres. Nous pouvons y aller et commencer dès que vous êtes prête Docteur Brennan. Répondit l'agent, scrutant quelque peu la jeune femme.<em>  
>Celle-ci acquiesça, tout semblait organisé dans les moindres détails, mais un doute subsistait encore en elle.<br>_ -Directeur Cullen, une dernière question. Qu'est-ce que je dis à Booth si je le croise dans le Hoover ?  
>-Et bien Docteur Brennan, dites lui simplement que j'ai demandé à ce que vous ayez des séances spécifiques pour l'accompagner sur le terrain, cela devrait lui aller.<br>-Bien. Je suppose que nous commençons tout de suite alors Agent Todd ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers celui-ci qui l'attendait à la porte. - Au revoir Directeur Cullen.  
>-Au revoir Docteur Brennan. Nous nous revoyons dans quelques jours afin que je vous présente la mission à Hawaï à vous et l'agent Booth. <em>


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dur semaine

**Chapitre 2 : Dur semaine **

Le premier jour d'entrainement fut assez dur pour Brennan, réellement éprouvant phyisquement. Elle savait se battre certes mais là c'était différent: ce n'était pas des techniques à mettre en place ou de la simple défense, c'était plutôt des façons d'agir, de réagir, sans forcément blesser l'autre, le mettant simplement à terre et dans l'incapacité à répliquer. Ceci avait pour but, une fois sur le terrain, d'appréhender un individu afin de l'arrêter, le conduire au poste et pouvoir ainsi l'interroger dans les plus brefs délais. Certes elle avait aussi appris à faire ça, par les différents arts martiaux qu'elle pratiquait, mais ici, l'adversaire ne répondait pas forcément à la même logique qu'elle lors des combats. L'agent Todd n'y allait pas en douceur, agissant comme dans une situation réelle, la poussant au maximum et ne retenant pas ses coups. Outre le corps à corps, elle devait se concentrer sur l'analyse et la tactique du terrain. Cela consistait à être capable de repérer toutes sortes de choses qui paraissent anodines mais qui sont importantes, voir cruciales dans certaines situations. Il fallait savoir les remarquer, les analyser et anticiper ce qui pourrait en découler et le tout le plus rapidement possible. Sa capacité intellectuelle était donc mise à forte contribution dans ce cas présent, et elle appréciait de pouvoir ainsi cumuler ses diverses aptitudes.

Cullen avait fait prévenir Camille que le Docteur Brennan serait au FBI pour la semaine afin de perfectionner ses aptitudes pour le terrain. La patronne du Jeffersonian avait été quelque peu étonnée de la décision du directeur de l'agence gouvernementale, mais trouvait aussi cela très bien, dans le sens où elle arpentait de plus en plus le terrain aux cotés de Booth. Elle serait alors plus à même de se défendre et risquerait moins de se faire blesser ou de blesser son partenaire lorsque celui-ci voulait la protéger. Pourtant, elle se disait que sur ce dernier point, cela allait être plus compliqué, le coté protecteur, disons même sur-protecteur de l'agent spécial prendrait toujours le dessus et il se mettrait toujours en avant afin d'éviter à sa coéquipière le moindre risque.  
>Brennan n'avait pas croisé son coéquipier de la journée et était rentrée chez elle totalement exténuée, ne demandant qu'une chose, un bon lit afin d'avoir un sommeil réparateur lui permettant d'être au meilleure de sa forme pour la journée suivante.<p>

Le lendemain, elle débarqua à huit heures au Hoover, comme spécifié par l'agent Todd. Le programme étant chargé, il fallait profiter pleinement de l'ensemble de la journée pour tout boucler en une semaine. L'un comme l'autre se demandait déjà si cela allait être suffisant pour tout faire, alors il ne fallait pas gâcher la moindre minute. Celui-ci l'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment, deux cafés en main. Ils étaient en train de passer dans les bureaux lorsqu'une voix retentie :  
><em> - Bones je suis là. Bonjour. Booth sortait de la salle de pause tenant lui aussi une tasse du précieux liquide noir.<br>- Bonjour Booth, comment allez-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme, lançant rapidement un regard suppliant à son partenaire temporaire afin qu'il l'aide à se sortir de ce mauvais pas et cela au plus vite avant qu'elle ne fasse de bourde.  
>- Bien Bones merci. Bonjour Todd. Dit-il rapidement à ce dernier. - Vous me cherchiez ? Interrogea l'agent en regardant à nouveau l'anthropologue<br>- Pas du tout Booth, en fait, j'étais avec l'Agent Todd._  
>Booth fit une drôle de grimace en entendant cela, et lança un regard au jeune homme qui répondit.<br>_ - Bonjour Booth. En fait Cullen m'a chargé de perfectionner les techniques de combats et de tir de ta partenaire. Elle sera ici toute la semaine.  
>- Cullen ? Sérieux ? … C'est …étrange. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne sur le terrain avec moi au départ, j'ai dû batailler avec lui et maintenant il lui fait faire un entrainement de perfectionnement …. <em>  
>L'agent fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa coéquipière, comme cherchant des réponses.<br>_ - Et pourquoi il ne me l'a pas demandé ? J'aurai pu m'en charger moi-même._  
>Il semblait vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant et affecté expressément à cette tache, cela pouvait se voir par la crispation de sa mâchoire.<br>_ - Effectivement Booth, vous êtes très doué pour le combat et encore meilleur au tir, mais l'agent Todd est instructeur, comme vous le savez sans doute. Cullen a donc pensé qu'il serait préférable que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de moi. De plus, nous nous connaissons très bien vous et moi Booth, de ce fait, peut-être cela aurait-il eu un impact sur l'entraînement et votre objectivité vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Vous m'auriez sans doute ménagé, par peur de me blesser, en conséquence de quoi, l'efficacité aurait été moindre, ce qui n'est pas le but ici. Débita Tempérance, se demandant si elle avait dit les mots justes. Mais au vue de l'expression qu'arborait Booth, ainsi que celle de l'agent Todd, elle pouvait être fière d'elle quand à son explication.  
>- Peut-être … sans doute … mais bon, Cullen aurait pu me prévenir tout de même… vous aussi d'ailleurs … Dit-il à sa partenaire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui cacher ce détail. <em>  
>Ils faisaient équipe non? Ils ne devaient avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Se disait-il intérieurement La voix de Bones le ramena à la réalité.<br>_ - Je suis désolée Booth, nous avons été plutôt occupés hier avec le début de l'entrainement et je…  
>- Hier ? … vous étiez déjà là hier et vous n'êtes même pas passée me prévenir, ou simplement me saluer. <em>  
>Il semblait blessé, son ton le montrait en tout cas. Et la jeune femme quand à elle était mal à l'aise, elle avait, une fois de plus, mis les pieds dans le plat sans s'en rendre compte.<br>_ - Je sais Booth, mais comme j'étais en train de vous le dire, nous avons été très occupés. Cullen m'a fait venir tôt hier matin, et l'agent Todd et moi avons directement enchainé avec le début du programme, il y a tant à faire et si peu de temps. _  
>Elle tentait de se justifier, sentant le trouble grandissant de celui avec qui elle faisait équipe depuis de nombreuses années.<p>

_ - Nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour faire tous les modules de Quantico, donc, comme elle vient de te le dire, très peu de temps. Avait renchérit l'agent Todd, voulant aider la jeune femme et sentant son anxiété naissante.  
>- Absolument tout ?<br>- Oui mais avec les bases du Docteur Brennan cela nous fait gagner du temps vu qu'elle possède ce que d'autres prennent plusieurs mois à acquérir.  
>- Waouh, quand même ... Cullen ne plaisante pas. Dit alors Booth à Todd et tournant son regard vers sa partenaire. Il lui répondit alors – Pas de souci Bones, je comprends le manque de temps maintenant.<br>- Je suis désolée Booth, mais on va devoir y aller, vous venez Tempérance, sinon nous ne pourrons pas respecter les délais.  
>- A plus tard Booth. Enchaina Brennan en souriant à son ami<br>- Oui, à plus tard. Répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux._  
>Alors qu'elle était en train de reprendre son chemin, Booth continua<br>_ - Bones, Thaï à midi ça vous tente ? Si vous êtes au Hoover, autant en profiter pour manger ensemble? Il lui fit son sourire charmeur  
>- D'accord, je vous rejoins à votre bureau alors, dès que Todd m'accordera une pause repas. <em>

Booth était impatient, il n'avait pas vu sa coéquipière depuis le vendredi, fin de leur mission et on était mercredi. Leurs disputes lui manquaient, leurs conversations aussi… enfin, il ne voulait pas l'admettre totalement mais c'est elle qui lui manquait, simplement elle. De plus, il repensait au moment où ils s'étaient croisés avec Todd, ce dernier l'avait appelé Tempérance et rares étaient les gens qui l'appelaient par son prénom, même Sully ne l'avait pas fait par le passé et entendre cet instructeur se le permettre, dérangeait Booth.  
>Etant dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu les petits coups à la porte.<br>_ - Booth ! Houhou! Booth. _  
>Elle s'était approchée de lui, contournant le bureau et mis sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.<br>_ - Ah Bones vous êtes là. Dit-il sortant de sa catatonie et lançant un sourire afin de dissiper son trouble  
>- Oui, je vous appelle depuis au moins deux minutes, mais vous sembliez ailleurs. Répondit-elle voulant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir et si tout allait bien.<br>- Désolé je réfléchissais. Il est déjà midi ? Dit-il tentant de cacher, encore une fois son embarra._  
>Il se sentait pris en flagrant délit… mais de quoi ? … il ne savait l'expliquer… peut-être de jalousie … peut-être d'autre chose.<br>_ - Pratiquement treize heures. Dit-elle - Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs, vous devez avoir une faim d'ours._  
>Il lui souriait tout en se levant. Vraiment elle ne changera jamais, elle tente de faire des efforts, utilisant des expressions usuelles, se familiarisant avec le quotidien, mais ces petites erreurs, il trouve cela si attendrissant.<br>_ - De loup Bones, une faim de loup. Mais oui vous avez raison, je meure de faim. Allons-y alors. _  
>Glissant sa main dans le bas du dos de sa coéquipière, ils sortirent tous les deux des bureaux afin d'aller chez Sid à quelques rues de là.<p>

Attablés ensemble, Booth questionnait la jeune femme sur sa semaine. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, elle devait lui mentir sur les réelles implications de son entrainement. Heureusement, ce dernier incluait une partie consistant à apprendre à tromper, en quelques sortes, l'ennemi et elle avait vu ce point-ci durant la matinée, Todd pensant cela judicieux au vue de leur rencontre avec Booth le matin même. Les réponses qu'elle lui donnait semblaient d'ailleurs le satisfaire.  
><em> - Tout de même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Cullen ne m'en a pas informé. Que je ne sois pas en charge de celui-ci passe encore, mais même pas au courant. Et puis, vous auriez pu m'appeler pour me prévenir. Que vous ne soyez pas passée hier, je peux comprendre, mais un coup de fil. <em>  
>Booth semblait un peu vexé en disant cela.<br>_ - J'ai été pas mal occupée et comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, le programme est très lourd.  
>- Effectivement tout le programme de Quantico en une semaine c'est énorme, malgré vos prédispositions …. Tout de même, Bones, rien que deux minutes pour me mettre au courant, imaginez que je sois allé à l'Institut vous chercher pour une enquête…<em>  
>Un blanc se fit, Brennan ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son partenaire, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il semblait vraiment offensé qu'elle n'ait pas fait l'effort de le prévenir.<br>_ - Cet entrainement n'est franchement pas de tout repos. J'ai voulu vous appeler hier soir, mais une fois chez moi, je suis tombée de fatigue. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de passer sous la douche avant de m'effondrer dans mon lit. Je suis désolée Booth. Finit-elle la voix réellement empli de regret._  
>Il la scruta quelques instants. Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, juste omettait certains faits, mais son coéquipier ne sembla pas le remarquer et répondit avec un sourire.<br>_ - Pas de problème Bones. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il changea donc de sujet. -Todd n'est pas trop dur avec vous au moins ?  
>- Pas du tout, c'est vraiment un très bon instructeur, il fait de son mieux pour que je sois à l'aise, pour me mettre en confiance et nous discutons beaucoup. C'est vraiment quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de culture générale, il s'intéresse aussi à mon métier, me posant des questions, ce qui…<br>- Oui oui j'ai compris Bones, il est génial. _  
>Cela énervait Booth d'entendre sa partenaire faire l'éloge d'un de ses collègues. Il était jaloux, il le savait, il avait toujours été jaloux du moindre homme pouvant s'approcher d'elle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il tentait d'être présent le plus souvent possible lorsqu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Alors l'entendre s'étendre sur un autre, très peu pour lui.<br>_ - J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
>- Non pas du tout, je voulais juste savoir si cela se passait bien avec lui, je n'ai pas besoin de tous les détails. Il tenta un sourire afin qu'elle ne remarque pas son trouble et cela sembla fonctionner.<em>  
>Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, parlant des fouines, de Parker, de ce que Booth faisait vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'enquête.<p>

La semaine se déroula de la même façon, chaque soir, Brennan rentrait chez elle complètement épuisée, mais contente d'avoir pu appendre à mieux se défendre, mais aussi à savoir comment réagir face au danger. Elle mangeait avec Booth chaque midi parlant de tout et de rien. Cela leur permettait de se retrouver, il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours, donc logiquement ils ne se seraient pas vu, sauf peut-être pour un café comme cela avait pu être mis en avant lors d'une réunion chez Sweets. Et puis cela fournissait aussi à Brennan un moyen de tester ses capacités en temps réel, de voir si elle était capable de ne pas révéler le but de son entrainement, et contre toute attente, tout se passait bien, son partenaire ne se doutait absolument de rien. D'un côté, la jeune femme n'aimait pas devoir lui cacher tout ce qui se passait, mais de l'autre, elle savait que c'était pour la bonne cause.  
>L'agent Todd semblait même fier de ses progrès et dans quelques jours, elle et Booth allaient être convoqués par Cullen pour la « mission ».<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : La mission

**Chapitre 3 : La mission **

Le lundi matin, Brennan arriva au Hoover, suite à un appel de Booth : ils étaient convoqués chez Cullen, comme prévu pensa-t-elle.  
>Elle était légèrement anxieuse, mais les derniers jours lui avaient montrés qu'elle avait suffisamment appris et suffisamment d'expérience pour ne pas commettre d'impairs et permettre ainsi au Directeur du FBI de les envoyer en mission dans le but de mettre Booth à l'abri sans que ce dernier ne s'en doute.<br>Elle rejoignit son coéquipier dans son bureau afin qu'ils se présentent ensemble chez le supérieur de l'agent, comme à leur habitude. Après un passage rapide à la salle de pause où ils prirent chacun un café tout en discutant de leur week-end respectif, le jeune homme ayant eu son fils avait tout un tas de choses à raconter à sa partenaire.  
><em> - Booth, vous savez pourquoi Cullen veut nous voir ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau du dit Cullen, dissimulant au mieux ce qu'elle savait et poussant son partenaire à parler.<br>- Non désolé, il ne m'a rien dit, simplement qu'il souhaitait nous voir le plus rapidement possible. D'où mon coup de fil de ce matin, j'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé d'ailleurs.  
>- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'apprêtais à partir travailler.<br>- J'espère juste qu'il ne veuille pas toucher à notre partenariat.  
>- Etant donné nos résultats, cela serait étonnant, nous formons une bonne équipe et les statistiques sur le nombre de résolutions d'enquêtes que nous avons, le prouvent. Répondit la jeune femme, faisant ainsi sourire son coéquipier. Elle était toujours aussi sûre d'elle et de leur collaboration.<em>

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux partenaires étaient dans le bureau du Directeur du FBI.  
><em> - Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, bonjour et merci d'être venus immédiatement. Commença-t-il.<em>  
>Cullen regardait la jeune femme en souriant. Ils savaient tous deux de quoi il était question mais devaient jouer le jeu de l'ignorance, ce qui, au fond semblait amuser le haut gradé. Il souhaitait, par la même occasion, voir comment l'anthropologue allait se sortir de cette situation, premier moment, en sa présence tout du moins, où elle serait obligée de mentir à son coéquipier. Il connaissait la jeune femme pour son manque de tact et son légendaire franc parlé, aussi était-il sur le qui-vive afin de s'assurer que la semaine passée avait porté ses fruits et aussi, qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en la choisissant elle comme « garde du corps » de son agent.<br>_ - Bonjour Monsieur Répondirent Booth et Brennan d'une même voix.  
>- Bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que je vais avoir besoin de vous pour une enquête mais nous n'avons pas de corps, enfin de squelette. Il regarda Brennan, sourit et continua. - Je sais Docteur Brennan, votre spécialité, se sont les ossements, mais cette fois ça va être différent.<br>- De quoi s'agit-il Monsieur ? Demanda Seeley ne laissant pas, à sa partenaire, le loisir d'intervenir, préférant éviter qu'elle ne commette de bourde devant son supérieur, qui, bien que conscient des résultats de son équipe phare, avait tout de même encore quelques réticences vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, en tout les cas du point de vue de l'agent.  
>- J'y viens Agent Booth. Nous avons découvert, il y a quelques temps que des couples disparaissaient lors de leurs voyages de noces à Hawaï. Nous avons donc envoyé deux agents sous-couvertures, mais depuis deux semaines, nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec eux, ils ont disparu de la surface de la terre, si on peut dire ainsi. Nous n'avons rien retrouvé, aucune affaire, aucun papier, aucune trace, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Il nous faut donc envoyer quelqu'un afin de les retrouver et de résoudre les diverses disparitions. Voilà donc pourquoi vous êtes ici.<br>- Mais Monsieur, Bones n'a pas l'habitude de faire des missions sous couvertures, c'est dangereux et…  
>- Et elle vous accompagne sur le terrain depuis six ans et a déjà effectué de telles missions. A moins que vous préféreriez un autre agent avec vous Booth ? Dit-il défiant son subordonné par la même occasion et sachant très bien par avance la réponse qu'il allait avoir.<br>- Pas vraiment. Répondit ce dernier en baissant les yeux devant son supérieur, tentant de cacher la grimace à l'idée de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Et puis à votre avis, pourquoi le Docteur Brennan a-t- elle suivi un entrainement avec l'agent Todd toute la semaine? J'espérais ne pas être obligé de vous envoyer là-bas, mais cela fait quinze jours que nos agents n'ont pas donné signe de vie. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de faire suivre cet exercice à votre coéquipière en vu de cette éventuelle mission. Expliqua-t-il calmement.<em>  
>Brennan était surprise que le Directeur Cullen ait si bien tourné les choses. Il avait vraiment tout planifié, même la réaction de son agent.<br>_ - Bien Monsieur, je vois que vous aviez tout prévu. Répondit Booth ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réplique de son supérieur.  
>- Et qu'allons nous devoir faire exactement Monsieur ? Demanda Brennan, voulant ainsi sortir son partenaire de l'embarras dans lequel il semblait se trouver, ce qui amusa grandement l'homme en face d'eux. Vraiment leur complicité et leur soutien l'un envers l'autre était stupéfiant.<br>- Et bien c'est assez simple, vous irez à Hawaï, en tant que jeunes mariés effectuant leur voyage de noces.  
><em>Booth regarda sa partenaire du coin de l'œil, « jouer les jeunes mariés » il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose en entendant cela, mais rien, ce qui le surprit, mais il préféra ne pas le faire remarquer, ne souhaitant pas faire face à la tempête Bones qui, d'après lui, arriverait à un moment donné ou à un autre.

Cullen poursuivit donc.  
><em> - Un hôtel vous est réservé pour un mois, et si jamais l'enquête n'a pas aboutie d'ici là, nous prolongeront. Vous serez David et Emily Scott, mariés depuis deux semaines. Mettez vous d'accord sur votre histoire si quelqu'un vous pose des questions. De ce que nos agents nous ont dit avant leurs disparitions, ils ont été contactés par un groupe touristique qui fait des événements, visites, sorties, et c'est lors de l'une de ces escapades qu'ils se sont volatilisés. Le principe de ces événements est que le groupe organise des surprises c'est-à-dire que les participants ne savent pas à l'avance ce qui est prévu et le découvrent au fur et à mesure de la journée<br>- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'avez aucune idée d'où et quand exactement ils ont disparu ? Demanda Booth quelque peu intrigué par tout ceci et voulant être sûr de ce qui l'attendait.  
>- Tout à fait agent Booth. C'est pour cela que nous avons prévu un mois sur place pour le moment qui, si besoin est, sera prolongé, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment. Il faut que ce groupe prenne contact avec vous, sans cela vous ne pourrez pas vraiment enquêter, vous vous en doutez.<em>  
>Booth semblait réfléchir après quelques instants, il demanda:<br>_ - En gros on va là-bas et on attend, c'est ça ?  
>- Exactement agent Booth. Je sais que cela parait étrange, mais nous n'avons pas assez d'informations et il est impératif que nous retrouvions nos agents ainsi que les autres disparus. Nous connaissons simplement le nom du groupe événementiel : Groupe Love&amp;Fun, mais ils n'ont ni adresse, ni téléphone et nous ne connaissons pas les noms des organisateurs. Nos agents n'ont pas eu le temps de nous les fournir. Vous pourrez toutefois commencer par l'hôtel, vu que vous êtes dans le même que nos précédents agents et des autres personnes disparues. De plus, certains des restaurants autour semblent avoir été fréquentés par l'ensemble de ces personnes. Toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent dans cette enveloppe, ainsi que vous nouveaux papiers, vos bijoux, alliances. J'ai fait prévenir le Jeffersonian de la situation, et vous pourrez contacter vos amis en cas de besoin. Cela paraitrait étrange d'ailleurs qu'un jeune couple ne contacte personne durant un mois. Et vous m'appellerez ou je vous appellerai chaque soir pour un débriefing. Vous avez des questions ?<br>- Non Monsieur, tout semble clair répondit Booth en se levant, jetant un coup d'œil à sa partenaire afin qu'elle fasse comme lui.  
>- Pour moi aussi. Dit Brennan suivant les mouvements de son coéquipier.<br>- Docteur Brennan, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais faire un point rapide sur votre entrainement si cela ne vous dérange pas. Agent Booth, vous pouvez passer chez Mitch afin de récupérer les divers gadgets, micro, caméra, armes. J'enverrai votre partenaire à votre bureau dès que nous aurons fini._

Il sortit donc laissant Brennan et Cullen seuls, se sentant tout de même intrigué et exclu, il aurait bien voulu entendre les retours de l'instructeur sur Bones.  
><em> - Bon, alors, l'agent Todd, m'a dit être très content de vos performances, dans tous les domaines. Dit-il un sourire mesuré sur le visage.<em>  
>Il avait beau ne pas apprécier la femme en face de lui à cause de son caractère, il en appréciait néanmoins les compétences et ne pouvait cacher son contentement des performances de cette dernière. Il continua alors:<p>

_ - Nous avons intercepté ce matin une nouvelle lettre adressée à Booth. Cette fois, il semble que notre harceleur ait commis une petite erreur puisqu'il y a une empreinte partielle. Je l'ai faite envoyer à vos fouines en leur disant que cela concernait votre mission actuelle, donc s'ils vous en parlent, vous comprendrez de quoi il s'agit. Dans l'hôtel où vous serez, nous avons mis en place quelques agents : le réceptionniste Tom, un serveur du restaurant Mike et un garçon d'étage Nick. Si vous avez de nouveaux éléments à nous faire parvenir, passez par eux, mais évitez que Booth ne s'en rende compte, bien entendu. Todd vous a bien formé là-dessus, je ne m'inquiète donc pas outre mesure quant à votre discrétion. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je vous appellerai sur votre portable en me faisant passer pour Sam l'assistant de votre éditeur, de cette façon votre coéquipier ne se doutera de rien. Idem si vous souhaitez me parler, dites moi simplement : « Bonjour Sam, c'est à propos de mon livre. » Voilà, je pense vous avoir dit l'essentiel.  
>Bones avait écouté attentivement la longue tirade de Cullen. La vie de son ami dépendait d'elle à présent, et surtout de ses nouvelles capacités en tant que « garde du corps ». D'ailleurs, à ce propos, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.<br>- D'accord, Monsieur, ah, une question, vous m'avez perfectionné au tir, mais serais-je armée ?  
>- L'agent Booth vous donnera une arme qu'il aura récupérée chez Mitch. En fait vous aurez deux armes, un revolver classique Glock et un plus petit que vous pourrez cacher sous une robe, attaché à votre cuisse. Votre avion décolle dans quatre heures, je pense que vous devriez aller faire vos bagages vous et Booth. Appelez-moi une fois arrivée sur place. Je vous confie la vie de l'agent Booth Docteur Brennan, mon meilleur homme, je le considère comme faisant partie de ma famille, alors veuillez bien sur lui. Et bonne chance.<br>- Merci Directeur Cullen, et merci de votre confiance pour cette mission, dit-elle tout en se levant._  
>Elle allait enfin avoir une arme, elle jubilait intérieurement. Depuis le temps qu'elle en demandait une. Il lui a fallu attendre six ans mais sa patience allait enfin être récompensée.<br>Il sourit et la laissa partir. Mais ce sourire fut vite terni par les circonstances dans lesquelles elle serait armée : Pour protéger Booth de tout danger

Elle se rendit au bureau de Booth qui l'attendait avec tout le matériel récupéré chez Mitch. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez l'un et chez l'autre, afin de préparer leur bagages, et direction l'aéroport. Ils étaient à présent dans le hall d'embarquement, attendant de monter dans l'avion.  
><em> - Tenez Bones, voici votre alliance. Lui dit Booth, sourire aux lèvres, trop heureux d'être « marié » avec sa partenaire ne serait-ce qu'un mois.<br>- Merci, lui répondit-elle, visiblement gênée par ce que cela signifiait surtout au vue du petit sourire qu'arborait son coéquipier._  
>Elle allait être mariée à son meilleur ami pendant un mois, un long mois. Cette idée, au début ne lui plaisait guère, au vu de ses convictions, mais malgré tout, elle se rassurait en se disant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour elle de pouvoir défendre son partenaire. Bien sûr elle appréciait Booth, et le trouvait sexy et craquant, c'était bien cela aussi qui la dérangeait dans le fait d'être mariée à lui et de devoir jouer le jeu sur ce point, elle commençait d'ailleurs à appréhender les gestes qu'ils devraient faire l'un envers l'autre afin de paraitre un « couple de jeunes mariés ». Ils passèrent leurs anneaux, le jeune homme ne la lâchant pas du regard, ça y est, la mission commençait pour de bon. Direction Hawaï.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Hawaï

**Chapitre 4 : Hawaï **

Le trajet s'était bien passé, le vol plutôt calme, ils avaient, après avoir discuté de la mission, décidés de se reposer. Booth avait donc dormi tandis que sa partenaire lisait tranquillement une revue anthropologique. Ce qui avait fait sourire son partenaire qui l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'elle pouvait profiter de son temps libre pour se détendre, en évitant de penser à son boulot.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, ils purent arriver à Hawaï, à leur hôtel plus précisément.<br>La bâtisse était grande, d'un blanc éclatant, l'entrée marquée par un parterre de fleurs multicolores qui donnait une sensation de bien être, tout en emplissait l'air d'odeurs rafraichissantes. Rien qu'en arrivant, on se sentait déjà dans un autre monde où régnait paix et sérénité. Un parfait mélange pour un couple de jeunes mariés souhaitant profiter l'un de l'autre et du bonheur qu'ils partageaient, se dit Booth en regardant les lieux, sourire aux lèvres.

Le temps était au beau fixe, grand soleil, chaleur, ciel bleu, un vrai petit paradis, correspondance exacte avec l'image que reflétaient les cartes postales.  
>Brennan était vêtue d'une petite robe blanche à fleurs bleues, soulignant la couleur océans des ses yeux. Booth, quant à lui, portait un pantalon en lin blanc ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, faisant ressortir sa peau halée. Ils avaient tous les deux mis les alliances fournies par le FBI, simples, les bagues étaient faites de deux anneaux, l'un en or le second en or blanc s'entremêlant. Celle de la jeune femme était relevée d'un saphir bleu central.<br>Ils agissaient comme un couple, se tenant serrés l'un contre l'autre, chuchotant à l'oreille de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, chose qu'ils avaient toujours réussi à faire, même sans mission sous couverture. Bien sûr, ils étaient quelque peu mal à l'aise de devoir jouer ainsi la comédie, surtout la jeune femme, mais ils savaient qu'il fallait au moins cela afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer par le personnel et les touristes. Cela faisait partie de leur mission.

_ - Bonjour et bienvenue au Sun Royal Palace, je m'appelle Tom, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>- Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Scott, lui dit Booth<br>- Effectivement, une suite double, au dernier étage, chambre 707 voici vos clés. Bon séjour à vous Monsieur et Madame Scott. Répondit le réceptionniste en appelant un homme du service d'étage pour faire monter les bagages.  
>- Bonjour, je suis Nick, je vais vous accompagner à votre suite, je serai à votre disposition pour toute la durée de votre séjour, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. Dit-il en souriant tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. <em>  
>Grâce à ces petites entrevues, Brennan avait pu rencontrer deux des trois agents dont Cullen lui avait parlé et cela la rassurait de les savoir aussi proches. Elle leur avait sourit discrètement afin de leur faire comprendre qu'elle les avait reconnus et ils avaient hoché la tête lui signalant la même chose. Ainsi donc, outre elle, Booth serait bien entouré et en sécurité pour la durée de leur séjour, permettant ainsi au FBI d'identifié et d'arrêter la personne en voulant à l'agent.<p>

_ - Suite 707 dit Nick en ouvrant la porte et déposant les bagages. Bon séjour à vous. Dit-il tandis que Brennan lui donnait un pourboire comme il se doit, correspondant ainsi aux critères typiques des touristes. Booth pour sa part, était trop occupé à admirer la chambre. _

Une fois la porte fermée, elle rejoignit son coéquipier qui ressemblait, à cet instant, à un gamin découvrant un nouveau jouet le soir de Noël, courant d'une pièce à l'autre, regardant de tous côtés, les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement. Après avoir visité l'ensemble de la suite, il reprit son sérieux, il fit de nouveau le tour des lieux mais plus calmement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait ni micro ni caméra, disposés dans un coin quelconque. Brennan suivait la scène quelque peu amusée qu'il prenne sa tache si sérieusement, connaissant, de son côté la réalité de la situation.  
>Enfin, il avait fini sa vérification.<p>

_ - Bones, vous avez vu cette suite … elle est magnifique, presque aussi grande que mon appartement  
>- Effectivement Booth, le FBI a mis le paquet cette fois. Répondit-elle en souriant à son partenaire, rieuse de le voir agir ainsi.<br>- Le paquet c'est peu de le dire Bones, il y a un salon, une chambre immense, une salle de bain avec douche à jet, baignoire à remous et…  
>- Et vous devriez venir voir la terrasse Booth. Lança-t-elle de l'extérieur <em>  
>Il arriva en courant sur la terrasse et là il resta bouche-bée<br>_ - Alors Booth ça vous plait ? Ricana-t-elle en voyant le visage ahuri de son partenaire.  
>- C'est pas possible, un jacuzzi sur la terrasse et vous avez remarqué cette vue ... waouuuu … vue sur l'océan … c'est …<br>- Oui cela doit être magnifique lorsque le soleil se couche. _  
>Elle avait répondu cela le regard dans le vide, certainement en train d'imaginer la scène, avant de se retourner vers son coéquipier et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.<br>Une nouvelle fois ils firent abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait, dans leur bulle, savourant l'instant présent, oubliant leurs missions respectives, simplement heureux d'être là, ensemble.

Après quelques secondes où chacun semblait perdu dans le regard de l'autre, Booth coupa le silence.  
><em> - Je vais appeler Cullen pour le prévenir de notre arrivée. Dit-il d'un ton mal assuré encore troublé de l'échange précédent<br>- Ok, j'en profite pour appeler Angela dans ce cas. Répondit la jeune femme, reprenant plus rapidement contenance_

Elle était restée sur la terrasse, tandis que Booth était rentré dans le salon de la suite.  
><em> - Bonjour Angie<br>- Hey Sweetie, ça va ? Alors comment c'est Hawaï ?  
>- Magnifique Ange, on est à l'hôtel là, tu verrais ça, un salon splendide, une chambre immense, une salle de bain avec douche à jet et baignoire à remous, et jacuzzi sur la terrasse avec vue sur l'océan. Booth était tout excité en découvrant la suite, c'était assez marrant de le voir ainsi, on aurait dit un enfant. En tout cas, c'est vraiment splendide.<br>- Hummm … parfait pour un jeune couple. Une chambre ... un lit donc, immense offrant pleins de possibilités …hummmm …le jacuzzi aussi peut être intéressant … j'espère que vous allez en profiter Booth et toi, ca serait dommage de gâcher cela.  
>- Angela ! Tu ne va pas recommencer. Dit la jeune femme d'une voix ferme<br>- Et bien quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que notre Agent Hot Boy ne te plait pas et avec une telle ambiance, profites de tes vacances Brennie.  
>- Mission Angela, on est en mission avec Booth, pas en vacances je te rappelle et il s'agit de mon partenaire.<br>- Oui oui, mais tu ne m'as pas contredit quand j'ai dit que Booth te plait, donc tu confirmes_  
>La jeune femme souriait à l'autre bout de la ligne, et cela pouvait se remarquer au son de sa voix, elle venait de faire céder sa meilleure amie sur un point, c'était déjà ça, ne restait plus qu'à la faire avancer dans cette direction, enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.<br>Après un blanc de la part de Brennan, l'artiste reprit.  
><em> - Donc j'ai raison ma Chérie. Qui ne dit mot, consent.<br>- Angela, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en dis rien que je suis d'accord avec toi, cela peut très bien dir..  
>- Je te connais Brennie, alors maintenant que tu as au moins confirmé qu'il te plaisait, tu ne vas pas revenir là-dessus. Laisse-moi au moins ce plaisir, pour une fois Sweetie. Et puis laisse-moi fantasmer sur les possibilités que vous avez à Hawaï.<br>- Angela ! S'exclama la jeune femme légèrement amusé par les parole de son amie_  
>Angela était surexcitée par la situation.<br>_ - Alors profites-en, c'est le meilleur endroit pour ça. Laisse un peu ton cerveau de côté. Reprit Angie._  
>De nouveau un blanc<br>_ - Je vais y réfléchir. Bon, Booth m'appelle, je vais te laisser. Bisous.  
>- Bisous Sweetie, et embrasse Booth pour moi.<br>- Angela ! Ria-t-elle cette fois se disant que son amie n'en manquait pas une  
>- Bye Temp. Et pense à m'appeler.<em>  
>Et elles raccrochèrent.<p>

_ - Bones, il est presque l'heure d'aller manger, ça vous tente d'aller au restaurant de l'hôtel pour ce soir ? Cela nous permettra de faire le tour des lieux.  
>- D'accord, je vais me changer et on peut y aller.<br>- Vous êtes très bien comme cela Bones. Dit-il, lui lançant son éternel sourire charmeur ses yeux trahissant son sérieux.  
>- Peut-être mais je pense mettre une tenue un peu plus de rigueur on va dire. Dit-elle, lui rendant son sourire, ouvrant par la même occasion son bagage.<br>- Bien, prenez la salle de bain, je me change ici en attendant. _

Une demi-heure plus tard Brennan ressortait de la salle de bain  
><em> - Bones vous en avez mis du temps, je commence vraiment à perdre pa… il venait de se retourner pour voir sa partenaire s'avancer vers lui<br>- Désolée d'avoir été si longue Booth. Dit-elle, finissant de mettre sa paire de boucle d'oreilles tout en faisant quelques pas vers lui.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave Bones, si à chaque fois vous ressortez habillez comme cela, vous pouvez prendre autant de temps qu'il vous plaira. <em>  
>Il avait dit cela en la déshabillant du regard, ce qui mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lui, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire détourna quelque peu le visage, mais ne sut résister bien longtemps et finalement, plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire en souriant.<p>

L'anthropologue avait mis une robe rouge, allant jusqu'aux genoux, un décolleté plongeant très révélateur, de fins escarpins rouges, maquillée d'un rimmel noir rehaussant l'éclat gris bleu de ses yeux, ses cheveux coiffés d'un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles légèrement bouclées. De quoi faire tomber n'importe quel homme se dit l'agent, succombant aux charmes de sa compagne de la soirée. Cette tenue lui avait été conseillée par Angela. Elle avait profité de son temps de préparation pour réfléchir et avait aussi décidé de suivre l'avis de sa meilleure amie et de profiter d'Hawaï. L'endroit était idyllique, et son partenaire très charmant. Et surtout, cela lui semblait être un bon moyen de jouer son rôle de couple de jeunes mariés avec Booth tout en restant le plus possible avec lui afin d'accomplir sa réelle mission. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas aller trop loin, juste jouer le jeu.

_ - Vous êtes splendide Tempérance. Allons-y, j'ai appelé pour réserver une table. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre, passant un bras autour de la taille de Brennan, tandis que cette dernière lui souriait. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait que cette mission, bien que périlleuse, allait être plaisante, tout autant que déconcertante. _

Tout en marchant vers l'ascenseur, ils discutaient de leur mission, mais aussi du lieu merveilleux dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'un comme l'autre tentait de rester, par cette discussion, concentrée sur le travail qu'ils devaient accomplir, pourtant une autre part d'eux prenait plaisir à jouer ce rôle et à être aussi proche de l'autre.  
>Ils avaient, par le passé, pu jouer un rôle de couple, à deux reprises, mais cette fois c'était différent. La première fois, ils devaient se faire passer pour des flambeurs dans un milieu qui n'était pas le leur, la seconde, des artistes de cirque. A chaque fois, l'environnement et le contexte étaient en total opposition avec leur vie, ou la réalité tout simplement. Cette fois, c'était différent, Hawaï était une destination de vacances qu'ils avaient, séparément, envisagée un jour ou l'autre, et à part le côté « couple de jeunes mariés », ils avaient pu décider ensemble de leurs rôles respectifs, tentant de rester le plus prêt possible de leur personnalité, évitant ainsi les erreurs.<p>

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en les voyant, il faut dire qu'ils formaient un magnifique couple et semblaient très amoureux, Si Angela avait été là, elle aurait poussé un énorme cri, tant Booth et Brennan paraissaient être un vrai couple. Ils jouaient leurs rôles à merveille, étant très proches, parlant à voix basse afin d'être discrets et entrainant ainsi un surplus de complicité, se tenaient la main durant le repas, souriant régulièrement tout en plongeant le regard dans celui de l'autre. A vrai dire, en y repensant, Booth se dit qu'hormis leurs mains entrelacées, les autres gestes affectifs avaient toujours eu cours entre eux, cela le fit sourire, Bones ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte pensa-t-il. Il se plaisait à pouvoir toucher amoureusement sa partenaire et semblait même en profiter.  
>Le diner se déroulait parfaitement bien, ils discutaient beaucoup, de tout et de rien, chacun observant les alentours ainsi que les personnes présentes. Exécutant sa mission sur les disparus pour l'un, et de protection pour l'autre.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tranquillité

**Chapitre 5 : Tranquillité **

_ - Bonjour Monsieur...Oui très bien... Pour le moment rien de spécial à signaler. Nous avons fait le tour de l'hôtel, et de certains restaurants, mais rien de rien... D'accord Monsieur, nous allons faire comme vous dites. …. Bien on vous rappelle dès qu'on a du nouveau. Au revoir _

Et Booth raccrocha son téléphone. Il était surpris des propos de son supérieur. En y repensant, il avait presque l'impression d'être en congés. « Bien ! Se dit-il, autant en profiter au maximum, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis en vacances aux frais du FBI. »

_ - Bon Bones, Cullen m'a dit que pour le moment le mieux qu'on ait à faire est de nous faire passer pour un jeune couple amoureux se faisant un peu remarquer et d'attendre qu'on nous contacte, qu'à part cela on ne peut rien faire d'autre.  
>- Ok Booth, et donc que faisons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de prendre de vacances simples et reposantes mais plutôt de fouilles au fin fond d'un pays quelconque.<em>  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone de Brennan sonna.<p>

_ - Brennan  
>- Bonjour, c'est Sam l'assistant de votre éditeur, fit l'interlocuteur au bout du fil<br>- Ah bonjour, c'est pour mon livre Booth, je vais sur la terrasse le temps de régler quelques détails avec l'assistant de mon éditeur, dit la jeune femme à Booth en partant déjà vers l'extérieur de la suite.  
>- Bien, nous sommes seuls. Pourquoi appelez-vous Monsieur ?<br>- Docteur Brennan, nous avons trouvé une identité sur la dernière lettre, toutefois, ce qui est étrange, c'est que l'empreinte correspond à une personne décédée il y a dix ans, nous sommes en train de chercher qui est cette personne, plus précisément quels sont ses liens avec Booth. Je vous donnerai le nom exact dès que je l'aurai. C'est un peu compliqué étant donné qu'il y a un lien avec l'armée, ils sont toujours réticents à fournir leur dossier. Tout se passe bien pour vous ?  
>- Oui très bien, Booth prend sa mission à cœur, comme toujours et j'ai pu rencontrer deux des trois agents dont vous m'aviez parlé, Tom et Nick.<br>- Bien, pour le moment continuez comme cela, faites au mieux pour votre pseudo-mission, et occupez-vous bien de Booth de façon à ce qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais plus longtemps nous vous gardons là-bas, plus nous avons de chance de trouver le harceleur et plus Booth sera en sécurité.  
>- D'accord Monsieur, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez des nouvelles. Au revoir.<br>- Je n'y manquerais pas Docteur Brennan, au revoir. _  
>Elle resta quelques secondes sur la terrasse, réfléchissant. Comment l'empreinte d'un homme mort avait-elle pu atterrir sur un courrier récent ? Quels étaient ses liens avec Booth ? Et surtout qui pouvait bien lui faire parvenir de telles choses ?<p>

_ - Bon Bones, je vous propose de profiter de ce temps de repos dans la mission, et d'aller à la plage. On est à Hawaï ca serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ces superbes plages et de sa magnifique mer._

Brennan venait à peine de revenir de la terrasse, Booth semblait très content de son idée, et aussi surexcité, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, l'environnement était paradisiaque.

_ - Ça vous tente ? Allez dites oui, de toute façon nous n'avons rien à faire à part attendre qu'on nous contacte et le meilleur moyen pour cela est encore de nous faire un peu remarquer comme nous l'a suggéré Cullen et rien de mieux que la plage pour cela. Il y a du monde et c'est un attrape touristes comme on dit.  
>- Bonne idée Booth, je vais mettre mon maillot, je vois que vous l'avez déjà fait.<br>- Effectivement, j'en ai profité pendant que vous étiez au téléphone. Au fait, votre prochain livre sortira quand ?_  
>Sur le coup l'anthropologue fut étonnée de cette question, puis elle comprit, elle se rappela avoir dit à Booth que c'était l'assistant de son éditeur<br>_ - Justement nous sommes en train de voir, je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, et ils n'arrêtent pas de me relancer. Bon je vais me changer._  
>Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain.<br>_ - On est partis Booth, dit-elle à son partenaire tandis que ce dernier se retournait pour lui faire face.  
>- Ok Bones... vous êtes .. .waouuua... vous êtes splendide. <em>  
>Son cœur avait presque sauté un battement quand il avait posé les yeux sur la jeune femme. Vraiment de plus en plus époustouflante, et il était sensé rester professionnel … surtout en jouant les jeunes mariés, ce qui voulait dire, l'avoir près, très près de lui.<br>_ - Merci Booth, répondit-elle en rougissant. _  
>Elle portait un maillot de bain 2 pièces noir et bleu azur, s'accordant à merveille avec ses yeux, ce que Booth ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.<br>_ - Je suppose que vous avez pris se maillot pour sa couleur ? Il relève l'éclat de vos yeux, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._  
>Vraiment cette femme était surprenante, se rendait-elle seulement compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Et de celui qu'elle pouvait avoir sur n'importe quel homme ? Elle avait un corps superbe, vraiment. Le haut de son maillot relevait magnifiquement sa poitrine déjà très séduisante, et le bas couvrait juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle était superbe mais ce n'était pas tout, elle était intelligente, réfléchie, aux premiers abords elle pouvait sembler froide et distante, mais une fois qu'on la connaissait mieux on se rendait compte de combien elle pouvait être aimante et pleine d'attention pour les autres. Tout chez Brennan faisait fondre son partenaire, bien que ce dernier refusait toujours de l'admettre réellement.<br>_ - En fait c'est Angela qui l'a choisi. Mais je suppose que ca doit être pour cela, avait-elle répondu en se tournant vers la porte, attachant au passage son paréo à sa taille. On y va ?  
>- Angela est vraiment douée pour choisir des tenues, répondit-il alors – Elle sait vraiment comment faire tomber un homme, poursuivit-il pour lui-même. <em>

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sur la plage.  
>Il y avait un peu de monde, mais cela allait encore, sans que cela ne soit trop bondé. Booth remarqua bien vite que la plupart des hommes déshabillaient la jeune femme du regard, et cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.<br>_ - Mais ils pourraient arrêter, ce n'est pas un bout de viande… franchement… c'est sûr, elle est superbe, magnifique même, et j'ai de la chance de l'avoir à mes cotés, de l'avoir près de moi, de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras ou encore dormir avec elle...Houla je délire moi, je délire vraiment … c'est ma partenaire rien de plus …partenaire Seeley, n'oublie pas …. Mais en même temps, pas évident de se limiter à cela quand on a une jeune femme comme elle près de soi. Il faudrait être dingue pour ne pas tomber sous son charme._  
>C'est avec ces pensées qu'il s'approcha de Bones passant son bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochant de lui ce qui fit frémit la jeune femme. D'accord ils ne faisaient que travailler ensemble, mais là ils étaient sous couverture, et il n'allait pas laisser n'importe qui s'approcher ou reluquer Sa Bones. Finalement, il lança :<br>_ - Ma chérie, on s'installe et on va se baigner ? _  
>Il réduit l'espace entre leurs deux visages, il hésitait à déposer un baiser rapide sur sa bouche, mais se retint, de peur d'en faire trop ou plutôt de peur de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il était assez proche pour montrer leur complicité et leur lien marifemme, cela suffirait pour leur mission, pour le moment en tout cas. Bien que l'envie de sentir les lèvres de sa partenaire sur les siennes devenait de plus en plus pressente.  
><em> - Oui mon cœur. Répondit-elle du tac au tac. - Cela nous rafraichira d'aller dans l'eau, il fait tout de même assez chaud.<em>  
>Elle s'était aussi approchée de lui, se collant d'avantage à lui. L'agent aimait se contact et l'avoir senti frémir lorsqu'il l'avait entouré avant, lui avait beaucoup plu, bien qu'il se demandait si cela ne provenait pas que du fait qu'il l'ait surprit par son attitude, ou si cela pouvait avoir plus signification, la même que lui pour être exact.<p>

Chacun était entré dans son rôle, si tant est que ce n'était qu'un rôle pour eux, car cela leur semblait de plus en plus naturel.  
>L'un comme l'autre tentait de se convaincre que leur duo, leur complicité, leur tendresse ne provenaient que de leur mission sous couverture. Le jeune homme de son coté semblait penser, de plus en plus, que cela ne se limitait pas à ça, qu'il y avait plus. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte de l'importance se partenaire pour lui. De son coté, la jeune femme tentait de refouler les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, qui lui avaient été insufflées par sa meilleure amie, sur les sentiments de Booth à son égard, mais aussi sur les siens à elle. Elle appréciait de plus en plus leur rapprochement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun homme n'avait été si tendre et doux avec elle, mais elle se disait que cela ne provenait que de leur mission et du rôle qu'ils devaient jouer, peut être de leur amitié grandissante. Elle se refusait à entrevoir plus, par peur de se tromper, par peur de le perdre.<p>

Booth était déjà dans l'eau quand Brennan rentra elle aussi, mais plus doucement car la différence de température entre l'air et l'eau faisait que cette dernière était tout de même plutôt fraiche. Voyant cela Booth ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une soudaine envie. Alors il s'avança vers sa partenaire en la fixant droit dans les yeux, tel un guépard chassant une proie, un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle comprit à ce moment là ce qu'il voulait, mais trop tard, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que déjà Booth l'avait attrapé, soulevée et jetée dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle se releva avec un regard assassin pour son partenaire, qui lui riait aux éclats de son geste, certes enfantin, amusé de l'avoir si facilement trompée.  
><em> - Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! cria-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux<em>  
>Mais cela eut pour but uniquement de faire rire d'avantage le jeune homme.<br>_ - Allez Chérie, on est là pour s'amuser et profiter non ? dit-il, toujours en riant, n'osant tout de même pas trop s'approcher d'elle, ayant peur des représailles  
>- Ah, tu veux jouer à cela, dit-elle alors qu'un sourire carnassier grandissait sur le visage de l'anthropologue.<em>  
>Elle commença à l'éclabousser d'eau, Il répond immédiatement à l'attaque, s'en suivit alors une bataille d'eau qui dura plusieurs minutes, tels deux adolescents s'amusant, ils se jetaient de l'eau l'un sur l'autre, Booth fonçait parfois sur la partenaire, tentant de l'attraper pour la jeter, une nouvelle fois dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin, ils chahutaient sans faire attention aux personnes autour d'eux. A vrai dire, ils se sentaient seuls dans l'univers à ce moment précis, rien ni personne n'aurait pu intervenir dans leur échange enfantin.<p>

Après ce retour en enfance, ils décidèrent de nager un peu, profitant de la mer.  
>Peu de temps après, Brennan décida de sortir de l'eau pour prendre un peu du soleil, histoire de donner quelques couleurs à sa peau blanche.<br>Elle s'installa donc sur sa serviette, sortant un livre de son sac. Pour une fois il n'avait aucun lien avec son métier, c'était un roman policier d'un célèbre auteur qu'elle appréciait et qui était devenu un ami au fil du temps.  
>Booth quant à lui préféra nager encore un peu, profitant de l'eau salée pour détendre son corps, tout en faisant le vide dans son esprit jouissant simplement de l'instant présent… instant de calme et de plaisir …. Un instant magique se disait-il, en repensant aux moments où ils avaient chahuté, sa partenaire et lui.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Etrange

**Chapitre 6 : Etrange **

Allongée sur sa serviette, Brennan n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle releva le regard et regardait Booth, ne le quittant plus des yeux. Il était vraiment beau, sexy comme dirait Angela, il ne semblait même pas remarquer le regard des femmes sur lui. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement travaillés et dessinés, montrant les efforts qu'il produisait régulièrement afin de s'entretenir. Sa peau halée, ses cheveux en bataille dus à l'eau. Elle le fixait sans relâche, inlassablement et se dit à ce moment là que c'était sa mission de veiller à sa sécurité, elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était uniquement ça, mais elle avait toujours été attirée par la carrure de Booth, athlétique et solide, puis au fil du temps, c'était son coté mâle, protecteur, amical, aimant, tendre, drôle qui lui avaient plu et lui plaisaient de plus en plus.  
>Alors qu'elle observait les alentours, elle vit une jeune femme qui marchait, la démarche féline, entrer dans l'eau et s'avancer vers Booth. Elle était plutôt grande, élancée, blonde, très bien structurée, tout à fait le type de femme qu'affectionne son partenaire se disait Brennan.<br>La jeune femme s'approcha de plus en plus de Booth qui s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, étant plus occupé à chercher où Bones et lui s'étaient installés en arrivant sur la plage, souhaitant ainsi rejoindre la jeune femme dont, déjà, la présence lui manquait.  
><em> - Bonjour beau Brun<br>- Euh .. bonjour. Il l'ignorait totalement, continuant de parcourir des yeux l'étendu de sable à la recherche de sa partenaire. Enfin il la trouva et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, enfin il pu la voir.  
>- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop tout seul, je peux te tenir compagnie, lui dit-elle d'une voix lascive.<br>- C'est que... _  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde s'était déjà collé à lui et l'embrassait.<br>Sans même réfléchir, Brennan, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se leva, récupéra ses affaires et retourna à l'hôtel.  
>Booth réussit, après avoir repris ces esprits, à repousser la blonde.<br>_ - Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, j'aurai pu vous dire que je suis accompagné de ma femme qui se trouve juste là-b... tandis qu'il montrait un endroit de la plage, il s'aperçut que Brennan n'y était plus  
>- Je ne vois personne, vous êtes donc seul. Répondit-elle tout sourire, tentant toujours de le faire craquer. <em>  
>Ainsi la blonde tenta à nouveau de s'approcher de Booth pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais il la repoussa directement.<br>_ - Non je ne suis pas seul et je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas chercher ma femme. Cette fois son ton se voulait sec, il n'avait aucunement envie de rester là avec cette … cette ….femme alors que Bones venait de disparaitre._

Tout en marchant, Brennan sortit son téléphone de son sac, elle avait besoin d'entendre une voix réconfortante, c'est donc sans grand étonnement qu'elle tapa le numéro  
><em> - Bonjour Ange<br>- Sweetie, comment va ? La jeune femme semblait heureuse d'entendre sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du fil.  
>- Ça va …. ses mots se perdirent dans un murmure..<br>- Houla, toi je te connais, et vu le ton de ta voix il s'est passé quelque chose. Explique ! Réagit immédiatement l'artiste à l'autre bout du fil.  
>- Non rien Angie. Tempe se voulait convaincante, mais c'était sans compter sur le flair infaillible de son interlocutrice. - Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais…<br>- Je t'entends ma Chérie et je jurerai qu'il y a un truc, il y a forcément quelque chose, tu ne m'aurais pas appelée juste pour demander de mes nouvelles._  
>Brennan se disait qu'Angela la connaissait vraiment bien. Elle soupira, elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée d'en parler à l'artiste, mais elle en avait besoin, ne comprenant pas sa propre réaction. Elle se dit un instant qu'une fois qu'elle aurait tout expliqué, elle aurait le droit, encore, à toutes les lubies de la jeune femme. Mais pourtant, elle se décida.<br>_ - En fait… je ne sais pas trop Angela … c'est étrange, je ne sais pas...  
>- Si tu pouvais commencer par le début, ça m'aiderait peut être ma Chérie. Répondit son amie d'une voix douce.<br>- On est allés à la plage avec Booth. J'ai mis le maillot que tu m'as fait prendre, le bleu et noir.  
>- Il a dû fondre. Murmura Angela ne voulant pas trop interrompre son amie.<br>- Arrivés à la plage, les hommes se sont retournés sur moi, Booth, jouant son rôle de mari, s'est approché de moi et m'a prise par la taille.  
>- Tu es sure que ce n'était que son rôle…<br>- Ange! Bon donc on s'est baignés, on a chahuté, se jetant de l'eau, on s'est bien amusés, vraiment bien. Puis je suis retournée sur la plage prendre le soleil et me réchauffer un peu tandis que Booth continuait de nager. Une jeune femme blonde, très bien structurée, enfin tu vois, tout à fait le type de femme qui plait à Booth, s'est approché de lui et l'a embrassé.  
>- Quoi ! Et t'as fait quoi ?<br>- Je suis partie...je … Angela je ne comprends pas, ca m'a agacée de voir cette femme se jeter sur lui et il ne l'a même pas repoussée ! Sa voix était un peu plus forte sur cette remarque, faisant ressortir sa peine et sa jalousie. - On est censés être mariés, pour la mission je veux dire, et il s'est laissé faire... Ange, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ca m'énerve autant... ce n'est pas rationnel_  
>Brennan disait cela en se retenant de pleurer ce que son interlocutrice remarqua rapidement bien évidemment.<br>_ - Ma Chérie, tu pleures ?  
>- Non non. <em>  
>Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, ce n'était pas uniquement dû aux événements, mais plutôt au fait qu'elle ne se comprend pas, qu'elle ne comprenne pas sa réaction qui l'agaçait et la mettait dans cet état.<br>_ - Ne me mens pas Brenn. Je te connais tu sais. Bon, je vais te dire ce qui t'énerve, c'est juste que tu es jalouse de cette blondasse...  
>- Tu racontes n'importe quoi .. C'est juste que c'est notre mission que de jouer les couples mariés alors c'est norm..<br>- Stop Brenn, ça n'a aucun rapport avec votre mission, tu es jalouse et c'est tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit, toi et Booth vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et tu l'aimes. Je sais tu vas me dire que ce n'est que ton partenaire, que l'amour n'est pas rationnel, que c'est juste éphémère et blabla. Mais franchement, regarde tout ce que tu fais pour lui et comment tu réagis dès que quelque chose le concerne. Tu serais prête à mettre ta vie en jeu pour lui, comme lui, le ferai pour toi.  
>- C'est normal Angela, on travaille ensemble, on met chaque jour notre vie entre les mains de notre partenaire, ça fait partie du métier.<br>- Peut être mais pas à ce point, regarde les choses en face pour une fois ma Chérie._  
>Un silence s'installa, Angela voulait laissait à l'anthropologue le temps d'assimiler ses dires.<p>

_ - Brenn, arrête de toujours te cacher derrière ta science. Tu en as vécu des choses traumatisantes par le passé et tu as peur d'être à nouveau abandonnée, je le sais et Booth le sait, mais il ne le fera jamais, tu peux en être sure. Il a toujours été là pour toi et le sera toujours. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais laisse parler ton cœur de temps à autres.  
>- Je… je vais y réfléchir … Booth arrive, je vais te laisser, de toute façon je dois prendre une douche.<br>- Ok Sweetie, mais penses-y ok? Je t'embrasse et appelles moi quand tu as besoin. Je suis là alors n'hésite pas.  
>- Bise Ange et merci<em>  
>Brennan raccrocha et se précipita dans la salle de bain et sous la douche. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter son partenaire maintenant, et ce que venait de lui dire Angela l'avait quelque peu perturbée et elle ne savait pas comment elle devait être avec lui. Elle se sentait quelque peu perdue.<br>_  
>- Bones vous êtes là ? Bones ? <em>  
>Booth criait, essoufflé d'avoir couru de la plage jusqu'à la suite. On ressentait dans sa voix son inquiétude d'avoir vu sa partenaire disparaitre ainsi, si rapidement, il n'avait pas comprit. Ils devaient rester ensemble, ils étaient censés être mariés et elle le laissait en plan ainsi, sans même le prévenir. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé.<p>

Il entendit la douche couler, ce qui le rassura, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était partie comme cela. D'habitude, elle l'aurait au moins prévenu de son départ. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il entendit un téléphone sonner, celui de Bones qui était sur le lit. Il regarda et décida de décrocher.

_ - Bonjour Angela  
>- Booth … mais c'est le téléphone de Temp<br>- Oui, il était sur le lit et quand j'ai vu que c'était vous j'ai décroché. Vous vouliez dire quelque chose à Bones ?  
>- Oui et non, j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc avant, mais je la rappellerai plus tard.<br>- Ok je lui dis que vous av... Booth n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Angela poursuivit  
>- Elle était canon la blonde ?<br>- Hein ...quoi ?  
>- La blonde à la plage qui s'est jetée sur vous, elle était bien au moins ? Elle en valait la peine j'espère ? Le ton d'Angela était dur et plein de reproches<br>- Angela qu'est ce que je vous ai fait et qu'est ce que vient faire cette blonde dans cette histoire et d'où le sav.. il sembla réfléchir un instant... - Bones, c'est elle qui vous l'a dit... qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit exactement ?  
>- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander Booth. Mais je pensais que vous teniez à Brenn, je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez draguer devant ces yeux.<br>- Mais je n'ai rien fait Angela, et je l'ai repoussée si vous voulez tout savoir, je ne ferai jamais rien qui fasse du mal à Bones, je tiens trop à elle pour cela. Au moment où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les dire, surtout pas à la jeune femme.  
>- Bien au moins on est d'accord sur un point. Mais bon la prochaine fois qu'une blonde, une brune aussi d'ailleurs ou toute autre femme, se jette sur vous, repoussez là plus rapidement Sexy Boy, car je n'ai pas envie de ramasser ma meilleure amie à la petite cuillère sans arrêt.<br>- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Il était perdu, ne comprenant pas, ou plutôt ne sachant pas comment interpréter les dires de son interlocutrice  
>- Vous n'aurez qu'à voir cela avec elle. Ah dites lui que j'ai appelé je voulais juste lui demander si je pouvais passer chez elle récupérer la robe que je lui avais prêtée. Bye Booth et profitez bien de vos vacances avec Brenn et surtout prenez soin d'elle.<em>  
>Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà Angela avait raccroché.<br>Il se demandait pourquoi l'artiste l'avait enguirlandé ainsi, pourquoi elle avait parlé de « ramasser » Bones à la petite cuillère. Un instant l'idée qu'elle puisse être jalouse lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il se reprit vite se disant que ce n'était absolument pas la façon d'agir de la jeune femme. Pourtant une part de lui en était flattée et lui soufflait qu'il devait avoir une conversation à ce sujet et s'assurer de ses pensées. Si elle avait été jalouse, alors peut être cela lui ouvrirait de nouvelles horizons.

Pendant ce temps, sous la douche, Brennan réfléchissait.

_ - Et si Angela avait raison et si j'étais jalouse … mais je n'ai jamais été jalouse… quoique en y repensant, c'est vrai que je n'aimais pas trop lorsque Booth était avec Camille ou que Perotta le draguer ou simplement lorsqu'une femme s'approche d'un peu trop près … mais c'est mon partenaire c'est normal ….est-ce vraiment normal que je sois jalouse ? Je ne comprends plus …Angela pense que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, mais je n'ai jamais cru à ce genre de choses. Les sentiments sont éphémères et un jour ou l'autre cela nous blesse. Mais si elle avait raison ? Non, je ne crois même pas à l'Amour avec un grand A comme dirait Booth, en l'amour tout court d'ailleurs, c'est juste une réaction chimique … quoi que ca ait l'air tellement merveilleux quand je les entends, lui et Angela en parler... Suis-je amoureuse de Booth comme me le dit si souvent Angela ces temps-ci ? Suis-je déjà simplement capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? _

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, à se demander le pourquoi de son comportement. Pourquoi en voulait-elle tant à Booth?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs **

Le soir, Booth avait réservé dans un petit restaurant, il voulait se faire pardonner ce qui s'était passé à la plage. Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec sa partenaire quand elle était sortie de la douche, faisant comme si de rien n'était, lui disant simplement qu'elle aurait pu l'attendre avant de retourner à l'hôtel, tout cela avec son sourire charmeur aux lèvres.  
>Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle fuyait son regard et vu ses yeux légèrement rougis, mais il n'avait pas voulu interpréter cela afin de ne pas se faire de fausses idées sur leurs sens. Bien sur, l'idée de l'avoir blessée, sans le vouloir, le chagrinait et il s'en voulait, mais d'un autre coté, l'idée que peut être cela ait une signification plus grande lui plaisait sans qu'il ne se l'avoue pleinement.<br>Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet non plus, parlant de choses diverses, de la mission, du décor, de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans les prochains jours, toujours en évitant soigneusement de lui faire face complètement, de ne pas croiser son regard.  
>C'est sur ces moment iù la tension se sentait que l'après-midi s'était écoulée.<p>

_ - Allez Bones, on va être en retard, j'ai réservé pour 20h il est déjà 19h45._  
>La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Brennan vêtue d'une robe noire lui arrivant aux genoux, un décolleté plongeant, mais tout en restant suffisamment décent, et un dos nu arrivant aux creux de ses reins.<p>

_ - Nous pouvons y aller Booth. Si cette tenue vous convient bien évidemment. Elle avait dit cela d'un sourire moqueur, voyant bien que son partenaire était sous le charme de sa robe. Angela l'avait encore une fois bien conseillée.  
><em>  
>Il était mal à l'aise, une fois de plus. Elle faisait vraiment tout pour le rendre ainsi. Il se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable à la jeune femme. Lui, habituellement si sur de lui lors de ces sorties avec des femmes, semblait perdre tous ses moyens face à l'anthropologue. Elle de son coté, semblait s'amuser de la situation.<p>

Ils quittèrent donc la chambre. L'agent mettant sa main dans le bas du dos de sa coéquipière, comme à son habitude, tentant tout de même de rester maitre de lui au contact de sa peau. En marchant, le portable de Brennan se fit entendre.  
><em> - Bonsoir.<br>- Bonsoir, c'est Sam l'assistant de votre éditeur, vous avez quelques minutes ?  
>- Oui Sam un instant. En se tournant vers Booth, elle lui dit - C'est pour mon livre, vous m'accordez quelques instants ?<br>- Bien sur, mais dépêche toi Emily. Dit-il tandis que des gens passaient à coté d'eux avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de Bones  
>- Bien sûr mon chéri j'arrive. Et elle s'éloigna de lui -Voilà nous sommes tranquilles, que puis-je pour vous ?<br>- Comme je vous le disais ce matin, l'empreinte était celle d'une personne décédée il y a dix ans. Le sergent James Oneil, il a servi avec Booth dans la même unité de sniper. Et il est mort lors d'une mission à Bagdad. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment réussit à avoir des informations plus précises sur les événements. L'armée et ses secrets. Enfin, je voudrais que vous demandiez à Booth de vous parler de cette mission. Bien sur faites en sorte qu'il ne se doute de rien.  
>La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants. Comment allait-elle faire pour qu'il aborde le sujet sans se poser des questions ? Pour le moment elle n'en savait rien, mais il le fallait.<br>- Bien, je vais essayer, mais vous savez qu'il ne parle que très rarement de ces choses là ?  
>- Je sais, mais avec vous il le fera, vous trouverez bien un moyen, j'en suis sur.<em>  
>Il semblait si sur de lui en disant cela, comme une évidence pour lui que l'agent, s'il devait s'ouvrir sur son passé, le ferait sans hésitation auprès de la jeune femme.<br>_ - D'accord, je vous appelle demain pour vous tenir informé. Au revoir Monsieur.  
>- Au revoir Docteur Brennan et bonne soirée. <em>

Elle rejoignit Booth et ils allèrent au restaurant. Brennan se demandait toujours comment le faire parler de son passé de sniper sans qu'il ne s'interroge.  
>Tout en mangeant ils parlaient de tout et de rien, se vouvoyant encore lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à table. Puis d'un coup Brennan eut une idée. Elle avait identifié des corps à Bagdad à peu près à la même période où Booth était censé y être, peut être qu'en lançant ce sujet, vu qu'ils parlaient de leur passé, des endroits où ils avaient été pour travailler, cela l'amènerait à lui parler de cette mission. Elle lança donc<br>_ - Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de la fois où j'ai identifié des corps à Bagdad d'ailleurs. C'était une bien belle ville malgré toutes les destructions qu'elle avait déjà subit. C'était assez étrange, enfin plutôt tendu comme période, là-bas, c'était il y a dix ans. J'avais été appelée par le gouvernement pour identifier des soldats morts au combats, certains avait été torturés. _

Brennan voyait le visage de Booth changer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il devenait livide et semblait se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées.  
><em> - Ca ne va pas Booth ? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras, inquiète de la tournure de la situation<br>- Si si, pourquoi ? Réagit-il abruptement.  
>- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes tout pâle d'un coup.<br>- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste votre histoire qui fait remonter de vieux souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas grave, continuez.  
>- Si vous voulez en parler n'hésitez pas. Dit-elle en souriant à son partenaire. Elle était sincère, et l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de l'écouter de de soulager la conscience de son ami prenait le dessus sur la mission.<em>  
>Il hésita et finalement lui dit ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet pour le moment mais l'invita à poursuivre son histoire encore une fois.<p>

_ - J'avais déjà examiné des corps de personnes torturées, mais je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait faire cela à un être humain, ils avaient été battus, fouettés, trainés, pour certains j'ai même eu du mal à les identifier. Ca a été très éprouvant comme période, bien que je sache compartimenter, cela n'a pas été facile._  
>Elle était honnête, elle avait pu voir beaucoup d'horreurs de par son métier, mais cette période l'avait profondément marquée. Tout en parlant, elle se souvenait des radios de Booth qu'elle avait pu voir, lors de l'affaire Kenton. Lui aussi avait été torturé. Il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé, mais elle se doutait des traumatismes qu'il avait pu subir. Elle savait qu'aborder ce sujet ne devait pas être simple pour son partenaire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.<p>

Booth ne disait rien, il semblait ailleurs. Le repas continua et Brennan décida de changer de sujet car il lui semblait que cela n'avait pas fonctionné et surtout que cette discussion affectait beaucoup son coéquipier. Elle le voyait morose, plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été la cause de cela.  
>Ils discutèrent donc des fouines, de Parker, de leur mission en cours, de leur passé, en gros de tout et de rien. Ils plaisantaient beaucoup, riaient beaucoup.<br>_ - On fait un tour sur la plage Bones ? Demanda-t-il à peine sortis du restaurant  
>- D'accord allons-y.<em>

Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre sans un bruit, simplement illuminés par le clair de lune en cette nuit sans nuage. Le calme rendait l'atmosphère spéciale. La jeune femme n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle n'osait dire un mot, de peur de troubler les pensées de l'homme à coté d'elle.  
>Au bout d'un moment Booth s'assit sur la plage. Brennan fit de même toujours sans un mot.<br>Il semblait pensif, regardant la mer au loin, perdu dans ses souvenirs. L'anthropologue ne voulait pas couper le silence, elle sentait qu'il réfléchissait, et préférait ainsi profiter de l'instant et de lui laisser le choix de parler ou non. C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, il se décida.  
><em> - Il y a dix ans, j'étais aussi à Bagdad... c'était… il inspira fortement, comme se donnant du courage. – C'était une de mes dernières missions. On était toute une unité, six en tout : Oneil et McDoo, Steels et Forman, Parker et moi, par binômes comme snipers. <em>

Durant quelques minutes il ne dit plus rien. Son esprit revoyait les visages de ces hommes avec qui il avait travaillé et qu'il avait pu côtoyer durant toute la période où il avait été Ranger. Bien sur ces liens avec Parker avait été plus important, étant binôme, mais il avait pu passer beaucoup de temps avec les autres aussi. Les uns comme les autres se considérant comme des amis. Des liens forts, renforcé par les blessures de la guerre.

Brennan l'encouragea en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras.  
><em> - Nous avions plusieurs cibles, chaque binôme la notre, mais nos positions étaient à peu près les mêmes ou se recoupaient. La mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. La partie de Steels et Forman avait été annulée suite à un attentat, leur cible été déjà morte. Oneil, McDoo, Parker et moi sommes donc partis faire notre part. Mais cela s'est mal déroulé...Oneil s'est pris une balle, McDoo aussi... Oneil était dans un sale état, la balle avait touché une artère. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, et rapidement…il m'a dit de ramener McDoo, qu'il nous couvrait. Je n'ai pas tout de suite voulu, j'ai insisté pour le ramener lui aussi, mais il n'a pas voulu…. Il …. il savait qu'il allait y rester dans les minutes qui suivaient … moi aussi bien sur, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser là. Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. McDoo était le petit frère d'Oneil, je ne le savais pas, il n'avait pas le même nom, père différent m'a expliqué Oneil, pendant que je compressais sa plaie pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Je me suis revu avec Jared, le protégeant de notre père, j'ai donc fait ce qu'il m'a dit, et on est partis, Parker, McDoo et moi, tandis qu'Oneil faisait des tirs de couverture. <em>  
>Il ferma les yeux, la douleur des événements semblait reprendre possession de lui tandis qu'il racontait ce qui s'était passé.<br>_ - Puis deux minutes plus tard, nous n'entendions plus rien, aucun tir... j'ai compris qu'il était mort … mort pour nous sauver … mort pour sauver son petit frère._

Booth semblait se retenir de pleurer, il avait la tête entre ses jambes, recroquevillé sur lui même. Brennan lui mis alors une main sur la nuque et lui caressa celle-ci afin de le réconforter, ne prenant pas la parole. Lui montrant simplement sa présence et son soutien.  
><em> - Je n'ai jamais raconté cela à personne Tempérance. D'un coté je voulais faire ce que ce grand frère m'avait demandé, mais d'un autre coté, je …je me dis que je l'ai peut être laissé mourir alors que j'aurai pu le sauver.<br>- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire Booth, comme vous l'avez dit, la balle l'avait mortellement blessé, et vous avez exécuté sa dernière volonté._  
>Cette phrase fit sourire Booth, Bones qui parle de dernière volonté, encore une chose à laquelle elle ne croyait pas mais lui si.<br>_ - Merci Tempérance, merci d'être là._  
>Elle ne répondit rien, se serra simplement contre lui afin de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.<p>

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux plusieurs minute, profitant simplement du moment présent.

_ - Merci. Répéta Booth, redressant la tête et se tournant vers son interlocutrice qui lui fit un sourire. - Je n'avais jamais parlé de ce moment de ma vie. Je sais que je vous avais dit pour Parker, et la façon dont il est mort par ma faute.  
>- Ce n'était pas votre faute Booth.<br>- Oui maintenant je le sais. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cette histoire avec Oneil m'a aussi beaucoup marqué. _C'était différent de Parker, car je n'aurai rien pu faire pour lui éviter cette balle, mais je l'ai tout de même laissé là, sans rien faire…  
><em> - Vous avez fait ce qu'il vous a demandé, et vous avez ramené son frère chez lui, auprès des siens.<br>- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais parfois je me dis que j'aurai pu faire plus.  
>- Vous n'êtes pas un surhomme Booth, d'ailleurs cela n'existe pas, et vous avez fait tout ce dont vous étiez capable, du mieux que vous pouviez, vous n'avez rien à regretter. Fit-elle, sincère sans le quitter des yeux.<em>

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi  
><em> - Allez Booth, vous n'allez pas vous morfondre alors que nous sommes sur une magnifique plage à Hawaï.<em>  
>Cette phrase fit rire Booth.<br>_ - Et bien, pour une fois vous avez entièrement raison. _

Sur ce il se leva, tendit sa main à Bones pour l'aider à se relever.  
><em> - Marchons encore un peu si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée bien sûr.<em>


	8. Chapitre 8 : Recherche

**Chapitre 8 : Recherche **

Le lendemain matin, Brennan appela directement Cullen pour lui donner les informations qu'elle avait récoltées.  
>La discussion de la veille avec son partenaire l'avait quelque peu perturbée, il s'était totalement ouvert à elle, lui montrant ses faiblesses et ses doutes. Elle ne lui avait pas dit le but réel de tout cela et ça la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle espérait que, le moment venu, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.<br>_ - Bonjour directeur Cullen.  
>- Docteur Brennan, je vous avais dit de me dir..<br>- Je sais, mais Booth est sous la douche et moi sur la terrasse, donc il n'entendra rien. Voilà j'ai des informations sur Oneil. Et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
>- Bien, cela confirme l'une de nos idées. D'ailleurs, nous avons reçu une autre lettre pour l'agent Booth, et sur celle-ci il y avait l'empreinte de Parker qui a servi avec Booth chez les Ranger. Je vais faire une recherche sur Steels, Forman et McDoo. Mais aux vues de ce que vous m'avez raconté, je pense que McDoo est notre principal suspect. Je vais voir où il vit.<br>- Bien Monsieur  
>- Docteur Brennan, ce que je ne vous ai pas encore dit, c'est que la dernière lettre n'a pas été réceptionnée au Hoover, mais à votre hôtel. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu avoir les informations sur votre mission, mais il sait où vous êtes, alors faites bien attention à vous. Evitez au maximum que Booth ne se doute de quelque chose, mais si vraiment vous n'avez plus le choix, faites pour le mieux. Vous êtes assez intelligente et serez à même de gérer au mieux la situation.<em>  
>Brennan tiqua sur la partie « assez intelligente », mais ne dit rien, Cullen lui montrait déjà sa confiance en la laissant protéger Booth il ne fallait pas qu'elle pousse de trop. Tant qu'il lui faisait confiance et la laisser en place, cela lui suffisait.<br>_ - Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas le laisser seul et redoubler de vigilance dans ce cas. Nous pouvons imaginer qu'il risque de venir ici à un moment donné et de s'en prendre directement à Booth.  
>- Tout à fait, donc si vous avez le moindre doute, contactez l'un des agents sur place, surtout n'hésitez pas. Ils pourront vous aider, ou vous prendre en charge le cas échéant. J'aimerai éviter que Booth ne soit mis au courant, toutefois si vous devez faire intervenir les autres agents ouvertement, vous n'aurez pas forcément le choix. Précisa son interlocuteur, tout en semblant réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait impliquer.<br>- D'accord et merci encore pour ces informations Monsieur. Booth sort de sa douche, je vais devoir vous laisser. Au revoir  
>- Au revoir Docteur Brennan, et faites bien attention, je compte sur vous.<em>

_- Bones, encore au téléphone, mais vous passez votre vie à téléphoner. Dit-il en plaisantant ayant retrouvé son sourire charmeur.  
>- Angela ? Poursuivit-il<br>- Et non Booth, encore l'assistant de mon éditeur.  
>- C'est dingue tout ce qu'ils ont à vous demander. La salle de bain est lib..<em>  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone de Brennan sonna<br>_ - Angela dit-elle à Booth avant de décrocher.  
>- Vous êtes très demandé Docteur Brennan. Dit le jeune homme en riant<em>

_- Salut Ange  
>- Bonjour ma chérie, ca va ?<br>- Oui ca va bien  
>- Alors ca s'est arrangé depuis la dernière fois avec ton Sexy Agent Spécial? Vous avez parlé ? Tu lui as expliqué pourquoi tu as réagi comme cela ?<em>

_- Je vais faire un tour Bones pendant que vous téléphonez.  
>- Booth, non ! Attendez ! J'en ai pour deux minutes. S'exclama-t-elle ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'arriver jusqu'à la porte.<em>  
>Il ne fallait pas que son partenaire reste seul, elle devait le protéger et donc être avec lui à tout moment, c'était son rôle, surtout maintenant que le harceleur savait où ils se trouvaient.<br>_ - D'accord je vous attends Bones, mais vous savez j'aurai pu faire un tour tout seul. Dit-il sur le ton de la malice mais ne comprenant pas la soudaineté de sa partenaire dans sa réponse. - Je vais regarder la télé alors pendant que vous discutez avec Angela.  
>- D'accord, je me dépêche dans ce cas.<br>- Ouais … je n'y crois pas trop, deux femmes au téléphone. Dit-il d'un ton enjoué_  
>Elle lui répondit de la tête et se dirigea dans la chambre tandis que Booth s'était installé au salon.<p>

_ - Alors Ange, pour te répondre : Oui ça s'est arrangé. Non nous n'en avons pas parlé et je ne lui ai rien expliqué. Nous sommes simplement allés au restaurant, un très beau restaurant, je pense que Booth voulait se faire pardonner, d'où le restaurant qu'il avait choisi. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement  
>- Pourquoi, c'était quoi comme resto ? Demanda l'artiste intriguée par la réflexion de sa meilleure amie.<br>- Hummmmm ... tu le qualifierais de romantique, très classe, nous avons très bien mangé, service impeccable, lumière tamisé, musique d'ambiance  
>- Hum hum Booth a sorti le grand jeu donc. Répondit Angela mi-amusé mi-moqueuse<br>- Ange ! Bref nous avons pas mal discuté et j'ai appris des choses sur Booth, la soirée fut très intéressante.  
>- D'accord et tu ne lui as donc rien dit ? Sweetie, tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait savoir, au moins savoir que ça t'a dérangée ?<br>- Il a bien dû le remarquer non ?  
>- Peut être mais ce n'est pas pareil que de te l'entendre dire<br>- Tu as peut être raison. Je trouverai surement l'occasion de lui dire que cela ne m'a guère plu.  
>- Bien c'est déjà ca, ça le fera réfléchir. Tu sais Brenn, tu devrais arrêter de te poser des questions. Booth est dingue de toi, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone hier, il semblait attristé que tu sois partie comme cela de la plage, il m'a demandé pourquoi tu avais réagi ainsi, je lui ai dit de voir avec toi. Donc je pensais que vous en auriez discuté hier.<br>- Comment ca hier soir ? Tu lui as parlé ?  
>- Oui, j'avais oublié de te demander si je pouvais récupère la robe que je t'ai prêtée elle doit être chez toi, Booth ne t'a rien dit ?<br>- Ah si si, mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez discuté plus que cela. C'est lui qui voulait savoir ou c'est toi ?_  
>Un blanc …<br>_ - Angela !  
>- Bon d'accord c'est moi, je voulais juste lui faire remarquer la chose. J'étais quelque peu énervée car il t'avait malmenée alors il a entendu parler de moi.<br>- Tu aurais pu éviter, je ne t'avais pas appelée pour que tu lui dises TOUT cinq minutes plus tard._  
>Elle avait haussé le ton, autant elle adoré l'artiste, autant parfois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière voulait à tout pris se mêler de sa vie.<p>

_ - Ca va Bones ? Vous semblez énervée ?_  
>Elle se retourna et vit Booth à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il semblait inquiet pour elle, et l'interrogeait aussi du regard.<br>_ - Que faites-vous là Booth ? Demanda-t-elle un peu trop brusquement  
>- Je vous entendais crier de l'autre pièce, alors je suis venu voir. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vous laisse. Dit-il penaud en se retournant pour se rendre à nouveau au salon.<br>- Ce n'est rien et désolée Booth. Puis-je finir ma discussion avec Angela ? J'en ai pour deux minutes encore.  
>- Oui oui bien sur, encore désolé de l'interruption.<em>  
>Puis il sortit.<p>

_ - Tu penses qu'il nous a entendues Brenn ?  
>- Il a dû m'entendre en tout cas<br>- Oui et là je pense que tu ne vas pas couper à une bonne discussion Sweetie  
>- Je préférerai éviter.<br>- Il faudra bien que vous en discutiez, tu en as besoin, et il a le droit de savoir. Il a beau être instinctif, il ne peut pas toujours deviner pourquoi tu dis, ou agis de telle ou telle manière, c'est impossible, même pour lui  
>- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je préférerais me concentrer sur l'affaire en cours, plutôt que de devoir subir un interrogatoire de mon partenaire.<br>- Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire Brenn, juste une discussion. Et puis, vous parlez souvent toi et lui, cela ne changera pas beaucoup. A moins que tu aies peur de devoir lui avouer quelque chose de plus important ? Demanda l'artiste sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais cherchant aussi à faire admettre ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie.  
>- Angela, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça. Je pensais que nous avions terminé sur ce point.<br>- Tu avais fini Sweetie, moi je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais terminé. Et puis tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas prête de laisser complètement tomber le sujet. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, il faudra bien que vous l'admettiez un jour ou l'autre.  
>- Bon je vais te laisser Angela. Booth doit m'attendre.<br>- Certainement, et il doit surement être en train de lister toutes les questions auxquelles il voudra des réponses.  
>Brennan soupira, rien que l'idée de devoir admettre qu'elle avait été jalouse la déranger, elle ne se l'admettait déjà pas à elle-même alors comment l'admettre à son partenaire.<br>- Ok encore désolée Sweetie, je ne voulais pas te fâcher, mais je me doutais que tu ne dirais rien à Booth, alors j'ai voulais t'aider.  
>- Je sais Angela, ce n'est pas grave.<br>- Bise et bonne journée  
>- Je t'appellerai demain, bye.<em>

Bones inspira avant de sortir de la pièce, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter son partenaire et l'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.  
>La télé était éteinte, et Booth assis dans le canapé. Il semblait pensif. Quand il entendit Brennan arriver, il se leva, s'avança vers elle et lui fit face.<br>Il ne disait rien, attendant simplement qu'elle se décide à lui fournir des explications.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Alerte

**Chapitre 9 : Alerte**

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Booth ne disait rien, il semblait comme en attente des explications qu'elle devait lui fournir.  
>Son visage semblait neutre, mais pourtant ses yeux trahissaient un grand nombre d'interrogations et il ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher le morceau cette fois-ci.<br>Tempérance, de son côté, était mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, ne sachant toujours pas réellement ce que tout cela impliquait, toujours perdue sur ses sentiments et sur les dires de sa meilleure amie.  
>Elle allait commencer à parler lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, sauvée par le gong comme on dit. Aucun des deux ne bougea, mais après plusieurs coups, Booth se décida à aller ouvrir, pestant d'être interrompu. C'était Nick le garçon d'étage.<br>_ - Bonjour et navré de vous déranger Monsieur, mais un courrier vient d'être déposé pour votre épouse à la réception. Il semblerait que cela soit assez urgent, ça provient de l'assistant de son éditeur Sam._  
>Booth se retourna vers sa partenaire qui avait entendu la conversation. Elle s'excusa légèrement du regard.<br>_ - Bien, je vais descendre avec vous voir de quoi il s'agit. Je suis désolée David, nous discuterons plus tard si cela ne te gène pas. Elle avait dit cela en passant à côté de lui et souriant.  
>- Bien sûr ma Chérie, mais n'oublie pas, c'est important d'après moi. Il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi, entre sa fuite à la plage et son énervement avec Angela, il commençait vraiment à se poser, une multitude de questions <em>

Sans répondre elle ferma la porte de la chambre et suivi Nick.  
>Elle venait d'échapper à cette fameuse discussion où elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, mais que d'après Angela s'était la jalousie qui avait pris le dessus et l'avait poussé à partir. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle y passerait.<p>

_ - C'est important pour que vous soyez venu me chercher dans ma chambre je suppose. Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
>- Effectivement, c'est important. Cullen vous fait dire que les choses semblent se compliquer. Mike vous remettra quelques gadgets qui pourraient vous servir, il vous attend avec Tom. Nous avons peur que le harceleur soit ici bien que nous ne sachions pas encore qui il est exactement. Tom vous en dira plus une fois en bas, c'est lui qui est en charge de notre équipe et qui en relation direct avec Washington.<br>_  
>Ils avaient discuté durant toute la descente de l'ascenseur, à présent ils arrivaient devant la réception.<br>_ - Bonjour Tom.  
>- Bonjour et merci d'être venue immédiatement. Pourriez-vous me suivre ? Un colis que nous avons pour vous a été mis dans une pièce secondaire.<em>  
>Nick quant à lui retourna à ses occupations. Pendant que Brennan était occupé avec Tom et Mike, c'est lui qui était en charge de protéger Booth, au cas où cela s'avérerait nécessaire.<p>

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce derrière la réception et Tom ferma la porte.  
><em> - Bien, nous avons un souci, comme vous devez vous en douter. Le Directeur Cullen pense que le harceleur de l'agent Booth est aussi ici, à Hawaï. Commença Tom<br>- Mais vous n'en êtes pas certain ? Demande Brennan  
>- Non, mais c'est possible, de ce fait, vous allez devoir redoubler de vigilance et nous aussi par la même occasion. Evitez de laisser Booth sortir seul, vous devez toujours être avec lui. Pour le moment Nick s'occupe de le surveiller. Et lorsque vous serez dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, nous essayerons de vous avoir toujours à portée de vue. Dit-il voyant tout à coup l'air inquiet du Docteur, voulant ainsi la rassurer.<br>- Voici un GPS, au cas où vous perdiez Booth, vous pourrez le retrouver, nous localisons son téléphone en permanence. Si jamais il devait partir sans vous, pour je ne sais pour quelle raison, dites lui de prendre la clé magnétique qui ouvre votre chambre, nous l'avons fait modifier pour intégrer une balise GPS elle aussi. De plus, nous avons ici des gilets pare-balle, si jamais vous en avez besoin, prévenez nous, nous vous les apporteront. Dit alors Mike qui pour le moment n'avait pas encore dit un mot.  
>- Bien, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour rester avec Booth au maximum. Ce matin, il a déjà failli partir sans moi, mais j'ai réussi à le retenir. Vous pensez que son harceleur souhaite sa mort ?<br>- Nous n'en sommes pas sûr, il n'y a pas vraiment de lettre à proprement parlé dans les courriers qui lui sont destiné, juste du sang et parfois des empreintes. Mais nous pensons que c'est possible. Répondit alors Tom, se sentant gêné de ne pas savoir exactement quoi dire._  
>Brennan réfléchit quelques secondes, elle avait d'autres questions appelant des réponses. Tom sembla le remarquer.<br>_ - Que voulez-vous savoir Docteur Brennan ?  
>- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé comment il a pu avoir le sang de Booth ?<br>- Non. Répondit Tom en baisant les yeux. Le FBI travaille sur le sujet depuis qu'ils ont reçu la première lettre, mais nous n'avons toujours aucun élément de réponse.  
>- Avez-vous fait vérifier son dossier militaire, il garde toujours des poches de sang de leurs soldats au cas où une transfusion s'avérerait nécessaire. De même que tous les soldas sont fichés via leur empreintes en cas de nécessité à les identifier, empreintes de doigts et dentaires devraient figurer dans les dossiers, ce qui expliquerait comment il a pu se procurer les empreintes des deux anciens coéquipiers de Booth.<br>- Effectivement, mais cela fait longtemps que l'agent Booth a quitté l'armée ainsi que le reste de son équipe de l'époque, nous pensons donc qu'ils ont détruit ces poches. Mais je ferai part de votre suggestion à Cullen, c'est toujours une piste à suivre.  
>- Oui, et dites lui aussi de faire vérifier les divers hôpitaux où Booth a été hospitalisé. Peut- être est-ce une personne ayant travaillé dans un service hospitalier ou ayant des liens avec l'un de ces hôpitaux, sait-on jamais.<br>- Je vois qu'à force de travailler avec l'agent Booth, vous raisonnez comme lui. Dit-il alors dans un sourire qui se voulait charmant. - Je vais demander à ce que toutes ces recherches soient effectuées._

Il se retourna et attrapa un dossier.  
><em> - Encore une chose, nous voulions vous montrer des photos des personnes ayant servit dans la même unité que Booth. Dit Tom en tendant des photos à Brennan. – Ces photos datent de l'armée, ils ont dû changer mais on m'a dit que vous étiez très douée pour reconnaitre quelqu'un même après plusieurs années.<br>- C'est mon métier. Répondit-elle simplement en prenant les photos. Les regardant l'une après l'autre avec précaution, cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire les visages, au cas où ils tomberaient sur l'un d'eux.  
>- Oneil, McDoo, Steels et Forman. Toutefois, Forman est décédé il y a 3 ans suite à un accident de voiture, donc nous pouvons l'éliminer de la liste.<br>- McDoo est le principal suspect il semblerait, il a des motifs d'en vouloir à Booth.  
>- C'est celui que nous suspectons le plus, surtout que depuis qu'il a quitté l'armée, nous n'avons plus aucunes informations sur lui, comme s'il avait disparu complètement. Steels lui est marié et travaille actuellement dans une entreprise de sécurité. Nous lui avons demandé de venir au FBI pour un interrogatoire afin de nous assurer que tout est OK. Bien évidemment, nous ne lui avons pas spécifié les raisons de sa venue, nous avons trouvé une excuse afin qu'il ne se doute de rien, au cas où il serait tout de même lié à toute cette histoire. Celui-ci devrait avoir lieu demain, nous aurons donc de plus amples informations à ce moment là. Le directeur Cullen vous contactera certainement pour vous dire ce qui a découlé de cette rencontre. Nous continuons de chercher des informations sur McDoo aussi, mais plus nous cherchons et plus il semble ne plus exister, comme si toutes traces de son existence a été effacées après son passage à l'armée.<br>- C'est assez étrange et inhabituel. N'a-t-il donc pas de famille ?  
>- Non ses parents sont décédés il y a quelques années et il n'a aucune autre famille, n'a jamais été marié, rien de rien.<br>- D'accord, vous fouillez son passé aussi je suppose ?  
>- Bien sûr, mais il n'est pas évident d'avoir des informations, surtout que l'ensemble de sa famille faisait partie, eux aussi de l'armée, et vous savez ils ne sont pas très enclin à parler de leur personnel.<br>- Ok, merci de ces informations  
>- De rien, c'est normal. Je vous laisse rejoindre Booth, il va se poser des questions si vous prenez trop de temps. Merci à vous et à bientôt Docteur Brennan.<em>

Elle repartit donc dans sa chambre. Repensant au fait que peut-être Hawaï n'était pas aussi sûre que ce qu'ils pensaient et surtout qu'elle devait être encore plus vigilante et ne pas quitter Booth d'une semelle, quitte à faire son footing avec lui, et à le suivre partout, heureusement qu'ils étaient mariés pour leur pseudo-mission.

Elle était inquiète, de plus en plus inquiète. Il fallait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes, tout en paraissant naturelle aux yeux de son co-équipier, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné sa capacité hors normes à lire en elle sans aucun problème. Heureusement Todd l'avait bien formée, elle devait être capable de faire face à cette situation.  
>Plus cela allait et plus les choses se compliquaient. En y repensant, elle se demandait si, un jour, Booth serait mis au courant de toute cette histoire, et comment, le cas échant, il réagirait à tout cela. Elle craignait sa réaction mais pour cela il fallait qu'il soit mis au courant et Cullen ne lui avait pas stipulé si, à la fin de l'enquête et une fois le harceleur derrière les barreaux, il dévoilerait le tout à son agent ou non.<p>

Elle retournait à la suite sur ses pensées, oubliant totalement que Booth attendait encore des explications quant à son comportement précédent.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Discussion

**Chapitre 10 : Discussion **

Tandis que Brennan rentrait dans la chambre soucieuse de tout ce qu'elle devait faire et vérifier qu'elle avait bien mémorisé les visages, Booth, lui, l'attendait.  
>Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé, s'étant simplement réinstallé dans le canapé, la télévision toujours éteinte. Il voulait discuter avec elle, et ne voulait pas attendre pour cela. Il n'avait pas tout entendu de sa conversation avec Angela, mais assez pour savoir que c'était important. Depuis la veuille, il se posait des questions sur la réaction de la jeune femme et la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec sa meilleure amie, lui en avait suscité de nouvelles encore.<p>

_ - Bones, vous voilà enfin, vous en avez mis du temps. Dit-il en se levant pour lui faire à nouveau face. Son ton n'était pas agressif, juste soulagé qu'elle soit enfin là pour s'expliquer.  
>- Oui désolée Booth, cela a été plus long que prévu. Mon éditeur semble être de plus en plus angoissé par le peu d'avancement de mon nouveau roman. Cela devient de plus en plus stressant, et il devient d'avantage pénible. Dit-elle en soufflant tentant ainsi de paraitre le plus crédible possible.<br>- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Dit-il en souriant. _  
>Puis, redevenant sérieux, il poursuivit.<br>_ - Enfin je vous attendais pour discuter. _

Elle sentit le regard lourd de questions de son partenaire et n'était plus vraiment certaine de vouloir parler avec lui, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle avait apprit toutes ces choses sur le harceleur de Booth, mais vu la fermeté de son interlocuteur, elle n'avait apparemment pas le choix.  
><em> - Nous ne pourrions pas faire cela à un autre moment ? Tenta-t-elle toute de même, espérant que son regard fuyant dissuaderait son coéquipier<br>- Non, je ne pense pas ou plutôt je ne veux pas. J'ai déjà évité la conversation hier soir, pensant que vous vous expliqueriez de vous-même, mais là non, je vous ai entendu vous engueuler avec Angela avant au téléphone et j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe, ce que vous avez et pourquoi vous avez réagi ainsi. Dit-il calmement mais fermement.  
>- Bien. Souffla-t-elle. Que voulez-vous savoir ?<br>- Je ne veux pas vous poser de questions, expliquez-vous simplement, sur votre réaction hier et votre énervement de ce matin. Son ton était doux.  
>- Pour hier, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ma réaction. J'ai dit à Angela que c'est lié à notre mission sous-couverture, mais elle pense que ca n'a aucun rapport.<br>- Bones, je ne comprends pas le rapport avec votre réaction.  
>- Notre mission en tant que couple de jeunes mariés. Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.<br>- Si vous aviez dû faire la femme mariée, vous seriez intervenue lorsque cette femme est venue vers moi et vous auriez …  
>- Marquer mon territoire<br>- Oui enfin non pas vraiment, je ne sais pas, ça aurait été une réaction logique pour une épouse en tout cas.  
>- Angela pense que j'étais jalouse. Lâcha-t-elle, puis elle laissa un blanc, au moment où il allait dire quelque chose elle continua – Mais je trouve cela absurde, vous êtes mon partenaire pourquoi serais-je jalouse, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez, c'est votre vie et je n'ai pas à intervenir là-dedans. Finit-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre, dos à son partenaire évitant ainsi de montrer son embarras.<br>- Mais c'était quand même de la jalousie Bones, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout comme moi quand nous étions à la plage et que tous les hommes vous déshabillaient du regard._  
>Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire, étonnée qu'il avoue si facilement sa propre jalousie. Lui ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser, où alors il le faisait exprès.<br>_ - Donc, vous étiez jaloux ce jour là. Angela avait raison alors. Et vous vous êtes d'accord avec elle sur ma réaction.  
><em>  
>Elle se plongea dans ses pensées.<br>_ - Si je suis le raisonnement d'Angela, je suis jalouse car je suis amoureuse de Booth, donc s'il est aussi jaloux c'est qu'encore une fois elle a raison et qu'il doit aussi tenir à moi. … mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse avoir totalement raison. Je suis jalouse car c'est mon partenaire et ami, que nous nous faisons confiance, que nous travaillons ensemble, que nous nous connaissons depuis des années_

Booth de son côté était aussi dans ses pensées  
><em> - Bones jalouse, elle m'étonnera toujours, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être jalouse, elle qui prône la liberté sexuelle, qui pense que la monogamie est une façon pour l'homme de soumettre la femme. Bones jalouse … c'est dingue, ça me fait tellement plaisir… mais cela ne veut rien dire, c'est Bones, faut pas que je m'emballe, elle risque encore de m'expliquer sa jalousie par sa rationalité.<em>

Durant quelques minutes ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, chacun dans ses réflexions.  
><em> - Vous savez la jalousie est normale dans certaines circonstances et vous n'avez pas à être gênée de l'être. Pour tout vous dire, je trouve cela plutôt flatteur que vous le soyez. Dit-il en souriant, sortant sa partenaire de ses pensées.<br>- Comment cela flatteur ?  
>- Et bien si vous êtes jalouse c'est que vous vous intéressez un tant soit peu à moi. Dit-il de son sourire charmeur<em>  
>Elle se retourna, tentant de cacher son embarras. Booth le remarqua, mais ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise d'avantage, il changea de sujet.<p>

_ - Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit, pourquoi vous criez après Angela ?  
>- Vous savez très bien pourquoi.<em>  
>Booth joua les innocents.<br>_ - Vous lui avez parlé au téléphone hier, et elle vous a parlé de la blonde. Elle l'a fait exprès pour que nous discutions et que vous m'interrogiez sur ma réaction  
>- Je ne vous interroge pas Bones<br>- Vous me posez des questions c'est pareil.  
>- Si vous voulez. Dit-il levant les yeux au ciel. - Effectivement elle m'en a parlé, mais pas uniquement pour que je vous en parle. En fait, je pense que c'était plus pour me faire sentir que cela ne lui avait pas plu, et que pour elle je n'avais pas réagit assez vite avec cette blonde.<br>- Réagit assez vite… comment ça ?  
>- Et bien en la repoussant. Dit-il comme une évidence<em>  
>Il vit l'incompréhension dans le regard de sa partenaire, un instant l'envie de la rendre d'avantage jalouse lui traversa l'esprit, mais bien vite il se reprit, il risquait de la braquer à agir comme un imbécile ou plutôt à agir en macho.<br>_ - C'est vrai que vous avez fui tellement vite que vous n'avez pas vu la suite des événements et comme je n'ai pas encore osé aborder le sujet, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. _  
>Il fit quelques pas, se rapprochant de la jeune femme afin de plonger son regard chocolat dans celui azur face à lui.<br>_ - Donc hier, j'allais vous rejoindre sur la plage, lorsque cette blonde s'est approchée de moi, voulant, soi disant « s'occuper de moi ». Il mima les guillemets. -J'étais occupé à chercher où vous étiez installée, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à elle et elle m'a embrassé, sans que je ne m'y attende  
>- Ca j'ai vu merci. Avait répondu Brennan sur un ton glacial<em>  
>Sa jalousie se dit Booth, ce qui le fit sourire, vraiment il se serrait attendu à tout de sa part, mais de la jalousie. En fin de compte, cela lui plaisait.<br>_ - Et ne souriez pas bêtement comme cela Booth. Et donc ?_  
>Elle soupira, franchement elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son partenaire avait, et d'où sortait-il cette idée d'être flatté par sa jalousie.<br>_ - Donc, j'étais surpris sur le coup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on se jette sur moi ainsi. Surtout que nous avions assez clairement montré notre couple quelques minutes avant. Cela m'a pris quelques secondes avant de la repousser en lui disant que j'étais marié et en vous désignant du doigt... Quelques secondes qui ont suffit à vous enfuir de la plage et quelques secondes de trop d'après Angela. Donc après cela elle a retenté quelque chose, ne vous voyant pas, mais cette fois, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire et je l'ai repoussé avant même qu'elle n'arrive à son but. Votre amie m'a fait le reproche de ne pas avoir réagit assez vite. Pourtant dès que j'ai vu que vous étiez partie, j'ai couru jusqu'ici pour vous trouver et vous étiez déjà sous la douche. A croire que vous vous y êtes précipitée dès que je suis arrivé. Enfin, voilà maintenant vous savez tout. Finit-il en intensifiant son regard vers sa partenaire, voulant ainsi lui montrer sa sincérité._

Celle-ci semblait soulagée de son explication, et sourit simplement. Oui elle était jalouse et non elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait bien dire de plus, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas comprendre ce que ce sentiment pouvait bien dire.

_ - Je suis désolé de ne pas vous voir fourni d'explication plutôt, mais vous ne sembliez pas prête à les entendre, et surtout vous ne vouliez pas en parler. De plus, je ne savais pas pourquoi vous étiez partie si vite, je me suis inquiété Bones, la prochaine fois prévenez moi quand vous décidez de vous éclipser.  
>- C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurai dû discuter avec vous comme me l'avait conseillé Angela, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer moi-même mes réactions alors de là à vous fournir à vous une justification, cela ne me semblait pas évident. Dit-elle timidement, admettant ainsi, face à lui, qu'elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même.<em>

L'intensité de leurs regards mélangés fit frissonner l'anthropologue, Booth quand à lui avait ses prunelles qui commençaient à pétiller. L'un comme l'autre avaient des réactions annonciatrices de multiples possibilités à venir. Brennan commençant à se sentir mi-gênée, mi-attirée et préféra mettre un terme à cette tension.  
>Toute cette conversation et ses implications la gênaient, elle ne savait pas comment appréhender ses réactions et ses sentiments. Et Booth semblait presque s'en amuser, la mettant parfois au supplice d'un simple regard soutenu.<br>Tentant de changer de sujet, elle reprit la parole.

_ - Bien maintenant que tout est réglé, que direz-vous d'aller déjeuner Booth ? Puis nous trouverons une activité pour l'après-midi.  
>- Ok et pour cet après-midi j'aimerais bien aller faire un tour de l'ile si cela vous tente. De toute façon, nous devons attendre d'être contacté pour la suite de la mission.<em>


	11. Chapitre 11 : Danger

**Chapitre 11 : Danger **

Après avoir prit leur repas de midi au bord de la piscine, ils commencèrent leur marche en s'éloignant de l'hôtel. Le temps était plutôt chaud, et pouvoir être à l'ombre était fort agréable pour nos deux compères.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'ils se baladaient, profitant de la fraicheur des palmiers et de la douceur du sable sous leurs pieds. Quelque chose chiffonnait Brennan, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Booth lui semblait plutôt paisible profitant de l'instant, racontant des anecdotes à sa partenaire. Elle était de plus en plus sur le qui-vive.  
><em> - Bones, il y a un problème, vous semblez ailleurs ? Son voix montrait bien qu'il était soucieux de l'air absent de sa partenaire<br>- Non non ça va. Répondit-elle distraitement, son ton montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas réellement sûre.  
>- Je vois bien que quelque chose vous perturbe, vous voulez rentrer à l'hôtel ? Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme, se demandant pourquoi elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Y avait-il encore un rapport avec leur discussion ? Etait-elle gênée avec lui maintenant qu'elle avait admis sa jalousie ? Se sentait-elle mal ?<br>- Oui …je …Je pense être un peu fatiguée, rentrons si cela ne vous dérange pas._  
>Et ainsi ils firent demi-tour sans plus attendre. Le jeune homme veillant au bien-être de l'anthropologue, comme à son habitude. Arrivée devant l'hôtel, Brennan se dirigea vers la réception, Booth la suivait.<br>_ - Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Mme Scott ?  
>- Bonjour Tom, avez-vous un paquet pour moi ?<br>- Je vérifie, un instant, vous attendiez un courrier ?  
>- Une collègue m'a dit m'envoyer quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour faire une surprise à mon mari. Dit-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Tom qui comprit directement ce qu'elle voulait dire.<br>- Pour le moment nous n'avons rien, mais je vais surveiller cela et vous ferez prévenir dès que cela arrivera. Il avait bien comprit le sous-entendu, fut légèrement surprit de la manière dont la jeune femme avait, subtilement fait allusion à ce qui l'a troublé.  
>- Bien merci, au revoir.<br>- Au revoir et bonne journée Monsieur et Madame Scott. Répondit Tom tentant de garder son air calme et paisible, malgré le trouble grandissant en lui._

_ - Tu attendais quelque chose Emily ? Dit Booth alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la réception, utilisant son nom de couverture, étant en public  
>- Angela devait m'envoyer un colis qu'elle pensait nécessaire, mais elle ne m'a pas dit quoi exactement. <em>  
>Ouf, elle s'en était sortie, bonne improvisation. En allant à la réception, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui demanderait certainement ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle s'en était tirée sans trop de souci et Booth n'avait rien suspecté.<br>_ - Ah ok, Angela et ses mystères. Répondit-il en plaisantant ne soupçonnant absolument pas la réalité des événements_

Brennan était soulagée, Booth ne se doutait de rien et elle avait bien fait passer le message aux agents, Cullen serait vite avisé de l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle sentait un trouble en elle, mais un trouble inquiétant et voulait être certaine que tout soit en ordre et que tout le monde soit prévenu le cas échéant.

Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre, Brennan passa devant. A peine avait –elle franchi la porte qu'un détail attira son attention. Elle vérifia d'abord que Booth n'avait rien remarqué, mais il était en train de fermer la porte, donc lui tournait le dos. Alors immédiatement elle avança sur le lit posa son sac et attrapa avec un mouchoir ce qu'elle avait vu. Booth n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
>Dans sa main, elle tenait une lettre adressée à son partenaire, elle l'ouvrit et découvrir une feuille, avec seulement quelques taches de sang et quelques mots :<p>

_« Tu pensais pouvoir te cacher Booth, et bien dommage pour toi je t'ai retrouvé »_

Son sang se glaça à la lecture du texte, ses yeux se figèrent, il était là, il était bel et bien là, et il avait réussi à pénétrer dans leur chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne les agents, et surtout il fallait absolument qu'elle ne laisse pas Booth sans protection une seule seconde, au risque de le perdre à tout jamais.  
>Elle ne s'imaginait pas sans lui, surtout qu'ils étaient devenus encore plus proches et plus complices qu'avant. Ils étaient de plus en plus ouvert l'un envers l'autre. Bien que quelques peu mal à l'aise d'avoir dû avouer sa jalousie, elle était heureuse d'avoir entendu qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle n'admettait pas réellement et totalement ses sentiments à son égard, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était important pour elle, chaque jour un peu plus. Il lui avait appris tant de choses sur la vie, les sentiments, les relations humaines, et elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour cela. En échange, elle se devait de le garder en vie, au péril de la sienne si cela était nécessaire.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortit de la salle de bain en maillot de bain, sa serviette dans sa main et la lettre sous celle-ci.  
><em> - Que diriez-vous d'aller à la piscine Booth ?<br>- Bonne idée Bones, mais vous ne vouliez pas vous reposer ?  
>- La piscine me fera du bien je pense, cela me détendra. Vous allez vous changer ? Dit-elle en lui souriant afin de finir de la convaincre.<em>  
>Et il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Brennan en profita pour mettre la lettre dans une pochette plastique.<p>

En descendant, elle expliqua à son partenaire qu'elle devait passer à la réception vérifier une nouvelle fois si Angela lui avait fait parvenir ce qu'elle devait. Booth décida de l'attendre dans le hall.  
><em> - Tom, j'ai ceci pour vous. Et elle lui tendit la pochette. Ce dernier fit de grands yeux en la prenant.<br>- Où avez-vous trouvez cela ? Demanda intrigué mais aussi inquiet le responsable de l'équipe du FBI  
>- Sur le lit de notre chambre. Je l'ai ouverte avec précaution, en me servant d'un mouchoir évitant ainsi de laisser mes empreintes. Il semblerait que cette fois, le harceleur est laissé un message plus direct. Disant clairement à Booth qu'il l'avait retrouvé. J'ai caché la lettre, il n'a rien vu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ceci nous prouve bien qu'il est ici et qu'il faut que nous soyons extrêmement prudents.<br>- Effectivement. Je fais parvenir cette preuve à Washington et vous tiens au courant. Je vais faire révéler les empreintes dans votre suite. Vous allez à la piscine ? Déduit-il de la tenue que portaient la jeune femme et l'agent  
>- Oui, je pensais ainsi vous laissez libre accès à notre suite. Faites attention à tout remettre à sa place, Booth est très observateur il remarquerait si quelque chose à changé<br>- Très bien pensé et merci de l'info. Nous allons faire le nécessaire. Mais au vue de tout ce que ce malade a déjà fait je doute que nous trouvions des traces de son passage, mais sait-on jamais. Bonne chance pour la suite.  
>- Je le pense aussi, mais cela ne coute rien de vérifier. Merci à vous et au revoir.<em>  
>La jeune femme était inquiète et elle avait bien que Tom l'était aussi. Comment le harceleur avait-il pu entrer dans la chambre sans que personne ne le remarque ? Bones se disait qu'elle ne devait plus s'éloigner de Booth et être sur le qui-vive à chaque seconde.<p>

Et elle rejoignit Booth, qui la prit par la taille.  
><em> - Alors Emily, que penses-tu de prendre un verre avant d'aller dans l'eau ? Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa partenaire. <em>  
>Ce geste lui avait semblait naturel. Vraiment il prenait de plus en plus goût à jouer ce rôle de mari de Bones.<br>_ - Très bonne idée, je te suis._  
>Tout en marchant, Brennan était dans ces pensées. Se disant qu'il fallait être encore plus attentif, que la vie de son partenaire et ami en dépendait, dépendait d'elle à présent pour être plus précise. Il était là, son harceleur était dans les alentours et peut-être les regardait-il, se demandant quand et comment agir. Son but était-il de tuer Booth ? De lui faire peur ? De le faire souffrir ? Pour le moment personne n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas expliqué ses manigances, il envoyait simplement des courriers, sans autres explications.<br>Tandis que Brennan était songeuse, Booth vit la blonde de la dernière fois le regarder, ou plutôt le déshabiller du regard. Alors sans attendre il arrêta sa partenaire, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées, lui sourit et l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise et ne sut que faire, le jeune homme mis fin au baiser et jeta un regard vers la blonde. L'anthropologue comprit aussitôt. Il avait fait comprendre autour de lui que ce n'était pas la peine de les approcher, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, car en effet, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivée à l'extérieur, les hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour la jeune femme. Une pierre deux coups comme on dit.  
><em> - Profitons de notre après-midi ma chérie. Lui dit-il passant son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste possessif.<em>

La jeune femme s'installa sur un transat tandis que Booth allait chercher des boissons. Brennan ne le quittait pas des yeux, pour tous, cela ressemblait à une jeune femme amoureuse, mais en réalité, elle avait tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son partenaire qu'elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette, Booth était terriblement sexy dans son short hawaïen lui arrivant au genou, et son torse, divinement bronzé et musclé ne laissait pas la jeune femme totalement indifférente, loin de là même.

_ - Et voilà, un Cocktail Fleur de jade pour toi bébé. Dit l'agent en tendant un verre vers sa compagne.  
>- Merci et qu'as-tu pris ?<br>- Mystère des iles, ne me demande pas ce qu'il y a dedans, il semblerait que le contenu soit aussi mystérieux que le nom. A ta santé mon Amour. Dit le jeune homme d'un ton solennel, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme face à lui. _  
>Ce regard et ces paroles semblaient électriser le couple, Booth jouait vraiment bien son rôle, se dit Bones, pourtant l'entendre parler ainsi ne l'a mettait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, elle appréciait cette intimité nouvelle qu'ils avaient.<br>_ - A ta santé mon cœur. Répondit-elle finalement._

Ils étaient perdus dans leur monde et tous autour d'eux, étaient subjugués par ce couple qui semblait en si complète harmonie. Aucun ne se serait douté qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer la comédie pour une mission sous-couverture organisée par le FBI. Pour l'ensemble des personnes présentes, ils étaient bel et bien un couple de jeunes mariées terriblement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils devaient être les seuls à ne pas remarquer à quel point ils semblaient si parfait ensemble.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la journée tranquillement, chacun veillant à la sécurité et au bien-être de l'autre.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Drame

**Chapitre 12 : Drame **

Booth finissait de se préparer devant le miroir tout en attendant Brennan qui terminait de peaufiner sa toilette pour aller diner. Elle venait de sortir quand on entendit quelques pas dans le couloir, puis une enveloppe passer sous la porte. La jeune femme le remarqua, heureusement pour elle, son partenaire tournait le dos à la porte, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt et devait encore aller dans la chambre mettre sa cravate. Brennan en profita pour ramasser la missive et la mettre dans son sac à main, restant à côté de l'entrée attendant son coéquipier, elle tenta de paraitre le plus naturelle possible.  
>L'anxiété grandissait en elle. Deux messages en une journée, cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant, il fallait qu'elle lise rapidement ce que contenait ce mot.<p>

Le restaurant de l'hôtel était plutôt calme et accueillant. Il y avait du monde, mais l'agencement des table faisait que l'on n'entendait ni ne ressentait pas trop la présence d'autrui. La jeune femme avait choisit spécialement de rester dans l'enceinte du braiment afin d'avoir les autres agents près d'eux.  
>Ils venaient de finir l'entrée quand l'anthropologue s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes. Elle en profita pour regarder la lettre. Cette fois pas de sang, juste une phrase :<p>

_« Je te vois, tu ne m'échapperas pas »_

Elle sentait Booth de plus en plus menacé, et son harceleur devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, signe d'un danger imminent. Il fallait qu'elle fasse prévenir le FBI, ainsi que les agents présents, afin que tous soient à l'affût du moindre détail, évitant ainsi qu'un malheur n'arrive à son co-équipier.

En sortant elle passa à côté d'un serveur, Mike, c'est lui qui s'occupait du couple lorsqu'ils dinaient à l'hôtel, c'était aussi l'un des agents, tout avait été organisé pour que les trois hommes du FBI soient le plus souvent attachés au couple.  
><em> - Bonsoir Mike. <em>  
>En lui souriant et lui faisant un signe de tête, il la salua.<br>_ - Je pense que ceci vous intéressera, pouvez-vous le faire parvenir à Sam ? C'est urgent, même très urgent._  
>Le sourire du serveur disparu, il comprit immédiatement que cela provenait du harceleur. Il savait pour le premier courrier, ayant lui-même vérifié la chambre, sans succès.<br>Sérieusement il répondit alors.  
><em> - D'où cela provient-il ? En récupérant ce que l'anthropologue lui tendait.<br>- Cela a été glissé sous notre porte juste avant que nous ne descendions, nous étions dans la chambre en train de nous préparer. Il semble de plus en plus audacieux. Venir nous narguer alors que nous sommes à quelques centimètres de lui  
>- D'accord. Je m'en charge, je préviendrai aussi Tom et Nick de ce nouvel élément. Soyez vigilante, nous tacheront de vous surveiller d'un peu plus prêt aussi de notre côté. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer, constatant pourtant, au vue du visage fermé de son interlocutrice, que cela ne fonctionnait pas<br>- Bien merci. Et faites-moi prévenir dès qu'il y aura de nouveaux éléments.  
>- Évidemment. Bonne soirée Madame. Finit-il voyant une cliente passer à côté d'eux.<br>- Merci et bonne soirée à vous aussi._  
>Booth était dos à eux, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle explication qu'elle aurait à lui fournir.<br>Les choses devenaient de plus en plus stressantes et dangereuses, et Brennan souhaitait avoir une discussion avec Cullen, peut-être était-il temps de prévenir son coéquipier du danger. Elle se dit qu'elle l'appellerait le lendemain afin de voir ce point avec lui, l'heure étant déjà pas mal avancée.

Le repas se déroula convenablement, ils discutaient beaucoup, parlant de tout et de rien.  
>A la fin du diner, ils allèrent se balader, comme chaque soir. Ils aimaient, l'un comme l'autre, marcher au clair de lune sur la plage, tout en continuant de discuter, se découvrant de plus en plus, leur complicité grandissante.<p>

Ils avaient toujours passé du temps ensemble, mais ces derniers étaient différents, ils parlaient d'eux, de leur passé, de leur enfance, de leur famille, se découvrant l'un l'autre d'avantage, exposant à l'autre les secrets de leur passé et de leur cœur.

La jeune femme s'était d'avantage ouverte, parlant de son enfance, des moments qu'elle avait vécu avec ses parents, parlant des souvenirs de sa mère. De leurs disparitions, des familles d'accueil. L'agent lui avait raconté son engagement dans l'armée, sa relation avec Rebecca, la naissance de Parker, sa vie avec Pop's. Ils s'étaient aussi remémoré le début de leur partenariat, les difficultés et tensions qu'il y avait eu et ce lien qu'ils avaient, finalement réussi à créer au fil des années.

Bien évidemment ils parlaient aussi de l'enquête incluant la pseudo-mission sous-couverture en cours et l'anthropologue réussissait toujours à justifier le fait qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose.

Booth trouvait étrange que personne ne les ait contacté, cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Hawaï et rien n'avait avancé, c'était presque des vacances, ils profitaient des lieux, allaient diner au restaurant, à la piscine, à la plage, vraiment des vacances répéta Booth, au frais du FBI de surcroit.

Toujours en se baladant, le jeune homme recommença à s'intriguait du peu d'avancement de leur mission se demandant quand ils trouveraient enfin des indices.  
><em> - Ca ne vous parait pas étrange ? On se croirait presque en vacances. Dit-il à nouveau, mi-perplexe mi-amusé de la situation. - On est ici depuis deux semaines et les seules choses que nous faisons sont d'aller à la plage ou la piscine, de nous balader, d'aller au restaurant, le tout au frais du FBI, des vacances gratuites en quelques sortes.<br>- Nous n'avons pas le choix, cela fait partie de notre mission. Répondit simplement Brennan, de plus en plus mal à l'aise de mentir à son partenaire.  
>- Vous avez raison, c'est juste que je trouve cela bizarre. Ils auraient dû nous contacter depuis longtemps déjà. Enfin, autant profiter du moment, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de partir dans ce genre d'endroit, avoir une suite aussi grande que mon appartement et le tout sans débourser un seul centime.<em>

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Brennan remarquait que la situation actuelle dérangeait quelque peu Booth, et se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de le mettre au courant dès le départ, ou du moins dès leur arrivée à Hawaï.  
><em> - En tout cas, c'est bien d'avoir du temps à nous. Enfin je veux dire, du temps libre. J'ai appris pas mal de choses sur vous depuis que nous sommes ici. Dit enfin Booth, en lançant à sa partenaire son sourire charmeur.<em>

_- Et nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, jouer ce rôle de couple de jeunes mariés est plutôt agréable et bénéfique. Nous nous baladons main dans la main dès qu'il y a du monde, souvent blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous nous sommes mêmes embrassés quelques fois. Enfin comme un couple marié en somme ... enfin presque. Finit Booth pour lui-même, toujours avec ce sourire gravé sur son visage._

_- Effectivement, nous avons beaucoup discuté, je trouve cela intéressant. Nous avons beau travailler ensemble depuis six ans et nous connaitre, j'ai pu découvrir certaines choses sur vous.  
>- Et moi pareil. Répondit Booth en souriant de plus belle à sa partenaire. - Ce n'est pas notre première mission sous-couverture ensemble, mais lors des précédentes, nous étions tellement occupés que nous n'avions pas une minute à nous, ici c'est tout le contraire, la mission est calme, trop calme presque, mais cela ne me déplait pas, j'ai ainsi pu découvrir des facettes cachées de la célèbre anthropologue et écrivain à succès Tempérance Brennan.<em>

Cela mis quelques peu Bones mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas toujours comment prendre ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Elle préféra donc ne pas s'arrêter sur le sujet et reprit.  
><em> - Nous n'allons pas non plus nous en plaindre si c'est calme. Aucune autre disparition n'a été signalée. Certes nous n'avançons pas sur les autres, mais aucun corps non plus n'a été retrouvé, cela signifie que les personnes peuvent être encore en vie. Donc, les choses sont plutôt bien pour l'instant, autant profiter de ce moment<br>- Quoi ? S'exclama Booth en se tournant vers sa partenaire, arrêtant ainsi leur marche. - Bones qui dit qu'il faut profiter de cette tranquillité. Vous qui voulez toujours arrêter au plus vite les méchants. Continua-t-il en souriant.  
>- Et bien, il faut croire que l'ambiance et le décor y sont pour quelque chose. Que voulez-vous, nous sommes à Hawaï, et comme dirait Angela : il faut en profiter.<br>- Et bien, son influence est plutôt bonne sur vous Bones, vous devriez l'écouter plus souvent, sait-on jamais, cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Dit-il alors en souriant. Mais se doutait-il seulement de ce que l'artiste pouvait tenter de faire faire à la jeune femme._

Ils étaient en train de revenir vers l'hôtel car il se faisait tard. Tout en approchant, Booth attrapa la taille de Brennan, il semblait y avoir du monde un peu plus loin, où du moins il cherchait un prétexte pour l'avoir plus près de lui.

Ce contact fit frissonner la jeune femme, était-ce dû à la chaleur du corps de son partenaire ? Au fait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à son geste ? Pourtant cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils jouaient ainsi leurs rôles dès que d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son propre corps réagissait ainsi, mais elle aimait ce contact avec lui.  
>En posant sa main sur la taille de sa partenaire, il la sentit frémir, cela le rendit joyeux intérieurement, il se disait qu'il y avait peu d'explication pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi et cela voulait généralement dire qu'elle appréciait le contact, et il aimait de plus en plus l'avoir contre lui, profitant d'ailleurs de la moindre occasion pour la serrer contre lui. Il en profita donc pour raffermir son emprise sur elle, ne la sentant pas réfractaire au geste.<p>

Il appréciait chaque moment passé en sa compagnie, la trouvant de plus en plus charmante, ouverte, souriante. Il aimait plonger son regard noisette dans les yeux bleu azur de sa partenaire et s'y perdre complètement. Et par dessus tout, il aimait simplement être avec elle.  
>Il se disait que vraiment il n'avait encore jamais pu avoir de mission aussi agréable et pouvoir partager tous ces moments avec Tempérance était pour lui, un bonheur et un délice dont il se délectait au maximum.<br>De son coté, la jeune femme aussi commençait à appréciait de plus en plus ces tendres moments. Ou plutôt, se l'avouait d'avantage et cherchait à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les sentiments, aussi à les analyser et les comprendre qu'à les admettre. Elle se disait de plus en plus que, sans doute, sa meilleure amie avait raison sur eux. Elle suivait donc le conseil d'Angela et profitait de ses instants de complicité avec son partenaire en en appréciaient chaque seconde.

C'est, en pensant chacun aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur suite.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ayant chacun un mal au crâne horrible. En ouvrant les yeux, les choses ne semblaient pas avoir tournées comme prévu.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Disparition

**Chapitre 13 : Disparition  
><strong>  
>La pièce était sombre, pourtant Booth était certain que la journée était bien entamée déjà. Il se souvenait s'être endormi sur le lit, mais c'était trop dur pour être un matelas, sûrement le sol se dit-il… mais il pensait avoir de la moquette dans la chambre… où pouvait-il bien être ?<br>_ - Booth vous êtes réveillé ? Entendit-il une voix féminine appeler  
>- Oui Bones, mais parlez moins fort, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible. Où sommes-nous au juste, je ne me souviens pas être venu ici. Interrogea-t-il tentant de voir quelque chose<br>- Moi non plus, mais quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ? Demanda sa partenaire_  
>Il réfléchit quelques instants, il se souvenait de la balade, de l'avoir eu contre lui, des sensations que cela avait provoqué en lui puis le retour dans leur suite, mais il ne se voyait pas lui parler de cela, aussi préféra-t-il dire.<br>_ - Et bien être rentré avec vous dans notre chambre après notre balade. Une bouteille de champagne était posée sur la table du salon, comme cadeau pour nos deux premières semaines passées dans l'hôtel. Et nous avons bu plusieurs coupes en discutant. Après le trou noir  
>- Nous avons donc les mêmes souvenirs. Murmura Bones<em>

La jeune femme avait déjà une idée de ce qui se passait, mais n'étant pas encore sûre, elle ne préférait pas en aviser immédiatement son partenaire. De plus, la crainte de devoir tout lui expliquer dans ces circonstances prenait place en elle. Elle avait espéré pouvoir lui présenter la situation au calme, dans leur suite, pouvant ainsi appréhendait la réaction de son partenaire ou, du moins, réussir à le calmer. Hors là, elle savait qu'il serait en colère et lui en voudrait.

Elle se demanda toutefois comment le harceleur avait réussi à les enlever tous les deux, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur suite, et qu'une équipe du FBI était en charge de les surveiller pratiquement vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.  
><em> - Ok, donc il faudrait savoir où nous sommes et ce qui se passe. La voix de son coéquipier la fit sortir de ses pensées<br>- Déjà nous ne sommes plus dans notre suite, nous n'entendons rien, donc je suppose que nous ne devons plus être à l'hôtel. Ensuite j'ai les mains attachées dans le dos et vous Booth ?  
>- Pareil que vous. Ce serait bien de réussir à voir où nous sommes, si la pièce est grande ou pas, et s'il y a des ouvertures possibles. Ce qui me parait étrange est que nous n'ayons été contacté par personne, hors de ce que Cullen nous a dit, le groupe Love&amp;Fun kidnappe de jeunes couples lors de sorties, là tout s'est passé à l'hôtel. A moins qu'un des responsables de ce groupe face partie du personnel de l'hôtel. <em>  
>Evidemment, il pensait que cela avait un rapport avec leur mission, enfin pseudo-mission. Bones se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se demandait vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui se déroulait réellement et surtout, elle commençait à redouter de plus en plus sa réaction.<p>

Il se leva, seules ses mains étant attachées, il pouvait ainsi se déplacer.  
>Il chercha le mur le plus près et fit le tour de la pièce, sentit sur l'une des faces une porte.<br>_ - Quatre mètres carré à peu de chose prêt, une porte et j'ai senti de l'air passer à certains endroits, le mur doit être fissuré, au moins nous ne mourrons pas étouffés._  
>Brennan ne disait rien.<br>_ - Bones, ça va ? Vous êtes blessée ?  
>- Non Booth, je vais bien, je réfléchissais.<br>- A quoi ?  
>- Rien d'important<br>- Bones, vous ne réfléchissez jamais à rien d'important. Son ton était légèrement amusé mais une touche d'anxiété persistait. La jeune femme savait qu'il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela ne réussit pas sur elle._  
>Elle ne répondit rien.<br>_ - Bon alors dites moi, vous ne trouvez pas tout cela étrange ? Finit-il par dire, se posant de plus en plus de questions sur les événements.  
>- Euh .. je ne sais pas Booth, de quoi ?<br>- Comment ça vous ne savez pas, vous savez toujours tout d'habitude_  
>Elle ne répondit encore rien, vraiment que pouvait-elle dire, lui révéler la totalité au risque de se tromper et ainsi commettre une erreur.<br>_ - Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre qu'ils aient changé leur mode de fonctionnement ? Avant ils contactaient les couples, leurs proposaient des activités et les enlevaient seulement une fois qu'ils étaient en escapades avec eux. Ils n'allaient pas les chercher directement dans leur suite, c'est vraiment surprenant, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?_  
>Toujours pas de réponse, cela commençait à l'inquiéter et l'exacerber.<br>_ - Bones, pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?_  
>Elle restait muette, peut être était-ce le moment d'expliquer la situation à Booth se disait-elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, alors préférait rester silencieuse, évitant ainsi de se tromper et ne dévoilant rien.<p>

Alors qu'elle allait parler, une porte s'ouvrit à l'opposé de leur position, la lumière éblouie les deux partenaires. Un homme entra, à contre-jour il était impossible de le distinguer clairement. Il était de taille moyenne et n'avait pas une forte corpulence, il semblait assez banal aux premiers abords se dit l'anthropologue.  
><em> - Salut Booth et bonjour docteur Brennan<br>- Comment connaissez-vous nos vrais noms ? Interrogea Booth se demandant de plus en plus ce qui se passait.  
>- Allons Booth, quelle question absurde, pourquoi ne vous connaitrais-je pas ? Et toi aussi tu devrais savoir qui je suis grâce à mes cadeaux, je t'ai laissé suffisamment d'indice je pense non ?<br>- Des cadeaux ? Comment ça ? Demanda l'intéressé intrigué  
>- Et bien ce que je t'envoi depuis deux mois, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas. Interrogea l'homme, mi-amusé mi-surpris<br>- Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais reçu quelque chose d'un malade mental comme toi. Ragea Booth  
>- Tu me fâches là, Booth. Docteur Brennan, vous semblez tendue, quelque chose ne va pas ?<em>  
>Elle ne répondit rien, cherchant à distinguer le visage de l'homme afin de confirmer ses doutes.<br>_ - Peut-être que je vous fais peur ?  
>- Bones n'a peur de rien<em>  
>L'homme s'approcha alors doucement de la jeune femme<br>_ - Ne t'approche pas d'elle et ne la touche pas ! Cria Booth qui était maintenu dans un coin par un second homme._  
>Il était maintenant à vingt centimètres de Brennan qui pu enfin distinguer l'homme<br>_ - McDoo_  
>L'homme sourit<br>_ - Bien, je vois au moins que l'un d'entre vous sait qui je suis. Etonnant que ce soit vous sachant que vous ne me connaissez pas. Et que les dernières photos de moi remontent à l'armée.  
>- Effectivement, mais je suis anthropologue je vous rappelle, je sais très bien distinguer les caractéristiques d'un visage, vous avez beau être plus vieux de dix ans cela ne change rien, vos traits restent les mêmes<br>- Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais de votre part. Je sens que nous allons tous les trois passer un très bon moment ensemble.  
>- Je ne pense pas. Lâcha simplement la jeune femme.<br>- Ne soyez pas si sûre de vous docteur Brennan. Vous savez, j'ai tout planifié alors je sais d'avance ce qui va se passer, contrairement à vous.  
>- Il est impossible de prévoir le futur, vous ne pouvez donc être sûr de vous à cent pour cent. Lança la jeune femme, son coté scientifique reprenant le dessus<em>

Sans répondre McDoo se retourna vers Booth, le regarda quelques instants souriant furieusement, comme anticipant ce qui allait se produire par la suite. Et enfin il partit, refermant le verrou de la porte.

Booth n'avait pas dit un mot, il n'avait pas bougé non plus. Il semblait comme suspendu aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler il y a quelque instant.  
>Il se posait une multitude de questions : comment Bones connaissait-elle McDoo ? De quels cadeaux parlait-il ? Qu'avait-il prévu de faire ? Vraiment il ne comprenait rien à la situation, se demandant de plus en plus ce qui se passait réellement et qu'est-ce que McDoo venait faire dans toute cette histoire ?<p>

Brennan non plus n'osait rien dire, elle réfléchissait. Elle allait devoir tout expliquer à son partenaire, et son silence n'était pas bon signe, elle le savait. Mais il fallait bien qu'il soit mis au courant, qu'il connaisse tous les événements, cela lui permettrait peut-être de trouver une solution. Mais elle redoutait sa réaction, toutefois il fallait bien passer par là. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer, aussi attendit-elle.

Elle poussa sa réflexion, cherchant une idée lui permettant de les sortir d'ici. Puis d'un coup, elle demanda  
><em> - Vous avez votre veste sur vous Booth ?<br>- Oui. Répondit-il sèchement, sa colère commençant à se faire ressentir extérieurement, la jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal d'en faire abstraction.  
>- Bien, vous avez encore la clé de notre suite dedans ?<em>

_- Booth répondez moi, vous avez encore la clé ?  
>- Je ne sais pas Bones, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire. Son ton était glacial, mais l'anthropologue ne s'en offusquait pas, elle se doutait un peu que les choses n'allaient pas être simples quant il découvrirait la vérité, surtout dans ces circonstances et elle avait raison.<br>- Regardez  
>- Bones, j'ai les mains attachées, comment voulez-vous que je regarde ! Son ton était sec, il était énervé, vraiment énervé<em>  
>Sur ces mots, Brennan se leva et chercha à tâtons son coéquipier. Elle réussi à le trouver et commença à fouiller dans ses poches.<p>

_ - Vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi ça pourrait bien servir. _  
>Booth commençait à être agacé et se demandait bien ce qu'était toute cette affaire et de quoi McDoo voulait parler, et surtout comment Bones pouvait le connaitre et n'avoir aucune réponse l'énervait de plus en plus, il comptait bien le faire sentir à sa partenaire, espérant qu'elle se décide à tout lui expliquer le plus rapidement possible.<p> 


	14. Chapitre 14 : Explication

**Chapitre 14 : Explication**

_ - Trouvé. Cria d'un coup Brennan tandis qu'elle fouillait dans les poches de la veste de son partenaire.  
>- Et alors comme si ça pouvait nous servir à sortir d'ici, ça ne va pas ouvrir la porte que je sache. Lâcha l'agent faisant bien remarquer sa colère à sa coéquipière, ou plutôt, ne cherchant pas à la dissimuler<br>- Ne vous énervez pas Booth, cela va nous servir bien plus que vous le pensez. S'exclama-t-elle heureuse qu'il ait suivi son conseil et ait gardé la clé sur lui.  
>- Et en quoi ? Dit-il sur un ton de plus en plus froid<br>- Cette carte magnétique est équipée d'une balise GPS, donc dès qu'ils auront constaté notre kidnapping, ils pourront localiser le lieu où nous sommes.  
>- Qui ils ? Et Mitch ne m'a jamais parlé d'une puce GPS dans cette carte. Répondit-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, ce qui le mettait de plus en plus hors de lui<br>- Pas à vous Booth et ce n'est pas Mitch qui m'en a parlé. Dit-elle d'une petite voix, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt devoir lui présenter la situation et appréhendant de plus en plus ce moment et sa réaction face aux découvertes._

L'agent ferma les yeux quelques minutes, il devait rester calme et poser des questions afin, enfin, de connaitre la réelle situation dans laquelle ils étaient et surtout de savoir ce que sa partenaire avait à voir avec tout ça.  
><em> - Bones je commence vraiment à ne plus rien comprendre et à en avoir marre ! Alors maintenant vous allez m'expliquer d'où vous connaissez McDoo en dehors de l'histoire que je vous ai raconté, de quoi il parlait, et ce qui se passe. <em>  
>Le ton de Booth était ferme, on ressentait son énervement, la jeune femme inspira avant de commencer.<br>- _D'accord d'accord, mais alors vous me laissez finir sans dire un mot et une fois que j'aurai terminé vous pourrez me poser vos questions, d'accord. Expliqua-t-elle, sentant que s'il l'interrompait, elle aurait du mal à finir  
>- Ok Bones, je vous écoute et vous avez intérêt à être claire, car je commence vraiment, mais alors vraiment à saturer là.<br>- Bien. Dit-elle, ne cherchant pas la réelle signification de l'expression qu'avait utilisé son partenaire, comprenant par le seul son de sa voix combien il était hors de lui tout en se contenant._  
>Encore une fois elle inspira et commença.<br>_ - Comme vous le savez, j'ai suivi un entrainement avec l'agent Todd il y a quelques semaines. Cullen vous a dit que c'était en prévision de cette mission sous-couverture. Pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas vrai, aussi bien pour la raison de mon entrainement que pour la mission sous-couverture. _  
>Booth tapait du pied, toute cette histoire le mettait de plus en plus hors de lui.<br>_ - Cette mission sous couverture n'est pas vraie, c'était un prétexte pour vous éloigner de Washington  
>- Quoi ? et pourquoi vouloir m'éloigner ?<em>  
>Vraiment il ne comprenait plus rien, se demandant bien pourquoi le FBI avait voulu lui faire quitter la capitale et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit clairement.<br>_ - Booth, laissez moi finir. Donc, il y a deux mois le FBI a reçu un courrier vous étant adressé. Comme vous le savez sans doute, tout courrier suspect arrivant au Hoover est retiré, celui-ci a donc été récupéré par des agents et analysé. Il n'y avait ni lettre ni message, seulement une feuille blanche avec des gouttes de sang, de votre sang. _  
>Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, sachant que pour le moment, l'agent gardait son calme, mais que, tôt ou tard, il exploserait en découvrant tout ce que cela impliquait.<br>_ - Un courrier comme celui-ci arrivait tous les trois jours au FBI. C'est de cela que parlait McDoo avant. Cullen n'a pas souhaité vous en informer. Plusieurs analyses étaient faites sur ces lettres, mais cela ne donnait rien.  
>- Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ? C'est dingue ça, il s'agit de ma vie que je sache. <em>  
>Il était de plus en plus hors de lui et tournait en rond dans la pièce. Il émanait de lui la rage de ne pas avoir été mis au courant et d'être à présent coincé ici.<br>_ - Booth ! Il y a un mois, Cullen m'a appelé, il souhaitait vous mettre sous protection, hors, vous connaissant, il savait que vous faire protéger à votre insu n'aurait servi à rien car vous auriez très vite découvert les agents. Il a donc eu l'idée que ce soit une seule personne qui s'occupe de votre protection.  
>- Vous ! Dit-il commençant à remettre les pièces du puzzle en place<br>- Exactement. Je n'ai pas compris au départ pourquoi moi, mais Cullen sait que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble et que vous ne vous seriez douté de rien si c'était moi. De plus, il avait déjà pensé à cette fausse-mission, et pensait que vous auriez demandé à ce que je vous accompagne. Il m'a donc fait faire un entrainement avec l'agent Todd comprenant des techniques de perfectionnement au corps à corps, au tir, et de l'analyse et tactiques du terrain, ce qui comprend donc le fait de savoir mieux mentir.  
>- Donc tout ce qu'on a fait ici, les disparitions, les autres agents enlevés, tout ça c'était faux ? C'était bidon ? Complètement bidon ! Tout ? Sa voix tremblait de colère qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir afin d'avoir l'ensemble des détails de cette histoire<br>- Effectivement. Elle laissa un blanc passé. - Quelques jours après notre arrivée, une lettre est parvenue au Hoover avec une empreinte … celle de Oneil, mort il y a dix ans.  
>- C'est pourquoi vous m'avez fait parler de Bagdad. Dit-il, question rhétorique plus que réelle question. Il commençait à lui en vouloir de lui avoir menti. Il s'était ouvert à elle, parlant de son passé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec personne.<br>- En quelques sortes, mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre et ne pensais pas cela aussi douloureux pour vous, je suis désolée Booth. _

A nouveau elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant de poursuivre. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise de devoir lui dire qu'elle lui avait menti. Bien sur c'était pour son bien, pour le protéger, mais elle avait apprécié tous ces moments rien qu'à eux, ou, l'un comme l'autre, s'était ouvert et où ils avaient pu parler ouvertement aussi bien de leur passé que de leur ressentiment.  
><em> - Une autre lettre est arrivée, avec une empreinte de Parker, votre binôme de l'armée – précisa-t-elle pour ne pas paniquer Booth - mort aussi comme vous le savez. En recoupant les informations, nous avons pensé à McDoo. Les deux dernières lettres sont arrivées directement ici. Une sur notre lit dans la suite la semaine passé, avec un mot mais sans sang,<br>- Que disait le mot ? Demanda-t-il glacial  
>- Une seule phrase : « Tu pensais pouvoir te cacher Booth, et bien dommage pour toi je t'ai retrouvé ». Et hier soir alors que vous mettiez votre cravate, la dernière a été glissée sous la porte, il y avait marqué « Je te vois, tu ne m'échapperas pas ». Elle soupira avant de finir en disant. -Voilà, maintenant vous êtes au courant de tout.<em>  
>Booth était sans voix. En gros on le traquait, il comprenait pourquoi McDoo lui en voulait bien évidemment. Mais ce qui le mettait hors de lui était que sa partenaire lui avait caché tout cela depuis le début. Pour le moment il avait des questions et comptait bien avoir des réponses.<br>_ - D'accord, et ici on a des agents ? Interrogea-t-il, se maitrisant au mieux  
>- Le fait qu'il reste aussi concentré sur ce genre de détails impressionnait Bones, elle avait bien remarqué sa colère au ton de sa voix, et pourtant il arrivait encore à réfléchir et cherchait à analyser la situation dans son ensemble.<br>- Le réceptionniste Tom, un serveur du restaurant Mike et le garçon d'étage Nick. C'est d'ailleurs à Tom que j'ai fourni les dernières lettres, et c'est lui qui m'a fourni les gadgets : carte magnétiques, armes, etc._  
>Booth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait rien remarqué. Depuis un mois Bones lui mentait et il n'avait rien remarqué, lui l'agent du FBI, l'ex-sniper n'avait rien remarqué ... Cela le mettait hors de lui, mais il lui fallait des réponses avant de s'énerver.<br>_ - Les fouines sont au courant ? _  
>Il n'était pas calmé, bien qu'il sache à présent tout de la réelle situation et Brennan le sentait bien. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit plutôt.<br>_ - Non, ils pensent que nous sommes vraiment en mission sous-couverture. Cullen n'a pas voulu les mettre au courant de peur que l'un d'entre eux commette un impair_  
>D'un coup Booth réalisa<br>_ - Sam l'assistant de votre éditeur, c'est Cullen ?  
>- Oui c'était le code que nous avions convenu pour que je m'éloigne de vous afin de lui parler. Répondit-elle, tentant de reste discrète, attendant l'instant ou il exploserait, car, elle le savait, cela n'allait pas tarder.<br>- Et c'est parce que vous deviez me protéger que vous ne me quittiez pas d'une semelle ? Il espérait une réponse négative, ou au moins un doute ou un quelconque signe lui permettant de voir autre chose  
>- Oui. Dit-elle, sachant pourtant au fond que ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais n'osant pas l'avouer, aussi bien à son partenaire qu'à elle-même<em>  
>Cette dernière réponse mis Booth hors de lui, à cet instant il commençait à crier sur sa partenaire, comme si toute la rage et l'énergie contenues depuis leur réveil était en train de sortir.<br>_ - J'avais confiance en vous, vous auriez pu m'expliquer. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit Bones ? On est partenaires, des partenaires se disent tout. Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ?  
>- Booth je ne pouv…<br>- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Bones, je te faisais confiance, totalement, je ne te pensais pas capable de me mentir, mais tu l'as fait... tu m'as menti … alors que moi je me mettais à nu devant toi, me dévoilant de plus en plus … et toi .. toi tu m'as trahi …_  
>Il était passé au tutoiement sous le coup de la colère, ne cherchant même plus à la retenir. Il se sentait complètement trompé par l'anthropologue et l'aigreur que cela engendrait chez lui le poussait à la blesser, par les mots, à lui montrer combien il lui en voulait<br>_ - Pour te protéger. Souffla-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que cela ne le calmerait pas  
>- Me protéger, mais bien sûr, laisse moi rire … Si c'était vraiment le cas tu m'aurais tout raconté dès le début. Termina-t-il avec hargne.<em>  
>Plus un bruit, plus un mot durant cinq minutes ne fut échangé.<p>

La jeune femme se doutait qu'il allait lui en vouloir, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait fâché à ce point là. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant, mais telles étaient les directives du Directeur du FBI. Elle avait cherché à le protéger et c'est toujours ce qu'elle voulait et comptait faire. Elle était en train de le perdre, elle le savait, il lui en voulait réellement et elle se demandait si un jour il pourrait lui pardonner sa trahison, s'il pourrait à nouveau travailler avec elle et si elle pouvait, un jour, regagner sa confiance et son amitié. Dans tous les cas, elle ne devait pas s'appesantir sur cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les, non de LE sortir de là.

_ - Alors toute la mission était fausse. Et tout ce qui s'est passé aussi, toutes nos sorties, nos plaisanteries, nos rires, nos discussions… sur quoi m'as-tu encore menti Bones ? Dit Booth, le ton était devenu plus plaintif qu'autre chose, dépité par la situation, comme abattu. _  
>Il se sentait perdu, ne reconnaissait plus sa partenaire, Bones la femme qu'il aimait, au fond était-elle vraiment celle qu'il pensait qu'elle était.<br>Brennan allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>PS : encore merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez ma fic et vos messages me vont droit au coeur et me pousse à continuer d'écrire :D<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15 : Début

**Chapitre 15 : Début**

_ - Alors Booth, on comprend mieux maintenant ? Lança la voix de l'homme en entrant dans la cellule _  
>McDoo tenait une arme à la main. Et il était accompagné du même autre homme que précédemment, sûrement un espèce de second qui lui servait d'homme à tout faire.<br>Son acolyte était bien plus grand que lui, plus musclé aussi, s'était sans doute lui qui s'était chargé de les déplacer alors qu'ils étaient endormis, pensait Booth en observant les deux hommes face à lui.  
><em> - C'est quand même dommage, moi qui pensait te faire peur avant de te kidnapper, j'avais tout prévu, sauf que le FBI interviendrait et te cacherait la vérité. Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu sois là maintenant. Ria-t-i, semble-t-il content d'avoir atteint une partie de son but.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ? Demanda Booth, sa hargne n'ayant pas disparu, et grandissant même en regardant l'homme face à lui.  
>- Ce que je veux ? Tu oses me le demande ? Cela ne parait pas évident ? <em>  
>McDoo avait dit ça sur un ton menaçant tout en s'avançant vers Booth<br>_ - Je veux te faire souffrir, et une fois que tu auras bien souffert, je te tuerai. Tu souffriras autant que mon frère a dû souffrir quand tu l'as abandonné là-bas et puis tu crèveras comme un chien, ce que tu es et seras toujours. Je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait, ce que tu lui as fait. Cracha-t-il  
>- J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je t'ai sorti de là et t'ai ramené chez toi.<br>- Et tu l'as laissé mourir, il aurait pu s'en sortir.  
>- Vous savez pertinemment qu'au vue de sa blessure, il ne s'en serait pas sorti, il serait mort dans les minutes qui auraient suivies et vous certainement avec.<br>- Ne vous emmêlez pas Bones, ca ne vous regarde pas ! Le ton de Booth était sec et sans appel. _  
>Il lui en voulait, elle le savait, mais malgré tout il cherchait tout de même à la protéger. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire, c'était à elle qu'appartenait ce rôle aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser assumer ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire.<br>_ - Intéressant. Il semblerait que nos deux très chers partenaires ne soient plus en très bon termes. Ricana McDoo  
>- En quoi ça te regarde. Cria Booth<br>- Si tu ne veux plus d'elle, je peux m'en occuper. Répondit le harceleur en s'approchant de Brennan, déshabillant la jeune femme du regard._  
>Booth voulu s'interposer, mais le second homme le frappa, le renvoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.<br>_ - Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé, dit McDoo à l'adresse de Brennan. Mais vu comment notre cher agent réagit, je pense avoir trouvé un bon moyen pour le faire encore plus souffrir que prévu. S'amusa-t-il jetant un regard rapide vers l'ex-sniper qui se relevait.  
>- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Dit simplement la jeune femme<br>- Si bien sûr, vous pensez que je n'ai pas fait de recherche sur vous ? Docteur Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire, travaillant en collaboration avec le FBI depuis six ans par l'intermédiarité de notre cher agent Booth ici présent. Vous êtes aussi un écrivain célèbre auteurs de plusieurs best-seller. Vos parents vous ont abandonnés alors que vous n'aviez que quinze ans, suivi de votre frère, Russ, quelques années après. Vous avez arrêté l'assassin de votre mère qui est mort en prison. Votre père a été accusé de meurtre d'un haut directeur du FBI, mais il a été acquitté grâce à votre aide. De plus, vous êtes ceinture noire dans plusieurs arts martiaux, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant, vous le verrez bien ce soir. Sourit-il s'amusant en énumérant tout ce qu'il savait d'elle_  
>Puis il partit accompagné du second homme, les laissant ainsi seuls. Toutefois il avait allumé la lumière de la pièce avant de partir, ce qu'aucun des deux partenaires ne compris sur le coup.<p>

Chacun assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tension de leur précédente dispute était toujours présente. La jeune femme cherchait ses mots, souhaitant faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle avait plusieurs fois souhaité lui expliquer, mais qu'à chaque fois l'interdiction revenait de plus belle.  
>Booth, de son côté, lui en voulait toujours de ne rien lui avoir dit, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu lui cacher une telle chose, qu'elle ait pu jouer la comédie ainsi.<br>_ - Booth, je suis désolée. Cullen ne voulait pas vous en parler. Hier en recevant la dernière lettre, j'ai pensé à vous tout vous dire, mais je voulais d'abord avoir l'aval de Cullen, je comptais l'appeler ce matin pour voir avec lui. Elle l'avait à nouveau vouvoyé, tentant ainsi de lui montrer le respect qu'elle avait pour lui et aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle avait hésité à le tutoyer, peut-être cela aurait-il pu l'amadouer, mais finalement elle pensait que cela n'aurait que lui rappeler la mission, enfin pseudo-mission et donc lui remémorer toute cette fausse histoire.  
>- Et qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ! Ca fait un mois que tu me mens Bones et que tu fais semblant sur TOUT. <em>  
>Il avait bien appuyé le tout. Depuis le début de leur pseudo mission sous couverture, depuis leur arrivée ici Booth pensait s'être rapproché de Bones, maintenant il se demandait si ce qu'elle lui avait raconté était vrai ou non.<br>_ - Qui me dit que ton histoire à Bagdad est vraie ? Ainsi que tout ce que tu m'as raconté ou faisait. Cette phrase était presque un murmure._  
>Il se sentait trahi et ne savait plus quoi penser.<br>_ - Booth, vous… tu sais très bien que je ne mentirais pas sur ce genre de choses._  
>Cette fois, elle le tutoyer. Au final, cela montrer son attachement à lui, sa sincérité envers lui. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était proches, qu'ils s'étaient réellement rapproché et étaient devenu plus complice qu'avant.<br>_ - Je n'en sais plus rien. Je pensais savoir, je pensais te connaitre, mais finalement je me le demande maintenant.  
>- Tu me connais. Le ton de Brennan était tendre. - Tu me connais presque mieux que moi-même. Oui je t'ai menti, mais il le fallait, et je t'ai juste menti sur cette mission et mon rôle de protection, mais pas sur le reste, tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire était vrai. <em>  
>A présent son ton était supplice. Elle était sincère et tentait de le faire savoir à Booth. Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux vers sa partenaire, cherchant dans son regard à savoir si elle disait vrai. Et immédiatement il sut qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur, ses yeux étaient embuées, il semblait que les remarques de Booth avait blessé la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne s'en rende complètement compte. Bien sur c'est ce qu'il avait cherché, d'une certaine façon, car il se sentait trahi, mais la voir ainsi, retenant ces larmes lui brisa le cœur.<br>_ - Les deux semaines ici ont été …. Magiques c'est le mot que tu utiliserais Booth. On a beaucoup discuté et je t'ai parlé de mon enfance, de mes souvenirs, de choses que je n'avais jamais racontées et tu as fait de même. Je me suis confiée, ouverte à toi, alors ne penses jamais que je puisse te mentir de mon propre chef, sauf si cela est au péril de TA vie. Elle avait bien insisté sur le TA, une façon de lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'elle portait à sa vie. En finissant sa phrase, elle s'était laissée glisser le long du mur et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même cachant son visage dans ses bras._  
>Booth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En apprenant les réelles implications de Bones ces dernières semaines, il lui en avait voulu et pensait qu'elle avait inventé une partie de ce qu'elle lui disait simplement dans le but d'avoir des informations complémentaires.<p>

Dans un premier temps il fixait sa partenaire, hésitant à la rejoindre ou continuer sur sa lancée colérique. La voir ainsi, si fragile, si femme, pleurant pour lui, lui fit comprendre que, malgré qu'il ne sache pas la réalité de la situation, malgré qu'elle lui ait caché des choses, elle n'avait jamais menti sur l'essentiel, sur elle, sur lui, sur leur complicité grandissante, sur ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas joué avec lui, et chacune de ses phrases et chacun de ses gestes étaient vrais.  
>Finalement il se leva et approcha d'elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit en face d'elle, releva doucement son visage de la main, lui souriant tendrement.<br>_ - Je suis désolée Tempérance. Ce n'était pas contre toi… enfin un peu quant même. C'est juste que j'étais énervé et perdu … le fait que tu puisses me cacher quoi que soit m'a troublé … j'ai douté de toi, mais si tu ne m'as menti que dans le but de me protéger, sur la mission et non sur le reste, alors tout va bien. Penser que tu puisses imaginer des histoires dans le but de me faire dire quelque chose m'a mis hors de moi, et j'ai pensé que tout ce qui concernait ton passé, tes parents, tes anciennes missions pouvaient être monté de toute pièce uniquement dans le but de me faire faire ce que tu voulais que je fasse et me faire dire ce que tu voulais entendre, et cela uniquement dans le cadre de ta mission de protection.  
>- Je sais Booth, et je comprends, je suis vraiment désolée Booth d'avoir dû te mentir. Répondit-elle timidement. J'ai voulu te le dire mais Cullen n'a rien voulu entendre.<br>- Je sais Bones, et maintenant je sais tout, donc aucun problème. En fait, j'étais certain que si jamais tu me cachais des choses, j'aurai été capable de le voir, et là rien, je ne me suis douté de rien du tout et là …  
>- J'ai été formée Booth, tu sais en quoi consiste cette formation. Mais pour tout t'avouer, je ne pensais pas réussir à te cacher tout cela. Cullen aussi n'était pas sûr, mais l'agent Todd m'a vraiment beaucoup fait travailler ce point. Et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été obligée de te mentir. Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son partenaire. <em>  
>Ces yeux bleus rempli de larmes coulant sur ces joues. Il était rare qu'elle craque ainsi, mais les dernières semaines passées avec Booth lui avait permis de se rendre compte de l'importance de son partenaire dans sa vie, et pas uniquement sa vie professionnelle. Alors l'idée que, peut-être, il ne veule plus d'elle auprès de lui faisait mal, bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, lui rappelant la douleur de l'abandon, car au final, elle avait cette peur qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi.<br>_ - Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié. Sa voix était plus posée et douce._  
>Il s'était calmé et souriait à présent à sa partenaire pour la rassurer.<p>

_ - Cullen a fait le bon choix en faisant appel à toi, je n'aurais pas accepté quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'aurais aimé être au courant avant, histoire de pouvoir mieux te protéger. Là tu es dans cette situation par ma faute et je m'en veux.  
>- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui ait choisit cela Booth, tu le sais très bien. Et puis, cette fois ce n'était pas ton rôle de me protéger, c'était l'inverse, mais je n'ai pas réussi, il semblerait. Finit-elle dans un murmure.<br>- Je devrais toujours te protéger, c'est ma tache en tant que partenaire et ami, male-alpha tu te rappelles. Dit-il en souriant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Booth reprit, plus sérieux.  
><em> - J'ai eu peur que ces deux semaines ensemble ne soient que faites de mensonges alors que, comme tu l'as dit avant, elles ont été magiques. J'ai appris tant de choses sur toi, et j'étais vraiment heureux que tu t'ouvres autant à moi, que tu me parles de ton enfance, de ta mère, des jeux que tu inventais avec Russ, mais aussi des étapes plus difficiles comme le départ de tes parents, le passage dans les diverses familles d'accueil, tes études, les raisons qui t'ont poussée à devenir anthropologue, bien que je m'en doutais et qu'Angela avait déjà abordé ce sujet…. Jamais tu ne m'avais autant parlé, et tout comme toi, je me suis mis à nu devant toi, te parlant de mes doutes, de mes faiblesses, de mes peines, de mon enfance, de Pop's, Parker, de l'armée…<em>  
>Il sourit une nouvelle fois, il était si sincère et laissait les mots venir, guidés par son cœur.<br>_ - Et jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi proche de toi. Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de sa partenaire. _  
>Booth souriait, ses yeux brillaient, il plongea son regard chocolat dans le bleu azur de sa partenaire tout en continuant d'approcher de ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, laissant à Brennan le choix de combler le vide où non. Alors qu'elle se mit à sourire à son tour et s'approchait de lui pour qu'enfin leurs lèvres se touchent, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.<p>

* * *

><p>PS : encore merci pour les différents messages et commentaires que vous me faites. Je suis contente que vous appréciez mes écrits. Bise à toutes et tous ;)<p> 


	16. Chapitre 16 : Douleur

**Chapitre 16 : Douleur**

_ -Je vous dérange j'espère. Avait lancé McDoo en entrant dans la pièce._  
>Il s'approcha de Brennan, l'autre homme quant à lui écarta Booth, sans aucun ménagement, de la jeune femme.<br>_ -Je t'empreinte le Docteur Brennan Booth. Dit-il tandis que son acolyte éloignait de plus en plus l'agent, permettant ainsi au harceleur un libre accès vers la jeune femme  
>-Ne la touche pas ou je te t…<em>  
>Un coup de poing le fit taire avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase<br>_ -Je pense qu'au vue de la situation, tu n'as rien à me dire. Répondit McDoo attrapant Brennan et la tirant à l'extérieur de la pièce. L'autre homme se retira lui aussi refermant la porte à clé et coupant la lumière par la même occasion._

Booth resta là, dans le noir, ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à Bones, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui pouvait s'être écoulé depuis qu'elle était partie, cela lui semblait une éternité. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire, de ne pas s'être interposé. Et il était étonné qu'elle n'est rien fait, rien tenté, rien dit, elle s'était juste laissé emmener comme si de rien était, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Elle qui d'habitude se défendait et n'hésitait pas à se battre si cela s'avérait être nécessaire avait été passive face à la situation.  
>Il s'était assis par terre, des heures qu'elle est partie, voilà ce qu'il se répétait, c'est trop long, elle devrait déjà être de retour. Il s'imaginait les pire des cas, qu'elle ne revienne pas, ou encore que McDoo la torture, qu'il lui fasse du mal, alors que lui était là, assis, et ne faisant rien.<br>L'attente le rendait fou, il s'en voulait. Il risquait de la perdre, et il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, encore moins la protéger.

Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer, comment il n'avait pas vu les trois agents. Maintenant il savait pourquoi toute cette histoire de mission sous-couverture lui paraissait si étrange, mais le fait de passer du temps avec Bones, Sa Bones l'avait empêché d'analyser concrètement la situation et il avait plus profité de leur séjour qu'autre chose. Pas très professionnel sur ce coup, mais tellement heureux d'être dans un endroit paradisiaque avec elle, il n'avait pu réussir à faire la part des choses et la jeune femme avait plusieurs fois sorti le couplet du « autant en profiter », le faisant sourire et repartir sur l'aspect idyllique des lieux.  
>En y repensant il aurait dû comprendre, ce n'était pas son genre de voir les choses ainsi et de profiter de ses congés. Habituellement elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son métier et, si l'endroit n'avait pas aussi paradisiaque, Booth aurait certainement comprit le subterfuge. Mais cette fois, il était si bien qu'il n'avait rien vu, ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait rien voulu voir.<br>Il était heureux d'avoir pu découvrir sa partenaire sous un autre jour, mais maintenant, l'inquiétude et la peur prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur et son esprit.  
>Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Bones se faire battre, torturer, voir plus. Il imaginait son corps meurtrie jonchant le sol et il se sentait encore plus impuissant. Comment pouvait-il être là, enfermé, et laisser sa partenaire subir on ne sait quoi. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réussi à empêcher McDoo de l'emmener auparavant. C'est lui qui aurait dû être à sa place et non elle.<p>

Une porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra et la porte claqua. Booth s'était assoupi, sursautant parfois lorsque ces songes lui montraient Bones brutalisée. Le bruit sec et violet de l'entrée l'avait réveillé pleinement et le rapide éclair de lumière l'avait aveuglé, l'empêchant ainsi de voir qui avait pénétré dans la pièce.  
><em> -Bones tu es là ? Demanda-t-il prestement<em>  
>Rien, pas un bruit<br>_ -Bones réponds, s'il te plait. Son ton était suppliant, il savait qu'elle était dans la pièce, il pouvait le sentir, mais voulait l'entendre, se rassurer qu'elle soit en vie._  
>Il entendit alors un gémissement.<br>_ -Bones! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. Booth la chercha à tâtons. _  
>Il la trouva, et à son contact, la jeune femme se recula précipitamment, se collant à la paroi, le plus loin de la présence qu'elle avait senti. L'agent dégluti à cette réaction, il était mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qui s'était produit en dehors de cette pièce tout en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.<br>_ -Tempérance c'est moi Booth, Seeley. Je vais me rapprocher de toi ok ? _  
>Elle ne disait rien, il glissa donc doucement près d'elle, dès qu'il l'effleura et sut où elle était il s'arrêta et se mit devant elle, évitant volontairement le contact de peur de l'effrayer, mais lui faisant sentir qu'il était là.<p>

La jeune femme ressemblait à un animal blessé qui tentait de fuir loin de tout, de se terrer au fond d'un trou, de se faire oublier de tout ce qui l'entoure.  
>Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, totalement perdu face à ce qui arrivait, totalement démuni et impuissant. Ne la voyant pas dans la nuit ambiante, il s'attendait au pire et ne savait que faire pour aider sa partenaire.<p>

La lumière s'alluma et une voix perça à travers la porte.  
><em> -Ca sera bien plus marrant que tu vois ce que tu lui as fait Booth. Dans quel état elle est par TA faute.<em>  
>Avant même que Booth ne pu répondre, on entendit<br>_ -Ce n'est pas lui, uniquement toi. Toi et ta folie. _  
>La voix était dure, glaciale. Jamais Booth ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, pas même à Epps ou à d'autres criminels<p>

Puis un rire s'éloignant de la porte, Booth vit enfin Brennan, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, des bleus sur les bras, sa robe, qui la rendait si magnifique le soir précédent, complètement déchirée.  
>Booth ôta donc sa veste de smoking et la posa sur Brennan.<p>

Regardant plus attentivement sa partenaire, il comprit ce que McDoo avait dû lui faire, il n'osait lui demander, mais se doutait bien ce qu'elle avait subit.  
><em> -Je suis désolé Tempérance, il a raison, tout ça c'est ma faute.<em>  
>Elle releva les yeux vers lui<br>_ -Tu n'y es pour rien Booth, il cherche à t'atteindre, et il pense qu'à travers moi cela marchera. Expliqua-t-elle calmement ne se rendant pas complètement compte, sur le coup, combien ce qu'elle disait était vrai.  
>-Et il a raison. Souffla-t-il. <em>

Il venait de s'assoir dos au mur à coté de sa partenaire. Voulant la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il tenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, lentement, mais le contact fit sursauter Brennan, qui d'un bond s'éloigna de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voyait les bleus et les lacérations se doutant très clairement maintenant, ce que McDoo lui avait fait, mais n'osait lui demandé confirmation. Une boule de rage se formant dans sa gorge, dans son estomac de la voir dans cet état, d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu subir tandis qu'il était là, à attendre.  
>Brennan était debout face à Booth.<br>_ -Je suis désolée Booth. Désolée de réagir comme cela  
>-Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire. Sa voix était triste<br>-Rien… tu ne peux rien faire… je suis... je suis désolée  
>-C'est moi Tempérance, moi qui suis désolé. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi. Jamais tu n'aurais dû être mêlée à tout cela, jamais rien de ceci ne te serait arrivé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je devais te protéger, c'est mon rôle en tant que ton partenaire et j'en ai été incapable. Il avait mis sa tête dans ses mains.<em>  
>Et contre toute attente, Brennan s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.<br>_ -Ce n'est pas de ta faute Booth. C'est ce fou, rien de plus._

Malgré les événements, elle trouvait encore la force de le rassurer, de le protéger, de s'occuper de lui.  
>Il se demandait comment elle pouvait faire cela alors qu'elle avait subit tant d'épreuves, alors qu'elle avait été malmenée.<p>

Bones, de son côté, ne pensait qu'à une chose : Permettre à son partenaire de vivre. Et si, pour cela, elle devait se sacrifier, elle le ferait. Elle lui avait menti, l'avait trahi, avait trahi leur partenariat et cela depuis plusieurs semaines.  
>Il avait, à plusieurs reprises par le passé, risqué sa vie pour la sienne, aujourd'hui, elle pensait que c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille.<br>Et, par-dessus tout, elle ne pourrait pas vivre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il souffrait. Elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent, il lui était devenu vital.  
>Bien sur, au départ, venir ici, à Hawaï n'avait été qu'une mission, et elle pensait, ou plutôt, tenter de se convaincre que tous les gestes qu'elle avait eu envers lui, toutes les paroles qu'ils avaient échangés, n'étaient dû qu'à leur pseudo-mission. Elle se disait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à quitter Booth car elle devait le protéger de son harceleur. Pourtant, en y songeant, elle se rendait bien compte que c'était plus que cela. Qu'au fil des ans, et surtout des dernières semaines, il était devenu bien plus qu'un simple partenaire, bien plus qu'un simple ami et que cela était bien plus fort et puissant que le lien de meilleur ami qu'elle tentait de lui attribuer.<p>

Elle inspira un bon coup  
><em> -C'est juste qu'il va me falloir du temps, pour ... pour compartimenter cette fois. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, fermant les yeux afin de faire le vide.<br>-Tu ne peux pas compartimenter quelque chose comme cela Bones. Je sais que tu es très rationnelle mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas mettre en boite de cette façon. Dit-il en relevant les yeux comme étonné qu'elle puisse dire une chose comme ça. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il se releva et cette fois la pris dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire. _  
>Tendrement, il la berçait, tentant de lui faire sentir toute l'affection et la compassion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Tentant d'effacer par ce simple geste ce qu'elle avait dû endurer quelques heures auparavant.<br>Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Booth murmurant des mots tendres à Bones. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, tout comme elle avait besoin de son contact. L'un comme l'autre puisait en l'autre une force leur permettant de faire face à la situation

_ -Je vais nous sortir de là Tempérance et après je trouverai une façon de te faire oublier tout cela. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai. Et il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, je te le promets. Lui dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il tentait d'être le plus doux et tendre possible, afin de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu. _

Tout deux s'étaient réinstallés au sol, Brennan toujours dans les bras de Booth et ainsi ils s'endormirent.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Réveil

**Chapitre 17 : Réveil**

_ -Allez debout là-dedans. Ce n'est plus l'heure de la sieste. Cria une voix à travers la porte grande ouverture. _  
>La lumière était aveuglante pour nos deux prisonniers, encore blottis l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique, ils le sentaient l'un comme l'autre, et ils avaient peur, mais pas pour eux même, pour l'autre, chacun pour son partenaire respectif. Booth pour Bones et Bones pour Booth. Cela avait toujours était le cas, surtout dans les situations critique. Ils faisaient passer la vie de l'autre avant la leur.<br>_ -Aujourd'hui, tu viens avec nous Booth, pendant que je m'occupe du cher docteur Brennan, mon ami ici présent, t'arrangera un peu, enfin, un peu… ria-t-il avant de reprendre : - Tu es en trop bon état pour le moment je trouve.  
>Booth s'était mis devant sa partenaire, tentant de faire bouclier.<br>-Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher, pas cette fois ! S'écria-t-il, cherchant à s'attirer les foudres de leur bourreau sur lui au lieu d'elle.  
>-Il me semble que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Booth. <em>  
>Et sans plus attendre, l'homme baraqué venait de frapper Booth dans l'estomac avec la crosse de son fusil. Le coup avait était puissant, l'homme de main étant en retrait de quelques pas, il s'en était servit comme élan pour frapper.<br>_ -Booth ça va ? Brennan s'était accroupie à côté de lui. _  
>Elle toucha son flan.<br>_ -Une côte cassée au moins. Se dit-elle en sentant la légère bosse et voyant les traits tirées du visage de son coéquipier. – Il faut que je fasse quelque chose sinon ils vont le mettre en pièce. Pensa-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute allure.  
>-Ca va, mais reste derrière moi Bones. Lui dit-il en grimaçant de douleur.<em>  
>Elle savait qu'il était capable de supporter bien plus. Il l'avait prouvé en allant la secourir malgré la multitude de blessures qu'il avait lors de son enlèvement par Kenton. Il avait une épaule en vrac et d'autres fractures et pourtant, il avait forcé Hodgins à le conduire pour la retrouver.<br>_ -Ca va aller Booth, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle lui souriait en disant cela, tentant par là de le rassurer, tout en lui posant une main sur la joue.  
>-Non ça n'ira pas Bones. Il la voyait se relever, et faire face à McDoo. – Bones ? Demanda-t-il inquiet de la voir faire.<br>-J'ai un marché pour toi. Dit-elle ce qui intrigua l'homme  
>-Tu le laisses tranquille, et je coopère plus … efficacement, à ton petit jeu. Proposa-t-elle sentant son partenaire se tendre derrière elle.<br>-Bones ça ne va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il s'était relevé avec difficulté et tenta de l'attraper par le bras, mais elle esquiva.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas Booth. En se retournant rapidement vers lui et lui souriant timidement comme pour le calmer<em>  
>Lui se crispait de plus en plus, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, que lui passait-il par la tête pour faire ça ? Etait-elle devenue complètement folle ?<br>L'anthropologue avait le regard braqué sur McDoo, qui semblait en pleine réflexion, tout en gardant ce petit sourire amusé de voir la tête que faisait Booth en écoutant la proposition de la jeune femme.  
><em> -Ok ! Pour le moment je le laisse tranquille, mais on verra si tu es vraiment efficace alors. Répondit-il tandis qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux.<br>-Bones ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. Le ton de Booth était suppliant, ce qui fit rire à pleine gorge McDoo._  
>La jeune femme se retourna à nouveau vers l'agent, lui sourit et lui dit que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.<br>_ -Une dernière chose McDoo, je veux que tu fasses apporter à manger et à boire à Booth pendant que nous serons … occupés.  
>-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je pense que cela sera encore plus amusant pour moi de le savoir dans cet état, sachant ce que tu fais pour lui. Finit-il en lançant un regard de vainqueur à son prisonnier.<br>-Bones … Tempérance …. furent les seuls mots que le jeune homme pu prononcer en regardant sa partenaire faire quelques pas._  
>Il voulu intervenir, mais fut très vite repoussé par le second homme, et avec la douleur de ses côtes, il ne put pas faire grand-chose.<p>

Et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Booth impuissant face à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir dans un tel enfer, comment Bones pouvait-elle agir ainsi, s'abandonnant pour lui.  
>Bien sûr, si la situation avait été inversée il aurait fait la même chose, mais c'était différent, c'était de son devoir de veiller sur elle, de prendre soin d'elle.<br>Il était pétrifié de ce qui venait de ce passé, de l'avoir vu partir avec McDoo pour lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était figé lorsqu'elle avait parlé, la savoir aux mains de cet homme, savoir qu'il allait la brutaliser, qu'il allait abuser d'elle.  
>Il se trouvait minable de l'avoir poussée à agir ainsi, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, pour l'en dissuader. Elle était si forte, si belle, si intelligente, elle se donnait complètement afin de l'épargner lui. Etait-il seulement digne d'un tel acte ? Il en doutait, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ca, pas pour lui. C'était à lui de s'abandonner pour la sauver.<p>

Il ferma les yeux, tendant de refluer la peur inconditionnée qui prenait possession de lui. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner s'il lui arrivait malheur, si elle ne revenait pas.  
>L'idée que plus jamais elle ne veuille lui adresser la parole dans le futur lui traversa l'esprit, et il se dit que cela serait normal après ce qu'il lui avait fait.<br>Il lui avait crié dessus, lui disant qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'il lui en voulait. Evidemment, c'était sur le coup de la colère, mais tout de même. Ben sûr, il s'était excusé et lui avait dit que c'était oublié, que l'essentiel était leur lien à tous les deux, et la façon dont ils s'étaient découverts.  
>Une part de lui disait que c'est parce qu'il avait été horrible avec elle qu'elle avait décidé de se sacrifier pour lui et qu'à présent, elle était avec McDoo à faire… à subir …. Il ne pouvait même pas le dire tellement cela le faisait souffrir.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, on lui apporta à manger et à boire, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à avaler quoi que ce soit. Il tournait en rond se posant mille questions, cherchant désespérément comment sortir de ce trou à rat et surtout comment sortir Bones de là avant toute chose. Il n'était pas question qu'elle soit blessée, torturée, violée par sa faute, par sa faiblesse, par son impuissance encore une fois. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il trouve une solution.  
>Le temps passait et elle n'était pas encore revenue.<p>

Booth scruta le moindre recoin de la pièce, cherchant un courant d'air, une ouverture, des outils, tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à préparer un plan pour échapper de cet endroit qui le rendait fou et qui, surtout, faisait du mal à sa partenaire. Il contrôla le contenu du plateau se demandant s'il pouvait y avoir utilité à son contenu mais rien.  
>Il ne trouvait rien, pas une once d'idée ou de solution afin de les sortir de là. Il devenait fou à tourner en rond, à chercher une solution, à attendre qu'elle revienne, se demandant si elle allait revenir, et surtout, si elle revenait, dans quel état elle serait.<p>

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et l'homme de main de McDoo déposa le corps de Brennan au sol. Booth se précipita.  
><em> -Que lui avez-vous fait ? S'écria-t-il immédiatement<em>  
>Pas de réponse la porte fut refermée<br>_ -Bones ! Bones réponds moi. Allez Tempérance, un petit effort ? Tempérance s'il te plait._  
>Tout en disant cela il cherchait un pouls, enfin il en trouva un, faible, mais il en trouva un. C'était déjà ça. Il souffla de la savoir en vie, affaiblie mais en vie.<br>Il ne restait plus rien de la robe de Brennan, Booth enleva donc sa chemise et la passa délicatement à Brennan, puis lui remis sa veste par-dessus.  
><em> -Bones, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Il semblait complètement abattu, désespéré<em>  
>Il chercha l'eau qu'il n'avait pas bue et lui humecta les lèvres.<br>_ -Booth ? La voix lui parvint comme d'outre-tombe. _  
>Il se précipita vers elle, heureuse de pouvoir l'entendre. C'était plutôt bon signe qu'elle parle, même si c'était à peine audible.<br>_ -Oui c'est moi Tempérance, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi. Sa voix était faible, tremblante. Il lui déposa une main sur la joue. Il avait besoin de ce contact afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, que ce n'était pas un mirage.  
>Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Bones ? Pourquoi ?<br>-Il le fallait, sinon ils t'auraient fait du mal. Souffla-t-elle difficilement  
>-Et tu penses que c'est mieux qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ?<em>  
>Bien sûr, lui dire cela n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, la voir ainsi, maltraitée le mettait au supplice. Et elle ne sembla s'en offusquer, comprenant certainement que cela était surtout dû à son inquiétude.<br>_ -Moi c'était déjà fait, ça ne changeait plus rien._  
>Ces mots firent frémir douloureusement Booth. Comment pouvait-elle voir les choses ainsi, comment pouvait-elle supporter toute cette horreur ?<p>

_ -Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire du mal Booth. Je ne pouvais pas… tu… tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu es un homme bien, un homme merveilleux et tu compte tell… et elle tomba évanouie.  
>-Tempérance réveille toi. Allez réveille toi. S'il te plait.<em>  
>Il paniquait, elle était inconsciente, dans un sale état, sa respiration saccadée, son souffle court, tout comme son pouls, ouverte partout, ayant certainement des fractures et d'autres blessures qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Ces derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés pourraient presque être assimilé au derniers dires d'un mourant et ca il ne le tolèrerait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir, il ne le pouvait pas et ne le supporterait pas.<p>

Durant plusieurs minutes Booth tenta de la réveiller, les larmes lui coulaient, il était paniqué, lui l'ex tireur d'élite, l'un des meilleurs agents du FBI, il pleurait, paniqué à l'idée de perdre sa partenaire, son amie, sa meilleure amie, la femme de sa vie.

_ -Allez réfléchis Booth, tu dois bien avoir une idée pour la sortir de là … tu ne peux pas la laisser là, elle va mourir, par ta faute si tu ne fais rien, tu vas la perdre._

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant de rassembler ses esprits afin de trouver un moyen de lui sauver la vie, de la sortir de là. Mais rien, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux idées constructives. Alors il serra Brennan dans ses bras, le plus fort possible, tout en évitant tout de même de la blesser.  
><em> -Allez Tempérance, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne peux pas me laisser, s'il te plait réveilles toi, j'ai besoin de toi.<em>

* * *

><p><em>PS : Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Je sais que ces deux derniers chapitres sont assez durs pour Brennan, mais cela aura un impact sur les futures chapitres et l'évolution de l'histoire... dans le bon sens ne vous inquiétez pas ;)<em>

_Ah, et n'oubliez pas... j'aime bien les Happy End même si j'ai tendance à malmener les personnages ^^  
><em>


	18. Chapitre 18 : Liberté

**Chapitre 18 : Liberté**

Booth tentait de réveiller Brennan depuis un certain temps déjà, vérifiant son pouls et sa respiration régulièrement, tous deux très faibles, mais rien y faisant. Il avait beau l'appeler, la secouer, lui caresser le visage, rien aucune réaction. Il cherchait une solution, aussi bien pour les sortir de là que pour faire ouvrir les yeux à sa partenaire, mais pour l'instant, son esprit ne trouvait rien.

Dehors, au loin, il entendait du bruit, loin au dehors. Un bruit sourd, comme un gros moteur se fit entendre, cela le dérangeait presque pour entendre le cœur de Bones, pour se rassurer qu'il battait encore.

Puis de plus en plus de vacarme, des pas se rapprochant, puis s'éloignant, courant, marchant. Il commençait à se demander ce qui se passait, tout en continuant de chercher une solution pour se sortir de là.

Tout à coup on entendit un grand bruit près de leur cellule, enfin la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre trois personnes.  
><em> - Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan.<em>  
>En se retournant Booth vit Tom, Nick et Mike, de l'hôtel. Tous trois portaient une veste portant le logo FBI brodé dessus, la même que celle qu'il possédait lui-même à Washington. Il fut soulagé de les voir, cela était la réponse à savoir comment sortir d'ici.<br>_ - Nous sommes du FBI comme vous devez le savoir. Nous collaborons avec le docteur Brennan pour votre protection. Lança l'agent afin d'expliquer la situation et regardant le couple face à lui.  
>- Bones … elle va mal … il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Fut les premiers mots que Booth leur dit, ne relevant pas les explications de ceux face à lui.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit immédiatement Tom  
>- Elle ne respire presque plus, son pouls est faible… c'est tout juste si je sens encore son cœur battre. La fin de sa phrase sortit comme un murmure. Les trois agents sentirent un mal aise les traverser. Ils savaient qu'il fallait agir et cela le plus vite possible.<em>

Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas côtoyé la jeune femme très longtemps, mais ils avaient pu voir l'attachement qu'elle avait envers leur collègue et avaient aussi pu remarquer que cela était réciproque. Ils jouaient, soit disant la comédie, mais tous avaient pu voir que le lien qui les unissait était bien plus fort que ce qu'ils voulaient bien admettre.  
><em> - Ok un hélico est dehors, on y va tout de suite.<em>  
>En voyant l'état de Booth, Nick fit un pas, voulant très certainement souhaitant prendre en charge l'anthropologue au vue des grimaces de douleurs faite par son collègue prisonnier, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Tom qui n'avait pas lâché du regard le couple devant lui.<br>Booth pris la jeune femme dans ses bras, le plus tendrement possible, tendant d'éviter d'aggraver son état. Malgré ses douleurs l'ex-sniper ne voulait pas lâcher Bones et les trois autres comprirent tout à fait cela, n'intervenant donc pas, ils restèrent simplement près de lui au cas où il aurait besoin de l'aide de l'un d'entre eux.  
><em> - C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici alors restez près de nous pour retrouver la sortie. On a eu assez de mal à vous trouver, mais on a noté les différents chemins utilisés, on devrait sortir d'ici rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas.<em>  
>Tom prit donc les devant après ses dires.<p>

Ils se mirent en route rapidement. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient, un vrai labyrinthe comme il l'avait dit se disait Booth, même s'il avait réussi à ouvrir leur cellule, il aurait eu du mal à emmener Bones à l'extérieur sans se perdre.

Tout en pensant cela, il baissa les yeux sur sa partenaire, inspirant profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur, fixant son visage qui palissait de minute en minute. Il se sentait misérable de ne pas avoir pu éviter cela à la jeune femme, misérable qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour lui, pour le protéger alors que c'était son rôle. S'il avait tenu son agresseur devant lui, il l'aurait réduit en bouillie se dit-il, à ce moment là une question lui traversa l'esprit.  
><em> - Vous avez arrêté McDoo ?<br>- Nous …. Non, nous l'avons vu fuir de l'hélico. Nous avons préféré venir vous chercher plutôt que de le poursuivre. Nous sommes désolés, mais dans le doute sur votre état, nous vous avons privilégiés. Nous l'arrêterons ne vous inquiétez pas agent Booth.  
>- Vous avez bien fait. Bones a besoin de soin. Répondit-il en regardant à nouveau la femme dans ses bras. – Et je lui mettrai la main dessus à cette enflure… il payera pour ce qu'il lui a fait. On ressentait sa rage, sa haine pour l'homme qui avait torturé sa partenaire.<em>

Les deux agents devant lui se regardèrent étonnés de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais comprenant tout à fait, ils auraient réagit de la même façon si leur femme avait été dans la même situation. Bien que Booth et Bones ne soient que partenaire. En effet ce dernier était tendre avec elle, inquiet aussi, mais on pouvait ressentir un lien particulier les unissant. En ouvrant la porte, il l'avait trouvé serrant sa coéquipière, en larme la suppliant de rester en vie, et là ils voyaient bien que la seule chose qui comptait pour Booth était d'emmener sa partenaire se faire soigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth pu apercevoir la lumière du jour.  
><em> - Ca y est Bones, on est dehors, on va vite te faire soigner, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille sans se séparer d'elle.<em>  
>Il monta dans l'hélico militaire, déposant sa partenaire et la calant entre ses jambes et ses bras pour lui éviter tout mouvement brusque et pour la protéger. Il ne comptait pas la lâcher tant qu'aucun médecin ne serait là pour se charger d'elle … et encore…<br>_ - Allez Bones, tiens encore le coup, c'est bientôt fini. Tu m'entends hein, tu restes avec moi. Ne me lâches pas Bones, ne m'abandonnes pas... pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé …Sans toi je ne suis rien Bones._

Ils étaient libres, certes, mais cela ne semblait pas affecter Booth outre mesure. Sa coéquipière semblait au bord du gouffre, entre la vie et la mort, la liberté ne lui servait à rien si pour cela il devait perdre cette femme.  
>Durant tout le trajet Booth murmurait des phrases à sa partenaire. Les trois agents le regardaient, comprenant de plus en plus les sentiments que leur collègue avait, ayant presque aussi mal que lui de voir le docteur Brennan dans cet état.<p>

Après dix minutes de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin au Queens Medical Center, l'hôpital d'Hawaï. Brennan fut prise en charge immédiatement par les médecins et infirmiers, son état étant critique. Booth quant à lui, fut aussi ausculté, bien qu'au départ il ait refusé, préférant rester dans la salle d'attente afin d'avoir des nouvelles plus rapides de sa partenaire. Mais après l'insistance des médecins et de ses collègues du FBI, il avait cédé et avait subit une batterie de contrôles.  
>Lui et Brennan avaient passé deux jours enfermé, pratiquement sans eau ni nourriture, sauf celle que Bones avait réussit à fournir à son coéquipier qui n'y avait pas touché préférant la garder pour elle et bien trop inquiet pour son amie.<br>Ces examens révélèrent une côte cassée ainsi que quelques hématomes, une légère déshydratation et anémie, mais rien de très grave en soit.  
>Booth ne cessait de demander comment allait sa partenaire, réclamant des nouvelles à toutes personnes de l'hôpital se trouvant là.<p>

Enfin au bout de quatre heures, un médecin arriva vers lui.  
><em> - Agent Booth, je suis le Docteur Sheep, c'est moi qui ai pris en charge le Docteur Brennan. Se présenta le médecin.<br>- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il et tout dans sa voix et dans son comportement montrait à quel point il était inquiet.  
>- Physiquement ça peut aller, elle a plusieurs contusions et blessures ouvertes que nous avons soigné, un poignet fracturé, nous l'avons donc plâtré, nous avons été obligés de l'opérer pour une perforation d'un poumon suite à une côte casée, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Toutefois c'est plus le côté psychologique qui m'inquiète...<br>- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Elle a été violée, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, cela marque souvent. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveille, un infirmier à voulu prendre ses constantes et j'ai voulu lui expliquer la situation, elle s'est débattue, nous avons dû la sédater pour la calmer. Il lui faudra un accompagnement suivi par un spécialiste.<br>- Nous avons déjà un psy... dit assez bas Booth_  
>Il était sous le choc. Bien sûr il savait ce qu'elle avait subit et se doutait que ça serait difficile pour elle, mais il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle puisse réagir ainsi.<br>_ - Ca sera parfait si elle le connait, plus facile en tout cas. Pour le moment, elle est endormie, nous pourrons vous en dire plus à son réveil.  
>- D'accord. Merci<em>  
>Sa voix était atone, il était déboussolé par la situation et s'en voulait terriblement de ce qui arrivait à sa partenaire.<br>_ - Docteur ?  
>- Oui Agent Booth ?<br>- Quand pourront rentrer à Washington ? Elle a tous ses amis là-bas et sa famille, ainsi que notre psy.  
>- Quand vous le souhaiterez, l'un de vos collègues, m'a dit que le FBI a mis à votre disposition un hélicoptère pour la transporter chez elle quand vous le désireriez. Mais attendons tout de même qu'elle se réveille. Sa chambre est la 256, vous pouvez la rejoindre si vous le souhaitez, je pense qu'avoir un visage connu à son réveil sera une bonne chose.<em>


	19. Chapitre 19 : Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 19 : Retour à la réalité  
><strong>  
>Après plusieurs heures passées aux côtés de sa partenaire, et un énième avis des médecins, il fut décidé que Brennan serait transportée à Washington dans la journée. En quelques jours, les dégâts physiques avaient été résorbés, mais côté psychologique, cela semblait plus compromis. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son réveil, pas même à Booth, ne regardait pratiquement personne, comme cloitrée dans une bulle qu'aucun n'arrivait à atteindre.<br>L'agent avait appelé les fouines ainsi que Max et Russ pour leur dire que sa coéquipière allait bien, il avait juste omis, volontairement, de leur parler de son état mental, préférant le faire une fois à DC, espérant surtout que, d'ici là, les choses s'amélioreraient, au moins un peu.  
>Il ne savait vraiment pas comment le dire aux autres, et encore moins au père de sa partenaire à qui, il avait promis de toujours veiller sur la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi cette promesse, aussi bien vis-à-vis de Max que vis-à-vis de sa partenaire.<p>

Booth était dans la chambre de sa coéquipière, au Washington Hospital, elle dormait, et il attendait l'arrivée de Sweets, prévenu par Cullen afin de faire une évaluation et cela avant même qu'elle n'ait reçu d'autres visites. Il avait été décidé que personne ne serait mis au courant de leur retour avant l'avis du jeune psychologue.

_ - Bonjour Agent Booth  
>- Bonjour Sweets. Le ton de l'homme était plein de peine et de tristesse. Ses yeux montraient encore des traces de la douleur mélangée aux pleurs qu'il avait dû verser, la culpabilité était aussi très présente.<br>- Bonjour Docteur Brennan. En effet, cette dernière venait de se réveiller en l'entendant arriver. Mais elle ne prononça aucun mot.  
>- Elle ne parle pas …. depuis … depuis qu'ils l'ont ramenée dans la cellule elle n'a presque pas dit un mot … Booth était abattu, cela se ressentait, et bien évidemment le jeune psychologique le remarqua. Bones lui avait parlé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais ses paroles étaient comme celle d'un mourant, aussi préférait-il ne pas en faire par à Sweets.<br>- D'accord, vous devriez peut être me laisser seul avec elle._  
>Il acquiesça et commença à se relever, mais fut retenu par le bras. Sa partenaire le pressait de rester, et lui lançait un tel regard qu'il en fut déchiré.<br>_ - Il faut que vous discutiez avec Sweets Bones … moi … moi je ne sais pas comment vous aider, lui il saura._  
>Elle tira encore sur sa manche, mais toujours sans un mot.<br>_ - Restez Agent Booth, si c'est ce qu'elle désire, restez._  
>Il se réinstalla donc dans le fauteuil à côté de sa coéquipière qui ne l'avait pas lâché de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle.<p>

_ - Bien, Docteur Brennan, je vois que vous avez l'air en forme... physiquement du moins, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Toutefois, il va falloir que nous travaillions sur le reste. Dit alors le thérapeute en s'installant lui aussi._  
>L'anthropologue tourna le dos au jeune homme qui s'était assis de l'autre côté du lit par rapport à l'agent Booth.<br>_ - Docteur Brennan, si vous ne faites pas d'effort nous n'y arriverons jamais. Soupira Sweets. _  
>Il avait eu affaire à des femmes violées, et savait combien cela pouvait être difficile. Toutefois il ne s'attendait pas à trouver, en voyant l'anthropologue habituellement forte et pleine d'assurance, une jeune femme fragile et empli de doute et de détresse.<br>_ - Allez Bones, il est là pour vous aider, vous le savez bien. Je sais que vous détestez la psychologie, mais il faut que vous le laissiez faire, que vous l'écoutiez et parliez avec lui. S'il vous plait Bones. _  
>Il l'implorait du regard et elle ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir la tristesse qui émanait de son partenaire.<br>_ - Bones, s' il te plait, regarde-moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux. - Il faut que tu t'en sortes, après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu ne vas pas rester là, à ne rien faire. Tu es bien plus forte que cela, je le sais, je te connais. Alors s'il te plait, fais un effort._  
>Il avait plongé ses yeux chocolat dans le bleu-azur de sa partenaire. Sweets quand à lui n'avait pas dit un mot. Le jeune psychologue fut d'abord surpris du tutoiement, mais ne releva pas, et surtout il avait l'impression que l'anthropologue écoutait, même si elle ne faisait rien, elle écoutait ce que l'agent du FBI lui disait, écoutait vraiment, et cela, c'était bon signe, cela montrait une petite lueur d'espoir.<br>Le lien qui unissait ces deux êtres était indéniable, et serait très certainement un atout incontournable à la guérison de la jeune femme.  
>Au départ, en présence de leur ami, Booth avait vouvoyé sa coéquipière, ne sachant pas si elle serait d'accord pour faire part de l'évolution de leur relation, mais finalement il avait décidé de ne pas perdre cette habitude qu'ils avaient prise, renforçant leur lien.<p>

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, rien n'avait changé, et Brennan ne semblait toujours pas prête à faire d'effort.  
><em> - Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais y aller. Je vais faire prévenir le Jeffersonian que vous êtes rentrée, ainsi que la famille du Docteur Brennan. Toutefois, il vous faudra les avertir de son état avant qu'il ne la voit agent Booth.<br>- Bien sûr Sweets. Merci.  
>- Pouvez-vous me raccompagner ? Au revoir Docteur Brennan, je reviendrai certainement demain.<br>- Je reviens Bones, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Dit-il en découvrant le regard terrifié qu'elle lui lançait._

_- Son état de mutisme complet est inquiétant. Sweets était direct, de toute façon il savait que Booth préférait cela. - Toutefois, le lien qui vous unis est bénéfique.  
>Booth scruta le jeune homme.<br>- Agent Booth, j'ai toujours su que vous et le Docteur Brennan aviez un lien particulier, ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre est bien au dessus du simple lien de partenariat, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'accepte. Quoi que il semble, vu votre façon d'agir, certaines choses aient pu, ont changées, malgré les circonstances.  
>- Les dernières semaines nous avons beaucoup parlé, et cela nous a permis d'apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre Sweets, c'est tout.<br>- Oui oui, si vous le dites. Dans tous les cas, ce lien est important, je pense qu'il est ce qui l'empêche de sombrer totalement. Le Docteur Brennan se raccroche à vous, comme nous l'avons constaté. Par contre, il va falloir réussir à la faire sortir de son mutisme. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment faire, mais je trouverai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous laissez y retourner. Pensez aussi à passer chez vous Booth, une bonne douche vous fera du bien, ainsi que d'aller voir votre fils. Je pense que passer quelques heures avec lui, vous aiderait à vous sentir un peu mieux.  
>- Sweets, je préfère rester avec Bones pour le moment...<br>- Je sais, mais si vous voulez la soutenir, il faut que vous soyez en forme de votre côté. Elle a besoin de votre force pour surmonter cela._  
>Le jeune homme savait très bien qu'en plus de veiller sur l'anthropologue, il devait surveiller l'agent. Il considérait ce dernier comme un ami, un ami proche, bien qu'aucun ne l'ait réellement dit et il ne souhaitait pas le voir dépérir en même temps que la jeune femme. Cette dernière allait voir en Booth un pilier pour sa reconstruction.<br>_ - J'y penserai …. On ressentait bien que l'agent n'était pas prêt de quitter sa partenaire mais c'était déjà un point qu'il puisse y réfléchir.  
>- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, je fais prévenir tout le monde. Je vous laisse les informer. Au revoir<br>- Au revoir Sweets et merci._

Booth retourna dans la chambre de sa partenaire. Après quelques heures, une infirmière vint le chercher, lui expliquant que des personnes l'attendaient en salle d'attente.  
>Arrivée devant la porte, il pu voir Angela, Hodgins, Camille, Max et Russ. Il inspira profondément et entra.<br>_ - Bonjour  
>- Comment va ma fille ?<br>- Max …. vous devriez vous asseoir. En fait vous devriez tous vous asseoir.  
>- Comment va Brenn Booth . Tu nous as dit qu'elle allait bien, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?<br>- Angela, assis-toi s'il te plait, je vais …. je vais vous expliquer._  
>Tout le monde s'installa donc. Ils sentaient tous que ce qui allait être dit n'allait pas être simple. Booth commença à expliquer la réelle mission, le rôle de sa partenaire, vint alors leur enlèvement, et le sacrifice de Bones. Tout en expliquant la situation, il avait vu Max se lever et tourner en rond dans la pièce, Booth ne s'était pas assis, il avait préféré rester debout, et s'attendait, en quelques sortes, à une réaction du père de sa coéquipière, et il ne fut pas déçu.<br>_ - Ils sont donc venus la chercher une deuxième fois. Je devais aussi être emmené pour être torturé... Bones a …. elle a fait un marché avec McDoo..._  
>Il inspira profondément<br>_ - S'il me laissait tranquille, et me donnait de quoi manger et boire, alors elle serait … elle ..  
>- Elle serait quoi Booth ? Max commençait à être hors de lui, cela se ressentait<br>- … plus coopérative … il avait lâché cela dans un souffle. Et sans même qu'il n'ait pu bouger, il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'arcade ouverte._  
>Il s'était attendu à une réaction de Max et ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de la violence de celle-ci. Quelque part, cela le soulageait, s'il avait pu lui même se frapper il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression de mériter au moins cela, si ce n'est pas bien plus.<br>_ - Tu devais la protéger, je te l'avais confiée, c'était ton rôle de veiller sur ma fille, et au lieu de cela tu l'as laissé prendre les coups à ta place ! Quel genre d'homme es-tu donc pour laisser une femme se faire violer et tabasser pour toi !  
>- Papa arrête ! Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est déjà. Russ s'était interposé<br>- Et alors, il le mérite, à cause de lui ta sœur a... elle a …  
>- Je suis désolé Max … si seulement j'avais été plus fort … si seulement j'avais … Booth était vraiment abattu. Il était resté à terre, n'ayant même pas la force de redresser la tête pour faire face aux gens autour de lui.<em>  
>A ce moment là Max regarda enfin l'agent, il se rendit alors compte de l'état réel dans lequel celui-ci était, à quel point ce dernier s'en voulait, et à quel point il était malheureux, anéanti. L'ancien gangster souffla un bon coup. Il avait toujours été conscient des sentiments de l'agent envers sa fille, et savait que s'il avait pu, Booth aurait donné sa vie pour elle, pour lui éviter toute cette souffrance.<br>_ - Relèves-toi fiston. Je me suis laissé emporter.  
>- Non Max, vous avez raison, je n'ai pas su la protéger, tout est de ma faute... je ne me doutais de rien en plus avant l'enlèvement<br>- Je sais comment ma fille peut être parfois Booth, et elle a fait ça pour votre bien... c'est juste … juste que je suis son père alors parfois je réagis trop brutalement lorsque je m'inquiète pour elle. Mais vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez j'en suis certain._  
>Tout en parlant, il avait aidé Booth à se remettre sur ses pieds et avait pris ce dernier dans ses bras, une façon de lui montrer qu'il était désolé, qu'il le remerciait et le soutenait.<br>_ - Vous avez passé tout votre temps avec elle, et je sais ce qui vous unis l'un et l'autre. Je sais que vous serez toujours là pour elle._  
>Booth n'avait rien répondu à cette phrase, dite bien plus bas, pour lui seul.<br>_ - Booth, comment va-t-elle ?  
>- Elle ne parle plus … depuis qu'ils l'ont ramenée dans notre cellule, elle n'a pas dit un mot. Sweets parle de mutisme profond. Et elle refuse de rester seule avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas… il faut que je sois là, sinon, elle se débat ou se réfugie dans un coin... même pour Sweets elle ne m'a pas lâché...<em>  
>A ce mot Angela fondit en larme dans les bras d'Hodgins, Russ et Max étaient tout deux sous le choc et Camille s'avança vers Booth pour le prendre dans ses bras en signe de réconfort.<p> 


	20. Chapitre 20 : Psychologie

**Chapitre 20 : Psychologie**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur retour à Washington et aucun changement n'avait eu lieu du côté de Brennan, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ne regardait personne, se noyant de plus en plus dans ce mutisme qui rendait son entourage fou.  
>Sweets avait tenté diverses approches afin d'aider sa patiente et amie, mais rien n'y faisait, et il commençait vraiment à ne plus savoir quoi faire.<p>

Durant ces deux semaines Booth passait son temps entre traquer McDoo la journée et rester avec sa partenaire le soir. L'hôpital ne l'autorisant pas à rester la journée ayant remarqué qu'il se laisser détruire lui aussi. Pour le moment, l'enquête sur son harceleur n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce, il avait beau avoir tout repris depuis le début, découvrant ainsi les divers courriers et menaces, mais rien, ce dernier c'était une nouvelle fois, évaporé dans la nature.  
>Booth avait du mal à supporter de voir Bones dans son état actuel et il s'en voulait pour cela, tout le monde avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était elle qui avait pris les choses en mains de cette façon, pour le protéger, mais il s'en voulait tout de même. Il s'était toujours juré de protéger cette jeune femme, même au péril de sa vie, et au final c'était elle qui avait fait ce qui lui s'était juré. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien, d'avoir raté ce qu'il devait faire, d'avoir tout raté grosso modo.<p>

Un soir, tandis qu'il était assis au comptoir du Royal Diner en train de grignoter un hamburger, il fut rejoint par un homme.  
><em> - Bonsoir Agent Booth<br>- Gordon Gordon, bonsoir. Que faite-vous là ? L'agent n'avait même relevé la tête, comme voulant masquer à l'imposant Chef cuisinier sa tristesse.  
>- Et bien, j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir la visite de notre bon jeune psychologue Sweets.<br>- Ah … Both ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre – Il vous a dit pour Bones je suppose. Pousuivit-il toujours sans relever la tête.  
>- En effet, ce fut l'objet de sa visite d'ailleurs. Il semble ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre pour aider le docteur Brennan et m'a demandé conseil, ou plus précisément, m'a demandé de l'accompagner lors des prochaines séances qu'il fera avec elle. Toutefois avant de prendre une décision, je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous.<br>- Me voir, ce ne serait pas plutôt avec Max que vous devriez discuter, il est son père, cela semble plus logique.  
>- Mais je connais le lien qui vous uni vous et notre chère docteur.<br>- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Demanda Booth, ne tentant même pas de nier ce que son interlocuteur avait dit.  
>- Et bien, je voulais être certain que vous seriez d'accord, et aussi, par la même occasion m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Je pense vous connaître suffisamment pour savoir que l'état de votre Partenaire doit vous affecter énormément et que vous devez vous en vouloir de tout ce qui lui est arrivé, bien que d'après le rapport du Docteur Sweets, vous ne pouviez rien faire pour éviter tout cela.<br>- … J'aurai dû pourtant, c'était mon rôle...  
>- Agent Booth, je pense qu'il n'est pas l'heure de vous tracasser avec cela. Pour le moment du moins, vous devez être le pilier du Docteur Brennan, une fois ce point résolu, nous verrons s'il sera encore nécessaire de se tourner vers vous pour résoudre quoi que ce soit concernant votre pseudo culpabilité dans les événements qui ont eu lieu.<em>  
>Booth se tourna vers le Chef et le regarda d'un air étrange, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où se dernier voulait en venir.<br>_ - Une fois votre partenaire remise de tout cela, je pense qu'une simple discussion entre vous et elle devrait suffire à vous faire sortir de cet état de culpabilité profonde dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement, d'où le fait que je ne pense pas nécessaire d'avoir une entrevue privée avec Sweets, ce que j'ai, bien évidemment, fait comprendre à notre jeune ami et il est de mon avis. _  
>Gordon Gordon but alors une gorgée de son thé tout en dégustant les brownies servis avec.<br>_ - Bien, maintenant dites moi Agent Booth, cela ne vous dérange pas que j'accompagne le Docteur Sweets pour voir votre partenaire  
>- Absolument pas Gordon Gordon, je pense même que cela pourra être une très bonne chose. Bones et vous, vous entendez très bien, avec vous, elle ne se braque pas contre la psychologie, peut-être cela l'aidera-t-il.<br>- Bien, je vais donc vous laisser, j'ai un restaurant à faire tourner. Passez une bonne fin de journée Agent Booth.  
>- Merci Gordon Gordon et bonne soirée à vous aussi.<em>

Booth resta là quelques instants, il avait déjà fini de manger et devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir Bones, mais il avait aussi besoin d'un petit break afin de récupérer un peu.

Trente minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre de sa coéquipière.  
><em> - Bonjour Bones. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, mais espérait tout de même au fond de lui l'entendre dire : « Ne m'appelez pas Bones, Booth », mais comme toujours, rien. Elle s'était juste retournée pour lui faire face.<em>  
>Ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas d'expression, son sourire avait totalement disparu. Il ne restait presque plus rien de Bones en elle, elle semblait morte de l'intérieur. Plus il venait la voir et plus il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée faire, de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Il avait peur, peur de ne jamais retrouver la femme qu'il connaissait, la femme avec qui il avait passé de merveilleux moments, durant toutes ces années et surtout des moments magiques durant les semaines écoulées à Hawaï avant … avant tout ça …<br>Mais il devait tenir bon, pour elle, pour lui. Ils en avaient tout les deux besoin. Il connaissait le Docteur Tempérance Brennan suffisamment pour savoir qu'un jour tout cela changerait et qu'elle redeviendrait la femme forte, intelligente, belle qu'il connaissait, il fallait juste du temps. Cette pensée lui rappelait une discussion d'il y a plusieurs mois avec Gordon Gordon : « Patience et Espoir », voilà qu'une fois encore ce conseil était précieux, car tellement vrai.

Booth resta plusieurs heures avec sa partenaire, lui parlant de son enquête, de Parker, du match de basket qu'il avait regardé la veille. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le sport, mais vu qu'il n'était pas très doué en anthropologie, il avait opté pour lui raconter ce qu'il faisait, et puis elle écoutait, ne disant jamais rien, parfois le fixant, parfois regardant dans le vide.

Le lendemain, ce fut une visite de Sweets et Gordon Gordon que Brennan reçue.  
><em> - Bonjour Docteur Brennan. Dit le jeune psychologue<br>- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le Chef_  
>Pas de réponse, mais l'un comme l'autre s'y attendait.<br>_ - Notre jeune ami ici présent m'a raconté votre dernière mission, il semble qu'elle ne fut pas simple, vraiment loin d'être facile pourrai-je même dire. Cela semble vous avoir affecté bien plus qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer aux premiers abords._  
>A cette phrase, Brennan se retourna vers l'homme et le fixa. Bien, il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait, la faire réagir. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, quelques secondes plus tard elle détourna les yeux et fixa le vide à nouveau.<br>Sweets lui, fut étonné de la réaction et regarda incrédule Gordon Gordon. Il avait pensé avoir tout essayé, mais à vrai dire, il n'avait fait qu'être gentil et doux, ayant peur de blesser encore plus sa patiente. Le Chef lui, connaissait la jeune femme, d'extérieur forte et donnant l'impression que rien ne pouvais l'atteindre, il savait qu'en réalité, c'était une personne fragile, qui avait peur d'être blessée. Il avait attaqué fort, espérant la voir réagir et il fut heureux que cela soit le cas.  
><em> - Je pense que je vais vous laissez seuls. Dit-il alors en se levant et sortant. Le Chef le gratifia d'un sourire, comprenant ce que son jeune ex-collègue voulait faire.<em>

_- Bien Docteur Brennan, je me suis permis de demander une copie de votre dossier psychologique, non pas celui du FBI, mais celui établi par les divers psychologues de l'état lorsque vous étiez orpheline._  
>A nouveau, elle braqua son regard vers lui. Et il lui sourit.<br>_ - Lorsque Sweets m'a raconté ce qui vous était arrivé, je fus étonné de votre réaction. Vous avez, habituellement une faculté extraordinaire pour compartimenter les choses, et là, il semble que vous n'arriviez pas. Aussi me suis-je demandé d'où cela pouvait venir. A présent je comprends mieux._  
>Brennan s'était à nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre, Gordon Gordon laissa passer quelques instants avant de poursuivre.<br>_ - Je suis navré pour ce qui vous est arrivé dans votre première famille d'accueil Docteur Brennan._  
>A ces mots, elle s'écroula contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.<br>_ - Ce que vous avez fait, à Hawaï, vous l'avez fait pour sauver l'agent Booth, je comprends tout à fait cela. Mais cela a aussi fait remonter en vous des souvenirs enfouis depuis bien longtemps. L'un dans l'autre, vous avez l'impression d'être revenue quinze ans en arrière et avez peur._

En effet, l'ex-psychologue avait très bien comprit le problème. Effectivement ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait traumatisée, mais elle avait fait cela pour Booth, pour ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle se pensait assez forte pour passer au dessus de ces dernières brutalités, mais n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'elle lui ferait revivre. Gordon Gordon laissa à nouveau passer quelques minutes.  
><em> - Bien, nous avons bien avancé, je suis content. Comme à chaque fois, j'aime travailler avec vous Docteur Brennan. Je vais vous laisser, vous allez être ramenée à votre chambre. Je reviendrai vous voir demain, nous discuterons.<em>

Et il sortit rejoindre Sweets, qui bien entendu, avait suivi toute la discussion.  
><em> - J'ai lu le dossier des services sociaux, mais il n'y parlait pas de maltraitances ou de viols, comment avez-vous su ?<br>- Vous êtes encore jeune, vous n'avez pas su lire entre les lignes. Certaines phrases sont typiques, enfin disons plutôt, étaient typiques de ces cas-là. A cette époque, il n'était pas évident de parler ouvertement de viols ou de maltraitance, surtout pour une famille d'accueil. Regardez. Il lui montrait du doigt quelques lignes du dossier en question.  
>- Effectivement, je n'avais pas vu cela dans un tel contexte. Je m'étais limité au fait que le Docteur Brennan ne se sentait pas bien dans cette famille, qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas convenablement d'elle. J'aurai dû plus m'attarder sur ce point. Enfin, je suis heureux que vous l'ayez remarqué. Et il me semble que vous avez fait de gros progrès avec elle aujourd'hui.<em>  
>Gordon Gordon sourit simplement à cette remarque.<p> 


	21. Chapitre 21 : Disparition

**Chapitre 21 : Disparition**

Une semaine de plus s'était écoulée depuis leur retour, Booth continuait d'aller voir sa partenaire chaque jour. Elle avait aussi la visite de Gordon Gordon. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, mais l'ancien psychologue réussissait à la faire réagir sur certaines choses, et elle semblait avoir un éclat dans le regard lorsque Booth venait lui rendre visite. D'après le personnel, elle semblait même attendre sa venue chaque jour, plus ou moins à la même heure. C'était un début de retour, les prémisses de sa guérison, mais pourtant, aucun de ces amis n'avait pu encore entendre le son de sa voix.  
>Gordon et Sweet soutenaient l'agent du FBI, lui expliquant que les choses avançaient, mais qu'il fallait laisser du temps encore à la jeune femme. De plus, ils tentaient de l'emmener diner de temps à autre, tout comme les fouines, afin que l'ex-sniper se change les idées. Il devait rester en forme autant physiquement que psychologiquement afin de soutenir comme il se doit sa partenaire.<p>

Booth était arrivé dans la chambre de sa partenaire les bras rempli de sacs de nourriture de chez Sid. Il avait pris l'habitude de diner avec elle, amenant parfois leur repas, aucun médecins ni infirmières n'avaient rien dit sur ce fait. Ils pensaient tous que garder des habitudes que le duo avait pouvait aider la jeune femme.  
><em> - Salut Bones, j'ai apporté à diner, thaï ca te va ?<em>  
>Pas de réponse évidemment, mais elle le gratifia d'un sourire sincère, cela suffit à l'agent pour se sentir heureux. Bien sur elle avait déjà sourit, quelques fois, mais pas de réels sourires, plus des pseudo mimiques lui servant d'échappatoire, alors que là, son sourire était beau, franc, sincère et pour Booth se fut comme un souffle de vie. Il se demandait ce qui avait changé dans la journée pour qu'elle semble si vivante et souriante aujourd'hui, mais ne préféra pas lui demander, de peur de briser ce charme, alors il se contenta de l'observait, heureux de la voir ainsi.<br>_ - Désolé d'être en retard, les embouteillages, tu sais ce que c'est. Sinon ta journée ca allait ? Gordon Gordon n'a pas été trop dur ? Et le gamin ca allait ? Oui oui je sais comment il est, pénible, comme toujours je sais, mais bon, finalement il est sympa. Surtout ne lui dit pas, il ne va plus me lâcher s'il sait que je l'apprécie._  
>Comme à son accoutumée il arrivait à faire la conversation lui tout seul. Après trois semaines à venir ici tous les soirs, il commençait à avoir l'habitude, pourtant au fond de lui il n'espérait qu'une chose, entendre sa voix.<br>_ - Bon à table. Dit-il en sortant les divers plats. – Crevettes pour toi, je sais que tu adores ca. Bœuf pour moi ... pour pas changer, me diras-tu mais c'est Sid qui m'a servi sans vraiment me laisser le choix. Enfin comme toujours avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il en lui lançant son sourire charmeur._  
>Ils mangèrent donc, Booth racontant l'avancement de l'enquête, lui parlant de son fils, des fouines qu'il était allé voir durant la journée, de la chaleur qu'il faisait, en gros il lui parlait de tout et de rien.<br>Après le repas, et comme souvent, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Brennan afin de regarder la télévision. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Booth était donc allongé sur le lit de sa partenaire, celle-ci à coté de lui, la tête sur son torse, tandis que son bras à lui callé dans le dos de la jeune femme la tenait fermement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et que son autre main tenait celle de sa partenaire tout en faisant de son pouce de petit cercle, signe affectif de plus en plus répété sans qu'aucun ne le relève.

A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas dépassé ce stade, ils passaient toute leur soirée ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, tendrement. Booth avait bien eut, plus d'une fois, l'envie de l'embrasser, mais avec toute ce qui s'était passé, avec son mutisme et les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, il n'osait rien faire, de peur de se confondre sur leur relation aussi attendait-il qu'elle fasse le premier pas, il avait trop peur de la blesser ou de la brusquer. Et le simple fait de l'avoir dans ses bras lui faisait tellement de bien, cela le rassurer, il avait parfois du mal à quitter cette chambre de peur de ne pouvoir retrouver cette sensation, ce frisson qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il la tenait près de lui, les infirmières étaient obligé de le menacer pour qu'il parte. Il avait peur de la perdre comme cela avait pratiquement été le cas dans cette prison, et il ne pouvait le permettre, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, pas après s'être autant découvert durant leurs « vacances » à Hawaï, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il la voulait dans sa vie et il était prêt à tout pour cela, même si ca prenait encore des années.  
>Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son soutien, et il pensait que montrer à la jeune femme sa présence et son affection pouvait l'aider. Alors il n'en demandait pas plus, tentant de faire passer, par ces petits gestes, le plus de sentiments possibles.<p>

Le téléphone de Booth se mit à sonner, il dût donc lâcher la main de la jeune femme et attrapa son portable.  
><em> - Booth<br>- Bonsoir Agent Booth, c'est Cullen  
>- Bonsoir Monsieur. Pourquoi appelez-vous ?<br>- Booth … je … il est arrivé quelques choses … l'interlocuteur semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer.  
>- Comment ca, arrivait quelques choses… Je ne comprends pas Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? Il devenait anxieux, il était avec Bones, alors cela ne pouvait pas la concerner, toutefois il resserra son étreinte sur elle, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence.<br>- Booth … je suis désolé … nous avons reçu un mot de McDoo et il a ..  
>- Il a quoi Monsieur ! Son ton était fort, à la limite de l'insubordination.<br>- Il a enlevé Parker, Booth …. Je suis désolé  
>- Parker … il .. il l'a enlevé … son monde s'écrouler une nouvelle fois.<em>  
>A ce moment là, il avait totalement relâché son étreinte sur Brennan. Elle dormait, il ne voulait pas la réveiller et préférait la laisser dormir. De toute facon, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne pouvait rien faire et il ne voulait pas ajouter cela à sa douleur et à sa peine. Il quitta donc la chambre.<p>

Tout en roulant vers le Hoover, Booth fulminait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son fils. McDoo s'en était tout d'abord pris à sa partenaire, amie et femme de sa vie, et maintenant voilà qu'il s'en prend à son fils. McDoo avait visé juste en s'en prenant aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et Booth s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger comme il le devait. Il aurait tout fait pour échanger sa propre vie comme celle de Bones et de Parker, pour leur éviter d'avoir mal, de souffrir ou d'être blessé, par sa faute, par son incapacité à les tenir éloigné du danger.  
>Ces doigts se crispèrent sur le volant, ces phalanges en devenaient blanches, il était furieux, contre McDoo, mais aussi contre lui-même.<p>

Un quart d'heure plus tard il arriva au Hoover. Cullen l'attendait en haut des marches à l'extérieur. Le supérieur était très attaché à son agent, d'une certaine façon il le considérait comme un fils et savoir ce que Booth avait déjà traversé avec sa partenaire et maintenant avec Parker chagrinait Cullen. Le directeur du FBI était près à aider son agent. Il lui avait déjà permis de travailler sur l'enquête de son propre harceleur, ce qui était rare, généralement lorsqu'une affaire touche personnellement un agent, ce dernier n'a pas de droit de regard sur celle-ci, hors, Sam Cullen avait fait une exception cette fois et il comptait bien continuer. Il avait confiance en Booth, confiance en ses qualités d'agent mais aussi d'homme et surtout, il savait que, même en lui interdisant de suivra l'affaire, le jeune homme l'aurait tout de même fait, dans son coin. Au moins, en gardant cela officiel, il avait un œil sur l'ex-sniper.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, l'agent ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, faisant les cents pas inlassablement, il décida donc rester, ne fixant pas son supérieur, étant à moitié dans ces pensées, ce posant une multitudes de questions.  
><em> - Comment est-ce arrivé ? Il devait être surveillé ! Nom de Dieu ! Proféra-t-il. Il ne parlait pas directement à Cullen aussi ce dernier ne s'offusqua pas du ton de son subalterne.<br>- Agent Booth, calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien…  
>- Ca ne sert à rien ! Ca ne sert rien ! Mais c'est de mon fils dont on parle<br>- Booth ! Cullen avait élevé la voix, suffisamment pour calmer son employé qui s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage._  
>Il laissa le silence planer quelques minutes, permettant ainsi à l'ex-sniper de reprendre son calme, en surface tout du moins.<br>_ - Bien, je vais vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, nous avions mis sous protection, votre ex et votre fils. Comme chaque jour après l'école, la baby-sitter de Parker l'a emmené faire un tour de manège. Nos agents les ont donc suivis. Votre garçon faisait des tours, puis il avait disparu. Nos agents ont immédiatement tenté de le retrouver, mais n'ont rien trouvé, nous avons fait fouiller tout le parc, sans trouver aucun indice. J'ai appelé l'équipe en charge de sa mère, elle a été ramenée ici, je lui ai expliqué la situation pendant que vous veniez. Sweets est avec elle. Une heure après l'enlèvement de votre fils, un courrier a été livré par coursier, contenant une lettre. _  
>Cullen tendit alors une enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait une photo de Parker, assis sur un lit, les yeux bandés et les mains attachées. Et un mot : « <em>J'ai trouvé un autre moyen de t'avoir <em>». Le visage de Booth blêmit à la vu de son fils.

_ - Nous avons prévenu aussi le Jeffersonium, nous leur avons envoyé l'originale et fait une copie pour nous, de cette façon, vos fouines, comme vous dites, commencent à travailler dessus sans plus attendre._  
>L'agent était complètement perdu, il ne pouvait rien dire.<br>_ - Booth, nous allons le retrouver. Dit-il d'une voix sure, afin de montrer son soutien au jeune homme face à lui qui était totalement désemparé._  
>Ce dernier acquiesça simplement.<br>_ - Vous devriez allez voir la mère de votre fils. Elle va avoir besoin de vous, je pense. Toutefois, je vais vous laisser seul quelques minutes. Il faut que vous preniez sur vous Booth. Normalement vous ne devriez même pas bosser sur cette enquête, mais vous êtes mon meilleur élément, alors je vous ai fait cette faveur pour McDoo, mais il va falloir que vous preniez sur vous. Répéta-t-il_  
>Cullen s'était levé, et avant de sortir il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Booth.<br>_ - Je sais que c'est dur. Et ces derniers temps vous n'être vraiment pas épargné. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, je suis là. Et je vous dis ceci en ami Booth et non de supérieur à agent. Finit-il dans un sourire avant de sortir de son propre bureau._

Booth resta quelques minutes, à regarder cette photo de son fils, enlevé, par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas su le protéger … comme pour Bones. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, il le fallait.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Réveil

**Chapitre 22 : Réveil**

Cela faisait trois jours que Parker avait été enlevé. Ni Booth, ni les fouines n'avaient trouvé quoi que ce soit.  
>L'agent ne dormait que très peu, il continuait d'aller voir sa partenaire et restait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Mais il semblait se vider, disparaitre peu à peu, tomber dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond.<br>A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux, qu'il se précipitait au Hoover afin de chercher un indice, un détail ou quoi que ce soit pouvait l'aider à retrouver son fils.

Un soir, tandis qu'il pensait Bones endormit et ayant besoin encore quelques minutes de sa présence avant de retrouver au FBI, il commença à parler.  
><em> - Bones, si tu savais … je sais que tu m'en voudras de ne rien te dire, mais tu as tellement souffert que je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant … que je ne peux toujours pas t'en parler…<em>  
>Il inspira, sa voix trembla, des larmes se formaient<br>_ - McDoo .. il m'a pris les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi .. sans vous je ne suis rien … Oh je sais bien tu es là, physiquement, mais tu t'es sacrifié pour moi… tu ne parles plus, tes yeux sont vides, tu ne souris que très rarement, il t'a brisé et m'a brisé par la même occasion … _  
>Il fit une pause, la regardant, s'assurant qu'elle dormait<br>_ - Parker … il m'a pris Parker, Bones … mon fils … ma chair … mon sang …. Il l'a enlevé … Ca fait trois jours, et la seule chose que nous ayons sont quelques photos… Les fouines tentent de trouver un indice, elles ont passé le parc au peigne fin, mais rien et j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien… Mon fils …._  
>A présent, il pleurait, réellement et resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme.<br>_ - Parker et toi êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, vous êtes ma vie. Sans vous, je ne suis rien, sans vous la vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être…  
>- Je t'interdis de continuer cette phrase.<br>- Bones ? _  
>Il semblait figé sur place. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, il hésitait entre rêve et réalité. L'enlèvement de son fils l'ayant tellement marqué qu'il était incapable de savoir si cette voix, qu'il espérait tant entendre depuis plusieurs semaines, était réelle ou non. Peut-être son esprit lui jouait-il des tours.<br>_ - Tu ne dors pas ? Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.  
><em>  
>Elle tourna simplement la tête vers lui. Non elle ne dormait pas, elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas, alors elle avait attendu qu'il se décide, et il avait attendu qu'elle dorme pour le faire.<p>

En l'entendant parler, elle fut heureuse, elle s'était effectivement sacrifiée pour lui, mais elle l'avait fait pour ce lien qui les unissait, pour les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'enlèvement de Parker, elle s'était revue là-bas. Elle était troublée, douloureusement troublée par la situation. Elle-même ayant été aux mains de McDoo, elle avait pu se rendre compte de ce dont il était capable, de ce qu'il voulait faire à Booth, donc de ce qu'il était capable de faire pour atteindre son but, même si cela passait par le fait de violenter un enfant. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que ce petit bonhomme puisse subir cela. Ce petit bout d'homme qui ressemblait tant à son père, ce garçon qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, à aimer même. Non elle ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser passer cela, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, une colère irrépressible contre McDoo, mais aussi contre elle-même de ne pas avoir aidé Booth et les fouines à le retrouver avant… si elle avait été là au lieu de se terrer dans ce mutisme, au lieu de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, alors peut-être, peut-être serait-il déjà en prison et peut-être, peut-être Parker ne serait-il pas mêlé à tout cela. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même de ce qui arrivait.  
><em> - Bones ? Ca va ?<em>  
>Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait resserré la main de son partenaire, leurs doigts enlacés comme à leurs nouvelles habitudes. Booth cherchait de plus en plus le contact avec Bones depuis l'enlèvement de son fils. Les phalanges de la jeune femme étaient devenues blanches, tandis que lui commençait légèrement à ressentir une douleur.<br>D'un geste, elle le relâcha, se redressa, fit face à son partenaire. Ses yeux avaient changé d'expression.  
><em> - Nous allons le retrouver Booth, ne vous inquiétiez pas. Il ne va rien lui arriver, je vous le promets.<em>  
>L'agent tiqua. Elle le vouvoyait, mais par-dessus tout, son ton était froid, dur, comme lors de leur début, comme si elle venait de redresser sa forteresse. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas quitté ses bras, c'était déjà ca.<br>_ - Je sais Bones. Je te connais. Dit-il en souriant. _

_ - Je ne laisserai pas McDoo lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Finit-elle alors en plongeant son regard dans celui de Booth, comme pour lui promettre qu'elle ferait tout ce dont elle est capable pour aider Parker_  
>Booth ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de l'entendre ou triste de retrouver la version de Bones froide et sans cœur. Mais pour le moment il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas. Il avait retrouvé une part de sa partenaire, c'était un début.<br>Brennan avait décidé, elle allait se battre, non pas pour elle, mais pour Parker, et pour Booth. Il le fallait, elle le devait à Booth. Il avait été là, durant tout ce temps, il avait été là, chaque jour à prendre soin d'elle. Il ne fallait pas que Parker subisse ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder, chacun plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.  
><em> - Ca fait du bien t'entendre ta voix. Lâcha enfin Booth<em>  
>Certes, il aurait préféré l'entendre dans d'autres circonstances et plus chaude, mais rien que de l'entendre lui faisait réellement du bien, comme une note d'espoir dans tout ce tourment.<br>_ - Si tu savais comme cela m'a manqué. Poursuivit-il. _  
>Il inspira profondément<br>_ - Tu ne dormais pas du tout ? Depuis le début ? Là sa voix était anxieuse  
>- Non, je ne dormais pas… je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne m'en parlerais pas vu … vu mon état.<br>- Alors tu as fait semblant ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais était étonné qu'elle ait pu agir ainsi afin de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait.  
>- J'ai beaucoup écouté Gordon Gordon durant ces derniers jours. Répondit-elle simplement, montrant par là qu'elle avait assimilé certains cotés de la psychologie. <em>

A nouveau le silence se fit. Booth ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, il avait besoin d'elle, tellement besoin d'elle, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait tout dit, qu'il lui avait raconté pour Parker. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse lui répondre, pas après tout cela, et pourtant elle l'avait fait … mais si froidement. Le retour du vouvoiement le chagriner et le perturbait. Pourtant elle était toujours contre lui, et il avait besoin de ce contact.

_ - Je suis là Booth, je t'aiderai à le retrouver. Nous le retrouverons, je te le promets. _  
>Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, il avait vraiment besoin de la sentir près de lui, de sentir sa chaleur, cela le calmait.<p>

_ - Je suis désolée Booth  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné de ces paroles, en les comprenant pas.<br>- Pour tout ... si je … c'est par ma faute …  
>- Bones, tu n'as pas à t'excuser<br>- Si Booth. _  
>Elle inspira fortement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire une vérité importante.<br>_ - Si j'avais compartimenté, si j'avais su compartimenter, nous aurions déjà mis la main sur McDoo et il serait sous les verrous, et Parker ne serait pas avec lui  
>- Ne dis pas… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir<br>- Non Booth. Si je ne m'étais pas enfermée dans ce mutisme inutile et insoluble, si je n'avais pas laissé mes émotions et mes sentiments prendre le dessus, alors rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Nous sommes les meilleurs et nous l'aurions à coup sûr arrêté depuis bien longtemps. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai laissé mon coté irrationnel prendre le dessus, et la scientifique a disparu … ca n'aurait jamais dû arri…  
>- Stop ! Je t'interdis de dire cela… Tu ne peux pas compartimenter ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux pour te protéger c'est tout. Il avait d'abord élevé la voix, pour finir plus calmement, tendrement. <em>  
>Pour tout dire, il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne retrouve ce côté logique et qu'elle laisse ses sentiments de côté. Maintenant qu'ils semblaient si proches, maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé de son passé, de ses parents, de son histoire, il n'imaginait pas pouvoir se contenter de la scientifique, il avait besoin de la femme qu'elle pouvait être, avec ses peurs, ses doutes, ses craintes, ses joies, son amitié et, il l'espérait, son amour.<br>_ - Booth, par ma faute Parker a été enlevé …. Je comprendrais si tu m'en voudrais et me haïssais…_

Il se redressa, la tournant afin de lui faire face, et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
><em> - Bones, tu t'es sacrifiée là-bas, pour moi. Tu as trouvé un moyen, aujourd'hui, pour m'aider en me faisant parler, en me faisant dire ma douleur, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir. Te haïr … mais bon Dieu Bones, n'as-tu donc pas compris combien je t'aime.<em>  
>Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, et fut heureux de voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminer. Alors il colla simplement son front au sien.<p>

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Bones ne reprenne la parole.  
><em> - Allons au Jefferson, tu dois bien avoir le dossier avec toi. Reprenons tout depuis le début, ensemble nous trouverons un indice et retrouverons Parker.<em>

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Booth. Il avait beau être vingt-trois heures, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle parlait, elle voulait retrouver Parker. Le reste ils s'en occuperaient ensembles plus tard, pour le moment chaque chose en son temps.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Recherche

**Chapitre 23 : Recherche **

Le lendemain matin, le Jefferson ouvrait ses portes, permettant aux premiers arrivants de commencer leur journée de dur labeur. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise des fouines de retrouver le bureau de l'anthropologue ouvert, lumières allumées, elle assise devant son ordinateur et Booth couché sur le canapé en train de dormir.  
>Sur le coup, chacun se demanda si cela n'était pas le fruit de leur imagination, surtout au vue des heures qu'ils enchainaient tous, sans relâche, afin de retrouver McDoo et surtout, depuis trois jours, de retrouver Parker. Ils échangèrent un regard, perplexe dans un premier temps, chacun vérifiant chez son voisin si leur vision était réelle.<br>Ce fut Angela qui pénétra la première dans la pièce.

_ - Sweetie je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Dit-elle tout en s'approchant de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras._  
>Les paroles avaient réveillé Booth, qui s'était immédiatement redressé. Brennan quant à elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle s'était simplement raidie au contact de son amie, ce qui eut pour effet que cette dernière s'éloigne très rapidement. L'agent appréhendait un peu les retrouvailles, et comme il s'y attendait, sa partenaire n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.<br>_ - Booth, bonjour, que fait-elle ici ? Angela semblait perdue, en voyant la jeune femme, elle avait pensé que toute cette histoire était terminée, mais au vue de sa réaction, il semblait que cela ne soit pas le cas.  
>- Je suis ici pour aider Booth à retrouver Parker. Le ton de l'anthropologue était froid, dur, ne cherchant pas le contact du regard avec les autres.<br>- Retour de l'ancienne Brenn se dit immédiatement l'artiste en lançant un regard vers l'agent qui n'avait pas dit un mot  
>- FBI Angela, vous vous souvenez. Répondit alors Booth, afin d'attirer l'attention vers lui. - Venez allons chercher un café, je t'en ramène un Bones ?<em>  
>Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches.<p>

_ - Booth, pourquoi l'avoir ramenée ici ?  
>- Hier soir, je suis passé comme tous les soirs la voir. Et je pensais qu'elle dormait ... j'avais … j'avais besoin de parler, alors j'ai expliqué la situation pour Parker, pour elle, ce que McDoo cherche à faire et …<br>- Elle ne dormait pas. Continua Angela qui avait, comme à son habitude, très vite comprit la situation.  
>- C'est cela, elle ne dormait pas, elle faisait semblant, elle m'a dit qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais que je ne voulais pas lui dire<br>- J'ai été surprise d'entendre sa voix avant, elle vous a donc déjà parlé hier ? C'était plus de la rhétorique qu'une réelle question  
>- Oui Angela, hier soir comme je viens de vous dire. Si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Son ton était souriant<br>- Mais elle est si glaciale  
>- Non … enfin si, maintenant, mais hier soir, elle ne l'était pas vraiment... pas toujours. Au début, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait avec moi, qu'elle aiderait à retrouver Parker. Elle…elle m'a dit qu'elle ne laisserait pas McDoo faire du mal à mon fils … sa voix Angela, sa voix était tellement pleine, à la fois de douleur et de tendresse, je pense qu'elle voulait me rassurer mais … Et puis elle s'est excusée.<em>  
>Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis à la table de la salle de repos.<br>_ - Elle s'est excusée … mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien s'excuser Booth ? L'artiste semblait perdue, tout comme l'avait été l'agent sur le coup._  
>Il ferma les yeux se remémorant la veille<br>_ - De ne pas avoir réussi à compartimenter. Souffla-t-il, ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle avait pu avoir une telle idée.  
>- Quoi ? La jeune était éberluée de cette réponse<br>- Elle pense que si elle avait mieux réussi, on aurait déjà bouclé McDoo, et donc que Parker n'aurait pas été enlevé.  
>- Mais c'est absurde. S'exclama-t-elle<br>- Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, qu'elle ne pouvait pas compartimenter ce genre de chose, qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, qu'elle avait fait suffisamment là-bas pour moi, pour me protéger...  
>- Ca va aller Booth. La jeune femme tentait de le rassurer. Elle sentait la peine et la culpabilité chez l'agent<br>- Angela. Bones … elle pensait ... elle pensait que je la haïssais …. Sa voix était si triste, emplie de douleur  
>- Mais pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Tu passes ton temps avec elle, et vous semblez plutôt proches malgré les circonstances. <em>  
>La jeune femme le tutoyait, lui montrant par ce biais son amitié et son soutien. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, il avait besoin de parler et d'une amie.<br>_ - Oui, on l'est …. je pense … Il inspira une bonne fois. - Elle s'en veut pour Parker, alors elle a crut que moi aussi je lui en voudrais mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas, que jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir  
>- Comment l'as-tu convaincu alors? L'artiste semblait avoir une idée en tête, comme toujours, et Booth s'en doutait.<br>- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. L'agent dit cette phrase dans un souffle.  
>- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. Eclata Angela tout sourire, tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. - Et elle ?<br>- Elle n'a rein dit …. mais tu aurais vu ses yeux Ange... ses yeux voulaient tout dire... ca m'est venu naturellement, comme une évidence …Mais …Je ne pense pas que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui dire cela. _  
>Il semblait si peu sûr de lui à cet instant, se demandant s'il avait bien fait, se demandant ce qui allait arriver maintenant.<br>_ - Bien sûr que si, elle en avait besoin, tu en avais besoin, c'était le bon moment. Certes les choses ne sont pas simples, Parker a été enlevé par ce fou, Brenn n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais vous vous soutenez l'un l'autre, comme cela a toujours été le cas, et c'est ce qui compte._  
>Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leur café.<p>

_ - Pourquoi étai-elle si froide et distance ce matin alors ?  
>- Elle est repassée en mode boulot Angela. Et je pense qu'elle a encore du mal avec les gens pour le moment …<br>- Sauf avec toi  
>- Oui, mais elle a déjà fait pas mal de progrès. Gordon Gordon l'aide beaucoup. Elle avance, doucement mais elle avance.<br>- Monty Python est un sacré numéro, mais il est vraiment très bien, je pense qu'il a du trouver un moyen de l'aider.  
>- Effectivement, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'avais remarqué qu'elle réagissait à certaines choses, et maintenant, elle parle... c'est énorme.<em>

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, semblant réaliser les progrès de leur amie, soulagés de la voir sortir de son mutisme.  
><em> - Et toi sinon, comment ça va ?<br>- Et bien, ça pourrait aller mieux ….. Je suis soulagé que Bones aille mieux, et heureux de lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour elle… mais ….  
>- Mais ? L'encouragea la jeune femme<br>- J'ai peur pour Parker. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne pense à lui et à ce que McDoo pourrait lui faire.  
>- C'est normal Booth, c'est ton fils, tu l'aimes c'est normal<br>- Je me sens impuissant face à la situation, McDoo s'amuse avec moi, il me fait tourner en rond et cela fait plusieurs jours et rien... nous n'avons rien trouvé ... pas même le moindre indice... Après avoir essayé de m'atteindre… non de m'avoir atteint avec Bones, il s'en prend à mon fils._  
>Tout en parlant il s'était levé et tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage. On ressentait bien sa douleur, sa peine, mais aussi sa colère et sa haine contre McDoo.<br>_ - S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais tellement … je devais le protéger … et je n'ai pas su le faire … je n'ai déjà pas réussi avec Bones, et maintenant, je fais la même chose avec Parker …. je suis vraiment inutile …  
>- Non … tu ne l'es pas, absolument pas. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Brenn a choisi ce qui s'est passé et tu avais fait mettre Parker sous protection. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alors maintenant, la seule chose à faire est de retrouver ton fils et de mettre ce fou sous les verrous ! Et pour cela, il faut que tu sois calme et que tu nous fasses confiance, que tu fasses confiance à Brenn.<em>  
>Booth se retourna vers la jeune femme, en lui souriant<br>_ - Merci Angela. Tu es vraiment une amie géniale. Merci  
>- De rien sexy boy<em>

Leurs premiers cafés finis, ils décidèrent enfin de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Arrivée en bas, Hodgins vint les rejoindre avant qu'il n'arrive dans le bureau de l'anthropologue.

_ - Salut Booth.  
>- Salut. Bones est dans son bureau ?<br>- Oui, mais il ne faut pas y aller pour le moment. Gordon Gordon vient de nous mettre à la porte, car il semblerait que cela soit l'heure de sa séance. Nous n'avons pas insisté. Cela fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont ensemble, ça ne devrait plus être très long._  
>Angela et Booth étaient étonnés de voir l'ex psychologue ici. L'agent se demanda comment il avait fait pour savoir où trouver sa patiente. Personne ne l'avait prévenu et pour tout dire, lui et Bones n'avaient pas pensé à appeler qui que ce soit avant de débarquer à 'Institut.<br>_ - Ok, merci. Alors sinon, des nouvelles ? _  
>Booth tentait de garder son sang-froid. Angela avait raison, il fallait qu'il reste calme et fasse confiance à ses amis et à Bones, ce qu'il fait bien évidemment les yeux fermés.<p> 


	24. Chapitre 24 : Max

**Chapitre 24 : Max  
><strong>  
>Il était tard, Gordon Gordon était parti ainsi que toutes les fouines qui tombaient de fatigue. Bien sur, il avait fallu que Camille insiste pour les faire rentrer chez eux dormir quelques heures. Elle avait aussi tenté avec Booth et Brennan, mais sans effet, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle avait toutefois précisé qu'ils seraient tous de retour tôt le matin et que continuer de travailler dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est commettre des erreurs dû au surmenage.<br>Booth avait fait un saut au FBI afin de voir si des nouvelles de McDoo étaient arrivées, mais rien, comme il s'y attendait.  
>Bones quant à elle, continuait de tout reprendre, point par point, minutieusement. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait des doute dans les capacités de ces collègues, elle avait simplement besoin de tout connaitre et de vérifier qu'un détail ne leur ai pas échappé.<p>

Quand l'agent revint au Jefferson, il alla directement dans le bureau de sa partenaire. Dans celui-ci trônait une immense pancarte retraçant l'ensemble de ce que McDoo avait fait depuis son retour au Etats-Unis après Bagdad. L'anthropologue avait fait une sorte de chronologie rapide des divers événements sur les dernières années, et bien plus précise à partir du premier courrier reçu au Hoover. Et elle fixait inlassablement le tableau, ou plus précisément la période qui parlait d'Hawaï.  
>Bien évidemment son partenaire le remarqua immédiatement.<p>

_ - Bones, ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et doux  
>- Hum hum<em>  
>Il s'approcha d'elle et s'installa par terre comme elle y était déjà, adossée au canapé. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'approcher de lui. Il avait besoin de son contact, de sa chaleur. Aux premiers abords, on aurait pu penser qu'il cherchait à la réconforter et la rassurer, mais c'était tout l'inverse, il se sentait si impuissant et faible face aux derniers événements qu'il avait besoin d'être prêt d'elle pour se donner du courage.<br>_ - Ca va aller Booth, on va le retrouver. Je ne pense pas que McDoo lui ai fait quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Parker n'est qu'un enfant, et il sait qu'il signerait son propre arrêt de mort s'il touchait à ton fils. Il s'en sert juste pour t'atteindre, mais il ne lui fera rien._

Et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé.  
>Cinq minutes plus tard, Brennan remarqua le calme de son coéquipier, entendant sa respiration régulière, elle comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il en avait besoin, il ne dormait presque plus depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se leva donc doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller et retourna travailler le plus discrètement possible.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que la jeune femme était sur la plate-forme de l'Institut, une idée commençait à se former dans son cerveau, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
><em> - Salut ma chérie.<br>- Bonsoir. Que fais-tu là ? Son ton était glacial, mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupa pas, ayant eu l'agent au téléphone celui-ci l'avait prévenu qu'elle était repassée en mode « Docteur Brennan »  
>- Je suis venu te voir. Expliqua-t-il telle une évidence<br>- En pleine nuit ?  
>- Effectivement. Je suis d'abord passé à l'hôpital, mais on m'a dit que tu étais sortie. J'ai eu Booth au téléphone, mais je pensais au vue de l'heure, que vous seriez à ton appartement, j'y suis donc passé mais tu n'y étais pas, ni chez Booth, alors j'en ai conclu que tu devais être ici. Mais j'avais quelques petites choses à faire je n'ai pas pu venir plutôt. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?<br>- Je vais bien comme tu vois.  
>- Ma chérie, pas à moi, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécu. Ne te renferme pas, tu as mis tant de temps à t'ouvrir aux autres, il ne faut pas que tu recommences comme avant, que tu te caches dans un château-fort comme tu as pu le faire.<br>- Par ta faute, je l'ai fait par ta faute.  
>- Je sais … il semblait vraiment sincère, et désolé de cette situation. – Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai agit comme cela.<br>- Je sais, papa. Mais malgré cela son ton était toujours glacial, elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était des années plutôt.  
>- Au moins, tu parles, ce que tu n'as pas fait depuis que tu as été libérée …<em>  
>Elle ne répondit rien. Max la regarda, et enfin vit le panneau que Brennan avait déplacé de son bureau à l'estrade.<br>_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_  
>Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha donc et lu l'ensemble du contenu.<br>_ - Parker a été enlevé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Je le considère comme mon petit-fils. _  
>Il avait haussé le ton, presque un cri. Brennan avait reculé vivement en l'entendant, elle semblait terrifiée même. Max le remarqua immédiatement et voulu s'approchait de sa fille afin de la prendre dans ces bras et de s'excuser.<br>_ - Je suis désolé Tempe, je ne voulais pas crier  
>- Max bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? <em>  
>Booth l'ayant entendu s'était réveillé et avait accouru.<br>_ - Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de lui crier dessus après ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama l'agent en venant à leur rencontre  
>- Je suis désolé ma puce, c'est juste …. Juste .. Parker …. Sa voix était triste et en colère à la fois. On pouvait ressentir à cet instant, toute l'affection qu'il portait pour le jeune garçon, qu'il considérait comme son propre petit-fils.<em>  
>Max était sous le choc de voir sa fille réagir ainsi, mais aussi d'apprendre pour Parker et encore plus sachant qu'il avait eu l'agent au téléphone qui ne lui avait rien dit.<p>

_ - Ca va Bones ? Booth avait pris sa partenaire dans ses bras et tentait de la rassurer. - Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père a juste tendance à réagir trop brusquement mais il ne voulait pas te brutaliser, tu le sais ?_  
>Elle hocha la tête. Max regarda le pseudo-couple interagir. Il avait toujours su qu'un lien très fort existait entre ces deux là, mais celui-ci semblait d'autant plus visible alors qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, besoin de se soutenir.<br>Après quelques minutes de silence qui permirent à l'anthropologue de reprendre le dessus sur sa terreur et remettre son masque de froideur, Max décida de demander des explications sur la situation.  
>Booth résuma les derniers jours, les recherches qu'il avait faites avec les fouines et le néant du résultat.<br>_ - Je suis désolé Max, j'aurai dû vous prévenir pour Parker, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Et puis même je n'aurais pas osé, avec tout ce qui s'est déjà passé à cause de moi… Finit-il dans un murmure  
>- Ce n'est pas votre faute Booth. Et je considère votre fils, comme mon petit-fils. Dit Max un sourire amusé sur le visage, pensant combien cela était vrai dans un certain sens, surtout en les voyant agir ainsi.<em>  
>Le silence se fit quelques minutes.<br>_ - Je pense avoir une idée sur des endroits où pourrait être retenu Parker._  
>Celle qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis plus d'un quart d'heure venait de lâcher une énorme bombe sans aucun préambule. Booth ne pu dire un mot, il semblait comme paralysé en attente de ce qui allait suivre.<br>_ - Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant Temp ?  
>- Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu'à ce que Booth t'explique tout.<br>- Comment ça Bones ?  
>- Tu as repris l'ensemble des événements depuis Hawaï jusqu'à aujourd'hui … et … elle inspira longuement ….<br>- Et ? Dirent Max et Booth en même temps  
>- Quand j'étais là-bas … A nouveau elle inspira, elle ne leur avait encore jamais rien dit de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Et les deux hommes semblaient mal à l'aise et livides en l'entendant, pour la première fois évoqué ce qui s'était passé.<em>  
>Aucun d'eux n'osait lui demander d'explication, ils la regardaient inspirer, puis tout à coup, elle se redressa, et ouvrit les yeux, et reprit la parole.<br>_ - Donc comme j'allais le dire, lorsque McDoo m'a violé, il a plusieurs fois parlé avec son compère d'un endroit qu'il affectionnait, et qui, d'après lui, correspondrait très bien à une trainée comme moi, afin de parfaire mes « aptitudes », comme il disait. _  
>Les deux hommes n'en revenaient pas, la façon de parler de la jeune femme les laissait sans voix. Elle sortait ses phrases avec une telle distance, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas.<br>_ - Il ne parlait pas d'un lieu en particulier, mais en y repensant, il a fait référence à plusieurs détails qui, réunis, me donne une localisation. C'est à Washington. _  
>L'anthropologue s'avança vers son portable, et le tourna vers Booth et Max. tout en pointant un endroit sur une carte.<br>_ - Je pense que c'est là.  
>- C'est un quartier de mafieux …<br>- Et de prostituées, effectivement papa. Les détails architecturaux dont McDoo parlait semblent correspondre au lieu. Pour le moment, c'est le seul endroit que je vois. Il serait peut-être bien d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Il parlait d'une maison spécifique, et après quelques recherches, je suis tombée sur cette adresse. Dit-elle en tendant une feuille. Son ton était vraiment vide, ne relevant d'aucune émotion, comme si elle ne parlait pas d'elle-même.  
>- Bones …. Fut la seule chose que Booth pu dire.<br>- Vous devriez y aller.  
>- Bones, ça va ? <em>  
>Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché d'elle, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, autant pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, que pour la voir réagir, pour être sûr qu'elle était elle. Elle semblait si froide, si distante.<br>Elle se recula un peu au moment où elle sentit un bras de l'agent sur elle.  
><em> - Booth, vas-y. Papa accompagne-le.<br>- Chérie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de nous dire.  
>- Papa ! Maintenant, allez-y !<em>  
>Les deux hommes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, elle était redevenue ce qu'elle était des années avant, elle était redevenue le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, asociale, glaciale, sans sentiments… du moins en apparence, et Max autant que Booth savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade.<br>Booth lui sourit, ce n'était pas le moment de chercher des explications, et au regard de sa partenaire, il l'avait comprit.  
><em> - Merci Bones, t'es génial. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Cette fois elle ne se recula pas, elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour elle à proprement parlé, mais pour la remercier. Il lui chuchota tout de même à l'oreille. – Lorsque tu le voudras, je serai là pour écouter.<br>- Max on y va ? Dit-il alors en s'éloignant de Brennan.  
>- Booth, on ne peut pas, comment voulez-vous la lais…<br>- Max ! S'il vous plait, allons-y ! Parker doit nous attendre._

Le père de l'anthropologue ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, fixant Booth, il comprit que ce denier avait cédé à la jeune femme mais que, lui aussi, était anxieux de la laisser là, seule après ce qu'elle venait de leur révéler.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Avancé

**Chapitre 25 : Avancé**

Le SUV était maintenant garé à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison. Booth vérifiait son arme de service avant d'attraper sa seconde arme qui était attachée à sa cheville et de la tendre à Max. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule, lorsqu'il se senti retenir par l'autre homme.

_ - Prévenez le FBI. Lui dit simplement le père de Bones_  
>L'agent fit une moue enfantine, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ancien tueur lui dise cela. Au contraire, il s'attendait à un « Soyez prudent » ou encore à le voir courir vers la bâtisse sans un mot.<br>_ - Nous en aurons peut être besoin, et puis, vous assurerez vos arrières comme cela Booth. Expliqua-t-il voyant la surprise sur le visage de l'agent  
>- Bien ... vous avez raison. Souffla-t-il en se résignant malgré l'impatience qu'il avait à aller fouiller la maison non loin de là.<em>

_- Ils seront là d'ici quinze minutes  
>- Mais nous y allons tout de suite, je sais. Fini Max en sortant de la voiture.<em>

Doucement ils s'avancèrent vers la bâtisse. Le quartier n'était pas très peuplé, à vrai dire il n'y avait pas un chat. Cela aurait pu paraitre étonnant au vue de sa réputation, mais la plupart du marché noir, de la circulation de drogue ou du proxénétisme se faisait dans les maisons et immeubles eux-mêmes. Les gens ne faisaient que sortir et rentrer des divers bâtiments sans vraiment se balader sur le trottoir et ils ne faisaient surtout pas attention à ce qui pouvait les entourer, de peur d'être au milieu de conflits ou autres dangers qui pourraient se présenter.

Ils étaient à présent devant la maisonnée, cette dernière n'était pas toute neuve, les marches étaient cassées, les volets pendaient, la porte ne semblait pas vouloir tenir fermée d'elle-même.  
><em> - Je vais faire le tour par derrière, je vous laisse l'entrée principale. Expliqua alors Booth à son coéquipier de fortune.<br>- Bien, j'attends cinq minutes que vous soyez en position, de façon à ce que nous entrions plus ou moins simultanément._  
>Booth acquiesça et s'éloigna. Tout en marchant, d'un pas silencieux, il restait en alerte au moindre son pouvant émaner de l'intérieur, mais rien, il n'entendait rien.<br>_ - J'espère qu'il est là, que Bones ne s'est pas trompée ... mais non Seeley, Bones ne se trompe jamais…. J'espère vraiment qu'il est là. _  
>Tout en se plaçant devant la porte arrière, Booth ne cessait de se répéter cela en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait vraiment peur pour son fils, et espérait de toutes ses forces pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras dans les prochaines minutes.<br>Toujours en silence, il pénétra dans la maison. Il entendit la porte avant s'ouvrir elle aussi et su que Max entrait lui aussi dans la bâtisse.  
>La cuisine était vide, mais il y avait des traces d'un récent repas composé de pizza essentiellement, cela le rassura sur le fait que Bones ne s'était effectivement pas trompée d'adresse en lui indiquant celle de la mère de McDoo où ce dernier avait grandit durant les premières années de sa vie.<br>Il arrivait dans le couloir et vit le père de Bones sortir lui aussi d'une pièce. Ce dernier secoua simplement la tête pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

Booth monta à l'étage suivit de très prêt par son partenaire actuel, chacun étant d'un côté du couloir.  
>La première porte fut ouverte, donnant sur la salle de bain. On pouvait entendre le glouglou d'un robinet mal fermé, et quelques serviettes jetées ci et là, montrant encore une présence récente dans la maison. Pourtant toujours aucun son ne parvenaient aux oreilles de Booth, et ce dernier ressentait de plus en plus une angoisse lui parcourir le corps et lui tirailler l'estomac. Et s'ils étaient arrivés trop tard ? Et si Parker était blessé ? Et si McDoo l'avait …. Si Parker était …. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à finir cette pensée tant elle lui déchirait le cœur. Son fils, son petit ange, son sang, son amour, sa passion, son garçon … non il fallait qu'il soit vivant, il fallait qu'il aille bien …<br>_ - Je le sentirais si ce n'était pas le cas, je le sentirais dans mes entrailles s'il lui avait fait du mal. Booth tentait de se rassurer. Et puis Bones lui avait dit que McDoo ne ferait rien à Parker, qu'il cherchait simplement à l'atteindre par là. Elle avait raison._

Max ouvrit la porte de son côté avec précaution, elle aussi était vide. On pouvait y voir un lit double dont les draps montraient une présence récente, et quelques canettes de bières jonchaient le sol, mais rien de plus.

La dernière porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, Booth jeta un regard à Max. Le père pu alors immédiatement ressentir toutes la détresse, la souffrance et l'ultime espoir que ce dernier signifiait.  
>L'agent entra dans la chambre ... vide encore. Un lit simple, une chaise, un bureau, il faisait le tour de la pièce des yeux. Puis d'un coup il se redressa et s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte et se laissa doucement glissait jusqu'au sol.<br>_ - Rien … il n'y a rien …. Parker … fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça._

Max était entré dans la pièce. Il fut vite étonné que Booth n'ait rien remarqué. Il s'avança donc vers le bureau dans un premier temps, puis vers le lit.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant le jeune homme qui avait la tête dans ses mains et lui tendit un vêtement.<br>_ - Tenez, je crois que c'est la veste de Parker._  
>A ces mots Booth releva la tête et agrippa prestement le tissu.<br>_ - Alors ils étaient bien là. Dit-il en se relevant. – Bones avait raison  
>- Ma fille a toujours raison Booth, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. Affirma l'homme avec un demi-sourire tentant par là de rassurer le plus jeune.<em>  
>Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il avait eu tellement peur de retrouver son fils ou plutôt la dépouille de son fils, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à plus qu'à cette maison désespérément vide.<br>_ - Il y a aussi ceci. Dit Max en tendant quelques photos  
>- Parker<br>- Il semble aller bien d'après les clichés, c'est déjà une bonne chose._  
>Booth sourit, effectivement, son fils n'avait pas de blessure apparente. Il avait l'air terrifié, mais en bonne santé.<br>_ - « Dommage tu es arrivé trop tard » _  
>L'agent releva la tête vers Max, étonné de cette phrase et sentant la colère monter en lui à cette réplique qu'il ne comprenait pas venant de l'homme.<br>_ - C'est ce que le mot dit. Conclut enfin le père de Brennan, se justifiant ainsi. _  
>Booth aurait dû se douter, Max n'aurait jamais osé dire une chose pareille, surtout qu'il considérait Parker comme son petit-fils, l'avait-il lui-même expliqué précédemment.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, des sirènes se firent entendre, le reste du FBI était arrivé.  
><em> - Agent Booth, pourquoi êtes-vous entré ? Je vous avais dit de nous attendre. <em>  
>Cullen était venu. Il considérait l'homme comme son meilleur élément, et chose étonnante pour certains, il le considérait aussi comme un ami et presque comme un fils. Il se devait donc d'être là, juste au cas où ou plutôt, pour montrer qu'il le soutenait.<br>_ - Désolé Monsieur, je n'ai pas pu  
>- Je sais, je sais. Pas la peine de vous excuser, je comprends.<em>  
>Puis, il expliqua aux restes des troupes ce qu'elle devait faire et vérifier.<p>

_ - Agent Booth, vous devriez venir. Lui cria un autre agent au rez-de-chaussée._  
>Booth descendit donc, accompagné de max et Cullen.<br>_ - Qu'y a-t-il ?  
>- Regardez. Répondit simplement l'autre homme, tout en activant la télévision et le magnétoscope.<em>

Booth se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui à la vue des images. Max quant à lui serrait les poings aussi forts que possible, et Cullen passa une main nerveuse sur son visage.  
>Quelques minutes passèrent et personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Enfin la vidéo se termina.<br>_ - On va le retrouver Booth. Dit alors Max en mettant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
>- Vous aurez tous les moyens dont vous aurez besoin Booth. Vous pouvez compter sur tout le FBI. Nous mettrons tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver. Cullen tentait lui aussi de rassurer son agent. Il imaginait très bien ce que ce dernier devait ressentir après avoir vu de telles images. <em>  
>Le silence était pesant dans la pièce. Plusieurs autres agents avaient pu assister à l'ensemble de la scène et avaient vu et entendu le fils de leur collègue sur cette vidéo. Ils étaient tous terriblement attristé et se sentaient mal à l'aise par la situation. Certes tous savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, mais aucun ne savaient à quoi ils allaient être confrontés. Certains étaient père eux-mêmes et comprenaient très bien le désespoir que leur collègue devait avoir, d'autre étaient simplement sous le choc des images qu'ils avaient vu.<p>

_ - Il joue avec mes nerfs … et avec mon fils … vous l'avez entendu …. Vous avez entendu Parker m'appelait … Bon sang il est terrifié, il a peur, il me supplie de venir le chercher … et moi … moi …  
>- Ca va aller Booth, on va le ramener. Tu dois en être certain, je sais que tu en es capable, mais tu ne dois pas flancher maintenant. Et je serai là pour aider, tout comme Tempérance et toutes les fouines. <em>  
>Max venait de le tutoyer, et il lui parlait presque comme à son propre fils, lui assurant son soutien et cherchant à le réconforter.<br>L'agent en avait besoin, et Max l'avait très bien comprit. Il sentit alors des larmes envahir ses yeux, des larmes de douleur, mais aussi de colère contre McDoo et contre lui-même. La main de Max se retira doucement de son épaule, et Booth entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

_ - Ca va allez Booth, on va le retrouver. Et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien. Parker le sait, et il sait que tu vas venir, il a confiance en toi tout comme moi j'ai confiance en toi. On va le retrouver  
>- Bones, qu'est-ce … commença-t-il<br>- Chut Booth. Détends-toi juste. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, tendrement, comme lorsque l'on berce un enfant ayant fait un cauchemar._

Ils étaient à présent seuls dans la pièce, tous les agents étaient troublés par les images qu'ils avaient vues, et peinés pour leur collègue.  
>Booth ne savait pas exactement comment Bones était arrivée ici, et pour le moment, cela ne lui importait pas vraiment, il avait besoin d'elle, et elle était là.<p> 


	26. Chapitre 26 : Au boulot

**Chapitre 26 : Au boulot**

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans les bras de sa partenaire à se laisser aller à sa souffrance, Booth se redressa.  
><em> - Merci Bones. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit, que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant contenance<br>- Cullen a envoyé un agent me chercher après ton appel. Il pensait que peut-être cela serait utile.  
>Booth ne répondit rien, regardant simplement son patron qui revenait dans le salon. Le directeur du FBI comprit très bien le remerciement implicite que son agent lui lançait.<br>- J'ai appelé vos fouines Booth. Je pense qu'elles seront utiles ici.  
>- En pleine nuit Monsieur ? demanda un agent autour d'eux.<br>- Effectivement, et elles sont toutes en chemin. Répondit-il en regardant avec insistance le jeune homme qui avait posé cette question stupide. – Elles n'ont pas hésité une seconde à venir. Vous pouvez vraiment compter sur eux en cas de besoin Booth. Finit enfin Cullen d'un sourire afin encourager pour son agent.  
>- Je sais Monsieur. Répondit simplement son interlocuteur.<em>  
>Tout le monde présent pouvait ressentir le désarroi de leur collègue, mais aussi ce lien qui pouvait unir Booth et sa coéquipière. Aucun d'eux ne fit de remarque, mais tous, Cullen comprit savaient ce que ce lien signifiait réellement.<p>

A peine dix minutes plus tard, une voiture se garait non loin de là. Brennan n'avait pas quitté son partenaire d'une semelle. Autant elle voulait le soutenir, autant avoir autant de monde autour d'elle la paniquait, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait admis à peu de personne, Booth lui s'en était rendu compte, ainsi que Max et Cullen.

_ - Salut Seeley. Bonjour Max, Directeur Cullen, Docteur Brennan.  
>- Salut Cam Docteur Saroyan. Répondirent les quatre autres.  
>- Salut Booth, Docteur B. Ca va ? Demanda immédiatement Hodgins suivi d'Angela qui avait tenu à accompagner tout le monde afin de soutenir ses deux amis.<br>- Docteur Hodgins, je pense qu'il y a pas mal de traces de terre un peu partout dans la maison. Docteur Saroyan, comme vous le savez, nous n'avons pas de corps, mais vous avez travaillé dans la police, vous savez certainement mieux que quiconque ce qui pourrait être important ou non. Cullen avait pris les choses en main, souhaitant permettre à son agent de se détendre un peu.  
>- Angela, vous devriez venir avec moi. Max aussi tenait à jouer un rôle.<em>

Chacun partit dans des directions différentes à travers la maison. Booth et Brennan restèrent dans l'entrée, préférant ne pas intervenir pour le moment. L'agent quant à lui avait encore son esprit dans la vision qu'il avait eu au travers de la vidéo, il se contentait de tenir la veste de Parker dans l'une de ses mains, serrant si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches, ce que l'anthropologue remarqua. Elle s'éloigna quelques minutes et revint avec un sac en plastique.  
>Elle attrapa le vêtement, mais Booth résista.<br>_ - Booth, il nous faut examiner la veste, cela peut nous aider à savoir où ils ont pu aller. Dit-elle d'une voix douce._  
>L'ex-sniper soutint simplement son regard, sans rien dire, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise.<br>_ - S'il te plait, cela peut nous aider à le retrouver. Dit-elle, tenant le vêtement d'une main, et posant la seconde sur l'avant-bras de son coéquipier. _  
>Geste et parole réunis réussirent à faire lâcher Booth. Brennan mit alors soigneusement le vêtement sous sac. Cherchant Hodgins du regard, elle se dirigea vers lui.<p>

_ - Ah Docteur B. j'ai trouvé pas mal de traces de terre, il faut que je les analyse, mais au vue de la couleur et de la texture…  
>- Tenez, c'est la veste de Parker, j'ai remarqué des résidus graisseux, vous pourrez les analyser.<em>  
>Et sans laisser le temps à Jack de répondre, elle était déjà repartie aux côtés de Booth.<br>_ - Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donner froid dans le dos maintenant qu'elle était de retour … si l'on peut considérer qu'elle soit réellement de retour. Il n'y a qu'avec Booth qu'elle semble elle-même, avec nous elle est glaciale, encore plus qu'au début. Pauvre Angie …. Pauvre Brennan …. Se disant l'entomologiste pour lui-même._

Pendant ce temps, Camille faisait le tour des pièces de la maisonnée, prenant photos sur photos, détaillant chaque recoin, emballant les restes de repas, prenant les empreintes. Le FBI avait bien évidemment quelqu'un pour faire cela, mais comme l'avait si bien souligné le directeur Cullen, elle en avait l'habitude à New York, et comptait bien utiliser ses compétences pour aider Booth à retrouver son fils.  
>Un peu plus loin, Max avait donné les photos et le message à Angela, qui les avait mis sous pli. Max prit aussi la vidéo, mais ne voulait pas la montrer immédiatement aux fouines, pensant qu'il serait préférable de leur faire voir sans que Booth ne soit présent.<p>

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à relever les empreintes, cherchant le moindre indice, avant de retourner au Jeffersonium.  
>Tout le monde commençait ses analyses, et Booth tournait en rond, tandis que Brennan avait recommencé à travailler sur sa chronologie, tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire le plus petit détail susceptible de les aider.<p>

_ - Booth arrête de tourner en rond, et de crier sur tout le monde, cela ne sert à rien. S'exclama le Docteur Saroyan à bout du manège que leur faisait subir l'agent  
>- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Camille alors que l'on parle de mon fils ? S'exaspéra-t-il sans cesser de bouger.<br>- Et tu penses vraiment l'aider en mettant la pression sur toute l'équipe ?  
>- Booth, vous êtes à cran, vous devriez aller vous reposer dans le bureau de Tempérance. Il vous faut du repos au cas où nous trouvions quelque chose.<br>- Et comment voulez-vous que je me repose Max ? Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de dormir, je veux juste retrouver Parker.  
>- Comme nous tous Booth, mais cela ne sert à rien de vous en prendre à eux. Ils font leur possible au plus vite. Allez vous reposer, et nous vous réveillerons dès que nous aurons du nouveau.<em>

Sans un mot, l'agent écouta ce qu'on lui dit de faire, et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé de sa partenaire tout en pestant.  
><em> - Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Bones en relevant les yeux vers lui quelques instants.<br>- Ils m'ont jeté dehors … soit disant que je ne fais que leur crier dessus.  
>- Et ils ont raison, je t'entends depuis des heures. Tu les connais et tu sais qu'ils considèrent Parker comme faisant parti de leur famille, c'est déjà assez stressant pour eux, ne leur mets pas encore plus la pression.<em>  
>Se laissant totalement tomber sur le canapé afin d'être couché, Booth finit par répondre.<br>_ - Je sais, mais j'ai peur pour Parker. Et s'il lui ..  
>- Dors, tu en as besoin. On s'occupe du reste. Le coupa Brennan, ne voulant pas qu'il s'imagine le pire.<em>

_ - Bon, maintenant que Booth est à l'écart, il faut que vous regardiez quelque chose. Venez avec moi dans le bureau d'Angela. Commença Max._  
>Il tendit alors la cassette à l'artiste qui la plaça dans un lecteur.<br>_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Camille  
>- Cela vous permettra de comprendre pourquoi Booth réagi comme cela. Tempérance l'a déjà vu, elle était là avant vous et est arrivé tandis que nous commencions à visionner. <em>  
>Alors que l'artiste mettait en route son matériel afin de voir le contenu, nous pouvions ressentir dans la pièce le stresse et l'inquiétude qui prenaient place. Ils connaissent tous Booth et les seules fois où il semblait autant déprimé et sous le choc, étaient les fois où Brennan était blessée, enlevée ou qu'on tentait de l'agresser. Là il s'agissait de Parker, et toutes les personnes présentent savaient ce que le garçon représente pour leur ami. Ils étaient tout terriblement inquiets de ce qu'ils allaient voir.<p>

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'écran, et les images qu'ils purent voir, les choqués. Angela laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur. Jack lui attrapa la main pour la rassurer. Camille quant à elle, commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
><em> - Booth a vu ça ? Demanda-t-elle<br>- Oui … et vous imaginez sa réaction  
>- Il s'en veut le connaissant. Dit immédiatement Angela. – Tout comme il s'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé à Brenn. Il pense être responsable de ce qui leur arrive.<br>- Oui, c'est tout à fait ca, il est persuadé que tout est de sa faute.  
>- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Conclu Camille après avoir repris ses esprits. – McDoo est fou, il s'en prend à Booth et à son entourage. Il faut que Seeley comprenne qu'il n'y est pour rien. Ca va le bouffer sinon.<em>  
>Le silence se fit quelques minutes.<p>

_ - Je vais analyser la vidéo, voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Intervint l'artiste au bout d'un moment  
>- Ca n'a pas été filmé dans la maison, en tout cas, je ne reconnais aucune pièce.<br>- Moi non plus docteur Hodgins. Répondit Max.  
>- D'accord, je vais bosser dessus, voir si je peux trouver un bruit, un reflet, quoique ce soit qui nous dise où ça a été tourné.<br>- Et nous on retourne au boulot. Finit Camille tout en prenant la direction de la sortie du bureau d'Angela  
>- Je vais voir si je peux avoir des infos sur ce McDoo. Il semble avoir disparu de la surface de la planète durant quelques années, mais peut-être qu'avec mes contacts, je trouverai un truc utile.<em>

Ainsi ils sortirent les uns après les autres. Seule Jack resta avec Angela afin de s'assurait qu'elle aille bien. Il s'avait que de voir Brennan ainsi, si froide et distance avec tout le monde, particulièrement avec elle, la toucherait. Aussi voulait-il lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. De plus, les dernières images, celle d'un enfant en pleurs, un garçon qu'il connaissait et appréciait tous, les avait bouleversés et Hodgins savait que sa compagne avait besoin de lui. Après plusieurs minutes à la réconforter dans ces bras, il retourna lui aussi à ces occupations.

Chacun commença à travailler, tentant d'aller le plus vite possible, de trouver une idée, une preuve, un indice permettant de savoir où se trouvait le fils de leur ami.

* * *

><p>PS : Merci pour les divers messages . C'est vraiment agréable de voir autant de monde qui suit ma fic et qui l'apprécie ;)<p> 


	27. Chapitre 27: Parker

**Chapitre 27: Parker**

J'ai peur, j'ai faim et il fait froid.  
>Le Monsieur est venu me prendre alors que Nanni m'avait emmené faire un tour de manège, comme tous les jours .. il a dit qu'il était son petit ami, et qu'elle était malade, j'ai pas voulu le suivre, parce que Papa dit toujours « il ne faut pas suivre les inconnu », mais il m'a dit ce que ma nourrisse me dit toujours, alors j'ai cru qu'il était vraiment son petit copain et je l'ai suivi. Papa va me gronder parce que je ne l'ai pas écouté. Papa…. Je veux que papa vienne me chercher.<p>

J'ai faim, depuis que le Monsieur m'a amené ici j'ai rien mangé. Au début, il y avait un autre Monsieur, il était gentil, il me donné à manger et à boire, maintenant il est plus là. Ils se sont disputé et bagarraient et après le méchant est revenu tout seul.  
>Et moi… moi je pleurais et j'appelais Maman et Papa, je criais aussi fort que je pouvais mais ça servait à rien<br>Je pleurais, mais Papa il dit que les hommes ne doivent pas pleurer … mais moi ... moi je ne suis pas encore un homme, je suis un grand, mais pas un homme comme Papa, alors j'ai pleuré et je pleure. Et ca a fâché le méchant homme, alors il m'a mis quelque chose sur la bouche pour plus que je crie.  
>Parfois il vient et il me donne à boire, il dit que je ne dois pas mourir avant que mon Papa ne soit là, que je dois mourir que devant lui pour faire souffrir mon Papa. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ca. Mon Papa a toujours était gentil et il arrête les méchants, et lui c'est un méchant, alors je sais qu'il va l'arrêter, avec Docteur Bones ils vont l'arrêter.<p>

J'ai froid. Le méchant monsieur, il m'a pris la veste, il a dit que ca ferait du mal à mon Papa de trouver ma veste.  
>Moi je l'aime bien cette veste. Papa me l'a acheté quand on était en vacances ensemble. Je l'avais vu dans un magasin et je la trouvais trop classe. Elle fait grand, et Papa a presque la même, alors je lui ressemble quand je la mets et c'est trop cool. Papa me l'avait donc acheté mais Maman n'a pas été contente quand je suis rentré. Elle disait que je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle veste, et que ce n'était pas de mon âge d'avoir ce type de veste. Papa a juste haussé les épaules et a dit qu'il voulait me faire plaisir et qu'elle m'allait bien. Maman a cédé quand je lui ai fait les yeux de chiens battus, comme Papa il fait des fois au Docteur Bones. Maman elle n'a jamais rien pu me refuser quand je fais ça.<br>Et maintenant, ma veste, je l'ai plu. J'espère que Papa l'a retrouvée. Et j'ai froid.

J'ai peur. Quand j'étais petit j'avais peur des monstres, alors Papa il regardait dans mon armoire, et sous mon lit pour être sur. Maintenant que je suis grand, il a plus besoin de le faire car j'ai plus peur des monstres c'est fini.  
>Pourtant j'ai peur. Le Monsieur est méchant et il me fait peur. Parfois il me regarde bizarre et j'ai encore plus peur. En plus, il est toujours méchant avec moi, il me cris dessus, il m'a tapé et j'ai mal à l'œil depuis. Je pleurais et ca l'énervait alors il m'a mis une gifle, et j'ai encore plus pleuré et crié, alors il m'a mis quelque chose sur la bouche. Mais je pleure toujours, mais il m'entend plus.<br>J'ai du mal à respirer avec le truc sur ma bouche, et j'ai mal aux mains et aux pieds. Le Monsieur il m'a attaché et ca fait mal.

Hier, ou avant, je sais plus. Il est venu, et il avait un drôle de sourire. Il m'a dit : « Aujourd'hui on va faire une surprise à ton père ». Alors il m'a pris en photo, et après il m'a filmé et je pleurais toujours. Il m'a dit qu'il donnerait la vidéo à Papa et que je devais l'appeler. Alors j'ai crié « Papaaaaaaaa ! Papaaaaaaaa ! Viens me .. snirf… me sauver … snirf… Maman, Papa .. j'ai peur… snirf » je sais plus trop ce que j'ai pleurais sans arrête et j'appelais Papa pour qu'il vienne, car j'ai peur et froid et faim, et que le méchant je veux plus rester avec lui. Et plus je criais et pleurais et plus il souriait et ça me faisait encore plus peur. Le Monsieur m'a dit d'appeler Papa, alors je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait, parce que c'est mon Papa et que je sais qu'il va venir me sauver, car mon Papa c'est le plus fort, et il arrête tous les méchants.

Il fait nuit, et comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
>Je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre. Les fouines, Max et Bones m'ont renvoyées, disant que je devais dormir. Bon Dieu, comment veulent-ils que je dorme avec ce qui arrive à Parker.<p>

En fait, j'ai dormi … c'est cela le pire… pas chez moi, mais avant à l'Institut, dans le bureau de ma partenaire. Mais maintenant je n'y arrive plus. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Cela a été suffisant pour me faire revoir le visage de mon garçon, en pleure, m'appelant, criant pour que je vienne le sauver…. Je me sens tellement impuissant… je l'ai déjà été pour Bones et maintenant je le suis pour lui… Quel homme suis-je donc si je ne suis même pas capable de protéger les gens que j'aime.

J'ai pris une douche, afin de tenter de me détendre, mais ca n'a pas vraiment marché, mes larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui coulait. En sortant je me suis servi un verre de Scotch ... j'y ai à peine trempé les lèvres… même cela ca ne passe pas.  
>Je me sens si impuissant, je donnerais ma vie si cela pouvait me faire prendre sa place. Je ne sers vraiment à rien.<p>

Cela fait une heure que je tourne chez moi, et si je retourne au Jefferson, je sais que les fouines vont me foutre dehors, et ils auront raison, je ne fais que les harceler, leur crier dessus, les empêchant d'avancer dans leur boulot. Et pourtant je sais qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le sortir de là et je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. Mais je suis tellement impuissant, ils font tous tant et moi … moi rien ….

J'irai bien dormir, mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je me revois dans ce cauchemar que j'ai fait quelques heures plutôt sur le sofa de Bones.

_Je me revoyais lors de cette mission à Bagdad. McDoo, Oneil et Parker avec moi. On a tous abattu nos cibles, comme demandé par l'Etat Major, comme de bons petits soldats que nous étions. Puis, d'un coup, un coup de feu retenti, et je vois McDoo tenant Oneil dans ces bras, me regardant d'un air meurtrier, et je vois dans mes mains, mon arme encore fumante… j'avais tué Oneil._

_Puis un bon, je me revois avec Parker, lors de notre dernière mission ensemble. Après avoir fini notre job, nous retournions à notre camp. Mais à peine arrivé non loin de notre point de rendez-vous, de nouveau j'entends un son, et je vois Parker s'effondrer à coté de moi. Je tiens encore une fois une arme, mon arme de poing pour être exact. Et Parker est là, étendu au sol, et me demande pourquoi j'ai fait cela._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, me voici à Hawaï avec Bones. Je suis avec elle dans une pièce sombre, presque noir. Elle est attachée aux mains et me regarde avec un air méfiant. Je ne saisi pas trop pourquoi. Je m'entends rire, et lui dire que c'est comme cela que je suis réellement. Elle me dit qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle a toujours su, au fond, que j'étais ignoble. Alors, je me vois m'approchant d'elle et lui mettant une gifle, sa lèvre s'ouvre et une trainé de sang s'en échappe. Son regard vers moi est plein de haine. A ce moment, là je me vois lui déchirant sa robe alors qu'elle est sur le sol, attaché. Elle tente de résisté, mais je suis bien plus fort et elle est déjà dans un sale état. Sans aucune hésitation, je vois ma main se poser sur son sein, et ma bouche s'y approcher, mais au lieu d'être tendre, je la mords. En regardant son visage, je vois encore plus de haine, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, non de plaisir mais de douleur. Je suis loin d'être tendre, je veux juste la marquer pour qu'elle se souvienne à quel point je suis un monstre. Et sans plus attendre, je me vois en train de la violer. Je sens ses larmes couler et cela me fait rire, je suis vraiment monstrueux, et cela me semble normal, amusant et me plait._

_Un autre endroit, je vois mon fils. Tout d'abord, il me sourit de toutes ces dents, content de me voir. Il me dit qu'il savait que je viendrais le sauver, que je suis un héros et qu'il est heureux d'avoir un père comme moi. Il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il a eu peur._  
><em>Et moi, je suis là, face à lui et je ne dis rien. Je le regarde, sans aucune émotion, c'est tout juste s'il représente réellement mon fils, mon sang et ma cher.<em>  
><em>Il est attaché, mais je ne m'approche pas de lui. Il me le demande, il veut que je le détache et le prenne dans mes bras et au lieu de cela, je le regarde avec mépris. Et puis tout à coup je m'entends dire : « Tu me dégoutes vraiment. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que les hommes ne pleurent pas. Et tu crois mériter être mon fils » Je vois le regard de Parker, honteux et je l'entends s'excuser. Et puis je m'avance vers lui, et le gifle. « Tu ne mérites aucun intérêt de ma part, tu es un moins que rien, un incapable ». Parker me regarde, il est terrifié. « Mais Papa, je… » il commence à parler, mais je ne le laisse pas finir. « Je ne veux rien entendre, Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pleurnichard comme toi dans les pattes et ta mère non plus. Tu vas rester comme cela tant que tu ne seras pas un homme, un vrai ». Et je pars, le laissant seul, terrifié, dans ce lieu qu'aucun de nous ne connait.<em>

_A présent, je suis dans une pièce sombre, seul. J'entends simplement une voix :_  
><em>« Tu vois maintenant, tu comprends maintenant<em>  
><em>- Comprendre quoi ?<em>  
><em>- Qui tu es vraiment Booth. Qui tu es vraiment.<em>  
><em>- Et qui suis-je alors ?<em>  
><em>- Tu es comme ton père, ne l'as-tu donc jamais remarqué ?<em>  
><em>Mon visage se tord en une espèce de grimace. Bien sur que cette idée m'a déjà traversé l'esprit et plus d'une fois, mais je pensais toujours faire ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas l'être.<em>  
><em>- A vrai dire, tu es encore pire que lui. Veux-tu savoir ce que tu es réellement Booth ?<em>  
><em>- Dis toujours<em>  
><em>- Un monstre, tu es un monstre, ne l'as-tu pas compris. Tu leur fait du mal, à tous, tu l'as toujours fait, tu es toujours été un monstre, un tueur, incapable de sentiment, si ce n'est que de haine. Tu ne sais que détruire »<em>

_Sur cela tout devient noir, et je m'étais réveillé._

Bones n'était plus dans son bureau, elle n'avait donc pas vu la sueur sur mon front et la panique dans mes yeux. Ce cauchemar m'avait paru tellement réel. Comment veulent-ils que je dorme à nouveau après ça ?

Je repensais à mon père. J'avais tout me vie tout fait pour éviter de lui ressemblait et aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais cette impression de ne servir à rien, j'avais l'impression de lui ressembler. Bien sur, je n'agis pas comme lui, mais je suis tout aussi faible qu'il ne l'a été.  
>Fermant les yeux, le visage de Bones m'apparu, souriant, et je repensais au jour où elle m'avait dit que je n'étais pas comme lui, que j'étais bon. Un léger sourire survola mes lèvres un instant. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, pour elle et pour Parker. Ils avaient besoin de moi, et malgré ma faiblesse pour les protéger, je devais être fort pour retrouver mon fils et soutenir ma partenaire.<p> 


	28. Chapitre 28 : Les fouines

**Chapitre 28 : Les fouines**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que les fouines travaillaient. Le Directeur Cullen les avait réveillés en pleine nuit suite à un appel de Booth.  
>Hodgins, entomologiste de son état, avait fait une multitude de prélèvements. Camille avait pris tout ce qu'elle pouvait en photo, et Angela travaillait sur les clichés, mots et vidéos retrouvés. Le Docteur Brennan de son côté se chargeait de regrouper et recouper les diverses informations trouvées, espérant ainsi trouver un indice sur le lieu dans lequel était détenu Parker.<p>

Ils avaient donc débarqué de nuit à l'Institut, supporté un agent du FBI survolté et criant sur tout le monde sans arrêt, incapable de les laisser en paix une seconde. Camille l'avait engueller plus d'une fois, Angela s'était retenue de le faire et Hodgins avait tenté de le distraire avec ses idées sur les complots, mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il tournait en rond et mettait la pression à toute l'équipe. C'est Max, qui avait réussi à l'envoyer dormir dans le bureau de sa fille dans un premier temps, puis chez lui, même l'ancien escroc ne supporter plus Booth.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. Le soleil s'était levé, le père de Bones était parti faire le tour de ses connaissances pour voir si quelqu'un savait qui était McDoo. Hodgins n'avait rien trouvé pour le moment sur les prélèvements, la seule terre présente étant celle du jardin de la maisonnée, mais il n'avait pas encore tout analysé. Camille avait passé des coups de fil à ses amis policiers de New York pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir des infos sur McDoo ou sa famille.

_ - Je crois avoir quelque chose. Avait crié une voix féminine._  
>Tous accoururent dans le bureau de l'artiste, Bones en tête.<br>_ - Appelons Booth. Dis Camille précipitamment  
>- Non ! Tant qu'on n'est sûr de rien, on ne le prévient pas. Le ton du Docteur Brennan était catégorique et cela eu l'effet escompté.<br>- Vous avez sans doute raison._

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures Booth était rentré chez lui sous leurs directives. Il en avait besoin et les fouines aussi afin de pouvoir avancer dans les recherches. Tout le monde adoré l'agent et tout autant Parker, mais ces derniers jours, le jeune homme était insupportable. Bien évidemment cela été compréhensible, mais il était tellement sur leur dos, à hurler à tout bout de champs, que les fouines avaient un mal fous à rester concentrées sur leurs travaux.  
><em> - Donc qu'as-tu trouvé Angela ?<br>- Attendez, je vous montre, c'est sur la vidéo._  
>La jeune femme tapota sur son clavier, affichant la vidéo, et des diagrammes sur le côté.<br>_ - A force de voir cette vidéo en boucle, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur l'audio, j'ai donc isolé le son, supprimant la voix de Parker. Son ton était terne et plein de tristesse à la pensée du garçonnet appelant son père. – Donc, si vous écoutez, vous entendrez divers bruits : essentiellement des voitures, mais attends… je supprime les voitures … et maintenant, on écoute._  
>Quelques secondes silencieuse<br>_ - Un train. Cria Camille  
>- Exact Cam. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est pas fini.<em>  
>L'artiste semblait contente d'elle, il faut comprendre, cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'elle visionnait les images et enfin elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Voir Parker sans arrêt criant, pleurant et suppliant n'était évident pour personne, Angela, certainement la plus humaine de toutes les personnes dans ce laboratoire, avait eu encore plus de mal, mais elle s'était efforcée de passer outre, pour le bien du garçon.<br>_ - J'ai supprimé le train en plus, et augmenté d'autres fréquences sonores._  
>Elle repassa la vidéo<br>_ - J'entends quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Dit Jack  
>- Un cloché. Répondit Brennan, d'un ton froid et sinique.<br>- Exact Sweetie, un cloché et vu le son, il doit être au maximum à deux kilomètres de l'endroit où la vidéo a été filmée… J'ai donc recherché toutes les zones ayant, dans un rayon de quatre kilomètres une voix ferrée et une église…. _  
>C'est là qu'elle soupira<br>_ - Et ça en fait un paquet au final, même dans Washington et ses environs …  
>- Combien ? Max venait de rentrer dans le labo<br>- Cinquante deux zones … et ce n'est pas encore une adresse précise …  
>- C'est un début. As-tu quelque chose papa ? Demanda l'anthropologue, sa voix toujours aussi froide.<br>- Non rien pour le moment. Je fais circuler sa photo dans mes contacts. Si jamais quelqu'un sait quoi que cela soit il m'appellera.  
>- Hodgins ? Demanda Bones<br>- Rien pour le moment, mais je vais continuer. j'ai analysé les vêtements de Parker, ainsi que les traces dans la chambre du petit. Je vais passer à ce qu'on a trouvé dans la cuisine et le salon._

Chacun repartit donc à son poste. Les informations données par Angela furent ajoutées au tableau que l'anthropologue avait commencé.

_ - Tu devrais aussi te reposer ma Chérie.  
>- Je ne suis pas fatiguée papa.<br>- Si tu l'es, tu es épuisée. Tu es ici depuis plusieurs jours, sans repos et tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu n'aideras ni Booth, ni ton équipe, ni Parker comme cela.  
>- Et de quoi te mêles-tu ? Son ton était glacial. Max fit un pas en arrière sous le choc.<br>- Je suis ton père et je m'inquie…  
>- De quel droit oses-tu simplement dire cela. Tu as disparu durant des années et maintenant tu viens là, comme si de rien n'était.<br>- Tempérance, je sais que…  
>- Tu ne sais rien… absolument rien de ce que j'ai vécu, alors je ne veux même pas t'entendre et sors de mon bureau, j'ai du travail.<em>  
>Max était sous le choc. Il savait que l'abandon de sa fille l'avait marqué, mais il ne savait effectivement pas par quoi elle était passée durant ces années. Il rejoignit donc les fouines.<p>

_ - Ca va ?  
>- Oui oui, merci Angela. <em>  
>Ils avaient tous entendu la jeune femme s'énerver contre son paternel, et chacun s'inquiétait de se retrouver à nouveau face au Docteur Brennan.<br>_ - Elle est redevenue comme avant ... en pire même.  
>- Possible… lorsque je suis revenu dans sa vie, elle était plus ouverte … Booth faisait déjà parti de sa vie<br>- Booth … il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle est encore comme avant … Finit l'artiste en baisant les yeux, son cœur se serrant de revoir sa meilleure amie ainsi  
>- Oui, c'est déjà cela. Ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre<br>- Et ils se sont rapprochés. Camille venait d'entrer dans la conversation  
>- Comment cela ?<br>- Je suis passé voir le Docteur Brennan un soir après le boulot, lorsqu'elle était encore hospitalisée. Arrivé dans la chambre, Booth était couché sur son lit avec elle dans ses bras, la télévision allumée.  
>- Waouuu ... alors si je m'attendais à ça … Fut la seul chose qu'Angela pu dire. Malgré les événements tragiques, elle était heureuse pour Tempérance et Booth. Elle espérait que leur relation aiderait la jeune femme a reprendre sa vie en main et surmonter ce qu'elle avait vécu à Hawaï.<br>- Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant et aussi pourquoi ma fille semble naturelle lorsqu'il s'agit de lui.  
>- Mais elle ne va pas mieux pour autant. Dit enfin Jack. - Elle est toujours renfermée, ne parle presque pas, lorsqu'elle le fait, on ressent tous une froideur qui semble imprégner la pièce de glace.<br>- Effectivement Docteur Hodgins. Je trouve même que plus cela va et plus elle semble se renfermer sur elle-même... je me demande si la faire sortir était une bonne idée. Dit alors Camille  
>- Elle n'a pas vraiment dû laisser le choix à Booth je suppose. Conclut Angela<em>

Un silence empli alors la pièce, chacun pensant à ce que leur amie était redevenue, et cherchant un moyen de l'aider.  
><em> - Au moins elle parle. A son retour nous nous sommes plaints de son mutisme. Maintenant elle est peut-être redevenue froide et renfermée, au moins elle est sortie d'une phase. Faut juste que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre avec Parker et McDoo et je pense que ça ira …<br>- Tout dépend ce qu'il lui a fait exactement.. Dit Max  
>- Surtout si cela lui a fait remonter certains mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Pensa tout haut l'artiste<em>  
>Tous se retournèrent vers elle à ce moment là.<br>_ - De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda alors le père de son amie  
>- Euh ... rien rien .. enfin ... ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler … Brenn le fera si elle s'en sent le courage un jour.<br>- Angela, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez là. S'exclama Hodgins.  
>- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. C'est à elle d'en parler … si seulement elle pouvait me parler de tout cela au moins… J'espère juste qu'elle a tout expliqué à Booth. <em>  
>Elle soupira fortement<br>_ - Je pense que Monty Python est au courant, il a vu son dossier et a dû comprendre, c'est pour cela qu'il arrive lui aussi à faire réagir Brenn. Mais pour vous mettre au courant, il faudra que vous attendiez qu'elle décide de vous expliquer elle-même_

Alors que Max allait insister, un bruit strident se fit entendre.

* * *

><p>PS : Merci pour vos reviews. Je sais que le chapitre 27 était assez dur avec le POV de Parker sur ce qu'il vit, mais je trouvais que c'était la meilleure façon de faire découvrir l'autre coté, et aussi ce qu'il y avait sur la fameuse vidéo. Ensuite les cauchemars de Booth, ce n'est pas que je lui en veux, juste que je voulais montrer son coté humain, combien il s'en veut. Pour moi cela fait partie du personnage, il veut toujorus bien faire, cherchant à se racheter de son passé, voulant proteger ceux qu'il aime.<p>

En tout cas, merci de vos messages :D


	29. Chapitre 29 : Jug Bay Wetlands Sanctuary

**Chapitre 29 : Jug Bay Wetlands Sanctuary**

Tous se turent. Le bruit sourd provenait d'un des appareils de l'entomologiste positionné non loin d'eux.  
><em> - Enfin ! Cria se dernier, et sans plus attendre il s'approcha de son ordinateur. <em>  
>Le reste de la troupe le suivi, un tel signal signifiait un résultat, et si résultat il y a, peut être celui-ci pourrait enfin aider à avancer.<br>_ - Je savais que cela me disait quelque chose, je n'arrivais juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus exactement.  
>- Docteur Hodgins, dites nous de quoi il retourne. Demanda Camille.<em>

Mais aucune réponse, l'intéressé était déjà debout et marchait vers le bureau de son supérieur direct.  
><em> - Je suis le Roi du Labo. Cria-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.<br>- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demande l'anthropologue sans même lever la tête vers lui.  
>- Des traces de Virginia spiderwort sur la veste de parker. On les appelle aussi Tradescantia virginiana ou setcréasées. Ces plantes sont monocotylédones, en gros parmi les plantes à fleurs, les monocotylédones comprennent des végétaux dont la plantule typique ne présente que … Commença-t-il à expliquer voyant Angela, qui les avait rejoint, dans l'incompréhension<br>- Hodgins, en quoi cela va nous aider ? Coupa Brennan  
>- Les Virginia Spiderwort fleurissent d'avril à juillet, cela montre bien que c'est récent.<br>- Mais encore ? Le ton de la jeune femme était toujours froid et morne.  
>- Oui, donc en plus de ces plantes, j'ai découvert autre chose : des larves de Dragon Fly qui vivent souvent sur les Anisoptera. Ces arbres sont assez particuliers et huit des dix espèces sont actuellement inscrites sur la liste rouge de l'UICN. De ce nombre, quatre espèces sont répertoriées comme en danger critique et les quatre autres en voie de disparition. La principale menace est la perte d'habitat. <em>  
>Il sourit manifestement content de sa trouvaille.<br>_ - Donc en cumulant les spores de Virginia Spiderwort sur la veste de Parker et les larves de Dragon Fly trouvées sur les traces de terres laissées par les bottes de l'agresseur, j'ai cherché un endroit contenant les deux, tout en restant assez proche de Washington, et vous savez quoi …  
>- Abrège Jack, on n'a pas le temps. Coupa l'artiste visiblement excédé par le long discours du jeune homme<br>- Jug Bay Wetlans Sanctuary. Répondit-il alors  
>- Quoi ? Demanda Camille<br>- Jug Bay Wetlans Sanctuary. Répéta l'entomologiste  
>- La réserve naturelle ? Demanda Angela<em>  
>Mais avant même que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, on entendit<br>_ - Mais bien sûr, le père biologique d'Oneil était garde forestier là-bas, et d'après les recherches, il vivait dans le coin, toutefois nous n'avons pas d'adresse. Venait de dire l'anthropologue, et pour une fois son ton était moins glacial.  
>- Je vais trouver cela. Répondit alors Angela tout en se dirigeant immédiatement vers son bureau.<br>- Il faut prévenir Booth. Dit alors Camille  
>- Non. Fut la réponse brève et claire de Bones<br>- Non ? Pourquoi cela Docteur Brennan ? Il est tout à fait en droit d'être informé de cette découverte et ce le plus rapidement possible.  
>- Tant que nous n'avons pas de lieu exact cela ne sert à rien, il serait capable d'aller là-bas et de ratiboiser tout ce parc sans relâche, ce qui ne servirait à rien.<br>- Tempérance a raison, il vaut mieux le prévenir une fois quelque chose de concret entre les mains. Conclu Max._

Sans plus de discussion, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau de l'artiste afin de savoir où cette dernière en était de ses recherches.  
><em> - Ca va me prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu … je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir accès au dossier de Timothy Oneil, je me fais jeter sans arrêt, comme si je n'avais pas les droits.<br>- Et comment allez-vous faire ? Demanda Camille  
>- Et bien, jouez de mon ingéniosité et contourner les obstacles …<em>  
>Des grimaces se firent ci et là, personnes n'ayant vraiment compris le sous-entendu de la jeune femme, enfin personne …<br>_ - Tu comptes pirater qui ?  
>- Jack …. Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.- Tu pourrais dire cela autrement. Enfin bref, FBI, NCIS, CIA, NSA, l'armée … un peu tout cela, on s'en fiche de toute façon, tant qu'on obtient un résultat.<br>- Nous pourrions avoir une autorisation pour le FBI  
>- Mais cela nous ferait perdre du temps et Parker n'en a pas. S'éleva la voix de Brennan.<br>- Exact Sweetie, et j'ai déjà commencé. Vous pouvez demander les autorisations après coups et on fera comme si on avait attendu  
>- Vous savez ce qui va arriver si vous vous faire repérer Angela. Pour l'Institut et …<br>- Parce que l'Institut est plus important que Parker. Le ton cinglant et froid de l'anthropologue congela immédiatement sa supérieure qui ne fit que dire  
>- Euh ... non ... mais …<em>  
>Et sans plus attendre, Angela se re-concentra sur son écran.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant que toute l'équipe était encore là à attendre autour d'elle, elle se décida.  
><em> - Ca risque de me prendre un peu de temps, alors si vous voulez bien …<br>_  
>Chacun était reparti à ses occupations, Hodgins continuait d'analyser les diverses terres, spores qu'il avait prélevé espérant affiner ses informations. Camille de son côté avait repris de la paperasse qu'elle avait en retard. Max était retourné, avec sa fille, dans le bureau de cette dernière, lui installé sur le canapé fixant le panneau chronologique qu'elle avait fait, plus précisément la partie reliée à Hawaï, tandis que l'anthropologue était à son bureau.<br>_ - Tu sais ma puce, si tu veux parler, je suis là.  
>- Pas besoin<em>  
>Quelques minutes de silence se firent.<br>_ - Ce que tu as fait là-bas, c'était ..  
>- Normal. Dit-elle froidement<br>- Normal ? Comment cela normal ? interrogea-t-il outré qu'elle puisse réellement penser que ces actions puissent être justifiées si facilement  
>- Nous sommes partenaires, nos vies sont entre les mains de l'autre. Booth m'a sauvé plus d'une fois, au péril de sa propre existence, alors cela me semble normal d'avoir fait la même chose pour lui.<br>- Vos liens sont bien plus forts que cela. Dit-il plus bas._  
>Brennan ne répondit pas.<br>_ - Tout de même, tu as suivi un entrainement spécifique durant plusieurs jours, tu es devenu aussi apte que Booth à devenir Agent Spécia…  
>- Certainement pas. Je ne risque pas de pouvoir rivaliser avec Booth sur le point « Agent Spécial », il est beaucoup plus qualifié que moi. Et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'ai du travail.<em>  
>Max tentait de comprendre sa fille, il pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de la faire parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais compris que c'était loin d'être le cas. Peut-être Angela avait-elle raison en disant que c'était à Tempérance de décider d'elle-même quand en parler.<p>

_ - J'ai trouvé. Cria l'artiste en courant dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie. – Ca y est, j'ai le dossier. Il était bloqué par le NCIS pour tout dire, et pas facile de passer leurs barrières, enfin c'était sans compter sur ma volon…  
>- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ? <em>  
>Coupée dans son élan par Brennan, Angela continua plus calmement.<br>_ - Timothy Oneil, ancien des forces spéciales, passé en cours martial. Et devinez pourquoi ?  
>- Angela. Intervient Hodgins qui venait d'entrée<br>- Oui, oui. Fraternalisation. Il a eu un enfant avec une de ses subordonnées… la mère d'Oneil et McDoo. L'armée a bloqué le dossier quand les deux jeunes hommes se sont engagés. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur passé intervienne dans leur carrière. Timothy a donc dû quitter l'armée et est devenu garde forestier, il ne s'est pas marié avec la mère d'Oneil, mais l'enfant à pris son nom. Ils se sont séparés lorsque le garçon avait deux ans, et McDoo est né deux ans après.  
>- Pourquoi a-t-il du quitter l'armée ? Demanda Brennan<br>- Loi de non-fraternalisation d'où la cours martial et le fait que le plus haut gradé quitte l'armée.. habituellement les deux le font, mais parfois, en fonction des capacités, les choses peuvent être différentes. _  
>La réponse d'Angela étonna tout le monde.<br>_ - J'ai fait des recherches. Enfin bref, j'ai une adresse. Timothy Oneil habitait 275 Pindell Road, c'est la route qui longe à l'Est de Jug Bay Wetlands Sanctuary. La maison est, officiellement, inhabité depuis sa mort il y a trois ans._

Brennan se leva, attrapa la feuille que tenait toujours sa meilleure amie, pris sa veste et son sac.  
><em> - Bien, je vais chercher Booth chez lui et on va là-bas. Camille pouvez-v<br>- Appelez Cullen et lui dire d'envoyer une équipe sur place, en précisant d'attendre Booth. Bien sûr, tout de suite._  
>Et sans répondre, l'anthropologue quitta le bureau.<p> 


	30. Chapitre 30 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 30 : Retrouvailles**

Brennan arriva devant l'appartement de son coéquipier, elle sonna, aucune réponse, elle retente donc, mais toujours rien. Après quelques minutes, elle se décide à rentrer directement chez son partenaire. En effet, depuis plusieurs années l'un comme l'autre possédait une clé du domicile de l'autre, au cas où cela s'avérerait nécessaire.

_ - Booth tu es là ?_  
>Toujours rien. Elle avance donc, traversant le salon, elle pénètre dans la chambre.<br>Il est là, allongé et semble presque serein, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il doit sans doute rêver, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu aussi calme et heureux, mais elle sait qu'au moment où il ouvrira les yeux cela changera, il se rendra compte de la situation et la tristesse reviendra se poser sur lui. Rien qu'à cette idée, un voile de douleur traverse Brennan. Elle le regarde encore quelques minutes, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le bord du lit.

_ - Qu'aurais-je pu faire sans lui à mes côtés ? Il a été tout le temps là pour moi et moi …. Moi je n'ai fait que lui faire du mal, c'est de ma faute ce qui arrive à Parker, toute la douleur qu'à Booth vient de moi, a été créer par moi … comment peut-il simplement encore poser les yeux sur moi après tout ce que je lui ai fais et surtout… surtout maintenant que je suis cette femme … cette femme sale … cette femme brisée …. _  
>Elle souffla tout en pensant.<br>_ - Lorsque tout cela finit il faudra que je le laisse vivre sa vie … une vraie vie, il mérite tellement mieux que moi… il est pur, bon, tendre et aimant et moi je suis si froide, détruite, salie …. _  
>Tout en pensant, elle caressait le visage de son partenaire, tendrement, elle se découvrait presque par ce geste, elle ne s'était pas imaginée être capable de tant de douceur avec un homme, surtout après ce qui s'était passé.<p>

Booth était réveillé depuis quelques instants, mais il profitait de cette sensation que produisait la main de la jeune femme sur lui. Ne voulant pas en abuser, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber sur une Bones complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Il fixait son visage et pu voir une perle de cristal couler le long de sa joue, de son pouce il vint l'essuyer, ce geste ramena sa partenaire à la réalité et brusquement elle retira sa main de Booth et se leva.  
>Ce dernier fut étonné de son geste. En effet depuis leur retour de cet enfer, elle n'avait jamais repoussé un geste de tendresse de sa part.<br>_ - Ca va Bones ?  
>- Oui oui. Répondit-elle rapidement. - Dépêche de te lever, nous avons trouvé des informations sur McDoo. Son ton était froid et Booth ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait.<br>- Tu es sûre que ca va ? L'interrogea-t-il inquiet de la voix qu'elle avait prise.  
>- Mais puisque je te dis que oui. Bon je t'attends au salon.<em>  
>Et sans un mot elle sortie de la pièce. Son partenaire resta là, bouche-bée. Qu'avait-elle tout à coup ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il pensait pourtant que les choses entre eux étaient sur la bonne voix, il passait du temps ensemble et semblait être plus proches, bien plus proches. Il était le seul avec qui elle n'était pas redevenu froide et distante… enfin jusqu'à maintenant.<p>

_ - Je t'ai préparé un café, histoire de gagner du temps. Je t'explique ce que nous avons. _  
>Elle résuma donc les découvertes d'Hodgins et Angela, parlant du Jug Bay Wetlands Sanctuary. A peine avait-elle fini, que Booth empoignait son cellulaire appelant une équipe du FBI. En raccrochant il attrapa sa veste, Bones l'attendait déjà à l'entrée. Un stress immense émanait de l'agent.<p>

_ - 275 Pindell Road, nous y voilà. Dit le jeune homme en descendant du véhicule, suivit de près par sa partenaire.  
>- Agent Booth, bonjour. Je suis l'agent Tyler. Le directeur Cullen nous a envoyé, nous sommes au courant de la situation, nous attendons vos ordres.<br>- Bien, laissez-moi deux minutes, j'arrive. Dit-il alors en se retournant vers Bones. – Tu restes ici et m'attends ok. Dit-il alors avec un sourire, tout en s'approchant de Brennan.  
>- Non. Je viens avec toi.<br>- Bones, s'il te plait, je ne voud…  
>- Ce n'est pas discutable, Parker est là dedans par ma faute, alors je viens.<br>- Je t'ai déjà dit que t…  
>- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de discuter de cela. Allons chercher ton fils. <em>  
>Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'avança vers l'équipe qui patientait. Booth souffla, il avait déjà failli la perdre plusieurs fois ces derniers mois, tout d'abord physiquement puis mentalement et maintenant il avait cette impression étrange. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela, seul Parker comptait pour le moment.<br>Il arriva près du reste de l'équipe et défini un plan d'intervention.

La maison était assez ancienne, et plutôt délabrée, l'ensemble des volets était fermés, en tout cas, ceux tenant encore.  
>Les deux partenaires entrèrent par l'entrée principale avec une partie de l'équipe tandis qu'une autre entrait par la cuisine.<br>Le rez-de-chaussée fut très vite traversé mais il n'y avait ni Parker, ni McDoo, seul quelques traces d'un passage récent pouvaient se faire sentir, de part des boites de converse à moitié vides mais non moisies ou d'autres cartons de pizzas. Booth fulminait, l'angoisse était de plus en plus présente chez lui.  
>Ils montèrent à l'étage, espérant trouver quelque chose, enfin plutôt quelqu'un. Après avoir traversé diverses pièces, ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre et tombèrent sur des vêtements d'enfants, Booth s'approcha pour identifier le sweet de son fils.<br>_ - Il n'y a rien … ils ont déjà dû partir … Souffla Booth qui semblait abattu par ce vide, son désespoir grandissant à chaque instant.  
>- Attends, Angela m'a dit qu'il y avait une espèce de cave à l'extérieur de la maison d'après les plans qu'elle a pu trouver.<em>  
>Et sans un mot, ils redescendirent.<p>

Arrivé dehors, ils tombèrent sur un agent assommé et un second blessé par arme blanche. Booth appela le reste de l'équipe. Le blessé étant encore conscient expliqua que McDoo avait déboulé de l'arrière de la maison avant de s'enfuir, précisant que ce dernier était seul. Tandis que les autres arrivaient, Booth se releva, et sans plus attendre fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour se retrouver face à une trappe donnant certainement accès à la cave dont l'artiste avait parlé.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit doucement, Bones sur les talons. La pièce était sombre, très sombre, et les deux partenaires eurent du mal à s'habituer à la noirceur. Un bruit dans un coin attira le regard de l'homme. Toujours arme au poing, il s'avança vers le son, un gémissement plutôt.  
><em> - Non non, ne me faites pas de mal, je serai gentil, je le promets. Je ne crirai plus, je le promets. S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal. Pleurnichait la voix entre deux reniflements<em>  
>Booth retint un hoquet de terreur en découvrant son fils, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfuie dans ses bras, comme pour se protéger. L'agent était figeait sur place devant cette scène. Il s'était imaginé bien des choses en retrouvant Parker, mais ne s'attendait pas à le voir si apeuré. Après quelques secondes, et ne voyant toujours pas son partenaire réagir, l'anthropologue passa à côté de lui, abaissant au passage le bras tenant son arme.<br>_ - Parker. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Parker, c'est moi le Docteur Bones. Continua-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras garçon après s'être agenouillée devant lui. Ce dernier eu un petit mouvement de recul.  
>- Regarde-moi Parker. On est venu te chercher avec ton papa. Expliqua-t-elle en caressant tendrement le bras de l'enfant, tentant de le rassurer.<em>  
>Quelques secondes après, il releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard bleu-azur rassurant de l'anthropologue.<br>_ - Salut. Dit-elle un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _  
>Tout d'un coup, dans un bond, le jeune garçon se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. La jeune femme referma immédiatement ses bras autour de lui tout en lui caressa le dos afin de le réconforter et de le calmer.<br>C'est en entendant les pleurs de son fils que Booth réagit enfin. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'eux et entoura ces deux êtres si chers à son cœur de ses propres bras.  
><em> - Parker, je t'aime tellement mon grand. Fut la seule chose qu'il pu dire. <em>  
>Le jeune garçon se retourna alors et se blotti contre son père. L'agent le serra le plus fort qu'il pu, l'un comme l'autre s'accrochaient comme si plus rien ne compter.<br>Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, en ne disant rien.  
><em> - C'est fini mon grand, on est là, tu es sorti de tout cela. Je suis tellement désolé Parker. <em>  
>Booth pleurait aussi, tout comme son fils. Il se sentait revivre en tenant enfin le garçonnet contre lui.<br>_ - Papa. Je savais que tu viendrais. J'ai eu peur papa, mais je savais  
>- Je sais Champion. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Et tu as été un grand, un vrai champion.<em>  
>Brennan les regardait, elle s'était retirée un peu à l'écart. Maintenant Booth avait son fils, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur McDoo et alors … alors tout serait terminé.<br>Booth se releva à son tour, tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras, il n'était pas près de le lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Le reste de l'équipe était descendue, mais aucun n'avait osé dire un mot en découvrant la scène.  
><em> - Merci les gars. Dit Booth, recouvrant pleinement l'esprit, mais ne desserrant pas les bras de son fils.<br>- On s'occupe du reste Agent Booth. Une ambulance est dehors pour le petit._  
>Le jeune homme acquiesça et remonta, faisant un signe à Bones pour qu'elle le suive.<p>

_ - Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital afin de faire un contrôle complet. Dit l'urgentiste._  
>Booth tenait toujours la main de son fils, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là.<br>_ - Vous venez avec je suppose.  
>- Oui. Répondit l'agent.<br>- Allons-y alors. Termina le médecin, désignant un siège dans le véhicule à Booth. _  
>Sans réfléchir, il commença à monter dans le véhicule. C'est lorsqu'il fut retenu par le bras qu'il se retourna.<br>_ - Peux-tu me donner les clés du SUV ? _  
>Aucune réponse, Booth semblait ailleurs.<br>_ - Booth, les clés du SUV, s'il te plait.  
>- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Cela lui semblait une évidence qu'elle allait les accompagner, surtout après ce qui s'était passé.<br>- J'ai rendez-vous avec Gordon Gordon à l'Institut. Dit-elle simplement d'une voix presque froide.  
>- Oh… bien, on se voit tout à l'heure alors. Je viendrai te rejoindre au Jefferson.<br>- Je pense rentrer chez moi une fois fini, je suis assez fatiguée et tu dois t'occuper de Parker et prévenir Rebecca aussi. Répondit-elle sans un regard, puis attrapant les clés que l'agent lui tendait, elle partit sans attendre de réponse._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Doutes

**Chapitre 31 : Doutes  
><strong>  
>Arrivée à son bureau, l'ancien psychologue l'attendait déjà.<br>_ - Bonjour Docteur Brennan. Lança l'ancien psychologue de sa voix où résonnait un léger accent anglais qui ajoutait un certain mystère à l'homme  
>- Bonjour Gordon Gordon.<br>- Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui nous aurions pu aller nous balader dans le parc de l'Institut plutôt que de rester ici. Si cela vous convient bien évidemment.  
>- C'est une bonne idée. Je dépose mes affaires et vous suit.<em>  
>Le Chef avait remarqué un détail chez sa patiente qui le chiffonnait et il comptait bien avoir quelques explications, ou plutôt, il comptait bien lui faire dire d'où provenait ce voile trouble sur son visage qu'elle tentait pourtant de masquer, comme à son habitude.<br>_ - Le Docteur Saroyan m'a appris que le fils de l'agent Booth a été retrouvé.  
>- En effet, ils sont à l'hôpital pour le moment pour un contrôle. Et Rebecca, la mère de Parker, devrait les y rejoindre rapidement.<br>- Bien bien._

Ils quittèrent donc le Jefferson, se baladant l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot durant plusieurs minutes.  
><em> - Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je suppose que de savoir le fils de votre coéquipier en sécurité avec son père doit vous soulager.<br>- En effet.  
>- L'Agent Booth devait être ravi.<br>- Oui il l'est.  
>- Je vous ai connu plus loquasse Docteur Brennan. Dit-il simplement sans vraiment attendre de réponse immédiate. <em>Et il eut raison car aucune ne vint durant plusieurs minutes.  
>Arrivée à la hauteur d'un banc, la jeune femme s'y installa. Le regard au loin, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose qui, semblait-il, était assez important pour qu'elle s'y plonge complètement. Gordon n'intervint pas dans ses pensées, sentant qu'elle parlerait le moment venu.<br>_ - Je pense à m'en aller. Dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence  
>- Pour aller où ?<br>- Je ne sais  
>- Pour quelle raison alors ? S'informa-t-il gardant toujours sa voix calme et apaisante<em>  
>Aucune réponse, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Un silence tranquille s'installa à nouveau durant plusieurs minutes.<br>_ - Selon un mythe un ange est un jour tombé sous le charme d'un démon, croyez-vous qu'un être pur puisse être attiré par quelqu'un de sale, de monstrueux ? _  
>Cette question étonna le Chef, il avait une vague idée du réel sujet, mais souhaitait en être certain.<br>_ - Le démon était en réalité un Ange déchus. Et l'amour que se portaient l'Ange et l'Ange déchus a traversé l'éternité. Bien que cela ne soit par permis à l'Ange, il a abandonné son paradis pour vivre avec son Amant. Expliqua-t-il, en connaissant assez sur les divers mythes pour avoir compris de quoi la jeune femme parlait.  
>- Mais cela ne l'a-t-il pas brisé ?<br>- On pourrait penser que oui, mais l'Amour n'est-il pas la plus belle chose sur terre ?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Murmura-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'en réponse à son interlocuteur<em>  
>A nouveau le silence se fit. Brennan se perdit encore dans ses pensées durant quelques instants.<br>_ - Comment vous sentez-vous Docteur Brennan ?  
>- Sale. Répondit-elle sans hésiter<br>- Et pourquoi donc ?  
>- J'ai été salie et détruite… je pensais pouvoir compartimenter, faire que cela ne m'affecte pas, continuer comme si tout allait bien ... mais au final je me suis enterrée dans un mutisme profond… et pour cela, je me sens encore plus brisée et entachée<em>  
>Elle inspira, regardant toujours dans le vide, le Chef ne la coupa pas, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fini. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ses sentiments.<br>_- J'ai blessé tout le monde en étant dans mon monde, je fais du mal à mon entourage en leur parlant…. Tout ce que je fais actuellement les fait souffrir…_  
>Elle abaissa la tête regardant ses pieds<br>_ - Et surtout, en agissant comme je l'ai fait, j'ai mis Parker en danger, j'ai trahi Booth en faisant cela… et pourtant il est ..._  
>Elle ferma les yeux interrompant sa phrase<br>_ - Il est quoi Docteur Brennan ?  
>- Gentil et attentionné avec moi … j'ai laissé McDoo avoir Parker et Booth ne semble pas m'en vouloir… je suis sale et Booth ne m'en veut pas non plus … je suis détruite et le blesse sans arrêt … et là encore il ne m'en veut pas … Je ferai mieux de partir loin d'ici<br>- Croyez-vous que cela soit ce que l'Agent Booth souhaite ?  
>- Mais c'est le mieux pour lui … Comment… comment peut-il encore poser les yeux sur moi alors que je suis un tel monstre, alors que je suis si impure et si sale... lui … lui qui pense aux autres avant lui-même, lui qui donnerait sa vie pour les autres, lui qui est si aimant, si tendre et si éblouissant…<em>  
>Malgré le léger silence qui prit place, elle n'avait pas fini et Gordon Gordon le savait<br>_ - Je devrais le dégouter lorsqu'il me regarde, il devrait me haïr,… je ... je ne mérite pas qu'il porte le moindre intérêt pour moi ... je ne mérite pas son affection…_  
>Elle pleurait à présent. L'ancien psychologue en était, dans un certain sens, content, cela montrait qu'elle se rendait compte des choses et qu'elle était, enfin, prête à tenter de s'en sortir réellement, bien qu'elle parle actuellement de partir.<br>_ - Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est à lui de choisir. Il vous aime, et je pense que vous le savez depuis longtemps déjà. Vous savez aussi quels sont vos sentiments à son égard, vous avez lutté contre durant toutes ces années de peur qu'il ne s'en aille, vous abandonnant, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, vous le savez et je le sais, et toute cette épreuve ne fait que faire ressurgir des choses enfouies en vous depuis longtemps, trop longtemps_  
>Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux vert-bleu emplis de larmes.<br>_ - Vous êtes une femme magnifique, belle, intelligente. Certes vous être, actuellement détruite, mais vous n'êtes certainement pas sale. On vous a brisé, et ce n'est pas la première fois, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien, aujourd'hui comme hier, vous n'êtes qu'une victime des événements. L'Agent Booth voit en vous une femme éblouissante et fantastique, il voit en vous ce que vous-même ne pouvez voir et il vous aime pour cela._  
>L'anthropologue sourit, certes ce sourire était mal assuré et timide. Gordon Gordon savait quoi dire pour la rassurer.<br>_ - Je sais que les choses ne sont pas évidentes pour vous, mais ne laissez pas ce qui vous est arrivé vous anéantir. Vous êtes forte et vous allez vous en sortir. _  
>Il regarda encore la jeune femme, celle-ci avait tourné le regard vers la fontaine non loin de là. Le silence régnait à nouveau autour d'eux.<p>

_ - J'ai pu discuter un peu avec Miss Montenegro._  
>Brennan tourna la tête immédiatement vers lui. Elle savait pertinemment comment elle agissait vis-à-vis de ses amis depuis son retour.<br>_ - Elle est inquiétée pour vous. Elle a peur que vous ne vous enfermiez à nouveau dans votre carapace de froideur et de rationalisme. Elle est toutefois rassurée que vous n'agissiez pas ainsi envers votre partenaire, il semble qu'il soit le seul avec qui vous n'avez pas changé d'attitude. _  
>Le regard de Brennan se voila à cet instant. Et Gordon comprit alors d'où cette sensation de doute qui émanait de la jeune femme venait.<br>_ - Vous l'avez été n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Etre quoi ?<br>- Froide, distance, rationnelle  
>- Avec qui ?<br>- Docteur Brennan, je vous connais, et je sais très bien que vous savez de qui je parle. Ne jouons pas à ce jeu stupide vous et moi._  
>Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête.<br>_ - Une façon de préparer votre possible départ, je suppose ?  
>- Effectivement<br>- Comment pensez-vous qu'il l'ait pris ?  
>- Il a retrouvé son fils, il n'a plus besoin de moi. Lança-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Cherchait-elle à se convaincre elle-même de ses propos ?<br>- Docteur Brennan, je pensais ce sujet clos il y a quelques minutes. Dois-je vous répéter ce que vous représentez aux yeux de l'Agent Booth._  
>Elle souffla simplement.<br>_ - Bien. En ce qui concerne votre froideur, nous savons tous deux que c'est une protection pour vous, et, dans votre intérêt, laissez celle-ci de côté. Vos amis sont là pour vous aider, l'Agent Booth est là pour vous aider. Fuir ne vous aidera pas. Pensez simplement à côté de quoi vous passeriez en partant. Pensez à la souffrance qu'il ressentirait.  
>- Mais cela passerait avec le temps … avec le temps il m'oublierait…<br>- Pensez-vous vraiment cela? Depuis que vous travaillez ensemble, il ressent cela pour vous, comme vous pour lui, pensez-vous que simplement de la distance fera partir les sentiments qu'il a à votre égard ?_  
>Elle ne répondit pas.<br>_- D'après moi vous devriez parler avec votre partenaire, lui expliquer ce que vous ressentez. Pas forcément vos sentiments à son égard, mais simplement votre ressentiment sur divers sujets, il vous aidera et vous rassurera sur la vision qu'il a de vous.  
>- J'y songerai. Répondit-elle après plusieurs secondes<br>- Bien, bien. Dit-il avec un sourire._

Il se leva et proposa sa main à Brennan. Ils marchèrent ainsi pour retourner à l'Institut.  
><em> - Je pense que nous avons bien progressé aujourd'hui Docteur Brennan. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec vous. Et songez à ce que je vous ai dit. Ne fuyez pas.<br>- Merci Gordon Gordon. Répondit-elle simplement. Et le Chef sut, il sut qu'ils avaient vraiment bien avancé._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Cauchemar

**Chapitre 32 : Cauchemar**

En entrant dans son bureau, Brennan se retrouva face à Booth qui l'attendait, assit sur son fauteuil, regardant le canapé sur lequel Parker dormait, épuisé par les derniers événements qu'il avait vécu au cours des derniers jours.  
><em> - Rebecca me le laisse ce soir. Elle nous a rejoints à l'hôpital, mais Parker a voulu rester avec moi. Elle a accepté bien qu'elle aurait préféré être avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher, alors elle n'a rien pu faire d'autre.<br>- C'est bien. Tu dois être content de l'avoir enfin avec toi.  
>- Oui. Dit-il en souriant. - J'ai vraiment eu peur de le perdre. Continua-t-il en se levant. Il ne détournait pas le regard de son fils, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence.<br>- Il a l'air paisible comme cela. Dit-elle. - Qu'ont dit les médecins ?  
>- Il a juste quelques hématomes et contusions, mais aucune blessure grave. Toutefois ils nous ont conseillé de le faire suivre par un psychologue. Je pense que Sweets sera très bien, entre gamins ils vont bien s'entendre. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.<br>- Tu as sans doute raison. Répondit-elle sans prendre en compte le léger très d'humour qu'il avait tenté de faire.  
>Booth se retourna et fixa quelques secondes sa partenaire, tout en faisant quelques pas hésitants vers elle. <em>  
>Il venait de retrouver son fils, et à présent, il pensait qu'enfin tout irait bien. Bien sur, il leur restait encore à trouver McDoo, mais il savait Bones et Parker en sécurité et espérait que les choses iraient bien. Hors la réaction de la jeune femme l'avait troublé, énormément.<br>_ - Ca va ? Il avait l'air anxieux en lui posant la question.  
>- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit-elle rapidement<br>- Tout à l'heure, tu … Commença-t-il en baissant les yeux, de peur de croiser son regard et d'y lire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas y voir  
>- Je sais …je… désolée. Le coupa-t-elle. <em>  
>Elle savait qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec lui, mais elle savait aussi ne pas être totalement prête et surtout que ce n'était absolument pas le lieu pour le faire.<br>_ - Si tu as besoin, je suis là. Dit-il en relevant le visage vers elle.  
>- Je sais Booth et je t'en remercie.<em>  
>Ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres et l'agent levait les bras afin d'enlacer sa partenaire lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre dans la pièce. En quelques pas, il était à côté de son fils, le prit dans ses bras et le réveilla doucement.<br>_ - Parker, mon grand, je suis là, réveille toi, c'est fini. Chuchota-t-il tenant fermement son garçon dans ces bras  
>- Papa ….Dit simplement l'enfant en étouffant ses pleurs contre le torse de son paternel.<br>- Ca va Champion, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, calme toi._  
>Un léger bruit de pas fit tourner la tête de Booth, il put voir sa partenaire en train de s'avancer vers le porte.<br>_ - Reste, s'il te plait. Dit-il alors, toujours en gardant son fils dans ses bras.  
>- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.<em>  
>Booth allait répondre, mais ce fut une autre voix qui se fit entendre.<br>_ - Reste Docteur Bones, s'il te plait. Sa voix était suppliante, entrecoupée de sanglots._  
>En souriant timidement, elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur le canapé où les deux hommes étaient toujours installés. Elle était quelque peu mal à l'aise compte tenu de la situation, mais d'une certaine façon, heureuse d'être accepté par le fils et le père dans une telle situation.<br>_ - Ca va Parker ? Tu veux nous raconter ton cauchemar ? Demanda Brennan, ce qui étonna Booth qui, bien qu'ayant voulu savoir n'osait pas demander à son fils de peur de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs_  
>Le garçon acquiesça et se libéra des bras de son père pour s'installer entre les deux adultes.<br>_ - J'étais dans un endroit tout noir et il faisait froid, tout le temps froid…. Il y avait des bruits partout, pleins de bruits bizarres  
>- Comme si cela grinçait ?<br>- Oui et parfois ça craquait aussi et il y avait des voix dehors qui criaient. Elles criaient entre elles tout le temps. Et puis tout à coup un grand bruit et plus personne ne parlait… _  
>Le récit était coupé de reniflements et parfois l'enfant fermé les yeux. Les deux adultes l'encerclaient, pour lui conférer une espèce de bulle de protection.<br>Booth regardait son fils, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'enfant parlait de son cauchemar ou de la réalité.  
><em> - Et après Parker ? Demanda Bones d'une voix calme<br>- Après, plein de lumière et un méchant monsieur est entré, il était plein de sang, et il rigolait … il me faisait peur … il a dit … il a dit qu'il avait gagné … qu'il avait tué… tué mon papa et il rigolait, alors j'ai crié, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai et que c'était un menteur, et le Monsieur, il rigolait et il a commencé à me taper et il … il …  
>- Ca va aller Parker. Tout est fini maintenant, et tu avais raison c'était un menteur, ton papa n'a jamais été blessé et tu savais qu'il allait venir. Répondit la jeune femme<br>- Oui, je le savais.  
>- Et tu avais raison. Dit-elle en souriant à l'enfant et à son père. Ce dernier entourait son fils de ses bras protecteurs.<em>  
>Les deux adultes avaient compris que le cauchemar était en fait une partie de réalité et que l'enfant revivait ce qu'il avait subit.<br>_ - Tout est fini maintenant Park. Tu es avec nous, tu n'es plus là-bas. Je sais que c'était dur, et tu vas surement encore faire des cauchemars, mais je serai là ou maman sera là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ok ? Demanda son père.  
>- Oui. Répondit l'enfant en se jetant complètement contre l'adulte.<em>

Après quelques minutes, Parker se sentait déjà mieux et se redressait alors doucement sans pour autant s'éloigner de trop de son père. Un besoin de protection et de sécurité le poussait à agir ainsi, à rester dans les bras de celui en qui il avait toujours eu confiance, en celui qui l'avait retrouvé.  
><em> - On va rentrer maintenant. Dit Booth en caressant le dos de son fils.<br>- Déjà ? Demanda l'enfant surpris et se sentant en sécurité à l'Institut, auprès de son père et de son Docteur Bones  
>- Oui il faut encore manger, et tu dois te reposer mon Grand.<br>- D'accord. Docteur Bones, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda-t-il, un regard timide et suppliant sur elle  
>- Je ne voudrais pas dé..<br>- S'il te plait Bones ? Nous voudrions vraiment que tu sois avec nous. La coupa l'agent sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire._  
>Il la connaissait suffisamment, elle était mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, au cœur d'une famille. Mais il avait besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui, et voulait aussi lui montrer qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille.<br>Et ainsi ils se levèrent tous les trois pour aller chez Booth.

Etant pris de cours, ils avaient fait un détour chez Sid pour chercher de quoi manger et s'étaient installés dans le salon de l'agent afin de diner. A peine avait-il fini que Parker s'était déjà endormi. Booth l'avait donc couché dans son lit.  
><em> - Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour Parker.<br>- C'est normal Booth. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu, je sais ce que McDoo est capable de faire. Et puis Gordon Gordon dit toujours que parler aide, je pensais simplement que cela ferait du bien à Parker, de nous raconter.  
>- Peut être, mais merci. Tu sais il tient beaucoup à toi, il t'apprécie vraiment énormément<br>Brennan se sentit gênée, Booth ne voulait pas insister sur ce point.  
>- Et merci aussi pour cette après-midi. J'étais tétanisé en découvrant Parker ainsi, si tu n'avais pas été là... je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'aurai réagi.<br>- C'est normal, tu as fait la même chose pour moi. Et puis, je comprend ta réaction, cela n'a pas dû être simple pour toi de la voir comme cela, si perdu et troublé._

Après cela ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé en regardant un film et s'étaient finalement endormis devant.

Un cri réveilla Booth, et il découvrit sa partenaire en sueur, complètement paniquée et qui semblait se défendre contre quelque chose. Tout en resserrant son étreinte, il lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille afin de la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit quelques instants après.  
><em> - Ca va ? Demanda-t-il anxieux de l'avoir vu agir ainsi dans son sommeil<br>- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle en esquissant un geste pour se lever du canapé, mais elle fut retenu par Booth.  
>- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas quand je te vois dans cet état, en train de crier, de te débattre, en sueur et paniquée ?<br>- Ce n'est rien de grave, ça va aller. Tenta-t-elle en souriant  
>- Tempérance, s'il te plait, cela ne peut pas bien aller vu ton regard. <em>  
>Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.<br>_ - Tu veux me raconter ? _  
>Elle inspira et ferma les yeux, comme pour chercher un peu de courage.<br>« _D'après moi vous devriez parler avec votre partenaire, lui expliquer ce que vous ressentez. Pas forcément vos sentiments à son égard, mais simplement votre ressentiment sur divers sujets, il vous aidera et vous rassurera sur la vision qu'il a de vous._»  
>Cette phrase de Gordon Gordon lui revint à l'esprit.<br>_ - Tu devrais nous faire un café, ça risque d'être long._  
>Sans un mot, Booth se leva et fit ce que son amie lui avait demandé.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec deux tasses fumantes. Brennan ne savait pas où commencé, mais il fallait bien se lancer.  
><em> - Seul Angela et Gordon sont au courant … peut être Sweets s'il a comprit ou si quelqu'un lui a dit.<em>  
>Booth ne la coupa pas, mais acquiesça simplement, appréhendant ce qui allait venir, ce qu'elle allait lui dire.<br>_ - Comme tu le sais, suite au départ de mes parents j'ai été de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. _  
>Elle ne le regardait pas, fixant simplement le liquide noir entre ses mains.<br>_ - Cela n'a pas toujours était simple, il y a eu des familles plutôt bien, et d'autres tout le contraire …. Ma dernière fut du second type …_  
>Elle ne savait pas comment en parler et avait peur de la réaction de son coéquipier, peur que cela le fasse fuir, ou lui donne une image négative d'elle.<br>_ - Ca va aller, je suis là, je ne bouge pas, et je t'écoute, je ne dirai rien et je ne jugerai pas, je suis juste là pour toi Tempérance. Dit-il alors en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme_  
>Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit, puis re-fixa sa tasse.<br>_ - L'homme était plutôt du type autoritaire, il détestait qu'on le contredise ou que l'on fasse quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas … il était aussi … violent … très violent. Tu m'as un peu raconté ce que ton père vous faisait, je ne l'ai pas subit aussi longtemps que toi, mais je pense que ça peut s'en rapprocher.  
>- Je suis désolée Tempé…<br>- Ce n'est pas le pire. Le coupa-t-elle. _

* * *

><p><em>PS : Merci vous les reviews. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise et d'avoir autant de lecteurslectrices :)  
><em>


	33. Chapitre 33 : Lueur

**Chapitre 33 : Lueur**

Bones ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, rassemblant son courage et commença donc son récit. De son coté, Booth n'osait bouger. Il sentait le moment important et douloureux pour elle, aussi préférait-il la laisser aller à son rythme.  
><em> - Un jour alors que j'avais cassé quelque chose dans la maison, j'étais plutôt maladroite plus jeune, il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a trainer à l'extérieur… il y avait une espèce de petite maison un peu à l'écart dans le jardin. Il m'y a jeté et en tombant je me suis cassé le poignet. Il m'a laissé enfermée dans cet état, sans manger, heureusement il y avait un robinet là-bas qui m'a permis de boire... . au bout de deux jours il est venu, et m'a demandé si j'avais compris, j'étais tellement en colère, que je lui ai craché dessus. Il a rigolé… puis il a fermé la porte à clé pour que je ne puisse pas sortir …alors … alors il s'est approché de moi ... il avait bu, comme souvent, comme toujours … il m'a attrapé le poignet que j'avais déjà cassé, j'ai hurlé et ça l'a rendu encore plus hilare, il m'a dit qu'il allait se faire un malin plaisir à .. à me gouter …. Alors … <em>  
>Elle pleurait à présent<br>- Chutt … c'est bon j'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoin de continuer  
><em> - Si … si, il le faut... j'ai tenté de me débattre, mais à chaque mouvement que je faisais il resserrait sa main sur mon poignet et je criais plus fort, il m'a mis une gifle et je me suis effondrée par terre, il s'est alors mis sur moi... je le tapais, malgré ma douleur je tentais de le frapper mais rien, ça ne faisait rien … il a déchiré mon t-shirt et a commencé à poser sa saleté de bouche sur moi ….<em>  
>Son récit était entrecoupé de larmes de reniflements, Booth de son côté serrait les poings de haine envers cet homme, envers celui que lui avait fait.<br>_ - Il m'a attrapé les poignets à nouveau pour que je ne puisse plus bouger et …. _  
>Elle inspira … elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit ce mot<br>_ - Et il m'a violé …. J'avais dix-sept ans … à peine … je ne connaissais rien à tout cela … j'étais encore vierge et quand il l'a remarqué ça l'a encore plus amusé... je pleurais tandis qu'il était sur moi, il me dégoutait et je me dégoutais … je me dégoutais tellement  
>- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y étais pour rien. Répondit rapidement Booth en voulant la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, elle semblait vouloir encore parler.<em>  
>Elle laissa quelques minutes passer, comme pour se calmer.<br>_ - Après cela, je suis allé voir l'assistance sociale qui a fait une enquête et m'a mise en foyer à la place. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai commencé les arts martiaux, je voulais être capable de me défendre si ce genre de situation arrivait à nouveau … et pourtant …  
><em>  
>Elle inspira avant de poursuivre<br>_- J'avais réussi à mettre tout cela de côté, à l'oublier, à compartimenter, mais … mais ce qui est arrivé Hawaï a tout fait rejaillir  
>- Comment as-tu pu compartimenter quelque chose comme cela ? Demanda l'agent choqué qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille, surtout en étant aussi jeune<br>- Il fallait bien pour continuer à vivre. Dit-elle simplement. – Lorsque McDoo ….. lorsqu'il m'a fait emmené la première fois, je ne pensais pas revivre cela … Je pensais simplement qu'il allait me torturer, me frapper … j'avais déjà vécu des choses similaires lors d'une des fouilles par le passé, je pensais savoir à quoi m'attendre … mais au lieu de cela, il a dit que … que ça t'atteindrait plus de cette façon._  
>Les phalanges de Booth devenaient blanches à force d'être serrées. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait vécu.<br>_- Il a dit que tu avais bon gout en matière de femmes, mais que lorsque tu me reverrais, je te dégouterais et qu'en même tant tu te dégouterais toi-même de m'avoir laissé entre ses mains. Il a voulu savoir si nous avions déjà eu des rapports, comme je ne répondais pas, il a compris que ce n'était pas encore le cas, et ça l'a fait rire, un rire cynique. Il a expliqué que de cette façon, plus jamais tu ne me regarderais, ni me toucherais, qu'au moment où tes yeux se poseraient sur moi tu reverrais cette image de moi, ma robe déchirée et que tu l'imaginerais lui en train de me « baiser » comme il l'a souligné. J'ai tenté de me débattre, mais il avait son homme à tout faire avec lui, et il m'avait attaché les mains … expertes en arts martiaux … finalement ça n'a servi à rien …_  
>Elle avait les yeux fermés, n'osait pas bouger. Booth se retenait de ne pas se lever et frapper le mur le plus proche pour se défouler.<br>_ - Après avoir déchiré ma robe et m'avoir pénétrée, il m'a dit que je le méritais, qu'étant donné que j'étais attirée par un meurtrier comme toi, je ne pouvais que mériter une telle punition. Je lui ai dit à quel point tu étais un homme bon, et ça l'a mis hors de lui, il m'a frappé, encore plus, et devenait encore plus violent …  
>- Je suis…<br>- Attends …attends laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Le coupa-t-elle toujours sans le regarder._

D'un côté elle se sentait soulagée de raconter tout cela, elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne, pas même à Gordon  
><em> - A force de me battre je me suis évanouie … c'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'il m'a ramené dans la cellule… C'est aussi pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu m'approches<br>- Pourquoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il, peu sur de comprendre  
>- Je ne voulais pas te dégouter. Dit-elle dans un murmure<br>- Comment peux-tu penser que.._  
>Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fini.<br>_ - Lorsqu'il est revenu la seconde fois, il voulait t'emmener pour te torturer… et je ne le voulais pas… J'ai pensé à ce qu'il m'avait dit, à ce que je ressentais, et je pensais qu'il avait raison au fond, que je ne méritais pas quelqu'un comme toi mais qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de t'aider. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller avec lui … quitte à te perdre définitivement autant que cela t'aide, c'est sur cette idée que je l'ai suivi … Lorsque … lorsque j'ai dit que je serais plus coopérative … cela voulait seulement dire qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de son second pour m'empêcher de me défendre … J'ai tenté de mettre mon esprit de côté et je lui ai laissé mon corps … mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffire, il m'a tout de même frappé, il avait pensé, qu'en parlant de coopération cela signifiait que j'allais me donner pleinement, mais ça n'a jamais été mon intention_  
>Elle souffla et ferma les yeux<br>_ - Je crois que mon esprit a eu dû mal à revenir … ça lui a pris plus de temps que j'imaginais et même après, je n'ai pas réussi à compartimenter._

Le silence se fit, Booth ne savait pas quoi dire. L'entendre racontait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, aussi bien lors de son adolescence qu'il y a quelques semaines, le troublait, et il se sentait d'autant plus coupable de ne pas avoir pu lui épargner tout cela. C'est la jeune femme qui reprit la parole.  
><em> - Il avait raison n'est-ce pas ? Je te dégoute. Demanda-t-elle face à ce silence qui la rendait mal à l'aise et qui lui donnait l'impression de corroborer les propos de McDoo<br>- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu penser cela ? S'empressa-t-il de dire en mettant un doigt sous son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. _  
>Il était surpris qu'elle puisse imaginer cela. Comment diable pouvait-elle penser cela ?<br>_ - Regarde-moi Tempérance. Dit-il d'une voix douce_  
>Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire<br>_ - Ce que tu as vécu, aussi bien adolescente qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas de ta faute. Et rien de cela ne changera l'image que j'ai de toi. Je te vois comme une femme merveilleuse, brillante, intelligente, splendide et belle. Et rien de ce qui est arrivé ne changera cela. Au contraire, je te trouve encore plus fantastique d'avoir réussi à t'en sortir, tu es forte et tu réussis toujours là où d'autres se seraient écroulés._  
>Il était sincère, plus il apprenait à la connaitre et plus il la trouvait merveilleuse. Malgré les épreuves, elle s'était construite une vie, elle était brillante, reconnue et belle. Beaucoup d'hommes, lui y comprit, se seraient damnés pour l'avoir à leurs côtés.<br>Une larme perla des yeux de l'anthropologue, Booth l'essuya de son pouce.  
><em> - Depuis des années nous nous connaissons et depuis des années je te trouve magnifique. J'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour une femme telle que toi. Pour les autres, pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, tu sembles distances et parfois froide, mais je te connais parfaitement, et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de chaleureux et de tendre. Regarde simplement avec Parker. Aussi bien cet après-midi que ce soir, tu as été fabuleuse.<br>- Je me sens pourtant tellement sale … Tu…tu es si merveilleux Booth, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es aimant, attentionné, tendre, amusant, malin, beau et tu cherches avant tout à rendre ton entourage heureux … alors que moi ... je suis brisée, sale, détestable, monstrueuse … tellement sale … comment … comment peux-tu encore simplement me regarder ?  
>- Je viens de le dire Tempérance. Pour moi tu es une femme fabuleuse. Je tiens tant à toi.<em>  
>La jeune femme semblait perdue, et ne savait pas quoi dire.<br>_ - Je sais que pour le moment tu doutes de tout, de toi, de moi et de tes amis, mais on est tous là pour toi, on veut tous t'aider. Et aucun de nous ne pense que tu es un monstre, au contraire, nous trouvons tous que tu es exceptionnelle. C'est vrai que parfois tu peux nous paraitre étrange quand tu parles sciences, enfin surtout pour moi, mais tu es merveilleuse._  
>Elle sourit enfin, un sourire franc et Booth lui rendit son sourire.<p>

Durant quelques minutes ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre.  
><em> - Avec Parker tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, et que cela ne va pas forcément te faciliter les choses, ou encore que cela risque de t'effrayer, mais …<em>  
>Il inspira, son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage. Bien sûr il lui avait déjà dit, mais maintenant, à ce moment précis, cela allait avoir d'autant plus d'impact, il le savait.<br>_ - Je t'aime Tempérance. Depuis le premier jour, depuis les premières minutes où je t'ai vu dans cet amphithéâtre. J'ai su dès le premier instant que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Dit-il une voix rempli d'amour._  
>Une nouvelle larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme<br>_ - Moi aussi, je l'ai su au même moment… souffla-t-elle_  
>Booth resta estomaqué par cette révélation<br>_ - Pourquoi … pourquoi me fuir sans arrêt alors ? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas et se demandant pourquoi depuis tant d'années il jouait au chat et à la souris alors que l'un comme l'autre savait ce qu'il représentait  
>- J'avais peur … peur que tu ne m'abandonnes<br>- Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je ne l'ai promis, je serai toujours là.  
>- Je sais … mais j'avais tout de même peur de ça et aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était aimer.<br>- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire  
>- J'ai confiance. <em>  
>Il sourit alors, hésitant sur la suite<br>_ - Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est très dur, et je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe. Dit-il sans quitter les yeux de la jeune femme._  
>Bien sûr il avait une envie furieuse de prendre possession de ses lèvres, mais il voulait que les choses viennent d'elle, qu'elles aillent à son rythme à elle afin de lui permettre de se remettre pleinement de ce qu'elle avait vécu.<br>_ - Je t'aime Seeley. Je ne dis pas que tout va être simple… Je … je commence à peine à voir une lueur dans tout ce noir, tu es cette lueur, mais ..  
>- Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais on s'en sortira. Dit-il alors la prenant dans ses bras.<br>Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se recula légèrement, lui sourit  
>- Merci. Dit-elle alors, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire qui ne se fit pas prier pour participer. <em>  
>Le baiser était tendre, empli d'amour et de douceur, signe d'un renouveau entre eux, et d'un renouveau pour Brennan.<p> 


	34. Chapitre 34 : Temps

**Chapitre 34 : Temps**

Booth avait passé la dernière semaine avec Parker et Rebecca, cette dernière étant complètement dépassée par ce qui était arrivé à leur fils l'avait appelé afin qu'il vienne aider pour gérer les crises. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas pu refuser et s'était donc installé chez son ex afin d'être là lors des cauchemars du garçon.

Il n'avait pas pu discuter de l'évolution de sa relation avec Bones, certes ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, mais ils s'étaient effondrés de fatigue dans les bras l'un de l'autre immédiatement après leur baiser et c'est Rebecca qui avait réveillé la maison en sonnant le matin. L'anthropologue avait filé immédiatement, pensant qu'il était mieux pour les adultes de discuter des événements. Le soir même, la mère de Parker appelait Booth, paniquée, ne sachant que faire pour calmer leur fils. Bien sûr l'agent avait tout de suite prévenu sa partenaire qu'il ne pourrait être avec elle et elle avait compris. C'est ainsi que depuis une semaine, ils ne s'étaient pas vu et n'avaient pu discuter d'eux.

Parker avait fait de gros progrès grâce à Sweets. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que Booth retournerait chez lui le jour même.  
>Après avoir déposé ses affaires chez lui, il avait décidé de passer chercher Brennan à l'Institut. Il était impatient de la voir, mais aussi anxieux, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir appelé aussi, souvent qu'il le souhaitait ou de ne pas avoir pu passer la voir, mais il avait porté toute son attention à son fils qui en avait besoin.<p>

Pénétrant dans le Jefferson, il salua Angela et Hodgins de la main, jetant un coup d'œil à la plateforme pour voir si elle était là et continua donc sa marche jusqu'à son bureau. Elle était plongée sur un texte devant son ordinateur, et Booth s'arrêta à la porte, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement et se délectant de la vue. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. La semaine avait été épuisante et cela lui faisait un bien fou de la voir enfin, il se revigorait en détaillant ses traits.  
>Elle lui semblait si belle, un chemisier blanc légèrement décolleté surlignant magnifiquement son cou et sa poitrine, ses cheveux redressés en chignon et son air angélique.<br>Il s'avança silencieusement vers elle, se place derrière sa chaise et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
>Elle se leva brusquement, poussa un cri de terreur et fut paniquée par le geste de son partenaire, ne l'ayant ni vu ni entendu entrer dans le bureau.<br>_ - Bones c'est moi. Dit-il alors, sentant le trouble de la jeune femme_  
>Il contourna le siège afin de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle recula.<br>_ - Tempérance, ce n'est que moi. Calme-toi. Je ne veux rien te faire. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime bien trop pour cela. Dit-il d'une voix calme et douce tentant de l'apaiser._  
>Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient reprendre vie à ces mots, à cette voix mais elle fixait toujours son partenaire.<br>_ - Booth … Souffla-t-elle – Je … Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement concentrée, je ne t'ai pas entendu et… et … et j'ai cru que ..  
>- C'est moi Bones, j'ai été idiot d'agir ainsi, je suis désolé, je t'ai fais peur. Dit-il faisant à nouveau un pas vers elle, cette fois elle ne recula pas. <em>  
>Elle lui sourit même, timidement, ce qui l'invita encore à avancer un peu plus vers la jeune femme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.<br>_ - Tu m'as manqué Tempérance. Chuchota-t-il un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
>- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.<br>- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, je sais que tu as besoin de moi et…  
>- Parker avait d'avantage besoin de toi. Il fallait que tu sois avec lui.<em>  
>Il lui sourit d'avantage. Il l'a trouvé fantastique, vraiment fantastique. Doucement il approcha ses lèvres de le celles de la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans le sien, cherchant une quelconque trace de refus, mais il ne vit rien si ce n'est la même envie dans le bleu-vert de ses yeux. Alors délicatement il souda sa bouche à la sienne, dans un tendre baiser. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, simplement lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tendrement son autre main vint se poser sur la hanche de sa co-équipière tandis que son autre n'ayant pas bougé, continuait de caresser du pouce sa joue. Brennan avait placé l'une de ses mains dans le haut de la nuque de l'agent, glissant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de ce dernier, son autre main reposait sur la taille de l'homme. Le baiser ne dura pas, il fut simplement tendre et empli de sentiments et ils restèrent quelques instants front contre front.<p>

Quelques pas plus loin, à l'extérieur du bureau, les fouines, accompagnées de Max avait pu assister à toute la scène. Pour tout dire, ils avaient accouru à l'entrée du bureau en entendant leur collègue crier, mais n'étaient pas entrés en découvrant leurs amis enlacés. Chacun se doutait qu'un rapprochement avait eu lieu, mais aucun n'imaginait ce dernier aussi conséquent. Angela eu du mal à retenir un cri de joie. Elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que sa meilleure amie avait besoin de son prince charmant, surtout en ce moment. Alors les voir ainsi la rassurait sur le futur, sur le fait de pouvoir à nouveau retrouver une Brenn joyeuse, aimante et ouverte et non la froide et distance Docteur Brennan qu'elle montrait actuellement.

Le téléphone de Booth les fit sortir de leur bulle.  
><em> - Booth. Répondit-il en décrochant<br>- Salut Booth, comment ça va ? Chantonna une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt  
>- McDoo ? S'écria-t-il étonné que l'homme ose l'appeler ainsi sur son portable comme si de rien n'était.<br>- Ouais c'est bien moi. Ton fils va bien ? et un rire retenti dans le combiné._  
>L'agent avait relâché Brennan, ses poings s'étaient immédiatement serrés et son visage s'était crispé au son de la voix à l'autre bout du fil.<br>_ - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lâcha-t-il retenant difficilement sa colère  
>- Te voir. Répondit l'intéressé d'un ton calme, il semblait s'amuser d'entendre la haine de l'agent<br>- Comme cela on est deux.  
>- Heureux de l'entendre. Mais je te veux seul. J'en ai marre de m'amuser avec tes jouets. <em>  
>McDoo cherchait à énerver l'agent et il savait exactement quoi dire pour que cela fonctionne.<br>_ - Ne parle pas d'eux comme cela. Cria l'agent de plus en plus hors de lui  
>- Ah ah ah .. on dirait que j'ai réussi mon coup au moins. .. quoique vous soyez arrivés un peu trop rapidement la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu finir avec ton fils.<br>- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, comment as-tu pu lui faire cela ? S'emporta l'ex-sniper  
>- Oh, finalement j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon coup, cela t'atteint assez… Et comment va le Docteur Brennan ? J'espère qu'elle se souvient encore de nos petits moments d'intimité. Ria McDoo<br>- Je te jure que si…  
>- Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que j'ai eu à me la faire avant toi Booth. Et c'est un super coup, dommage que tu ne puisses plus en profiter n'est-ce pas ?<br>- La ferme, je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme cela. _  
>Son interlocuteur ria de plus belle.<br>_ - Bon plus sérieusement, je voudrais te voir Booth et seul.  
>- Où et quand ?<br>- Et bien tu sembles pressé. 1256 River Bind LN, dans une heure. Et vient seul, pas de FBI ni de partenaire sinon je saurai te le faire payer.  
>- J'y serai.<em>  
>Et McDoo raccrocha. Booth resta planté là quelques instants sans dire un mot. Il sentait Bones dans son dos, mais ne voulait pas l'affronter tout de suite. Il devait se détendre et se calmer avant de croiser son regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à le faire se retourner.<br>_ - Je vais devoir y aller. Dit-il, toujours sans lui faire face.  
>- Et tu comptes y aller seul ?<br>- Oui. Sa colère pour McDoo était toujours présente et transparaissait toujours dans sa voix mais cela n'arrêta la jeune femme.  
>- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Coupa l'anthropologue, prenant elle aussi une voix froide.<br>- Je sais, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Répondit l'agent. Il savait que cela allait la blesser et il s'en voulait, mais il le fallait, il devait affronter McDoo pour mettre un terme à tout cela.  
>- Alors tu comptes m'abandonner ? <em>  
>Elle espérait le faire céder en utilisant cet argument. Cela eu l'effet escompté car il se retourna pour lui faire face.<br>_- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon intention, mais il me veut seul, et surtout, surtout je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu sais comme moi à quel point il est fou, et je me sentirai bien plus tranquille en te sachant ici en sécurité. Dit-il en posant une main sur sa joue  
>- Et moi comment dois-je me sentir en sachant que tu comptes l'affronter, seul de surcroit ?<em>  
>Il baissa la tête et retira sa main, il se sentait mal de devoir la laisser là, mais il devait le faire.<br>_ - Bones tu sa..  
>- Dois-je te dire adieu tout de suite ou bien attendre de te retrouver à l'hôpital ou pire dans un sac plastique? Cracha-t-elle froidement<br>- Tempérance, s'il te plait. Il la suppliait de ne pas poursuivre  
>- Quoi s'il te plait ? Tu viens de le dire, il est fou, et si tu y va seul, tu n'es pas sûr d'en revenir, tu le sais très bien.<em>  
>Elle lui criait dessus à présent, et les fouines étaient à l'entrée de son bureau n'osant entrer, n'osant intervenir dans l'échange qu'ils pouvaient voir.<br>_ - Je sais, mais il faut bien mettre un terme à tout cela. Il t'a fait du mal, il a fait du mal à Parker et … et tout cela à cause de moi….  
>- Tu n'es responsable de rien, surtout pas de ses actions, alors ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute. Dit-elle plus calmement en posant à son tour une main sur le visage de l'homme face à elle.<em>  
>Aucune réponse ne vint en retour, mais elle s'en doutait, elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable pour ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, cela ne changeait pas la vision qu'il avait de lui-même face aux événements.<p>

Au bout de quelques secondes, Booth releva les yeux vers elle, attrapa son visage dans ses deux mains et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui azur de sa compagne  
><em> - Il faut que j'y aille Tempérance, tu le sais très bien. Je dois le faire. Je veux que l'on puisse être heureux et tant qu'il sera dehors, libre, ça ne pourra pas arriver. Tu en as autant besoin que moi.<em>  
>Elle ferma les yeux, profitant simplement du contact avec Booth. Puis les rouvrant elle lui avoua.<br>_ - Mais j'ai peur, tellement peur de te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi Seeley.  
>- Et je serai là. Je serai toujours là Tempérance. Dit-il déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.<em>


	35. Chapitre 35 : Affrontement

**Chapitre 35 : Affrontement**

Booth était donc arrivé, seul, au rendez-vous. Il avait même un peu d'avance sur l'heure fixée, le temps pour lui de repérer les lieux, au cas où, cela pourrait peut être lui être utile lors de leur confrontation.

L'endroit était calme, des entrepôts jalonnaient à droite et à gauche de l'axe central dans lequel il s'était garé attendant que McDoo arrive. A quelques pas de sa voiture, un tas de palettes étaient empilées pelles-mêle, quelques mètres plus loin, un boitier d'électricité en piteux état. Au loin on pouvait entendre le bruit des grues et autre engins de chantiers.

Dix minutes, cela faisait dix minutes que Booth était là à attendre, appuyé contre sa voiture. Il avait vérifié son arme de service ainsi que la seconde arme dissimulée à sa cheville. Tout était en ordre de ce côté là. Il avait regardé sa montre à plusieurs reprises déjà, s'impatientant, pourtant il était à peine l'heure du rendez-vous.  
>Au départ il avait pensé rester dans la voiture, mais finalement il s'était dit que ca ne servirait à rien, se cacher non plus. Et puis, McDoo était du genre à venir le narguer et se vanter de ce qu'il avait fait avant de commencer le vrai affrontement.<p>

_ - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'avais deux-trois petites choses à régler. Lança une voix non loin de lui.  
>- Comme tu l'as demandé je suis venu seul<br>- Je sais, j'ai vérifié. Et de toute façon, tu avais intérêt._  
>McDoo s'avançait vers l'agent, arme en main, mais ne fixant pas réellement Booth, plutôt ses doigts. En effet, ce dernier avait aussi posé sa main sur son revolver mais sans le sortir, une façon de montrer à son adversaire qu'ils étaient à armes égales.<p>

_ - Comment va ton fils ? Ricana McDoo_  
>Booth serra les dents, mais ne répondit rien<br>_ - Ca a été assez marrant de lui faire peur, si tu avais entendu ses pleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler, en tremblant de trouille, il disait sans arrêt que tu viendrais le sauver  
>- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait<br>- Effectivement … je savais Tes fouines efficaces, mais je ne pensais pas que vous me retrouviez si vite …. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir avec Parker.  
>- Tu en as bien assez fait.<em>  
>McDoo ne répondit rien, fixant simplement l'homme en face de lui, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.<br>_ - Et comment va notre cher Bones ? C'est bien comme cela que tu la surnommes, il me semble._  
>Il observait l'agent, jouissant de voir ce dernier se retenir, serrant son arme afin de ne pas s'énerver.<br>_ - Tu as raté un grand spectacle Booth, cette femme ... au pieu c'est quelque chose…. Si tu sav…  
>- La ferme ! Raga l'agent<br>- Elle est sacrément bien foutue, tu as su bien t'entourer... étonnant que tu ne te la sois pas encore faite. Enfin j'ai pu bien en profiter au moins. Elle a tenté de résister, mais j'aime ça, lorsqu'on me résiste, c'est d'autant plus plai…_  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing vint lui écraser le visage<br>_ - Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Tu ne sais rien de Bones, tu ne sais pas qui elle est, ce qu'elle vaut, ce qu'elle est.  
>- Oh ! Point sensible, n'est-ce pas Monsieur l'Agent ? Ria McDoo<em>  
>Booth s'était redressé, son arme n'avait pas bougé de son holster, ses poings étaient serrés et il fixait son harceleur.<br>_ - Depuis le temps que je t'observe, tu penses vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ce qu'elle représentait pour toi. Elle et ton fils sont ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux, je savais qu'en m'en prenant à eux, je te ferais ce que tu m'as fait.  
>- Je ne t'ai rien fait<br>- Bien sûr que si, tu as laissé mon frère mourir comme un chien  
>- Il voulait que je te sorte de là. Expliqua l'agent<br>- En le laissant crever là-bas ? Fais-moi rire  
>- Il a donné sa vie pour toi, pour nous.<br>- Tu l'as laissé crever c'est la seule chose que je sais. Tu es parti alors que je voulais rester. Tu es parti alors qu'on aurait pu l'emmener avec nous. S'énervait McDoo  
>- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas survécu et on y serait passé aussi, tu y serais passé aussi.<em>  
>L'homme en face de Booth se figea un instant, plantant son regard dans sa cible, avant de lâcher<br>_ - C'est comme cela que tu soulages ta conscience_  
>Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre en retour.<br>_ - Combien d'hommes as-tu tué ? Combien de personnes as-tu laissé mourir pour sauver ta peau ? Combien d'autres serais-tu prêt à abattre pour garde ta petite vie ?_

Le silence se fit quelques minutes. Booth baissa la tête, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de dire.  
><em> - Tu as raison, j'ai tué beaucoup d'hommes, c'était mon job en tant que sniper. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait à cette époque. Et oui tu as aussi raison, j'en ai abattu d'autres depuis que je suis au FBI, pas sur des ordres, mais parce qu'il le fallait, parce que sans cela ils auraient tué une ou plusieurs personnes, mais cela ne me réconforte pas pour autant. Prendre une vie est ce que je déteste le plus. « abattre quelqu'un pour garder ma petite vie » dis-tu ? Ce n'est pas ma vie qui importe, mais la vie des gens que j'aime, je serais prêt à tout pour eux, même à donner ma propre vie.<br>Booth avait redressé la tête, fixant son adversaire.  
>- Je ne voulais pas laisser ton frère là-bas, il me l'a demandé… durant des années je me suis demandé si c'était la bonne chose à faire, et aussi pourquoi il m'avait demandé cela… Il y a peu j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il avait donné sa vie pour sauver la nôtre, la tienne. Il était prêt à tout pour te sauver, parce que tu étais tout ce qui comptait pour lui, parce que tu étais son petit frère<br>- Laisse-moi rire... comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait comprendre…. Tu n'es qu'un lâche  
>- Parce que s'en prendre à un enfant et à une femme ce n'est pas être lâche. <em>  
>Booth était calme, cherchant un moyen de sortir sans trop de dégâts de toute cette histoire. Il voulait rejoindre Bones et son fils. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, tout autant qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir entier.<p>

A nouveau le silence, pesant, angoissant, puis un rire, fort, stressant  
><em> - Si tu savais Booth …<em>  
>Puis le rire se tut<br>_ - Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai pris mon pied à briser tout ce qui t'entourait comme tu as brisé ma vie._  
>Aucune réponse. L'Agent sentait que les choses n'allaient, finalement, pas être aussi simples, que cela semblait être encore quelques minutes auparavant.<br>_ - Lorsque j'ai retrouvé ta trace, tu étais Agent Spécial au FBI ... quel beau titre n'est-ce pas. En plus, un des meilleurs agents. Travaillant en partenariat avec l'Institut Jefferson, plus précisément avec l'anthropologue judiciaire, Docteur Tempérance Brennan. Quel homme n'aurait pas tout donné pour se la faire._  
>Booth serra les dents. Décidément, les choses repartaient dans le mauvais sens.<br>_ - Un fils, mais non marié, ça a été marrant de savoir que Rebecca t'a dit non, plutôt plaisant pour tout te dire._  
>Effectivement McDoo savait beaucoup de choses sur sa vie, se disait l'agent.<br>_ - Tu ne vois pas ton fils autant que tu veux, mais il t'adore et toi aussi. Le gamin est plutôt heureux. Vous êtes heureux tous les deux lorsque vous vous voyez. Un point sur lequel il me fallait remédier rapidement._  
>McDoo fit quelques pas, comme réfléchissant, mais avant que Booth ne réponde il continua.<br>_ - Au départ ce ne fut pas évident avec l'Institut, les fouines au labo, les agents sur le terrain … mais le Docteur Brennan, ne t'a pas laissé faire, et maintenant toi et les fouines êtes plutôt bons amis, passant des soirées ensemble à discuter autour d'une table dans un bar.  
>- Tu sembles bien connaitre ton sujet<br>- Bones, voilà un autre sujet important pour toi, comme je le disais avant. Quelle femme… quelles formes ... si tu l'avais vu… si tu l'avais senti … tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point pouvoir être en elle fut … délicieux. Dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. - J'ai bien aimé qu'elle me résiste la premier fois, ça m'a donné encore plus de plaisir… mais la seconde fut tout aussi bonne Dit-il cherchant définitivement à mettre Booth hors de lui._  
>Et cela ne rata pas, Booth s'était à nouveau jeté sur lui, malheureusement son poing n'avait pas atteint sa cible, et ce fut lui qui reçu celui de son agresseur en plein visage.<br>_ - Enfin, il t'en aura fallu du temps. Je t'ai connu plus bestial Booth._  
>Sans attendre Booth arma son poing qui s'écroula sur la joue en face de lui.<br>_ - Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai fait à Tempi ? Riait son adversaire  
>- Ne l'appelle pas comme cela. Cracha l'agent.<em>  
>Un coup de genou atterrit dans l'abdomen de l'ex-sniper qui répondit immédiatement par un crochet sur le menton de l'homme en face de lui<br>_ - Elle a crié, elle m'a même suppl… _  
>Cette fois Booth ne se retenait plus du tout, s'en était trop. Il commença donc à enchainer les coups, aussi bien dans le visage que sur le corps de son assaillant. Ce dernier ne disait plus rien, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un tel concurrent, mais en même temps il l'avait cherché.<br>L'agent était comme hors de lui, dans un état second. Le combat durait depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait reçu un coup à l'arcade et saignait, un œil à moitié fermé afin d'empêcher le sang d'y entrer, une douleur se propageant dans ses côtés, mais il n'y prêtait pas grande attention, seuls les paroles de McDoo résonnaient dans son esprit, seul les images de cet homme faisant du mal à son fils et Sa Bones entrainaient sa rage à son paroxysme. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui se passait réellement.

Ce fut lorsqu'une main l'arrêta et qu'un bras le recula qu'il revint doucement à la réalité.  
><em> - Ca suffit Booth. Fut la première chose qu'il discerna, ne sachant pas très bien si cela provenait des méandres de son âme ou s'il s'agissait d'une voix tangible.<em>

* * *

><p>PS : Merci pour les divers reviews. Je suis contente que ma fics vous plaise et de voir autant de lecteurslectrices :)


	36. Chapitre 36 : Arrêt

**Chapitre 36 : Arrêt**

_ - Ca suffit Booth. Répéta la voix._  
>L'agent se laissa retomber en arrière sur le sol, fermant les yeux quelques instants, les rouvrant pour voir McDoo étendu et couvert d'hématomes. Enfin il leva les yeux vers la personne l'ayant sorti de son enfer.<br>_ - Max … je…  
>- Ca va mon garçon. Je sais. Coupa le plus âgé rapidement<br>- Merci. Souffla-t-il en réponse et son ton montrait toute la gratitude qu'il avait. Il savait qu'il ne se serait peut être pas arrêté si l'homme n'avait pas été là.  
>- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous avez fait la même chose pour moi il n'y a pas longtemps. Et surtout, Tempérance ne s'en remettrait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ou si vous alliez en prison.<em>  
>A son tour, il regarda le corps de l'opposant.<br>_ - Vous l'avez bien amoché quand même. Enfin, il le mérite après ce qu'il a fait à ma fille … et à votre fils …_  
>Booth ne répondit rien, passant ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.<br>_ - Je … je ne me rendais même plus compte de ce que je faisais Max... j'étais …comme dans un état second, laissant toute la haine que j'ai pour lui prendre le dessus… Je… je…. _  
>Max posa une main sur son épaule<br>_ - Je ressemble à mon père. Lâcha enfin le jeune homme  
>- Certainement pas Booth. Je ne connais pas votre père, mais je vous connais, et je pense avoir une idée de ce qu'il vous a fait subir, et ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui vous avez laissé votre colère prendre le dessus que vous lui ressemblez.<br>- Il nous battait et …  
>- Appelez le FBI, dites leur de venir chercher McDoo. Après, nous irons prendre un café et discutez.<br>- Bones il faut...  
>- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que nous arriverons tout à l'heure. Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit son téléphone tout en s'éloignant.<em>

_- Bonsoir ma Chérie. Commenca Max avec une voix calme et passée  
>- Papa, mais où es-tu ?<br>- J'ai suivi Booth, et ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Nous attendons le FBI, et on va passer chez lui pour qu'il se change avant de revenir à l'Institut  
>- Chez lui…se changer … mais ... mais pourquoi ?<br>- Rien de grave, il s'est un peu battu avec McDoo, il a juste quelques bleues, par contre McDoo lui... c'est autre chose … enfin j'ai déjà pu affronter Booth, donc je sais de quoi il est capable. Dit-il en riant, cherchant à détente sa fille.  
>- Je voudrais lui parler. Demanda-t-elle rapidement, souhaitant se rassurer en entendant la voix de son partenaire<br>- Il est au téléphone avec le FBI.  
>- Mais…<br>- Pas de mais, nous serons là d'ici une heure, une heure trente au maximum. Je t'embrasse ma Chérie. Et il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

_- Le FBI arrive._  
>Booth avait reprit pleine possession de ses moyens, en apparence en tout cas, cela rassura Max, mais il savait que son interlocuteur cachait quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui avait été amorcé il y a quelques minutes et il comptait bien mettre un terme au doute de l'ami de sa fille.<br>_ - Bien. Alors Attendons-les après nous irons chez vous, histoire que vous mettiez une tenue plus correcte et que nous reprenions notre conversation_  
>Booth n'objecta pas, il savait que lorsque Max voulait quelque chose, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Et puis, peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée d'en parler à quelqu'un.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, plusieurs véhicules du FBI arrivèrent. Ils prirent en charge McDoo immédiatement, l'emmenant à l'hôpital pour le faire soigner avant de l'interroger. Aucun agent ne dit mot sur l'état du harceleur, chacun savait ce que leur collègue avait vécu, et beaucoup auraient certainement fait la même chose, s'il avait tenu le coup jusque là.  
><em> - Agent Booth. Lança une voix venant vers eux.<br>- Monsieur. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son supérieur, sachant très bien qu'il avait outrepassé ses droits et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir seul.  
>- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Vous ferez votre rapport demain. Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il attendait que son agent le regarde.<em>  
>Booth était étonné de ce qu'il entendait, il releva donc timidement les yeux vers le directeur du FBI.<br>_ - Monsieur, je ne ..  
>- Et restez vague dans votre rapport. Je n'aimerais pas perdre mon meilleur agent et ma meilleure équipe, maintenant que le Docteur Brennan semble se remettre. Continua-t-il faisant ainsi comprendre à l'ex-sniper ce qu'il voulait. - Monsieur Kennan, vous serez sûrement amener à témoigner.<br>- Je m'y attendais un peu et resterai donc à votre disposition.  
>- Bien. Sourit-il à l'ancien malfrat<em>  
>Puis regardant à nouveau Booth tout en lui souriant.<br>_- Vous l'avez mis dans un bel état Booth. Entre nous, je pense qu'il le méritait, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.  
>- Oui Monsieur. Répondit l'agent précipitamment, cachant difficilement le léger sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Il était surpris et heureux de voir son supérieur le soutenir et voyant en lui encore plus un mentor.<br>- Bon, vous devriez nettoyer cela et vous changer.  
>- C'est justement ce que je lui disais avant que nous n'arriviez. Intervint Max.<br>- Bien, bien. Bonne soirée à vous alors. Je veux votre rapport demain avant midi sur mon bureau Booth. Et il repartit vers son véhicule._  
>Les deux hommes le regardèrent quelques secondes.<br>_ - Vous avez là un ami précieux mon garçon.  
>- Il semblerait. Répondit ce dernier en souriant réellement, regardant toujours son supérieur monter dans son SUV.<em>

Vingt minutes plus tard, Max s'afférait dans la cuisine de Booth tandis que ce dernier prenait une douche.  
><em> - Café. Dit-il voyait l'agent revenir.<br>- Merci Max.  
>- Ce n'est qu'un café.<br>- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Merci de m'avoir arrêté.  
>- Comme je le disais, je vous le devais, vous m'avez rendu le même service avec Taffet.<em>  
>Ils s'observaient en souriant. Max porta sa tasse à sa bouche pour boire une gorgée.<br>_ - Vous n'allez rien me dire sans que je ne vous tire les vers du nez ?  
>- De quoi voulez vous parler ?<br>- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi mon garçon. Je vous ai arrêté avant parce que ce n'était pas le lieu pour en discuter. Maintenant nous sommes seuls, alors je vous écoute._  
>S'adossant d'avantage au dossier de sa chaise, Booth ferma les yeux quelques instants.<br>_ - Ce soir, j'étais comme lui …. Je me suis laissé emporter... totalement … si vous n'aviez pas été là je ne me serai pas arrêté._  
>Max ne dit rien, il était là pour écouter, il savait que l'ami de sa fille en avait besoin.<br>_ - Comme vous le disiez, vous ne connaissez pas mon père… alors je vais vous expliquer. Je n'ai encore jamais raconté ce que je vais vous dire à personne. Bones a quelques bribes mais pas tous les détails._  
>Buvant à son tour une gorgée de café, avant de reprendre.<br>_ - Mon père buvait, plus que de raison, et même sans ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas nous frapper … _  
>Il inspira profondément, replongeant dans des souvenirs enterré en lui depuis des années.<br>_- Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père nous battait…. Moi, parfois mon frère ou ma mère, mais je tentais le plus souvent d'être son souffre douleur. Mon frère, Jared, était plus jeune que moi et ma mère…. Ma mère était terrorisée par lui, elle n'osait rien dire… J'ai pu visiter plusieurs fois les hôpitaux. Dit-il amèrement.- Mon père disait que j'étais turbulent et que je faisais les quatre cents coups. Il faisait partie de l'armée, alors personne n'osait rien dire, vous vous en doutez bien._  
>Il s'arrêta une seconde, Max n'avait toujours rien dit, il sentait bien que le jeune homme face à lui n'avait pas fini.<br>_ - Si Pop's n'avait pas été là, je me serai suicidé étant enfant…. _  
>Il laissa une nouvelle fois quelques instants passer.<br>_ - C'est ce que j'ai dit à Sweets un jour, devant Bones. Le gamin n'a pas vraiment comprit de quoi je parlais je pense, Bones sur le coup non plus, c'est bien après avec l'histoire de Jared, quand je lui ai expliqué pour mon père, elle a dû faire le rapprochement. En fait, mes parents réussissaient plutôt bien à cacher ce que mon père faisait, mais un jour Pop's a débarqué à l'improviste chez nous, mon père était en train de me frapper, ma mère et Jared en pleurs recroquevillés dans un coin. Pop's l'a arrêté et ils se sont égueulés et mes parents ont réussi à lui faire croire que c'était exceptionnel. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'ait cru, mais il a fait sur le coup. Quelques temps après …. Il inspira profondément une nouvelle fois - ... je me suis retrouvé hospitalisé... à cause de mon père cette fois encore, j'ai dit que c'était lui… Personne ne me croyait. .. même Pop's ne m'avait pas cru, enfin c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment là … j'ai fait une tentative de suicide peu de temps après. Ma mère m'a trouvé assez rapidement et m'a emmené à l'hôpital… C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé, mon Pop's m'avait bien cru_  
>Il baissa les yeux, les ferma et repris.<br>_ - Mon grand-père m'avait cru, mais il ne pouvait pas juste venir et nous sortir de cet enfer mon frère et moi, cela lui serait retombé dessus, alors il avait commencé les démarches nécessaires sans rien dire à personne. C'est lui qui est venu me voir en premier interdisant à mon père de venir. Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, Jared et moi nous sommes installés chez lui. Il nous a sauvés… il m'a sauvé.  
>- Et il a fait de vous un homme bien.<br>- Mais aujourd'hui j'étais comme mon père… j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus, j'ai laissé ma haine se déchainer… si … si vous n'aviez pas été là Max je pense que..  
>- Non, vous ne l'auriez pas fait Booth. Vous avez des principes, vous avez foi en la justice et vous la respectez. <em>  
>Sentant que l'agent aller l'interrompre, il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de reprendre.<br>_ - Tu es un homme bien, tu as le sens du devoir, de la justice, mais tu es avant tout un Homme Booth. Parfois les émotions prennent le dessus, mais tu te serais arrêté à temps, j'en suis persuadé._  
>Le tutoiement étant une façon de le rassurer et de lui montrer son attachement. Max partageait ses principes, il les avait poussé à l'extrême pour protéger sa famille.<br>Reprenant sa tasse en main, il but une gorgée avant de reprendre.  
><em> - Je suis vraiment heureux que ma fille ait rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.<br>- Et je suis heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés. Avec Parker, elle est tout pour moi. Dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde._  
>Max lui sourit, il le savait, et cela depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il les avait vu ensemble pour la première fois.<br>_ - Nous devrions y aller, elle doit être inquiète. Dit alors le père de Brennan, mettant sa tasse dans l'évier._  
>Prenant sa veste, Booth le suivit jusqu'à la porte.<br>_ - Merci Max. Merci pour tout.  
>- De rien mon garçon. Répondit simplement l'interlocuteur.<em>


	37. Chapitre 37 : Front commun

**Chapitre 37 : Front commun**

McDoo était enfin arrêté, enfin en prison, enfin les choses allaient se finir, ou pouvoir commencer selon le point de vue duquel on se plaçait.

_ - Booth. Cria Brennan voyant son partenaire entrer dans l'Institut.  
>- Ca va Tempérance, je suis là. Répondit-il simplement en la prenant dans ses bras. – Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. Lui souffla-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et inspirant son odeur enivrante.<br>- Je sais, mais j'étais tout de même inquiète._  
>Toutes les fouines étaient arrivées, Max expliquait ce qui s'était passé laissant ainsi le couple dans leur univers dans lequel personne n'arrivait à pénétrer.<br>_ - Jamais je ne te laisserai Bones, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Murmura l'agent avant d'embrasser tendrement la jeune femme tout en raffermissant son étreinte sur elle._  
>Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes totalement imperméables au monde les entourant, c'est lorsqu'ils entendirent une petite voix qu'ils se séparèrent.<br>_ - Papa, papa.  
>- Salut Champion, répondit-il en attrapant son fils et le serrant contre lui.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bonhomme ?  
>- Docteur Bones a appelé maman pour lui dire que l'on devait venir pour te voir. <em>  
>Booth tourna vers la tête vers sa partenaire.<br>_ - Après que mon père m'ait prévenu, j'ai pensé qu.. elle semblait peu sûre de ce qu'elle avait fait  
>- Tu as très bien fait. Lui dit-il en souriant pour la rassurer - Et je suis content de te voir. Finit-il en regardant son fils.<em>  
>Avec McDoo en prison, il pouvait à présent reprendre le cours de sa vie, profité de son fils et de compagne pleinement. Et les avoir tous les deux auprès de lui à cet instant étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau pour lui.<p>

_ - Et bien Booth, heureuse que tout cela soit enfin fini. Camille venait de prendre la parole.  
>- Oui, enfin presque. McDoo est bel et bien sous les verrous, mais il va encore falloir faire le plus dur. Il avait rivé ses yeux dans ceux de Brennan en disant cela.<br>- La confrontation a lieu quand ? Demanda Max, ayant tout de suite fait le rapprochement.  
>- Le plus tôt possible. Souffla l'agent sans quitter le visage de l'anthropologue.<em>  
>Cette dernière était devenue blanche à l'idée de devoir identifier son agresseur. Et soudain, elle se retourna et se dirigea dans son bureau où elle s'enferma. Booth n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.<br>_ - Papa, pourquoi le Docteur Bones est partie comme cela ? Elle n'est pas fâchée ?_  
>Booth inspira, en effet son fils n'avait pas comprit ce qui l'attendait. Alors il s'accroupit, permettant ainsi à son fils d'être de nouveau à terre, mais lui permettant aussi de le regarder dans les yeux.<br>_ - Ecoute Champion, demain il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi au travail.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Tu sais qu'on a arrêté le méchant qui vous a fait du mal à toi et Bones._  
>Le garçon hocha la tête<br>_ - Et bien, il va falloir que tu le vois pour nous dire si c'est bien lui.  
>- Non ! Répondit rapidement le garçon. Tout son visage et son corps transpiraient la peur à l'idée de voir son agresseur.<br>- Bonhomme, je sais que ça va être dur, mais il le faut. On l'a arrêté mais pour qu'il soit puni, il faut que tu dises que c'est lui, sinon il ne restera pas longtemps en prison._  
>Durant quelques secondes Parker fixa son père<br>_ - Mais j'ai peur  
>- Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas.<em>  
>Sur ces mots, Booth pris son fils dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, l'enfant demanda.<br>_ - C'est pour cela que le Docteur Bones elle est partie ?  
>- Oui Parker c'est pour cela. Répondit-il calmement à son fils qui, malgré son jeune âge, à très bien comprit la situation, ce qui étonne presque l'adulte.<br>- Elle a peur aussi ? C'est plus une précision qu'une réelle réponse, cela lui semble normal d'avoir peur de l'homme qui les a fait souffrir.  
>- Je crois oui. Il lui a fait beaucoup de mal, donc c'est normal qu'elle soit effrayée.<br>- Mais tu seras là. Expliqua le garçon comme si cela était une évidence et suffisait à comblé la crainte qu'il éprouvait.  
>- Oui, mais tu sais, parfois les grands c'est compliqué.<em>  
>Le garçonnet acquiesça simplement, n'en demandant pas plus.<p>

_ - Je vais aller voir Brenn. Lança Angela  
>- Je pense qu'il faut la laisser seule, qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. Elle savait qu'on l'arrêterait, mais c'était encore loin, là c'est tout prêt et elle va devoir affronter cela. C'est Sweets qui avait pris la parole, analysant la situation comme à son habitude et connaissant suffisamment sa patiente pour savoir qu'elle aurait besoin de calme pour réfléchir et analyser la situation.<br>- Je vais y aller alors. Lança une voix masculine  
>- Agent Booth, comme je viens de dire, il faut la laisser seule qu'elle se fasse à l'idée.<br>- Je lui ai promis d'être là, alors je vais aller la voir. Trancha l'agent en lançant un regard noir au jeune psychologique.  
>- Il a raison Booth, laissez-lui du temps. Max était intervenu en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ex-sniper<br>- Max, elle a besoin de moi, de nous. Comment voulez-vous que je la laisse seule, alors que rien que l'idée de devoir le revoir la terrifie ?  
>- Il le faut, elle a besoin de cela pour se libérer de l'emprise qu'il a sur elle.<br>- Voyons Gordon, comme si c..  
>- Agent Booth, je conçois que vous soyez inquiète pour le Docteur Brennan. Et il est vrai qu'elle s'ouvre énormément à vous. Elle a certainement dû vous expliquer pas mal de chose. Mais cette fois c'est quelque chose qu'elle va devoir faire seule.<em>  
>Les adultes étaient plongés dans leur conversation, tentant de se convaincre les uns les autres que leur amie devait mettre elle-même les choses au clair.<p>

Quelques coups à la porte et une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté  
><em> - Docteur Bones je peux entrer ? <em>  
>Le silence répondit, puis quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.<br>_ - Parker, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton père ? Interrogea l'adulte, surprise de découvrir l'enfant devant sa porte.  
>- Je voulais te voir, je peux entrer ? Son regard était suppliant, et elle ne put résister face à ces yeux.<em>  
>Elle lui sourit et le garçon pénétra dans le bureau, la porte fut refermée à clé prestement après ça, empêchant ainsi tout autre personne de venir. Après s'être installé sur le canapé, l'enfant regarda l'adulte.<br>_ - Papa m'a dit qu'il fallait que l'on aille à son travail demain.  
>- Je sais. Souffla la jeune femme en tentant de cacher son trouble.<br>- Pour voir le méchant. Précisa Parker, sachant très bien que Bones le savait aussi.  
>- Hum hum. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à parlé, bien trop plongé dans sa douleur émotionnelle en sachant qu'elle allait devoir affronter McDoo.<br>- Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur quand j'étais avec lui, il m'a fait mal, et il était très méchant. Je sais qu'il t'a aussi fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. _  
>Le silence prit place quelques secondes<p>

_ - Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars ? Demanda-t-il. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir ou à confronter l'adulte à son ressentiment, mais plutôt de savoir s'il était le seul à endurer cela depuis qu'il était sorti de cet enfer.  
>- Oui Parker, moi aussi j'en fais, presque chaque nuit.<br>- Parfois je suis de nouveau avec lui et il est de nouveau méchant… alors je cris et papa ou maman arrivent et me serrent dans leurs bras et ça va mieux, mais j'ai peur quand même.  
>- Moi aussi Parker, et pourtant je sais très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas, mais mon cerveau n'arrive pas toujours à faire la part des choses et il me faut un certain moment pour me rendre compte que tout va bien.<br>- Papa il dit que les cauchemars faut en parler pour que ça aille mieux, comme lorsque je vous ai raconté, après ça allait beaucoup mieux. Papa me prend dans ses bras et il me dit pleins de choses pour que j'oublie.  
>- Il fait pareil avec moi. Sourit timidement Bones se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de ressembler à un enfant dans ces moments là.<br>- Il est super fort papa hein ?  
>- Oui. Sourit Brennan au garçon.<em>  
>Encore une fois, le silence prit place<br>_ - J'ai peur. Lâcha tout à coup Parker  
>- De quoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme ne s'attendant pas à cette phrase au milieu du silence ambiant.<br>- De le voir. Réplique-t-il comme une évidence.  
>- Ton père sera là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.<br>- Et toi tu seras là aussi.  
>- Je …. Je ne sais pas Parker. Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.<br>- Tu as peur ?  
>- O.. oui<br>- Mais papa sera là_  
>Brennan sourit en pensant à la scène qu'ils jouaient, elle et Parker. Il retournait ces arguments à elle contre elle, comme si cela était une évidence.<br>_ - Et moi aussi je serai là.  
>- Je sais<br>- Papa, il dit que pour devenir grand et fort il faut combattre ses peurs.  
>- Ton père est vraiment étonnant parfois, mais il a raison.<em>  
>Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis souriant à l'enfant<br>_ - Alors tu seras avec moi ?  
>- Oui. Lui affirma le garçon<br>- D'accord nous iront ensembles_  
>Il semblait ravit d'entendre cela.<br>Brennan se leva attrapa la main du garçon et tout en sortant de son bureau, lui sourit  
><em> - Merci Parker.<em>  
>Et sans attendre de répondre, n'en voulant pas réellement ils sortirent de la pièce.<p>

La troupe semblait toujours perdue en discussion, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition du garçon.  
><em> - A quelle heure demain Booth ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix forte et ferme<em>  
>D'un bloc ils se retournèrent et virent Brennan tenant la main de Parker.<br>_ - Neuf heures si cela te va. Répondit l'agent peu sur de ce qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux.  
>- Ok pour moi, et toi Parker ?<br>- Hum hum, on ira tous les deux avec papa  
>- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement, soutenant l'enfant et le rassurant tout autant que lui le faisait pour elle.<em>

_- C'est moi qui suit sensé m'occuper d'eux, et finalement ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre. Se disait Booth en son fort intérieur_  
>Attendrit par la scène des deux personnes auxquelles ils tenaient le plus au monde. Lui qui voulait tout faire pour que la jeune femme aille mieux et face front, se rendait compte qu'au final ils feraient front commun, ensembles, tous les trois.<p> 


	38. Chapitre 38 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 38 : Confrontation**

Rebecca avait laissé Parker à son père pour la nuit, pensant que cela serait plus simple pour lui de le préparer à ce qui aller se passer, toutefois elle attendait devant le Hoover le matin même de la confrontation.

_ - Bonjour Docteur Brennan, Seeley, Parker. Dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son fils  
>- Bonjour. Répondirent Booth et Brennan<br>- Bonjour maman, répondit le garçon en embrassant sa mère, puis reprenant la main de l'anthropologue. – On y va Docteur Bones.  
>- D'accord.<em>  
>Ils commencèrent à avancer tous ensembles, mais l'agent retint son ex sentant que cette dernière était étonnée de la réaction de leur garçon.<br>_ - Parker cherche à aider Bones, ils ont tous les deux vécu des choses terribles à cause de McDoo et ils se soutiennent.  
>- Je comprends. Répondit-elle en souriant toutefois légèrement mal à l'aise de voir son fils avec une autre femme<em>  
>Ils fixèrent leur progéniture quelques instants.<br>_ - Il te ressemble de plus en plus._  
>Booth ne répondit rien. Il était fier de Parker et savait que sa mère l'était aussi, pourtant il ne savait pas très bien comment interpréter cette phrase.<br>_ - Il sera vraiment un homme bien plus tard, grâce à toi Seeley  
>- Merci Becca. Repondt-il d'une voix presque tremblante. <em>  
>Il y a plusieurs années en arrière, jamais la jeune femme ne lui aurait fait un tel compliment. Il faut aussi dire, qu'il y a quelques années, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas mérité, mais aujourd'hui, ou plutôt, depuis qu'il travaillait avec Bones, il avait changé, muri, oublié ses envies de jeux et vivait bien plus sereinement avec son passé.<br>Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme accompagnant Parker  
><em> - C'est une femme courageuse, intelligente et belle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu avec McDoo, mais tu as de la chance de l'avoir à tes côtés.<em>  
>L'agent sourit avant de répondre.<br>_ - Je sais et je ferai tout pour la garder._  
>Et sans plus de discussion ils allèrent rejoindre Brennan et Parker<p>

McDoo était déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire et attendait. Il attendait Booth.

_ - Champion, on va rentrer dans cette salle, dedans tu pourras voir le méchant, mais lui ne te verra pas d'accord ?  
>- D'accord, tu viens avec nous hein ? Dit-il en attrapant la main de son père<br>- Bien sûr, mais maman va devoir attendre ici. Désolée Becca. Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.  
>- Ca ira, toi et le Docteur Brennan, êtes avec lui.<em>

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Booth prit son fils dans ses bras et attrapa la main de sa partenaire. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant quelques instants. L'agent sentit son fils se tendre dans ses bras.  
><em> - Ca va Parks ?<br>- C'est .. c'est … commença-t-il en pleurant  
>- C'est lui finit l'anthropologue.<br>- Ok, on ressort al..  
>- Je veux lui parler. Surgit alors la voix de la jeune femme<br>- Quoi ? Non Bones. Répondit instantanément l'agent.  
>- Si Booth, je dois lui parler.<br>- Non. Affirma le jeune homme._  
>Elle ne s'était pas retournée, n'avait pas quitté McDoo des yeux et avait lâché la main de son co-équipier lorsqu'il avait dit non.<br>_ - Ne bouge pas d'ici. Dit-il enfin tout en sortant._

_- Peux-tu t'occuper de Parker deux minutes Becca.  
>- Un problème ?<br>- Oui et non. Répondit-il, ne sachant pas très bien comment interpréter la réaction de sa compagne.  
>- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle a le Docteur Bones ?<br>- Rien mon grand, je reviens._

_- Je veux lui parler Booth. Dit-elle à peine était-il entré  
>- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Dit-il d'une voix douce, tentant par là de la faire renoncer.<br>- Je dois le voir. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et tout son corps était toujours tendu pourtant elle fixait inlassablement l'homme au travers de la vitre sans teint.  
>- Tu ne dois rien du tout. Il tentait de rester calme, il avait peur, peur pour elle et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à l'avoir face à elle.<br>- Tu ne comprends pas, j'en ai besoin, il faut que je l'affronte. Dit-elle en criant, son timbre était tremblant mais pourtant elle semblait sûre de sa décision  
>- Mais…<br>- N'as-tu pas dit à ton fils que « pour devenir grand et fort il faut combattre ses peurs »  
>- Si mais...<em>  
>Tout en se retournant elle le fit taire.<br>_ - J'en ai besoin Booth. Si je veux pouvoir avancer il faut que je le vois, que je lui parle._  
>Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se faire face. Puis Booth s'avança et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.<br>_ - D'accord. Souffla-t-il finalement._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Angela qui venait d'arriver, accompagné d'Hodgins, Max et Gordon Gordon alors que le duo ressortait de la salle pour se diriger vers la pièce où était McDoo.  
>- Bones veut lui parler<br>- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête. Hurla l'artiste_  
>Le Chef lui, fixa quelques instant sa patiente<br>_ - Bien, je pense que cela lui sera nécessaire. N'ai-je pas raison Docteur Brennan ?  
>- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle simplement. Elle était tendu, mais sure d'elle et de sa décision.<br>- Allons allons. Poussa-t-il alors, ne laissant ainsi le temps à personne d'autres d'intervenir_

Arrivée devant la porte que l'agent allait ouvrir, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de celui-ci.  
><em> - Seule<em>  
>Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, perturbé par la dernière demande qu'elle venait de lui faire.<br>_ - Il en est hors de question  
>- Booth, s'il te plait.<br>- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec lui Bones.  
>- Il ne m'arrivera rien, il est attaché et tu seras juste derrière la porte au cas où.<br>- Comment cela derrière la porte ? Commença-t-il, déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans la pièce, il comptait bien voir ce qui allait s'y dérouler et entendre ce qui allait être dit.  
>- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles de l'autre côté<br>- Quoi ? Attends, mais…  
>- S'il te plait. Le coupa-t-elle sans attendre<em>  
>Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette façon. Il souffla. Bien sûr il était terrifié à l'idée de la laisser seule dans cette pièce, avec lui, mais il céda.<br>_ - D'accord. Je reste ici, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, ok ?_  
>Elle acquiesça et entra.<p>

_ - Ah Boo… Docteur Brennan... je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Il semblait perturbé par la vision de la jeune femme._  
>Cette dernière s'installa en face de lui<br>_ - Vous vouliez voir Booth je suppose. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, du moins j'éviterai qu'il ne vous voit.  
>- Avez-vous peur que je lui raconte comment c'était entre nous<br>- Entre nous…. Dit-elle méprisante  
>- C'était bien n'est-ce pas… Il cherchait à la déstabiliser cela semblait marcher un instant<br>- Je suis venue voir dans quel état il vous avez mis. _  
>La jeune femme avait reprit de l'aplomb<br>_ - Et aussi vous montrer que vous n'avez pas réussi à briser Booth.  
>- Mais je vous ai brisé vous, et cela reviendra au même<br>- Croyez-vous que si cela avait été le cas je serai ici ? Bien sûr dans un premier temps je me suis réfugiée dans un mutisme profond, et pourtant, la seule personne que je laissais m'approcher, que je laissais me toucher, que je regardais était Booth. Et oui je m'en suis voulu lorsque vous vous en êtes pris à Parker, mais je ne m'en voulais pas pour ce que vous m'aviez fait, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à vous arrêter ou vous tuer avant.  
>- Vous me tuer ? Laissez-moi rire<br>- Pour Booth, certainement. Répondit-elle d'aplomb_  
>Encore une fois, McDoo se figea. Il s'attendait à voir un agent du FBI fou-furieux et près à nouveau à en découdre. Il voulait d'ailleurs le mettre hors de lui afin d'attaquer sa carrière, mais au lieu de cela il était face à une jeune femme, qu'il pensait avoir brisé, mais qui se montrait encore plus forte qu'auparavant.<br>_ - Pour Booth, je serai prête à tuer, ou à donner ma vie s'il le fallait. Pour lui, pour son fils, pour ce qu'il aime et protège. _  
>Il ne savait plus quoi dire, totalement déboussolé par l'anthropologue. Elle le fixa tout en se levant.<br>_ - La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons sera au tribunal._  
>Et elle sortit, le laissant là, pantelant.<p>

_ - Enfin j'allais rentrer. Intervint l'agent en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur la jeune femme.  
>- Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes Booth. <em>  
>Il lui sourit légèrement. Elle avait raison, mais il n'avait pas pu garder son calme en la sachant seule avec lui, sans être à ses cotés pour la protéger et la soutenir.<br>_ - Mais j'étais inquiet de te savoir seule avec lui. Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
>- Oui, dit-elle tout en s'approchant de lui et capturant ses lèvres.<em>

_- Docteur Bones ?  
>- Oui Parker ? Demanda-t-elle en s'abaissant pour être à la hauteur du garçon.<br>- Ca va ?  
>- Oui, et merci d'être venu avec moi avant. Finit-elle en lui déposant une bise sur la joue, ce qui fit sourire l'enfant.<em>

_- Sweetie ? L'interrogea une voix féminine  
>- Oui Angela, tout va bien. Répondit la jeune femme en prenant, cette fois, sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, geste qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps et qui surprit quelque peu la jeune femme tout en la rendant heureuse.<br>Se tournant vers son père.  
>- Merci papa, d'avoir été là et de t'être occupé de Booth. <em>  
>Puis regardant l'ensemble des gens présent.<br>_ - Et désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait subir et merci de votre soutient.  
>- De rien. Répondirent-ils tous ensembles<em>


	39. Chapitre 39 : Ensemble

**Chapitre 39 : Ensemble**

C'est fini, voilà ce que je me suis dit il y a quelques temps, lorsque j'ai vu McDoo en face de moi dans cette pièce, je pensais qu'enfin toute cette histoire, cet enfer était bel et bien fini... et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas encore totalement le cas.

Bien sûr je vais mieux, je discute plus ouvertement avec mes amis, je passe du temps avec Angela, juste toutes les deux, je revois Max, Russ et les filles régulièrement, je travaille à nouveau et le reste de mon temps est avec Booth…

Booth voilà le souci … enfin pas totalement, pas réellement…  
>Il est tendre, attentionné, affectueux, gentil, aimant et pourtant dès qu'il pose ses mains trop entrepreneuses sur moi je me fige. Il ne dit rien, arrête simplement en me prenant dans ses bras, s'excusant presque de me brusquer. Il doit penser que je ne suis pas remise de ce que McDoo m'a fait, et au fond il n'a peut-être pas totalement tord. Mais ce n'est pas que cette agression, c'est tout l'ensemble de ce que j'ai vécu qui fait que je n'arrive pas à me libérer face à lui.<br>Et pourtant, Dieu, même si je n'y crois pas, Dieu seul sait combien je tiens à cet homme et combien je voudrais me sentir libre de l'aimer comme il le mérite.

Encore hier soir, alors que nous étions tendrement enlacés sur le canapé, nous avons commencé à nous embrasser, puis nos baisers sont devenu plus passionnés, plus fiévreux. J'ai senti l'une des mains de Booth me caresser doucement le dos, partant du bas de ma colonne vertébrale et remontant jusqu'à ma nuque me donnant un frisson que je n'avais jamais connu, son autre main entourant mon oreille, caressant ma joue. Puis de mon dos, sa main est venue électriser mon ventre et au moment où elle est arrivée sur ma poitrine, je me suis reculée d'un bond de lui.  
>Et comme toujours, il m'a regardé, m'a sourit et s'est excusé de trop précipiter les choses.<br>Autant ses caresses me font un effet dingue, autant tout un coup, c'est comme si tout mon corps me criait de ne pas le laisser faire, de ne pas laisser le sexe prendre le dessus sur nos sentiments.  
>Je vois bien, cela le ronge, il est patient, vraiment très patient avec moi, mais cela le ronge et ça me ronge aussi au final.<br>_ - Sweetie ! Brennan t'es là ? Ouhhhouhhh  
>- Oh … désolée Angie, j'étais dans mes pensées. Répondis-je à mon amie qui me scrutait<br>- Ca j'avais remarqué. Dit-elle en souriant. - Viens allons prendre un café. Me dit-elle en attrapant ma veste.  
>- On est en pleine heure de boulot, on ne peut…<br>- Tatatatata … je ne veux rien entendre_

Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux installées au Royal Dinner, un café fumant devant nous.

_ - Ecoute, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Ca ne va pas avec Booth ?  
>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non, tout va bien. Me précipitais-je de répondre<br>- Ok donc ça a bien un rapport avec Booth. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Rien Angie, tout va très bien.<br>- Brenn, je ne suis pas idiote. Tu ne sembles pas totalement épanouie, pourtant c'est Booth, il ferait tout pour toi et à vous voir tous les deux ensembles il semble doux, tendre, attentionné alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?  
>- Il l'est Angela, là n'est pas le problème. Il est merveilleux avec moi. Je n'ai jamais connu un homme tel que lui.<br>- Bien, au moins on est d'accord, il y a un souci. Conclut l'artiste qui, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber  
>- Mais cela vient de moi. Soufflais-je, mal à l'aise<br>- Et quel est-il ?  
>- Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Lâchais-je après quelques minutes de silence.<br>- Vous n'avez jamais fait l'amour ? Pas de sexe ! Angela semblait étonnée_  
>Je fis non de la tête.<br>_- Pourquoi ? Question idiote, après ce que tu as vécu, pourtant tu semblais aller mieux.  
>- Et c'est le cas… le problème ne vient pas de ce que j'ai vécu… j'ai peur<br>- Peur… mais de quoi ? _  
>Aucune réponse, j'adore Angela mais je ne pense pas qu'en parler avec elle arrangera les choses<br>_ - Ecoute, je te connais Brenn, je sais que ce qui s'est passé t'a marqué et a fait resurgir des choses que tu avais enfoui, mais il ne faut pas que ça prenne le dessus pour ta relation avec Booth. Il t'aime et te faire l'Amour serait pour lui une façon de te montrer combien tu es importante à ses yeux. Une sorte de preuve de vos sentiments mutuels.  
>- Tu as raison Ange, il faut que j'en parle avec Booth.<em>  
>Je bois une gorgée de ma tasse avant de reprendre.<br>_ - Tu sais, j'ai lui ai tout expliqué… pour McDoo, ce qui s'était passé et aussi avant, durant mon adolescence_  
>Elle ne dit rien, il n'y a rien à dire.<br>_ - Il m'a juste réconforté, sans chercher à tout comprendre, tout analyser, il a juste été là pour me soutenir.  
>- C'est tout Booth ça ! Le chevalier en armure qui protège sa dulcinée. Ria-t-elle, mais je savais qu'elle était heureuse de savoir que j'en avais parlé avec lui, que je m'étais ouverte à lui.<em>  
>Je souris à cette réflexion, Angela a raison, il est doué pour écouter et il va falloir que je lui parle.<p>

A peine avions-nous mis un pied dans l'Institut que Booth arrivait presque en courant vers moi.  
><em> - Tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, vous aviez disparu avec Angela sans prévenir personne.<br>- On est simplement allé au Royal Dinner prendre un café.  
>- J'ai essayé de t'appeler.<br>- J'étais pressée, je n'ai pas laissé le temps à Brenn de prendre ses affaires. Coupa ma meilleure amie_  
>Il me serre dans ses bras en me murmurant qu'il était inquiet.<br>Je sais que depuis tout ce qui est arrivé, il est encore plus protecteur, aussi bien vis-à-vis de moi, que vis-à-vis de Parker, et je ne l'en blâme pas, au contraire cela me montre combien il tient à moi.

Après quelques minutes, je me sépare de lui, attrapant toutefois sa main et entrelaçant nos doigts. Il regarde nos mains et sourit. C'est vrai qu'il est rare que je montre aussi spontanément et devant témoin, mon affection pour lui.  
><em> - Nous allons rentrer si cela ne vous dérange pas. <em>  
>Angela me sourit, elle sait parfaitement bien que j'ai décidé de parler à Seeley et que lorsque je prends de telles décisions, je le fait rapidement.<br>_ - Déjà. Me demande-t-il surpris  
>- Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée. Expliquai-je rapidement cherchant à éviter de me justifier devant mon équipe.<br>- Ok, allons-y alors. Me dit-il simplement en serrant ma main. – Salut les fouines, et à demain._

Quelques minutes plus tard nous entrons dans mon appartement et je propose à mon partenaire de s'installer au salon le temps de récupérer deux bières.  
>Lui tendant une bouteille, je m'installe à côté de lui, gardant une certaine distance et j'avale une gorgée du breuvage. Je sens Booth inquiet, tout son corps est en alerte, comme s'il craignait ce que j'allais lui dire, comme s'il appréhendait les événements.<br>Nous restons plusieurs minutes silencieux, je ne sais pas comment aborder la question, et je suis plus ou moins perdue dans mon esprit c'est que lorsque j'entends sa voix que je reviens à la réalité.  
><em> - Ecoute Bones, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu agis totalement différemment de lorsque nous étions à l'Institut et …. Il souffle – Je sais que tu aimes ton indépendance et faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux. Je ne sais pas, tu es parfois ailleurs,dans tes pensées, distance comme si… <em>  
>Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il ferme les yeux, comme pour prendre du courage<br>_ - Si tu veux arrêter dis le moi clairement. Me lâche-t-il tout à coup sans avoir ouvert les yeux. Il tente de cacher ce qu'il ressent en agissant ainsi  
>- Quoi ? M'écriai-je tout à coup. – Mais non ! Non ! qu'est ce que …<em>  
>Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me sourit, ses yeux brillent, il m'attrape le visage entre ses douces et puissantes mains et m'embrasse, puis m'enlace de ses bras<br>_ - J'ai eu peur Tempérance. Je sais que parfois tu ne sais pas comment agir avec moi devant les autres et … et j'ai eu peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose, de te faire fuir ou de t'avoir brusquée après ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolé, j'ai tel…_  
>Je l'embrasse à mon tour cherchant à faire passer tout mon amour pour lui.<br>_- Comment as-tu pu simplement penser que je voulais que l'on se sépare. Je t'aime Seeley et j'ai besoin de toi.  
>Il me sourit et nous restons quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front, nos yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.<br>- Mais il faut qu'on parle, ou plutôt … il faut que je t'explique certaines choses._  
>Encore ce sourire charmeur que j'aime tant et qui me rend totalement dingue. Il m'encourage du regard, je me détache de lui et avale encore une gorgée de ma bière avant de commencer, me permettant ainsi de me préparer à tout ce que je devais lui dire.<br>_ - Ne me coupe pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini, s'il te plait. Lui demandais-je en souriant_  
>Il acquiesce de la tête, il est à nouveau inquiet, je le vois bien alors je me lance<br>_ - Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Que …Que je suis compliquée, que je ne comprends pas toujours les autres, mais je pense te connaitre assez et voir tous les efforts que tu fais pour moi. A chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi, en étant plutôt entreprenant, je te repousse mais il faut que tu comprennes, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie c'est…  
>- Je sais Tempérance, après ce…<br>- Non Seel' tu ne sais pas, laisses-moi t'expliquer._  
>J'inspire profondément, il n'a pas bougé, il semble perturbé et je le comprends. Il pense que cela vient de mes agressions, mais c'est plus compliqué, plus complexe que cela. Je le regarde, il attend la suite.<br>_ - Après mon viol, adolescente, je me suis persuadée que le sexe et les sentiments ne faisaient pas bon ménage, que les hommes ne se servaient que des sentiments pour arriver à leur but : le sexe. Durant des années, j'ai assouvie mes besoins physiques, simplement cela, sans chercher la part de tendresse et d'amour. Pour moi sexe rimait avec besoin, avec instinct, bête, le côté animal de l'Homme sans sa raison. _  
>Je ferme les yeux, tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit et je ne sais pas comment trier tout cela afin de lui en faire part. Il pose sa main sur mon bras afin de m'encourager.<br>_ - Lorsque nous étions à Hawaï, tu m'as montré une part de toi, tu as été tendre et romantique, c'était une découverte pour moi et j'ai adoré et j'adore toujours cela. _  
>Je le vois sourire alors que je parle, tout comme moi il doit se souvenir de nos chahuteries à la mer ou des diners en têtes à têtes.<br>_ - Mais lorsque McDoo m'a …. M'a violé tout ce que tu étais en train de me faire découvrir à été recouvert et entaché par ce qu'il m'a fait …. C'était un animal Booth … encore plus primaire … soufflais-je en repensant à tout cela. – Mais malgré tout, après, tu as continué à être tendre, attentionné, mais j'avais peur … peur que ce côté bestial reprenne le dessus sur l'homme que tu es.  
>- Bones jama… <em>  
>Je mets un doigt sur sa bouche n'ayant pour le faire taire.<br>_ - C'est en voyant combien tu es attentif à toutes mes réactions, combien tu es patient, compatissant et aimant que j'ai compris, vraiment compris, que pour toi le sexe ce n'est pas juste assouvir un besoin. J'ai vraiment envie de toi Seeley, mais j'ai peur. Pour moi sexe et sentiments n'ont jamais été ensembles._  
>Il pose une main sur ma joue, me sourit<br>_ - Ce n'est pas du sexe que je veux avec toi Tempérance, c'est te faire l'Amour. Te prouver par les gestes combien tu es importante à mes yeux, combien tu es fantastique. Tu te souviens, un jour je t'ai dit que faire l'Amour c'était essayer de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, et qu'en le faisant bien c'est l'impression que l'on a. Et bien c'est cela que je veux, je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi. Je t'aime Tempérance et jamais, oh grand jamais cela ne sera que du sexe entre nous. Je veux te faire l'Amour, te faire découvrir l'Amour. Je t'aime_


	40. Chapitre 40 : Amour

**Chapitre 40 : Amour**

Tendrement le pouce gauche de Booth caresse la joue de la jeune femme, ses yeux sont brillant, emplis d'Amour, il sourit avant d'avancer ses lèvres vers celles de sa compagne. Le baiser est tendre, aimant, puis devient de plus en plus passionné et enflammé.  
>Une main se glisse dans des cheveux court et brun, remontant de la nuque jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête, Brennan se colle un peu plus à son homme, approfondissant le baiser. L'agent passe son autre main dans le dos de l'anthropologue, l'attirant à lui, elle se laisse entrainer et se retrouve assise à califourchon sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté.<br>La main de Booth remonte lentement dans le dos de la femme, électrisant tout son corps, elle frémit à son contact, et cela le fait sourire. Il aime sentir l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur elle, cela le rassure de savoir que le désir qu'il a pour elle est partagé.  
>De son côté, elle n'est pas en reste, ouvrant sa chemise, bouton par bouton tout en déposant une myriade de baisers à chaque ouverture. Sa peau frissonne et il adore cela. Sa langue vient lécher le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme, remontant doucement vers son oreille, s'attardant juste à l'arrière de celle-ci, laissant échapper un petit gémissement à cette dernière.<p>

_ - Je veux te faire l'Amour Tempérance. Je veux prendre mon temps, te faire découvrir ce qu'est ne faire plus qu'UN avec l'être aimé. Lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille_

A ces mots ses yeux s'embrument de bonheur et elle l'embrasse, le baiser n'est pas brutal, il est tendre, et il y répond avec entrain, cherchant à lui montrer qu'un baiser peu parfois signifier tant de chose lorsqu'il est empli d'amour.  
>Doucement leurs bouches s'ouvrent, laissant passer leurs langues qui se confondent, s'entremêlent dans un balai sensuel. Ce contact les enflamme.<br>Une cravate vole, rapidement suivie de la chemise qui va avec. Brennan se recule et regarde son partenaire, souriant en découvrant ce torse, si musclé, si bien sculpté qu'elle s'était à maintes reprise imaginé caresser. Elle laisse ses doigts courir sur son corps, il lui lance son sourire charmeur, ses abdominaux se contractent au contact de la jeune femme. Délicatement il fait remonter ses propres mains des hanches de sa partenaire vers sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, suçant la supérieure, elle ferme les yeux et un gémissement s'échappent de chacun d'eux.

Redescendant ses bras pour étreindre la jeune femme, se collant encore plus l'un contre l'autre et d'un mouvement Booth se lève. Elle passe alors ses jambes autour de ses reins et sans quitter les lèvres, l'agent l'emporte vers la chambre.

Arrivée dans l'antre de sa partenaire, Seeley la dépose délicatement sur le lit, prenant appuie de son bras gauche, détaillant avec admiration le corps de la jeune femme. Il commence à remonter légèrement son haut, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi mis à découvert. Sentant les lèvres de son homme sur elle, elle se cambre, cherchant encore plus de contact avec lui. Enfin le vêtement est jeté à terre, et il s'attaque au tissu de dentelle retenant sa magnifique poitrine. D'un geste assuré, il la soulève délicatement passant ainsi sa main dans son dos afin d'ôter l'intrus le séparant de l'extase de gouter enfin à ses formes sur lesquels il a si souvent fantasmé. Enfin deux fabuleux globes s'offrent à lui.  
><em> - Tu es magnifique. Dit-il dans un souffle<em>

De sa langue il dessine le pourtour du premier, partant du bas et remontant jusqu'au téton se dressant majestueusement à son passage. Tempérance laisse échapper un petit cri lorsque son amant mordille sensuellement sa peau, tout son corps semble en demander d'avantage, elle tente de faire basculer son partenaire afin de prendre le dessus, mais il ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Remontant vers son oreille il lui murmure  
><em> - Je te l'ai dit, nous avons tout le temps.<em>

Puis léchant l'oreille de la jeune femme, il repart à la conquête des sphères qui semblent attendre ses lèvres.  
>La jeune femme lui caresse l'arrière de la nuque, descendant dans son dos, marquant de ses ongles ses épaules, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir de l'homme.<br>Tout en couvrant son corps de baisers, il descend, jouant avec son nombril quelques instants, et fixant le visage de celle dont il est amoureux. Ses mains continuent leur progression, arrivant sur les cuisses de celle qui va devenir sa maitresse, suivie de sa bouche. Calmement il ôte les chaussures de la jeune femme, lui effleurant lascivement les pieds. Remontant d'une lenteur calculée, laissant sa langue tracer une trainée brulante sur la jeune femme, arrivant à la hauteur de sa jupe, il revient lui titiller le nombril de sa langue, tandis que ses mains lui ôtent sa jupe. Désireux de faire durer leur ébat, il décide de remonter jusqu'au visage de sa partenaire pour l'embrasser.  
>Tandis que le baiser s'éternise, Tempérance, d'un geste fluide et gracieux, renverse Booth, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui.<br>A son tour, elle part à la découverte de son homme. Embrassant sa mâchoire, elle descend vers son torse, redessinant chacun de ses muscles de sa langue, cherchant ainsi à mémoriser tout son anatomie. Lentement elle trace un à un ses abdominaux, laissant échapper à Seeley un gémissement rauque et terriblement sexy. Caressant de ses mains chaque détail, marquant les différentes cicatrices de son amant, et griffant sensuellement son partenaire, elle arrive au niveau de la boucle de sa ceinture. Posant ses mains sur Cocky, elle sourit, remontant son regard vers celui de Booth, elle peut découvrir dans ses yeux, presque noirs, le désir et l'amour qui a pour elle.  
>D'un geste, elle ouvre la dite ceinture, tandis qu'il enlève ses chaussures s'aidant d'un pied puis de l'autre. Toujours sur sa lancée, elle ouvre son pantalon, puis voluptueusement sa bouche vient lécher l'endroit mettant à nu, petit à petit la peau de son partenaire.<br>Après quelques minutes de douce torture, le pantalon rejoint haut et jupe déjà au sol, très vite suivis d'un caleçon. Remontant laconiquement de son mollet à sa cuisse, elle laisse une trace fiévreuse marquer son passage, enfin d'un geste érotique, elle lèche le membre durci de son amant. Ayant les yeux fermés depuis qu'il est nu devant sa bien-aimée, cherchant à profiter des prodigieuses caresses qu'elle lui fait, il laisse échapper un son rauque de sa gorge lorsqu'il sent la bouche de la jeune femme entourer son sexe. Le caressant d'une main experte tout en prodiguant de sa langue et sa bouche un va et vient, elle ne quitte pas d'un regard le visage de son partenaire, le voyant ainsi se mordre la lèvre inférieure, la faisant sourire intérieurement.  
>Après plusieurs minutes de ce tendre supplice, Booth se redresse, lui attrapant le visage pour la faire remonter à lui et l'embrasse sensuellement, puis ses baisers arrivant dans sa nuque.<br>_ - Je croyais avoir dit que nous avions tout notre temps. Dit-il sourire aux lèvres. – Tu veux me faire perdre la tête Bones_

Et sans attendre de réponse, il capture sa bouche.  
>Ses mains descendent lentement sur le corps de la jeune femme, la faisant frémir, il s'attarde quelques minutes sur son ventre, afin de laper l'un de ses tétons de sa bouche. Celle-ci poursuit son chemin, rejoignant ses mains qui sont arrivées au niveau de ses cuisses. Délicatement il dépose de brulants baisers sur l'intérieur de chaque cuisse de la jeune femme, descendent légèrement vers ses genoux, avant de remonter vers son jardin secret. Alors de sa langue, il goute enfin au fruit jusqu'alors défendu, ce geste provoque un soupir de sa maitresse, une main sur le ventre de celle-ci, l'autre pénétrant sans la moiteur de sa partenaire, il continu de jouer du bout de sa langue. Changeant de rythme, cherchant à découvrir les points sensibles de la jeune femme, il sent le corps de cette dernière réagir de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver à l'extase. Ne cherchant pas à retenir ni ses cris, ni son corps, elle se laisse submerger par le plaisir qu'il lui procure.<br>Lentement il remonte vers elle, marquant toujours de ses lèvres le corps de la femme sous lui, puis souriant, il fixe ses yeux emplis de bonheur, de plaisir et d'un désir encore plus présent. Elle lui attrape la nuque et l'embrasse avant de se reculer, voulant reprendre son souffle. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule la laissant reprendre un rythme normal.

Délicatement, elle entour sa taille de ses jambes, Booth embrasse le creux si sensibles entre épaule et nuque, puis d'un mouvement lent, avance son bassin vers elle, sentant l'entrée de la jeune femme, il se redresse sur ses avant bras, et plonge son regard chocolat noirci de appétit pour elle dans celui bleu, foncé par le même appétit, de la jeune femme, puis l'embrassant il pénètre en elle.  
>Laissant leur corps s'adapter, se découvrir, ils ne bougent tout d'abord presque pas. Chacun étant au bord du paradis, sentant enfin pleinement l'autre, faisant enfin un.<br>Enfin, Seeley commence à se mouvoir en elle, lentement, calculant chacun de ses gestes, prenant son temps, ne quittant presque jamais la bouche de sa partenaire, ses mains caressant ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle glisse ses doigts sur son dos, le griffant du bout des ongles.

Au fur et à mesure, les va et vient deviennent plus rapides, leurs corps, leurs âmes se mêlent de plus en plus. L'homme alterne les cadences, attentif à toutes les réactions de sa compagne.  
>Leur corps en osmose, ils cherchent sans arrêt un contact plus fort, plus marqué avec l'être aimé. S'imbriquant de plus en plus, laissant le désir prendre le dessus, ils s'unissent pleinement. Le temps semble s'être figé autour d'eux, plus rien ne compte, seul leur corps l'un dans l'autre, dans cette chambre, seul s plaisir de l'autre leur importe.<br>Sentant le corps de sa partenaire s'arquer sous lui, sentant les muscles de la jeune femme pulser autour de son membre et l'entendant crier son nom d'une voix emplie de bien-être, Seeley sait qu'il a atteint son but et se laisse alors lui aussi submergé par la jouissance.

Reprenant calmement leurs souffles, et un rythme cardiaque normal, aucun d'eux n'a bougé.  
>Après plusieurs minutes, Booth se redresse, et caresse de ses lèvres celles de sa maitresse. Le sentant, elle entame un tendre baiser, ce dernier n'est pas fiévreux, il est amoureux. L'agent continu de caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme sous lui, reculant son bassin il se sent retenu par les jambes l'entourant, ne cherchant pas plus loin, il garde donc la même position.<br>_ - Tu avais raison. Entend-il alors  
>- Sur quoi ? Demande-t-il ne pouvant se départir de son sourire charmeur, empli de bonheur, comblé de joie<br>- Il est possible de ne faire qu'Un_  
>Il sourit encore plus avant de capturer les lèvres de Tempérance<br>_ - Je te l'avais bien dit. Nargua-t-il_  
>Leurs regards imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, le silence prend place quelques secondes.<br>_ - Je t'aime Seeley.  
>- Moi aussi Je t'aime Tempérance<em>


	41. Chapitre 41 : Joie

**Chapitre 41 : Joie**

Un mail, voilà ce qu'Angela et Hodgins, Camille et Michelle, Sweets et Daisy, Gordon Gordon, Cullen, Max, Russ et les filles récurent en ce début de matinée.

_"Bonjour à tous,  
>Suite à mon récent déménagement, je vous invite à venir fêter, comme il se doit, mon complet rétablissement ainsi que la pendaison de crémaillère.<br>Le diner se tiendra Samedi soir. Merci de me confirmer votre venu.  
>En vous embrassant,<br>Tempérance Brennan" _

Voici ce que contenait, en plus de l'adresse, le mail destiné à ses amis et sa famille.  
>Tous avaient bien évidemment accepté, et l'humeur était festive toute la semaine, chacun impatient de découvrir le nouveau lieu de résidence de leurs amis. Angela avait été surprise de ne pas avoir su avant que sa meilleure amie avait décidé de changer d'appartement, mais Tempérance lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu besoin de ça pour se retrouver et faire le point sur elle-même. Que cela lui avait permis de clarifier certains points et ainsi de mieux préparer son avenir. L'artiste n'avait rien répondu si ce n'est qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver la jeune femme en pleine forme et dans un état d'esprit sain et serein.<p>

Enfin le samedi soir était là, dix-neuf heures les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder, tandis que les maitres des lieux faisaient une dernière vérification.  
><em> - Voilà, la table est mise, et on a fini de tout préparer. J'allumerai le barbecue une fois que tout le monde sera là, pendant l'apéritif. Dis alors un jeune homme en entourant sa compagne de ses bras.<br>- Ok. Répondit-elle simplement avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>- Je suis impatient de voir leur tête. S'amuse-t-il entre deux baisers<br>- Oui moi aussi. _

Et cela ne se fit pas attendre, la sonnette retentie.  
><em> - Je vais ouvrir, c'est Grand-père Max avec Russ et les filles. Dit alors un petit garçon qui avait dévalé l'escalier tout en courant vers l'entrée.<br>- Bonjour Parker  
>- Bonjour, entrez, papa et le Docteur Bones sont dans le jardin.<em>  
>Il n'avait même pas fermé la porte que d'autres couples arrivaient. Les différents amis de l'anthropologue s'étaient rejoints à l'Institut pour venir.<p>

Ils firent le tour par l'extérieur.  
><em> - Bonjour Sweetie afin de se diriger vers le jardin.<br>- Coucou Angela. Répondit l'intéressée en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
>- Salut Booth<br>- Hodgins, ça va ? Vous êtes tous venu ensembles ?  
>- Comme vous voyez agent Booth, nous avons trouvé cela plus simple.<br>- Très bonne idée Gordon Gordon  
>- La maison est magnifique ma Chérie. Dit Max à sa fille<br>- Sacrément grande par contre. Ajouta Russ_  
>En effet cette dernière était sur deux étages, d'extérieur on pouvait compter approximativement huit pièces. Elle comportait un salon, une salle à manger avec cuisine ouverte, quatre chambres, un bureau et une salle de jeu. Le jardin quant à lui était plutôt vaste, constitué d'une terrasse en bois avec un barbecue en pierre ressemblant étrangement à celui que Booth avait pu monter chez son ancien psychologue. Une balançoire était suspendue à l'arbre qui siégeait à gauche de la zone herbée, et une piscine encastrée se trouvant à droite avec une barrière de sécurité autour accompagnée de quelques transats.<br>_ - Je pensais que tu changerais d'appartement Brenn, pas que tu achèterais une maison  
>- Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire autant prévoir l'avenir, une maison offre plus de possibilités qu'un appartement qui peut, très vite, devenir trop petit.<br>- Et bien Sweetie, tu as vraiment du beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps.  
>- Disons simplement que tout ce qui est arrivé m'a fait penser qu'il ne fallait pas que je passe à côté de l'essentiel. Elle regardait son partenaire en disant cela.<em>  
>Il était en pleine conversation avec Gordon Gordon et Sweets tout en allumant le barbecue, mais lui lançait régulièrement des regards et des sourires.<p>

Parker s'amusait dans le jardin avec les filles de Russ. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elles mais était très content d'avoir des copines avec qui s'amuser, et les filles semblaient tout aussi heureuses de pouvoir chahuter dans le jardin en sa compagnie.  
><em> - Docteur Bones, on peut aller dans la piscine s'il te plait ?<em>  
>Elle regarda Booth. Il avait vu son fils courir vers sa compagne et savait d'avance ce que ce dernier allait demander. Il acquiesça légèrement de la tête dès que le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu pour Gordon Gordon avec qui l'agent parlait toujours, mais ce dernier ne dit rien, souriant simplement à la scène de complicité qu'il pouvait voir.<br>_ - D'accord, allez vous changer, j'avais prévenu Russ et Emy d'amener ce qu'il faut pour les filles. _

Une demi-heure plus tard, les enfants sortirent de l'eau afin de se mettre à table.  
>Tout en allant s'installer, l'artiste demanda<br>_ - Au fait Booth, vous êtes venu aider Brenn à préparer la fête ?_  
>Parker éclata de rire, suivi de la jeune femme et du jeune homme.<br>_ - J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Angela à sa meilleure amie toujours en train de rire  
>Seeley fixa quelques secondes Bones, elle lui sourit et il se plaça derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras et déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.<br>- Justement, cela fait partie des raisons de votre venue. Dit alors l'anthropologue restant évasive tandis que tous ces convives étaient installés à table.  
>- Et quelles sont ces raisons ? Demanda Max.<br>- Tout d'abord et comme stipulé dans l'invitation, pour fêter comme il se doit mon rétablissement et vous remercier par la même occasion de votre soutien. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très aimable avec vous et je m'en excuse.  
>- C'est normal Sweetie, les amis sont faits pour ca.<br>- J'ai vraiment une chance incroyable de vous avoir.  
>- Plaisir partagé Docteur B.<br>- Et les autres raisons ma Chérie. Demanda le père de Bones qui semblait de plus en plus impatient_  
>Elle eut un grand sourire, mettant ses mains sur celles de Booth et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle avait déjà pu penser à la façon dont elle apprendrait la nouvelle à ses, enfin à leurs amis, et cela l'amusait d'avance.<br>_ - La maison comporte quatre chambres, une chambre d'ami, deux chambres d'enfants dont l'une appartient déjà à Parker et l'autre sera, je l'espère un jour rempli - dit-elle en fixant quelques seconds les yeux de son amant. - et la dernière est notre chambre à Seeley et moi. Dit-elle tout sourire, sourire que son conjoint lui rendit, heureux de l'annonce et heureux de ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux. _

Un silence se fit quelques secondes, comme si l'auditoire n'avait pas assimilé le dialogue de la jeune femme.  
><em> - Attends Sweetie, je n'ai pas rêvé ?<br>- On ne rêve pas éveillé Angela. Dit Brennan très sérieusement faisant rire ses invités  
>- Tout dépend de quoi. Dit Booth sans se départir de son sourire charmeur<br>- Elle vient bien de dire que vous vivez ensemble ? Demanda l'artiste au jeune homme cherchant ainsi confirmation  
>- Tu n'as pas rêvé Ange c'est bien ce que Bones a dit. Répondit-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait encore, cela devenait presque impossible de sourire autant. <em>  
>La façon dont sa co-équipière et désormais compagne avait annoncé la nouvelle à leurs amis était tout à fait elle, et cela l'amusait lui aussi, beaucoup.<p>

Puis un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Angela, et un cri retentit  
><em> - MAIS C'EST GENIAL. Dit-elle alors en sautant sur le couple en face d'elle.<br>- Oui Ange, c'est fantastique. Répondit simplement l'anthropologue, son visage brillant de bonheur et d'amour._  
>L'accolade dura quelques secondes<br>_ - Et tu ne me l'aurais pas dit avant ?  
>- Nous voulions vous faire la surprise.<br>- Pour une surprise c'est une très bonne surprise dit alors Max en prenant, à son tour sa fille dans ses bras. Puis s'approchant de Booth  
>- Je suis heureux pour vous et continuez à prendre soin de ma fille. Elle a de la chance de vous avoir.<br>- C'est moi qui ai de la chance. Répondit l'agent.  
>- Toutefois, si jamais vous la faites souffrir gare à vous, et vous savez de quoi je suis capable.<br>- Papa ! Râla la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes._

_- Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, ceci est fabuleux. Je pense que vous méritez l'un comme l'autre que le bonheur vous soit accordé. Et vous voyez agent Booth : Patience et Espoir  
>- Oui, vous aviez raison Gordon Gordon<br>- Seeley ? Demanda Tempérance afin de savoir de quoi ils parlaient  
>- Je t'expliquerai plus tard Bones. Dit-il simplement en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.<br>- T'as intérêt. Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement ce qui réjoui le Chef.  
>- Je pense que nous ne nous verrons plus qu'en tant qu'amis, ou clients de mon restaurant à présent et cela me ravi. Mais ne manquez pas de venir me rendre visite aussi souvent que l'envie vous en viendra.<br>- Cela va de soit Gordon Gordon. Dit Brennan, les yeux emplis de gratitude envers l'homme en face d'elle. - Et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous êtes vraiment un précieux ami._  
>Il fut flatté d'entendre ces mots venant de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait et fut d'autant plus ému de sentir son amie répondre à son étreinte. Elle avait beaucoup évolué ces derniers temps pensa-t-il.<br>_  
>- Alors ca veut dire que je peux publier mon livre. Lâcha un jeune homme accompagné de sa compagne<em>  
>Booth éclata de rire<br>_ - Effectivement Sweets  
>- Mais je pense qu'il faudra faire quelques retouches tout de même. Termina Brennan<br>- Si ce n'est que cela, ça ne me pose pas de problème. En tout cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle, et une bonne chose. Nos prochaines séances seront plus simples puisque votre lien sera clairement ident..  
>- Houla stop gamin, tu ne vas pas nous gâcher la soirée. Réprimanda gentiment l'agent du FBI<br>- Je voulais simplement dire qu'à présent que vous êtes ouvertement ensemble, ce lien, cette tension sexuelle entre vous ne devrait plus poser de problème dans votre partena…  
>- Pourrions-nous parler de ceci une autre fois Docteur Sweets. Coupa l'anthropologue.<br>- Euh ... oui bien sûr … nous y reviendrons. En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous.  
>- C'est vraiment fabuleux Docteur Brennan. Je suis si contente pour vous. Moi j'ai mon Lancelot, mais l'Agent Booth et vous faites vraiment un merveilleux couple.<br>- Merci Daisy. Répondit simplement Seeley._

Le directeur du FBI s'avança à son tour vers son équipe phare. Le couple appréhendait un peu ce qui allait suivre, ne sachant si Cullen soutiendrait ou bien empêcherait leur partenariat de se poursuivre tout en sachant les implications affectives qui les liaient ouvertement à présent.  
><em> - Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan. Je suis heureux pour vous. Comme vous le savez la politique du FBI est, habituellement, d'éviter des relations entre partenaires, mais aux vue des divers rapports de Gordon et de Sweets et surtout aux vues de vos résultats, je doute que cela perturbera votre travail. Dit alors Cullen très sérieusement avant de reprendre tout sourire. -Vous en avez mis du temps tout de même.<em>  
>Le couple fut surprit du discours, ils s'attendaient au pire et finalement ils étaient pleinement soutenus par le Directeur du FBI lui-même.<br>_ - Merci Monsieur. Répondit Booth en souriant.  
>- Merci à vous. Pour tout vous dire, nous avions quelques peurs concernant notre partenariat. Dit franchement Brennan<br>- Et cela ne vous a pas empêché de m'inviter pour me mettre au courant ? Demanda Cullen quelque peu surprit.  
>- Seeley vous considère comme un ami et un modèle et – elle fit une pause quelques secondes – bien que nous ne nous entendions pas au début, je vous considère aussi comme un homme bon et un ami.<br>- Et bien, je suis honoré Docteur Brennan. Et merci à vous Booth. Dit-il en tendant une main à son meilleur agent qui s'empressa de la prendre._

_- Seeley, je suis ravie pour toi. Cela n'a pas été simple et c'est bien de te voir heureux.  
>- Merci Camille.<br>- Docteur Brennan, prenez soin de lui, il le mérite  
>- J'y compte bien Cam. Dit-elle en prenant sa patronne et désormais amie dans ses bras.<em>  
>Elle avait eu des difficultés au début de leur collaboration, l'une cherchant à être la « Patronne » tandis que l'autre n'arrivait pas à gérer l'autorité imposée. De plus, Bones avait été quelque peu jalouse, bien qu'elle ne l'est jamais admit, de la relation que son partenaire avait pu entretenir avec le docteur Saroyan. Mais au fil du temps, elles avaient appris à se connaitre, à s'apprécier pour enfin devenir amies. Booth quant à lui avait toujours considéré Camille comme une amie sincère et précieuse, il espérait la voir, elle aussi, un jour, comblée.<p>

_ - Marco  
>- Polo<br>- Et bien, c'est une sacré surprise que vous nous faites tous les deux ...depuis le temps qu'on entends des " PARTENAIRE" à tout va  
>- Russ. Râla sa soeur<br>- Il a raison Bones ... on s'est voilé la face assez longtemps non ?  
>- L'essentiel est que vous soyez ensembles maintenant. Et cette maison est superbe, vraiment. Ca fera un parfait petit nit pour votre famille<br>- Merci Russ. Dit la jeune femme en prenant son grand frère dans ses bras  
>- Et prenez soin d'elle Booth.<br>- N'en doutez pas. Dit-il en serrant la main tendue.  
>- De toute façon mon père a dû vous prévenir, et je le laisserai faire si jamais vous deviez lui faire du mal. On ne touche pas à un Brennan.<br>- Russ tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, papa en a suffisamment fait.  
>- J'imagine bien. Ria-t-il connaissant suffisamment son paternel pour savoir comment ce dernier agit lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille.<em>  
>Puis prenant à nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras, il put l'entendre murmurer.<br>_ - Durant des années je n'avais plus de famille, maintenant je t'ai à nouveau toi Grand frère, j'ai de nouveau papa, et surtout il y a Booth, Parker et tous mes amis.  
>- Tu as une très belle famille sœurette et je suis fier d'en faire partie.<em>

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille, l'ensemble des convives étant heureux pour le couple. Chacun attendait cela avec impatience et voir enfin, les deux partenaires si complices, si liées mettait du baume au cœur de tout le monde.

Leur passé est toujours présent, toujours dur et difficile, mais leur avenir semblait béni par les Dieux.  
>Ils savent l'un comme l'autre qu'ils seront encore confrontés à de nouveaux obstacles mais ils sont ensembles à présent et près à faire face, main dans la main à tout ce qui pourrait advenir.<p>

La vie réserve bien des surprises parfois.  
>Un passé douloureux, un présent rempli de doute et de craintes, un événement tragique et destructeur.<br>Un événement qui aurait pu mettre fin à toutes choses, à toute vie, à tout bonheur mais qui au final à permit d'en sortir grandit.  
>Voilà comment ce qui peut apparaitre comme horrible peut permettre à deux âmes sœurs, à deux cœurs purs de ne faire enfin plus qu'un.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin.<p>

J'espere que cette fic vous aura plu ;)

Au passage, je tiens à faire quelques remerciement :

- Un grand merci à Spockette (alias T'Pau ici) pour son aide tout au long de cette fic, aussi bien pour ses avis que sa correction.. Bise Chouchou Number One  
>- Merci aussi a Chouchou Number Two, alias Temp&amp;Booth qui avait aussi aidée au début de la correction.<br>- Merci à Ritz qui, elle aussi, à participé à une partie de la correction.

Enfin, merci à vous qui m'avez lu et qui avez posté vos reviews m'encourageant ainsi à continuer.


End file.
